Quand les opposés s'attirent
by Butterfly971
Summary: Tout oppose Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen, avocat réputé aussi bien pour son talent à la barre que pour son penchant pour les femmes.Et pourtant,un pari et un boulot plus tard,ces 2 là vont devoir apprendre à se côtoyer et même à s'aimer,qui sait? :
1. Chapter 1

Quand les opposés s'attirent

_**Résumé :**_

_**I**_sabella Swan est une jeune femme de 24 ans , sans ennuis , qui décroche un poste de secrétaire dans un célèbre cabinet d'avocat , le Cullen&Hale

_**E**_dward Cullen est un avocat de renomée nationale, qui cherche des secrétaires afin de satisfaire ses envies sexuelles , ne pouvant pas fréquenter les bars ou autres clubs de strip tease à cause de son égo et de sa réputation.

Tout les sépare . Cependant , on dit toujours que les opposés s'attirent...


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Bella

En retard. En retard. En retard ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi est que tout le monde est sur CE trottoir en particulier ? ARGHHHHHH Je vais faire un meurtre bientôt !

Je ? Ah oui pardon.

Isabelle Marie Swan , première du nom ! 24 ans le mois dernier , et toutes mes dents encore , heureusement !

Je venais tout juste de terminer mes études de littérature . Oui , je suppose que vous vous demandez "Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait dans la vie avec ça ?" Mais on fait plein de choses tiens ! Comme.. Bon OK , dans l'immédiat je sèche , mais je vais trouver !

Pour l'instant , je venais de me trouver un poste de secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocat , en plein coeur de Manhattan , j'avais de l'expérience , un CV remplit , j'avais vite reçue une réponse positive. Le cabinet se nommait Cullen&Hale.

Enfin arrivée devant le bâtiment abrittant le cabinet, j'entrais en trombe , dépassait la sécurité , abasourdie , et sautais littéralement dans l'ascenseur qui allait fermer ses portes.

En attendant d'atteindre le 15ème étage , je repensais à ce que j'avais appris sur les 2 avocats associés.

Jasper Hale. 30ans. Avocat spécialisé dans le droit pénal. _Hmm un amoureux des criminels_ . Marié. Adopté ainsi que sa soeur jumelle Rosalie par un riche couple gérant les hôtels Hale , mondialement connus.

Edward Cullen. 28 ans. Avocat spécialisé dans les affaires. Célibataire. Fils du célèbre chirurgien Carlisle Cullen et de Esmé Cullen , agent immobilier. Tous deux avaient un coeur d'or. Edward lui , se contentait d'être connu pour ses nombreuses frasques avec la gente féminine. Redoutable devant une Cour, Incapable avec une femme. J'avais lu que sa plus longue relation était de 2 semaines !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin au 15ème étage . Il était 8h28 , j'avais rendez vous à 8h30. C'était serré , mais je pouvais y arriver !

Je courus pratiquement jusqu'à un bureau ou étais assise une blonde à forte poitrine qui se remaquillait dans un miroir.

- Excusez-moi , j'ai rendez vous avec Mr Cullen , je suis Isabelle Swan , la nouvelle

- secrétaire je sais , me répondit-elle avec un regard dédaigneux.

Elle me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds , certainement pas convaincu par le tailleur que j'avais enfilé en vitesse ce matin. Néanmoins , elle prit le téléphone et dit d'un ton mieilleux

- Maître Cullen , j'ai ici Isabelle Swan pour vous

-"_envoie la moi Lauren, tout de suite!"_

- très bien , dit-elle avec un sourire

Et elle gloussa , comme seule les blondes savent le faire. Non je vous jure, je n'ai rien contre les blondes , c'est juste que _**cette**_ est le prototype typique de _**LA**_ blonde.

Elle me toisa après quelques secondes et m'indiqua d'un doigt le bureau de mon futur patron. Avec un hochement de tête pour la remercier , je me dirigeais vers le dit bureau. Je toquais.

- _Entrez_ , dit une voix masculine qui faillit me faire baver

_**Reprends toi ma fille ! T'es pas venue pour un mattage mais pour le boulot !**_

_Oui bon bon._

Je poussais doucement la porte et entrais dans le bureau. L'homme qui releva la tête m'arracha un petit couinement de surprise. Il était .. Indescriptible !

J'avais déjà vu des photos d'Edward Cullen , mais elles ne lui rendaient définitivement pas justice ! Ses cheveux couleur cuivre étaient dans un désordre parfaitement arrangé, des yeux verts qui , en ce moment , me détaillaient avec un air appréciateur, et un corps que je devinais musclé , malgré le fait qu'il soit assis.

Il eut un rictus amusé , puis se cala en arrière au fond de son siège.

- Mlle Swan , je vous en prie , asseyez vous

Ce que je fis avec empressement. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à dire un mot. Cet homme me faisais perdre tous mes moyens , bon sang !

_**Pense à Grand mère Swan , quand elle t'as demandé de lui arracher les poils du nez !**_

_... Effet immédiat..!_

- Alors Mlle Swan , vous n'avez pas de langue ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui affola mes sens.

- Dé.. Désolée . Enchantée Maître Cullen.

- Mais moi de même Isabella ! Je suis persuadé que nous allons bien nous entendre. Lauren m'a fait parvenir votre photo,et j'ai tout de suite vu que vous seriez la personne idéale pour ce poste.

_**Ah bien je vois que.. ATTENDS ! QUOI ? MA PHOTO ?**_

- Pardon ? Ma photo ? Mais..vous .. vous n'avez pas lu mon CV ? demandais-je, ne comprenant pas du tout la situation

Il sourit , visiblement amusé de ma stupéfaction

- Votre CV ? Non bien sur que non ! Voyons , ça ne marche pas comme cela avec moi , Isabella. Je n'embauche que de jeunes et belles secrétaires !

_**Il plaisante. Oui c'est ça. Il me fait une blague**_.

- Non je ne plaisante pas Isabella , dit-il en écho à mes pensées et à ma mâchoire qui devait certainement être par terre, ce sont mes critères d'embauche et si vous n'êtes pas satisfaites de cela , libre à vous de partir.

Je crois que l'expression adéquate pour décrire mon état actuel serait.."rester sur le cul"

- Mais enfin.. vous ne savez même pas si je suis compétente ou non !

- Oh mais Mlle Swan , je suis persuadée que vous êtes extrêmement talentueuse , dit-il en fixant mes jambes croisées.

_**Génial. Un pervers. **_

_Mais un pervers diablement sexy..._

_**Arrête ça tout de suite Swan , et déguerpis tant qu'il en est encore temps ! **_

_Mais j'ai besoin de ce boulot !_

_**Tu ferais mieux de partir si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sur ce bureau sans vêtement à la merci de profiteur**_

_Mais je veux qu'il profite de moiiiiiii ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_**SWAN !**_

_Oups.. Je m'égare désolée ! Non , je vais rester , le salaire est conséquent , j'en ai besoin_

_**Très bien , mais compte sur moi pour te rappeller à l'ordre**_

_Ouais Ouais..._

- Huum.. Très bien.. Je commence quand ?

Je préférais ne pas l'encourager dans son délire. Oui bon il me faisait un certain effet , mais je ne mélangeais jamais vie privée et vie professionnelle

_Ouais. A d'autres chérie !_

_**Je veille au grain , Swan !**_

Mon fantasme sourit , inconscient de la réunion qui se déroulait dans ma pauvre tête.

- Eh bien , demain 8h , chère Isabella ! Mais en attendant , pourquoi ne sortirions -nous pas ce soir , afin d'aller dîner dans un restaurant et finir ensuite la soirée chez moi

_EST CE QUE J'AI BIEN ENTENDU LA ?_

- Je vous demande pardon ? répondis-je , scandalisée

- Oh voyons Isabella , vous et moi savons très bien comment toute cette histoire va se terminer. Moi au dessus de vous dans un lit , ou vous , me chevauchant sur le canapé , je n'ai pas encore décidé voyez-vous.

_On dirait qu'il parle de la pluie et du beau temps !_

_**Met lui un coup dans les parties , ça le calmera !**_

_Mais c'est mon patron ! _

_**Ton futur ex patron tu veux dire !**_

_Non j'ai besoin de ce travail_

- Sauf votre respect Mr Cullen , je ne suis que secrétaire , je ne mélange pas travail et vie privée, veuillez donc s'il vous plait vous tenir à l'écart de moi , ou j me verrais dans l'obligation de porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel!

- Mais faîtes donc , Isabella, Faîtes donc ! sourit-il

_**Attends, je vais lui faire bouffer son sourire MOI ! IL VA PAS COMPRENDRE !**_

Je me levai , raide , le regard meurtrier envers cette homme vicieux ,prétentieux, arrogant , terriblement tentateur..

_**EHHHH ! Tu t'égares ma fille !**_

_Désolée.. pas ma faute.. Regarde le !_

_**Mamie Swan , Mamie Swan , Mamie Swan...**_

_Eeerk... OK !_

- Eh bien , je suppose que cet entretien est clos , je vous dis à demain Maître

- A très bientôt Isabella !

Il jubilait cet idiot !

Je sortis , furieuse, en claquant la porte alors qu'il riait ouvertement !

_**JVAIS MLE FAIRE , JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE ! RETOURNE LA BAS QUE JE LUI DEFONCE SA FACE !**_

_Du calme ! Quel vulgarité ! On ne fera rien du tout ! Sauf s'il essaye d'être trop entreprenant !_

_**Je lui donne même pas 30mn demain avant de te faire du rentre dedans !**_

Qu'il essaye.. Il sera reçu.

En sortant de l'immeuble , j'appellais ma meilleure amie , Angela

-_ Oui ?_

- Hey Angie ! Comment ça va ?

_- Bella ! ça roule et toi ? Alors avec Cullen , comment ça a été ?_

- Une vraie plaie ! J'ai découvert qu'il m'a engagé sans lire mon CV , juste avec une photo ! et il n'a pas arrêté de me reluquer !

-_ hmm.. C'est plutot flatteur ! Est ce qu'il est aussi sex qu'on le dit ?_

- Angie voyons ! Je suis censée être sa secrétaire ! Pas son joujou sexuel !

_- N'empêche..._

- Angie !

-_ Mais quoi ? rhoooo décoince toi un peu Bell's ! Tu savais pourtant comment il était avant de postuler ! _

- Oui , mais de là à m'engager juste pour le physique...

J'entendis Angela rire au bout du téléphone

_- Mais voyons chérie , tu n'es pas la seule ! Tu n'as pas entendu parler des 14 secrétaires qui sont passées avant toi ?_

- Quoi ?

-_ Edward Cullen est connu pour engager des secrétaires afin de le satisfaire..dans tous les sens du terme ! Il a couché avec chacune d'entre elles , et quand ils les renvoyait parce qu'il avait fini de les utiliser , elles ont chacune intenter un recours en justice contre lui pour licenciement abusif , sauf qu'il a su retourner la situation à son avantage à chaque fois ! Il n'a jamais payé pour tout ça ! Alors crois , ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ce que tu me dis !_

- Bon sang mais Angie ! Dans quoi je me suis fourré là ?

Elle rit

-_ T'inquiète pas , t'as qu'à ne pas céder , et s'il te vire sans faute professionnelle , là tu pourras le faire cracher son blé !_

- Angie , quelle vulgarité ! ris-je à son dernier commentaire . Allez je prends le métro , je rentre ! A+ ma belle !

_- Bye Bella !_

Je souris en pensant à elle et son mari , Ben . Ils avaient toujours fait partie de ma vie , depuis toute petite. C'est Angela qui m'avait soutenue au divorce de mes parents , quand j'ai eu 13 ans , c'est dans ses bras que j'avais pleuré quand j'ai eu mon premier chagrin d'amour a 16 ans , avec mon ami d'enfance Jacob , et c'est Ben qui s'était chargé de transcrire ma douleur mentale en douleur physique sur Jacob. Y repenser me fit sourire. Et c'est sur ces pensées que je rentrais chez moi , songeant déjà à ma première journée réelle de travail le lendemain.

PDV Edward

Edward Anthony Cullen . 28 ans. Célibataire. Fils de Carlisle et Esmé Cullen , connus sur toute la côte Est . Un frère , Emmett Cullen , professeur de sport dans un lycée, célibataire lui aussi , faisant les bars pour trouver une nana comme ma soeur Alice Cullen fait du shooping pour se trouver un nouveau haut.. fiancée à Jasper Hale , mon associé et beau frère.

Je suis une enflure. Et je le sais ! Et je sais aussi ce que vous vous dites ! "_Ah mais il doit avoir des excuses !" "Une petite amie morte dans un incendie ya 3ans ?" , "Des parents absents?" "Fauché ?"_

Eh bien non , je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie fixe , tout le monde sait que les femmes sont un poison qu'il est inutile de conserver plus de 3 semaines. Mes parents ont toujours été présents pour moi , je n'ai jamais manqué d'amour au sein de ma famille , et enfin j'ai parfaitement réussi professionnellement . Les raisons de ma personnalité ? Bien..Je suis comme ça c'est tout !

J'avais cherché pendant une semaine une nouvelle secrétaire , après le scandale de Jessica qui était partie en larmes parce qu'"_elle_ _m'aimait" _ et que la rejettais..Tsss les femmes ! Bref.

J'en avais trouvé une du nom de Isabella Swan , j'avais admiré sa photo , puis fais quelques recherches sur elle. Détentrice d'un diplôme en littérature. Elève brillante, modèle tout au long de sa scolarité. Aucun déboires avec la justice , et bien sûr, un corps à se damner. Je l'avais tout de suite embauché , j'étais en manque , 3 jours sans tirer mon coup , Petit Eddy commencer à frétiller d'impatience !

J'aurais pu faire comme mon frère et écumer les bars , mais je suis un avocat réputé , et ma réputation aurait été en jeu , je refuse qu'on me reconnaisse dans ce genre d'endroit. Je me contentais alors de mes secrétaires. Isabella me paraissait idéale , magnifique et intelligente. Parfaite !

_**Petit problème Cullen : elle te déteste déjà!**_

Oh mais l'expérience m'avait appris que la haine attise mieux le désir que l'amour ! J'en ferais mon affaire !

Plongé dans mes réflexions , je n'entendis Jasper arrivé que lorsque la porte se referma brutalement.

- Edward, je plaide Mazetti dans 2 semaines , j'ai besoin des derniers rapports concernant la comptabilité de son entreprise.

Jasper et moi nous occupions en ce moment d'une salle affaire , mêlant nos 2 compétences. Un riche PDG qui était membre de la mafia italienne. Sous couvert de ses affaires , il blanchissait de l'argent et développait un trafic de cannabis avec la Hollande. Il y a 4 mois , il avait tué sa femme , qui s'apprêtait à le dénoncer aux autorités , 2balles dans la poitrine. n'ayant pas tiré à bout portant , elle avait survécu assez longtemps pour raconter aux inspecteurs tout ce qu'elle savait mais pas assez pour entraîner les collaborateurs de Mazetti dans sa chute. Un bon point pour nous. Je savais pourtant que Jasper se lassait de tout cela , certes ce boulot lui rapportait énormément , mais lui préférait défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Je soupirais, et entrepris de sortir le dossier .

- Merci , me dit-il , j'ai vu une jeune femme sortir de ton bureau tout à l'heure . Nouvelle secrétaire ?

Je souris au souvenir d'Isabella

- Oui . Un peu plus coriace que les autres d'ailleurs

- Ah ! J'ai hâte que tu en trouves une qui te résiste et ne finisse pas dans ton lit , ça te ferait bien les pieds tiens !

- Elles tombent toutes , Jasper , elle finira dans mon lit, comme toutes les autres.

- C'est ce qu'on verra , c'est une amie de Rosalie et pour le peu qu'elle m'en ai dit , cette Isabella c'est une bombe ! Pas au sens ou tu l'entends évidemment , ce que je veux dire c'est : caractère bien trempé , cerveau rempli , et jambes fermées . Tu n'en tireras rien .

- Jasper Jasper Jasper. Je ne te dis pas comment sauter ma soeur , donc ne me dis pas qu'Isabella résistera. Elle tombera c'est tout. Je lui laisse au maximum 1 mois avant de sombrer.

- Très bien , me répondit Jasper avec un sourire. Pari tenu ! Mais si dans un mois , elle n'a pas finit comme toutes les autres truies , tu me laisseras choisir ta cavalière pour mon mariage avec ta soeur , et ta nouvelle secrétaire après qu'Isabella se soit enfuie.

Je grimaçais.

_**CULLEN t'as plutot intérêt à pas perdre , hors de question de s'afficher avec un thon et d'avoir sa copine morue au boulot après !**_

_Du calme. Je ne perds Jamais !_

- C'est d'accord , répondis-je après un moment , mais si je gagne tu m'achètes la nouvelle Aston Martin , c'est clair ?

- Très clair, me sourit-il.

Sur ce , il sortit de mon bureau. Las , j'appellais Lauren afin qu'elle vienne faire son boulot , lorsqu'elle arriva , j'avais déjà déboutonné mon pantalon , et lorsqu'enfin elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux après être conne , c'est à dire me sucer , je ressentis un soulagement , de toute cette frustration engendrée par Swan.

_Oh oui , tu vas craquer , fais moi confiance._

**Salut Salut !**

**Voici ma 3ème fiction , un Edward / Bella comme on les aime ! (enfin comme je les aime...^^)**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Je publierais normalement un chapitre toutes les semaines , pour cette fiction le jour de publication sera le mercredi !**

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques en tout genre, je début sur FF , et même si l'orthographe ne pose pas trop de problème , la syntaxe en est un autre ! **

**Voilà Voilà**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer un petit coup :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chiquitas !**

**Oui je sais on est pas mercredi ! Si vous voulez que je supprime ce chapitre et le remette mercredi , dites le moi ! Loool**

**Blague à part , je le poste maintenant , parce que de lundi à jeudi je suis en examens ! Et c'est soit je vous le postais après , soit avant ! Et comme j'ai horreur du retard...^^**

**Bon alors , l'heure est aux remerciements :**

**pour ce premier chapitre , j'ai eu 293 visites , une cinquantaine de mise en alerte , et une quarantaine de mise en favoris ! C'est ... Merci beaucoup :)**

**Un merci tout particulier à Joannie01 , lucie62170 , Rosabella01 , Domi2a, Adore Youu , Aliiice , Bellaandedwardamour et kinoum pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review , c'est gentiiiil :)**

**Place au chapitre 2 , on se retrouve en bas , pour quelques petites choses , et une petite annonce !**

**Des bisous à toutes ! **

Chapitre 2 -

PDV Bella

_ BIP BIP BIP BIP_

- Foutu réveil , grognais-je en l'éteignant.

Oui parce que tout le monde croit qu'il suffit de taper dessus pour l'éteindre, vous savez ? Comme dans les films ! Ah..Si seulement !

Songeant à la journée cauchemardesque.. devrais-je dire .. BREF ! Je songeai à cette journée qui s'annonçait , et rien que de repenser à mon détestable patron , j'en eus des frissons.

_**Pas de plaisir , j'espère !**_

_On va dire , 50- 50 ?_

_**SWAN**_

_Okay okay.._

Il était 6H30 , je ne commençais qu'à 8h. Je pris donc le temps de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude , histoire de détendre mes muscles , qui , je le savais déjà , allaient certainement être tendus toute la journée. Pour m'habiller je choisis un joli chemisier violet avec une jupe droite et haute noire. Bon d'accord ce n'est pas le summum de l'élégance mais ça dissuadera peut être Cullen de venir fouiner à côté de moi !

_**Rêve...**_

_Ah mais on ne peut pas être tranquille 5 minutes ?_

_**Non , je suis là pour t'obliger à te concentrer sur le BOULOT et rien d'autre ! enfin devrais-je dire personne d'autre..**_

_Il ne m'intéresse absolument pas !_

_**A d'autres chérie , à d'autres ! **_

Ma fichue conscience m'énervait. Ok Cullen-sexe-sur-pattes ressemblait à un dieu , mais dans toutes mes relations (qui se résument à 2 , Jacob et Mike..le dernier m'ayant pitoyablement trompé avec ..un homme !) , le physique n'avait joué qu'un rôle vraiment secondaire , je ne voulais pas m'engager avec un canon qui n'avait aucune âme ou aucun cerveau, c'était contraire à tous mes principes.

Perdue dans mes réflexions , je n'avais pas remarqué que l'horloge tournait aussi vite ! Déjà 7h10 !

_**Ben voilà Swan , t'as tout gagné ! Arrête un peu de penser à cet idiot et prépare toi nom de Dieu !**_

_ça va ça va !_

N'ayant définitivement pas le temps , je laissai mes cheveux longs et ondulés se disperser sur mes épaules. Tant pis pour la coiffure !

J'enfilai mes escarpins, attrapai en vitesse un muffin et sorti dans la rue , devant marcher pendant 10mn jusqu'à la bouche de métro et ayant 23mn de trajet. C'était long , mais en voiture j'aurais mis une heure et demi , alors autant faire comme ça.

Avec la foule et le léger retard du métro , j'arrivai devant le bâtiment du cabinet à 7H53 précise.

Je m'armai de courage et pénétrai enfin dans le cabinet. Direction , 15ème étage. L'ascenseur était déjà bondé d'hommes et femmes en tout genre. Du blond aux yeux bleus louchant sur les fesses de la brune siliconée devant moi , au roux à lunettes complètement coincé.

Qand le bip fatal annonçant le 15ème étage retentit , je ressentis comme un abattement ..

_**Ohlalalalalala c'est bon hein ! Tu ne vas pas à l'abattoir quand même , ressaisis toi un peu !**_

_Mais s'il m'aborde , s'il me drague je fais qu.._

_**Te **__draguer __**? Ces mecs là ne draguent pas ! Ils font du rentre dedans ! Tu le repousses c'est tout !**_

_Mais comment je vais faire , je suis faible devant ses yeux.._

_**T'inquiète , quand il ouvrira la bouche , t'oublieras vite fait bien fait ses yeux , fais moi confiance !**_

Je descendis donc de l'ascenseur la tête haute , et me dirigeai d'un pas ferme vers mon espace de travail , un bureau non fermé jouxtant le bureau de mon terrifiant patron , sans un regard pour Lauren , qui , je la voyais du coin de l'oeil , se vernissait les ongles .

Je m'installai et vis un post-it coincé sous le clavier de l'ordinateur. Cullen. outch.

"_Prière de venir dans mon bureau dès que vous êtes là Miss Swan. E.C"_

Je soupirai bruyamment de mécontentement. Malgré tout , je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Cullen. Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer en entrai , pour le découvrir affalé sur son siège , en train de lire un dossier. Il était extrêmement sexy quand il était concentré!

_**De la concentration Swan ! et de l'impassibilité s'il te plait !**_

_Je SUIS concentrée !_

_**Je voulais dire concentrée sur autre chose que sur lui **_

_Ah..dans ce cas..._

Quand enfin il me vit , un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et il me fixa de son regard intense.

- Ah , Isabella ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! Vous égayez ma journée !

Je préférais la jouer professionnelle

- Que voulez vous que je fasse pour vous aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je en affichant un air impassible.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents sans que j'en comprenne la raison..

_**ES-TU STUPIDE ?**_

_Wooooooooooooo du calme ! Pourquoi il sourit comme ça ?_

_**"Que voulez vous que je fasse pour vous aujourd'hui " ? A quoi tu crois qu'il pense là !**_

_Oh merde..._

_**Si tu commences à l'encourager on est mal !**_

- Un tas de choses Isabella , un tas de choses !

ça y'est , il va me demander de coucher avec l..

- Pour commencer , m'interrompit-il dans mes réflexions , je voudrais que vous appelliez l'inspecteur Crowley pour fixer un rendez vous avec lui dans la semaine , ensuite vous..

Je notai consciencieusement ses indications sur mon bloc note pendant qu'il continuait à me dicter mes tâches de la journée. j'étais plutôt fière de lui , aucune allusion sexuelle !

_**Crie pas victoire trop tôt**_

- et pour finir , j'aimerais vous voir vous asseoir sur le bureau , enlever cette jupe gênante ainsi que vos dessous et me laisser vous faire grimper aux rideaux.

_**Qu'est-ce que je disais ?**_

_Quel..._

_**Connard ?**_

_J'allais dire pourriture , mais connard c'est aussi très bien ! Merci !_

_**A ton service!**_

Je décidai de lui répondre au lieu de m'enfuir.

Je m'approchai de son bureau d'une démarche que je voulais féline , et m'appuyai dessus . Ainsi , il avait une vue prenante sur mon décolleté. Je le voyai déjà se lécher les babines ce chien !Je souris , et lui dit d'une voix douce.

- Voyez vous Mr Cullen , ce que vous voyez là , lui dis-je en lui montrant mon corps, c'est une chose que jamais vous ne pourrez avoir , et vous savez pourquoi ?

- Dites moi , Isabella , je veux tout savoir, me répondit-il dans un sourire, adoptant le même ton que moi

- Eh bien parce que pour me plaire , vous avez un cerveau en trop sous la ceinture , et il vous manque une paire de seins ! Eh oui , j'aime les femmes voyez vous, et je sais qu'en travaillant ici , j'en recontrerais des tonnes et des tonnes , lui dis-je d'un ton sensuel, alors , allez vous faire voir , vous et vos rideaux.

Sur ce , le laissant complètement hagard et la bouche entrouverte , je sortis de son bureau, triomphante, et commençai à m'atteler aux tâches qui m'incombaient . Je ne le vis pas sortir une seule fois de son bureau , vers 13h , je vis Lauren lui apporter son déjeuner. Elle en ressortir une demi heure plus tard , décoiffée , et ayant du rouge à levres sur sa joue. Je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qui avait pu se passer dans ce bureau. J'étais bien trop contente de moi !

Je pris ma pause déjeuner à mon bureau , me contentant d'un sandwich jambon fromage et d'un café , j'avais trop de choses à faire , et mon organisation n'était pas au top.

A 18h30 , quand j'eus enfin fini mon boulot , je rangeai et mes affaires et décidai d'aller dire à mon patron que je partai. Ou..non j'ai mieux !

Je pris un post-il et écrivit dessus : "_ayant fini de faire ce que vous m'avez demandé , je m'en vais retrouver ma petite amie de ce pas . I.S"._

Je le glissai rapidement sous sa porte , et en riant de ma stupidité , je partis.

Sur le chemin de mon appartement , mon téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?

_- Je te préviens Isabella Swan , tu as intérêt à avoir une trèèèès bonne excuse pour ne pas m'avoir appelé hier !_

- Rose ! Moi aussi je suis contente de t'entendre ! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir appellé , vraiment.

_- Bon bon bon , ça va ça va ! Mais ce soir , on sort ! Il faut que tu me racontes tout ça !_

- Que je te raconte quoi ?

_- Ben ta première journée chez Cullen&Hale !_

Mais ... je n'avais jamais dit à Rosalie que je travaillais chez Cullen& Hale !

- Rose , comment tu le sais ?

Je l'entendis rire

_- tu le sauras si tu me rejoins au Dancing , a 21h , promis , on reste au maximum jusqu'à 23h , et je ne te fais pas boire_

- Rose , je travaille demain et je ne sais pas si..

_-Ttttt ! Considère ça comme ta punition ! J'ai hâte de te voir ! à ce soir_

Et elle raccrocha. Je soupirai. Pas la peine de discuter , de toute façon elle finira bien par obtenir ce qu'elle veut de moi !

J'avais rencontré Rosalie King il y a 2 ans , lors de mon installation à New York . Son mari , Royce m'avait accidentellement renversé du café sur ma chemise , dans un café bar , pas très loin de chez moi . Se fichant royalement de la pauvre petite personne que j'étais , il m'avait jeté 20$ à la figure pour "le teinturier" comme il dit... Laissant son mari partir seul , Rosalie s'était empressé de m'aider à me nettoyer , et s'était excusé pour lui , nous avions fini la matinée sur une terrasse de restaurant , à parler .

Aujourd'hui , elle est la 2ème personne après Angela à qui je me confie. Elle est également en pleine procédure de divorce, après que Royce l'ait battu , il l'avait trompé avec la fille d'un de ses associés. Ayant des preuves concrètes ,elle était presque certaine de gagner ce procès. J'en étais contente. Je n'aimais pas du tout cet homme.

A côté , Cullen est un ange ! Mais bon .

Je poussai la porte de mon appartement à 19H15 , avec un soupir de soulagement , vite remplacé par l'agacement de devoir sortir ce soir.

Bon , et bien dans ce cas je ne ferais aucun effort vestimentaire.

Je me fis d'abord couler un bon bain , et sortis ma tenue de ce soir , une simple robe bustier serrée noir , s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse , avec des escarpins noirs assortis, histoire de bien faire comprendre que je suis de mauvaise humeur !

A 20H30 , j'étais propre , habillée , pas coiffée évidemment , j'avais une nouvelle fois laisser mes cheveux balayer mon visage ! Quand je dis aucun effort , c'est aucun effort ! Je m'étais tout de même maquillé , mais très légèrement ! Un coup de crayon et de mascara par ci , un coup de gloss par là , et me voilà fringuée comme une ado allant à sa première soirée ! Tant pis ! Je n'aime pas ressembler à un pot de peinture de toute façon !

En soupirant une énième fois , je sortis de chez moi et hélai un taxi en lui indiquant le Dancing , bar-boîte branchée à 20mn de mon appart' .

Une fois arrivée , je reçus un texto de Rose .

_"déjà à l'intérieur , près du bar , grouille, ya des bons spécimens ce soir !"_

Sacré Rose !

Quand , après 15mn d'attente je pus enfin rentrer , la première chose que j'aperçus fut Rosalie , magnifique dans sa robe (très courte) rouge toute simple , mais qu'elle portait avec une élégance et une classe que jamais je ne pourrais avoir

- Oh Bella ! Tu m'as manqué , dit-elle en m'enlaçant

- Toi aussi Rose , toi aussi , lui répondis-je en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très tactile . Les effusions de sentiments, très peu pour moi.

- Je nous ai commandé 2 Margaritas !

- Rose , qu'est ce qu'on avait dit au sujet de l'alcool ?

- Je sais je sais , ne t'inquiète pas , juste une !

- Ouais ouais... Bon alors , dis moi comment tu es au courant pour mon boulot ?

Je la vis se retenir de rire.

- Belli Bella , est ce que je t'ai déjà dit mon nom de jeune fille ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale King...

_Ben et alors où est le prob.. ATTENDS ! QUOI ? HALE COMME DANS..HALE ? ENFIN COMME DANS JASPER HALE ?_

- QUOI ? C'est toi la soeur jumelle de Jasper ?

- C'est ça , oui !

- Mais..mais.. pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un frère ?

- Bella , désolée si tu te sens vexée , mais Jasper et moi nous ne parlons qu'à l'occasion , une fois par mois peut être , et c'est lui qui m'a appris que tu travaillais là , il me parlait d'Edward et sa nouvelle secrétaire Isabelle Swan.

Dire que j'étais surprise était un euphémisme.. Je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais. Joie ? Colère ?

_**Dans l'immédiat , ça ne change strictement rien à nos histoires hein...**_

_Oui je sais , mais tout de même_

_**Tout de même quoi Swan ?**_

_Non rien ,rien.._

_**Tssss... Les femmes !**_

_La ferme !_

- Bella ? M'apostropha Rose , surement inquiète de ma minute d'absence

- Hein ? Désolée , je réfléchissais..

- Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait , pour moi le fait de te dire que j'ai un frère , que je ne pensais pas que tu rencontrerais un jour , c'était complètement inutile et je ..

- C'est bon Rosalie , ça va , je ne t'en veux absolument pas !

- Ouf , tu m'en vois soulagée ! Maintenant raconte moi tout !

Alors que j'allais commencer mon récit , je sentis un regard lourd sur moi . Je tournai la tête et découvris 2 prunelles vertes qui me fixaient avec un air que seul Cullen pouvait avoir. Il me dévisageait littéralement de la tête aux pieds. Je soutins son regard , en le regardant d'un air hautain. Quand je le vis regarder Rosalie ,et moi ensuite , je compris qu'il pensait que ma fameuse "petite amie" était elle ! J'éttoufais un rire.

- BELLA ! Hurla Rose

- Quoi quoi quoi ? paniquais-je , me soutrayant au rayon X du regard de Mister Perfect

- Je suis amoureuse !

- QUOI ? mais..mais.. de qui ?

- tu vois le beau brun musclé là bas à la table ? Le grand !

Je regardais dans la direction qu'elle me montrait pour tomber sur.. NON ! Pas lui quand même ! Non . Mais non. C'est une blague c'est ça !

- Edward Cullen Rosalie ? Tu es sérieuse là ?

- Mais non idiote , voyons je sais à quoi il ressemble voyons , non moi je te parle du mec baraqué qui rigole à côté de lui , celui entouré des 2 nenettes !

Je regardais alors mieux , et vis effectivement l'objet de son désir , assis en face de MP (Mister Perfect , rappellez vous..!)

_Mouais .. ça vaut pas un bon Edward ! Mais bon !_

_**De toute façon , tu es trop partiale dans l'affaire toi !**_

_Moi ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu pa.._

_**C'est bon , c'est bon !**_

Un souffle chaud sur ma nuque interrompit ma conversation avec moi même. Je savais déjà à qui il appartenait , vu que Monsieur avait déserté la table.

- Alors Isabella , la soirée se passe comme vous le voulez ?

**Re-Hola**

**Alors ? Vos avis ?**

**Reviewez un coup s'il vous plait , j'en ai vraiment besoin pour continuer ! Dites moi ce qui va , ce qui ne va pas , aussi bien dans la forme que dans le fond ! **

**Prochain chapitre , un point de vue Edward pour la soirée , et je repasserais probablement en point de vue Bella ensuite ! **

**Juste une chose , je sais absolument où je vais dans cette fiction , je ne sais par contre pas combien elle aura de chapitres , ou même les détails. **

**Je suis juste sure de la trame , et de comment je vais la mener.**

**Alors si vous voulez voir craquer Bella tout de suite , ou alors si vous vous attendez à un lemon maintenant (peut être yen aura-t-il un bientôt , qui sait !) , Raté ! Lool**

**Je n'ai pas envie d'un personnage faiblement faible devant Edward ! ^^**

**PETITE ANNONCE (ayez pas peur , j'écris en gros pour que ça se voit ! Lool) :**

**Si vous voulez un résumé teaser du prochain chapitre , il suffit pour vous de me mettre un simple "oui " dans vos reviews , ou pour les anonymes de me mettre votre adresse mail , et vous l'aurez dans votre boite après mon dernier examen de jeudi !**

**Souhaitez moi Bonne chance ! :)**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Alexx'**

**(PS : Je sens que la petite bulle orange bien sympa vous fait de l'oeil ! :p)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciao Bambinas :)**

**On est lundi , chapitre posté plus tôt parce que...Je suis en vacances :D**

**Je voulais aussi dire que j'ai reçu une review pour mon autre fic "Ma plus belle histoire" , de 'Debby' qui disait "encore une fiction peu passionnante".**

** Alooooors , je vais répondre ici et sur l'autre fiction. Ma chère Debby , je te dis juste une chose, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu perds du temps à écrire ça ! Si c'est pour une réaction de ma part genre "j'arrête mes fictions" "je les met en pause parce que ça m'a trop touchée" ben... raté :) . Très chère , tu ne me connais absolument pas , ma philosophie de vie c'est "tu m'aimes , tant mieux , tu m'aimes pas , tant pis" , et pour mes fictions c'est la même chose ! Je sais pertinemment qu'elles ne plairont pas à tout le monde , et alors ? C'est comme ça ! Il y a plein de merveilleuses fictions sur ce site , je pourrais t'en proposer des tonnes ! J'écris pour mon plaisir , et parce que ça fait du bien de s'évader un peu du stress du boulot ou des cours , parce que je sais que chaque auteur qui écrit sur ce site , vend un peu de rêve , parce qu'ici , quand on lit des histoires, on s'imagine tous dans ces situations , et ça nous fait parfois rire, parfois pleurer. Alors , oui tu as le droit de ne pas aimer , je le respecte , simplement , ne perd pas ton temps à lire ou écrire des choses comme ça :) J'ai eu beaucoup de critiques constructives pour mes fictions , qui m'ont aidé à progresser , je pourrais même te citer les auteurs qui l'ont fait ! et ça m'a beaucoup aidé , mais ce genre de review.. ça ne sert à rien du tout ! Je ne vais pas changer l'histoire ou autre chose de ce genre ! **

**Sur ce , bonne journée à toi !**

**Ouuuf ça soulage :D .. **

**Bon alors, revenons à l'essentiel. Pour le chapitre précédent , j'ai eu 19 review , plus de 80 mise en alerte et favoris , les filles..c'est vraiment gentil , un gros MERCI à vous toutes :D . J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde , sinon , vous m'en voyez désolée mes petites chiquitas.**

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**Sophie : Merci pour ta review :) Oui je trouvais que ça mettait une touche d'humour , et ça rabattait le clapet d'Edward :p Bisous à toi**

**BEA : Aaaaah oui ce serait vraiment pire qu'une gifle ! Mais ce serait trèèèès jouissif ! ^^ merci pour ta review :)**

**audrey : merci pour ta review :) Tu m'as demandé un teaser , mais tu n'as pas mis ton adresse mail :S Bisous !**

**datvil (je ne met pas le reste de l'adresse^^) : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella , elle est forte , elle a du caractère ! Merci pour ta review .**

**Bon je finirais mon blabla plus tard et je vous laisse à ce chapitre :)**

PDV Edward

J'avais passé la journée dans un état quasi comateux . Après la 'révélation' d'Isabella , j'avais fait appel à Lauren afin d'évacuer toute ma..tension je dirais ! Mais ce n'était pas assez. J'avais décidé de confronter Swan à la vérité , je n'étais pas entièrement convaincu de son homosexualité.

Vers 18H30 , je vis un post-it se glisser sous ma porte. Je me levai de mon bureau , et le prit.

_ "ayant fini de faire ce que vous m'avez demandé , je m'en vais retrouver ma petite amie de ce pas . I.S"_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah , je sens qu'elle va me poser des problèmes cette tentatrice ! Il en est absolument hors de question !

Dans un état rageux , je rangeai mes affaires et me parti de mon bureau sur les coups de 19h, quand je reçus un appel.

_Emmett_

Je soupirai. A tous les coups , il voulait que je l'accompagne dans une de ces soirées..

- Quoi ?

-_ Eddy , Eddy , Eddy. Est-ce une façon de parler à son frère adoré ?_

- M'appelle pas Eddy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- _Ce soir. Au Dancing , ça te dis une petite virée entre mec ?_

- Je sors d'une journée de boulot Emmett , je suis fatigué .

- _Ohh allez ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de soirées , mais c'est juste pour se détendre !_

- Et tremper le biscuit je parie !

Je l'entendis rire.

-_ Bien sur frérot ! L'un ne va pas sans l'autre voyons !_

Je soupirai à nouveau. C'est sûr que j'étais fatigué , mais l'idée de se dénicher une blonde me revigora un peu.

_**C'est pas plutôt une brunette que tu voudrais maintenant ?**_

_La ferme ! Elles se valent toutes_

_**ça , c'est que tu crois...**_

- _Ed ? T'es toujours avec moi ?_

- Oui Emmett , très bien je t'y rejoins.

_- Cool ! On dit à 21H là bas alors ?_

- Ouais , c'est ça .

-_ Salut !_

Je ne pris pas la peine de dire au revoir et raccrochai. Il me restait un peu moins de 2h avant de rejoindre Emmett.

Comme à son habitude , le Dancing était bondé. Emmett avait eu l'intelligence (si on peut dire ça pour lui...) de réserver une table pour nous.

Quand j'arrivai , il était déjà attablé , entouré d'une blonde et d'une rousse à forte poitrine.

- Mais regardez moi qui est là les filles , s'exclama mon frère, Edward Cullen en personne !

Je fis mon sourire le plus colgatisé possible , et je sentis que je ne laissais pas indifférente , dans cette chemise et ce jean noir.

- Bonsoir , souris-je

- Alors , vous êtes venus ici pour oublier les problèmes du boulot , me demanda la blonde avec un sourire aguicheur

_**Beurk...**_

_Oh allez , elle est pas si moche que ça quand même_

_**Je préfère les brunes...**_

_je ne répondrais pas.._

- Oui , et pour faire plaisir à cet idiot , répondis-je en désignant du menton Emmett

Ce dernier grogna

- Comme c'est gentil à vous , gloussa la rousse.

Je fis un sourire crispé et soupirai. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de me taper la première idiote venue . Je tournai la tête à la recherche de la nouvelle future chanceuse quand je la vis. Dans sa robe noire. Courte. Serrée. Je déglutis difficilement. Ses chaussures lui faisaient des jambes interminablement longues.

_**Cette fille aura ta peau. Fais gaffe !**_

_Aucune chance , c'est moi qui aurait sa peau. Et plein d'autres choses.._

_**On peut parier si tu veux !**_

_Un pari avec Jasper , c'est suffisant merci._

_**Trouillard !**_

_Ta gueule !_

Elle dut sentir un regard sur elle parce qu'elle tourna la tête en rencontra mes yeux. Je vis alors qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une sublime blonde l'accompagnait.

_**Attends.. Elle est venue avec une fille...**_

_Une amie , probablement._

_**Sa petite amie tu veux dire !**_

_..._

Je passais de l'une à l'autre en essayant de déceler des signes qui montreraient qu'elles sont un couple.

_**ça m'en a tout l'air !**_

_Ya qu'un moyen de le savoir ! J'y vais !_

_**On va rire.**_

J'attendis qu'Isabella retourne à sa conversation avec ... l'autre fille et je me levai précipitamment .

- Hey Eddy , où tu vas ? me demanda Emmett , perplexe

- Chasser. répondis-je simplement

Je sentis qu'il me suivait du regard , tandis que j'approchai Isabella par derrière.

- Alors Isabella , la soirée se passe comme vous le voulez ?

PDV Bella

C'est le moment de révélation. Je paniquai légèrement . Rosalie me regardai étrangement , l'air de se demander si je n'avais pas oublié de lui dire quelque chose. J'essayai de lui envoyer des signaux avec mes yeux , pour lui dire de se taire.

J'en oubliai presque Cullen derrière moi.

- Mlle Swan , me dit-il avec sa voix de velours, tout va comme vous voulez ?

- Très bien , très bien Mr Cullen , répondis-je en essayant d eme donner un ton assuré.

- Bella ! Tu ne me présentes pas ? demanda Rosalie avec un sourire

_Oh non pitié , ne fais pas tout capoter , j'ten prie j'ten prie j'ten prie..!_

_**Tu l'as bien cherché Swan !**_

_Mais je voulais seulement le rembarrer , qu'il me laisse tranquille_

_**C'est gagné ! Il va se foutre de toi pendant des décennies maintenant !**_

Je tentai d'adopter un ton égal .

_**Vas y Swan , sois maîtresse de toi même . Redresse la tête , sors la poitrine , et fonce !**_

- Chérie , dis-je à Rose en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle comprenne le message, je te présente mon patron , Edward Cullen , tu te souviens ? Je t'en ai parlé hier soir quand on est allé se c_oucher._

Je voyais bien que Rosalie essayait de comprendre mon attitude sans le montrer , histoire de ne pas casser le truc !

- Ah oui je me souviens , répondit-elle enfin , pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Je retins un gros soupir de soulagement

_Ouf_

_**Crie pas victoire trop tôt , généralement , ce genre de plan c'est plutôt foireux !**_

_Un peu d'optimisme s'il te plaît ! et de concentration , j'essaye de faire ma lesbienne là ! tu m'aides pas !_

_**Désolée d'essayer de rester réaliste !**_

- Enchantée Mr Cullen, continua mon amie en tendant sa main vers lui

Il la serra , légèrement dubitatif.

- Alors , depuis combien de temps vous êtes en couple toutes les deux ?

J'allai répondre quand Rosalie me devança

- Oh et bien , ça va faire trois ans dans trois jours ! Trois de bonheur parfait, dit-elle en souriant exagérément et en me prenant la main.

- Ahem.. ah..eh bien..

- Oui Mr Cullen ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Pourtant je suis persuadée que vous étiez venu ici dans le but de vous en servir !

_**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Swan , je suis définitivement fière de toi !**_

_Moi aussi Moi aussi !_

Cet abruti sourit.

- Eh bien , pour tout vous dire , oui ! Mais un plan à trois avec vous deux , ça me convient aussi parfaitement !

- Désolée , on ne partage pas , répondit Rosalie.

Mais je sentais le danger arrivé ...

- Oh voyons , je suis persuadée qu'étant toutes les deux...homosexuel , vous ne devez pas souvent avoir vu le loup !

- Mais détrompez vous ,continua Rose , inconsciente du terrain sur lequel elle s'engageait, nous fréquentons des clubs échangistes pour cela !

_**La retraite ! Je répète , je sonne la retraite!**_

- Très bien , alors pourquoi ne pas me faire profiter de toute votre expérience ? demanda mon patron , dans un sourire

- Je..Bella n'aime pas coucher avec les hommes , répondit Rose avec une hésitation . Selon elle , ils..puent ! Oui c'est ça , elle n'aime pas leur odeur !

Je sentais Rosalie en train de s'éloigner là !

_**Ben écoute , l'alcool dans le sang n'aide pas trop à rester maîtresse de soi !**_

- Euuh.. Oui ! Je n'aime que l'odeur féminine ! Les hommes transpirent trop pendant..l'acte ! continuais-je , rouge comme une tomate ayant pris un coup de soleil _(N/A: sisi , sisi...)._

- On peut toujours s'arranger si vous...

- !

Un cri strident nous fit tourner la tête . Une petite brunette à la démarche sautillante (en gros , imaginez une puce ..ça y'est vous saisissez mieux ?) ..sauta (Quoi?ya vraiment pas d'autres mots...) vers nous , et pris Rosalie dans ses bras. Malgré sa petite taille , je sentais que Rose était sur le point de mourir étouffée.

- Comment vas-tu depuis la semaine dernière ? Ohlalalalalalala ! J'adore ta robe ! C'est une nouvelle ? Dernière collection ? Il faudra vraiment que tu..

- Alice Alice Alice , rigola Rose , calme toi , respire ! Oui je vais bien , merci , oui , oui ! Voilà , j'ai répondu à tes questions !

Il y a quelque chose qui m'intriguait chez cette Alice , et tandis qu'elles parlaient chiffon avec Rose , je la détaillait. Yeux verts , visage enfantin , petite taille. Alliance..

_**MERDE MERDE MERDE !**_

_QUOI QUOI QUOI ?_

_**Regarde la tête de Cullen !**_

Il avait effecitvement une expression ...attendrie ? Attends .. non .. Cullen n'est jamais attendri..A moins que ...

_**REFLECHIS PATATE ! CETTE ALICE , TU L'AS DEJA VU QUELQUE PART !**_

_Nooooon... Ne me dis pas que..._

_**Alice Cullen en chair et en os..**_

_Et elle connaît Rose !_

_**On est foutu.**_

- Edward , s'étonna Alice , je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Rosalie ! Et toi , dit-elle en me regardant , tu dois être la fameuse Bella ! Oh Rosalie m'a tellement parlé de toi ! Je suis persuadée que l'on va être de grandes amies toutes les deux ! Alors Rose , ça avance le divo..

- Allez Allez Allez , l'interrompis-je , paniquée , je suis persuadée que les Cullen ont autre chose à faire que de parler avec nous ! Rose , peut être qu'on devrait y aller !

- Ooooh , s'exclama Alice , tu sais qui je suis ? Mais c'est merveilleux !

- Merveilleux ! Oui ! Tout à fait ! Mais ohlalala nous devons vraiment partir , répondis-je , à la limite de la syncope

- Mais pourquoi partir maintenant Isabella ? demanda Idiot N°1 _(N/A : pas besoin de préciser de qui je parle...)_, la soirée debute à peine , continua-t-il dans un sourire.

J'étais en train de perdre. J'étais certaine qu'il avait compris.

_**C'est à cause de l'autre dégénérée là ! Elle a tout fait capoter !**_

_Elle s'appelle Alice ! Ce n'est pas sa faute , elle ne peut pas savoir !_

_**On s'en fiche ! Elle a tout faire foirer c'est tout!**_

_Du calme , du calme ! Rien n'est encore joué !_

- Bella a raison , demain nous bossons tôt !

- Oh Rose , demain ce n'est pas le jour du début du procès contre ton ex mari ? demanda Alice , naïve et mettant par ailleurs sa vie en sursis

_**ET VOILA ! LES PIEDS DANS LE PLAT !**_

J'évitais de regarder Cullen , mais je devinai un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Ecoute Alice , tenta Rose , n'en parlons pas . Jasper est là ? Peut être que je pourrais le voir !

- Oh oui bien sur ! Je vais le chercher ! repondit Alice

Et elle s'en alla de ce pas , sauter à travers la foule.

Je soupirai.

- Eh bien Mlle Swan , je suppose que vous pouvez à présent reconsidérer mon offre du grimpage de rideaux ! sourit cet imbécile

- Allez vous faire voir , crachais-je en tournant le dos et en commençant à partir

Je l'entendis rire et j'entendis également Rosalie m'appeller. Je ne répondis pas. J'étais pressée de partir.

PDV Rosalie

En venant au Dancing ce soir , j'avais pour but d'oublier toute cette histoire de divorce , qui me mettait sérieusement à plat. Je n'avais pas prévu de rencontrer le boss de Bella , et de rentrer dans son jeu. Je ne connaissais pas le pourquoi du comment , mais j'allai vite le découvrir ! Je m'apprêtai à suivre mon amie , mais une main sur mon bras m'en empêchait. Edward Cullen.

- Laissez , je m'en occupe , me dit-il en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Sauf votre respect Mr Cullen , Bella est mon amie .

- Elle est également mon employée , qui m'a insulté , et menti dans la même soirée , alors si vous ne voulez pas la voir perdre son travail , restez ici , et laissez moi aller la retrouver.

_Enfoiré._

- Très bien , mais moi , je ne suis pas votre employé Mr Cullen , si je la retrouve en larmes , si jamais vous l'avez démoli , si jamais vous lui dites quelque chose de déplacé , je vous jure que je me ferais un plaisir d'écrabouiller vos bijoux de famille , pour ensuite vous les arracher , et les vendre sur eBay , c'est compris ?

Il déglutit difficilement , et reprit son masque d'arrogance.

- Le message est clair , petite blonde teigneuse . Maintenant , désolé , j'ai quelques petites choses à régler .

Il sourit , et s'éloigna là ou était partie Bella.

- Un problème avec mon frère ?

Je me retournai pour voir de qui provenait cette voix. Et vit musclor sur qui j'avais flashé tout à l'heure. Je m'empêchai de baver..

- Pardon ? lui répondis-je en faisant mon plus beau sourire

- Mon frère , Edward , je l'ai vu vous parler , me répondit-il en me souriant également

_Attends voir... Ce fantasme sur pattes est le frère de l'autre connard en sursis de castration ?_

- Vous voulez dire que...Edward Cullen est votre frère ?

- Eh bien je vois que vous n'êtes pas blonde pour rien , rit-il à gorge déployé

_Oouuuuuuuuuuuh ! Va pas faire long feu celui là !_

- Non je pensais juste que vous étiez gay , et en couple avec Edward , ya que les gay qui s'habillent comme vous ! répondis-je , avec un sourire vengeur.

Ce qui le calma aussitôt , il me fixa , puis s'approcha jusqu'à mettre sa bouche à hauteur de mon oreille.

- Si vous saviez à quel point je suis hétéro pure souche , et à quel point j'aimerais vous le prouver...

- Dans vos rêves ! lui balançais-je en le repoussant , je ne donne plus dans l'arrogance !

Je commençai à m'éloigner quand il me rattrapa. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et je me perdis. Son regard était si intense . Il leva sa main , et me caressa la joue avec deux doigts. Il soupira , et je crus voir une lueur de peur au fond de ses prunelles.

- Pardonnez - moi , je..je..au revoir.bégaya-t-il

Et il parti. J'étais désorientée. Désorientée par cet instant de douceur , cet homme , qui , l'espace d'un battement de coeur , avait su me montrer qu'il y avait de l'espoir.

PDV Bella

J'essuyai une larme de rage alors que je me trouvai sur le parking. Une fois calmée , je respirai à fond , et m'apprêtai à héler un taxi , quand j'entendis mon cauchemard du soir m'appeller.

- Isabella ! Voyons , ne fuyez pas !

Je ne répondis pas et sifflai un taxi .. qui passa devant moi sans m'accorder un regard.

- Mais quel con , QUEL CON ! m'énervais-je , parfaitement consciente que ma colère n'était pas dirigée contre ce chauffeur mais contre l'enflure derrière moi.

Je sentis une main sur mon bras et me retournai , pour me retrouver en face de son sourire prétentieux.

- Allons Miss Swan , vous voulez que je vous ramène chez vous ?

- Laissez moi tranquille , c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Je commençai alors à m'éloigner quand il me stoppa.

- Mais enfin , venez donc avec moi , nous pourrions trouver un moyen simple et efficace de nous réchauffer mutuellement dans ma si confortable voiture !

Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Je vis rouge.

- Ecoutez , une bonne fois pour toutes, je-ne-coucherais-pas-avec-vous . Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas là dedans ? Pourquoi vous acharner sur moi ? je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles qui tombent à vos pieds. J'ai une conscience , une diginité , une intégrité ! Et un minimum de respect pour moi même ! Je ne serais pas une de plus sur le célèbre tableau de chasse de Mr Edward Cullen , ça non . Je refuse . Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot prétentieux , arrogant , qui se cache derrière ses plans cul par peur de s'engager. Au fond , je vous plains. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche , un égoïste qui refuse de tomber amoureux par peur de perdre sa "liberté". Mais vous savez quoi ? ça m'est égal. Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis , et par pitié , n'en revenez pas .

Je finissais ma tirade avec quelques larmes alors que lui arborait un visage furieux . Il ne dit rien , et il me lâcha et je m'éloignai de lui . Je venai de perdre mon job , c'était une certitude, mais bon sang , qu'est ce qu'on se sent mieux !

**ReCiao :)**

**Alors alors alors ? Déçue ? (nooooooooooooooooon :'( ) **

**J'avais dit à certaines que je ferais un point de vue Emmett , mais celui de Rosalie me paraissait plus approprié :) , j'espère que vous avez aimé :) parce que moi .. j'aime ce couple :)**

**Et autre chose , désolée pour la pauvreté du teaser envoyé , pour ma défense , j'étais en examen ! ^^mais j'ai quand même penser à vous hein ! (j'essaye de me racheter... ça marche ?).**

**Si vous ne dites rien , je continuerais à envoyer un teaser du prochain chapitre à celles qui me l'ont déjà demandé , si vous voulez vous rajouter , dites le moi :)**

**Des bisous à toutes (et tous? Quoi! On peut rêver quand même :p)**

**Alexx'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les filles !**

**Vous aurez remarqué que je n'ai pas envoyé de teaser cette semaine , la raison est que ma gastro s'est accentuée ,et que j'ai repris les cours cette semaine , et l'emploi du temps est..Affreux ! Sérieusement , n'allez pas en fac de droit !**

**Je m'en excuse , et je rattraperais ça la semaine prochaine !**

**Je fais vite parce que je pars pour aller en cours dans 10 minutes ! Donc un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Un grand MERCII également aux anonymes , à qui je prendrais le temps de répondre au prochain chapitre , je suis vraiment pressée là ...^^**

**Vous êtes géniales , toutes !**

**Bisous Bisous !**

PDV Edward

_- Ecoutez , une bonne fois pour toutes, je-ne-coucherais-pas-avec-vous . Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas là dedans ? Pourquoi vous acharner sur moi ? je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles qui tombent à vos pieds. J'ai une conscience , une diginité , une intégrité ! Et un minimum de respect pour moi même ! Je ne serais pas une de plus sur le célèbre tableau de chasse de Mr Edward Cullen , ça non . Je refuse . Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot prétentieux , arrogant , qui se cache derrière ses plans cul par peur de s'engager. Au fond , je vous plains. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche , un égoïste qui refuse de tomber amoureux par peur de perdre sa "liberté". Mais vous savez quoi ? ça m'est égal. Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis , et par pitié , n'en revenez pas ._

Je n'en revenais tout simplement . Je regardai son beau visage strié de larmes .

_Je déteste les femmes qui chialent_

_**Parce que tu sais que c'est ta faute ?**_

_Non , parce que ce sont des créatures faibles c'est tout._

D'énervement , je lâchai son bras , et elle parti précipitamment. Je ne cherchai pas à la rattraper , j'étais vraiment trop énervé .

Mais qui est-elle donc pour me juger ? Aux dernières nouvelles , ma mère ne s'appelle pas Isabella Swan !

Et elle avait tort , entièrement tort ! Je n'ai pas peur de m'engager , je n'en ai juste pas envie . Pourquoi me gâcher la vie à vivre avec une femme alors que je peux en avoir plusieurs et garder ma liberté ?

J'espérais qu'elle ne songeait pas réellement à garder son boulot au sein de mon cabinet. Parce que dès qu'elle y mettre la moitié de l'ongle du petit orteil , elle aura intérêt à me remettre sa lettre de licenciement !

Je grinçai toujours des dents quand je vis Emmett passer devant moi..seul.

_Tiens. Problème._

- Emmett ? l'appellais-je en le rattrapant

- Mmmh ?

On aurait dit qu'il était absent. J'espèrais qu'il n'était pas bourré , je n'avais absolument pas le temps et l'envie de le reconduire chez lui.

- Emmett , ta voiture est de l'autre côté .

- mmm..Ah oui c'est vrai.

- Tu n'es quand même pas saoûl j'espère !

- Non non.. ça va .. a plus Edward

_**Oula...ça va mal.**_

_On s'en fout , tant qu'il rentre en un morceau chez lui._

Pour ma part , le devoir m'appellait. Oui , je travaille demain , mais je me devais d'évacuer mon trop plein de frustration. Je retournai chercher la rousse de tout à l'heure et nous finîmes chez elle. Hors de question que celle là mette les pieds chez moi.

Il n'y eut ni douceur , ni tendresse. J'étais un homme , j'avais des besoins , et elle était là pour les combler. Elle avait beau crier sous mes assauts , pour autant j'étais toujours aussi frustré. Lorsque l'orgasme nous frappa, et que je me déversai dans la capote , ce ne fut qu'un soulagement de courte durée.

- Quelle partie de jambes en l'air ! Tu restes pour la nuit beau gosse ? me sourit-elle

- Certainement pas. Adieu

Je ramassai mes affaires sous ses cris de "_Connard"_ et quittai son appartement miteux pour retrouver le mien.

Je me douchai , dans un état d'énervement toujours aussi intense .J'en avais eu des reproches et des insultes de la part de la gente féminine. Et j'en restai toujours insensible et impassible . Alors pourquoi fallait-il que cette Swan me mette dans des états pareils ?

_**La culpabilité te ronge cher ami.**_

_La ferme._

_**hahaha**_

_Demain elle sera renvoyée , fin de l'histoire._

_**Tu vas donc laisser à Jasper le soin de te trouver ta prochaine secrétaire , et le laisser te choisir une cavalière pour son mariage ?**_

_Aaaah... Vu comme ça ..._

_**Et oui ! t'as pas le choix on dirait ..**_

_Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne coucherait jamais avec moi..Donc je fais comment ?_

_**Débrouille toi , je ne rentre pas dans tes plans foireux moi !**_

Je rageai . Non seulement mon pari avec Jasper m'empêchait de punir Mlle Coincée , mais en plus j'allais devoir tout faire pour la mettre dans mon lit. J'allai devoir..jouer différement. Je souris l'espace de 2 secondes. Je venai de comprendre que pour arriver à mes fins , je devai ne plus être moi même. ça promettait .

Sur ces pensées , je m'endormis , attendant avec impatience le lendemain.

PDV Bella

Le retour jusqu'à mon appartement m'avait épuisé mentalement et physiquement. J'avais marché longtemps , et pleuré aussi. Je ne supportai plus le non respect de Cullen , le non respect des hommes en général. Mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas connaître une belle histoire d'amour moi aussi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul homme qui veuille avoir une relation avec moi ne cherche qu'à me voir ouvrir les jambes ?

Etais-je si inintéressante ? Si futile ?

J'essuyai mes larmes rageusement et poussai la porte d'entrée après avoir cherché mes clés pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Après avoir pris une douche relaxante , je pris du papier et un crayon et m'installai à ma petite table basse , près de mon canapé en cuir beige (cadeau combiné de Rosalie et Angéla..) et commençai à écrire ma lettre de démission..

_**T'auras pas tenu longtemps**_

_La situation n'est plus gérable , je n'en peux plus !_

_**Je t'avais pourtant prévenu !**_

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait à ce point ._

Puis , je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais . Si je démissionnai , adieu les indemnités de licenciement ! Je froissai le papier et me pris la tête entre mes mains.

Je décidai d'aller me coucher. La nuit porte conseil paraît-il ..

Je ne savais absolument pas d'où venait l'expression "avoir la tête dans le cul" , mais c'est à peu près ce que je ressentai en me levant ce matin.

J'avais les cheveux en pagaille comme si j'avais mis mon doigt mouillé dans une prise électrique , ma bouche était pâteuse , et mes yeux bouffis.

_**Waaaaa...Prends une photo , qu'on s'en souvienne quand on chercher un déguisement pour Halloween !**_

_Très drôle , vraiment très drôle ._

_**Allez Swanita , reprends toi ! On a un connard à affronter aujourd'hui !**_

Pour une fois , j'étais entièrement daccord avec ma conscience !

Je me douchai tranquillement , bien décidée à arriver en retard (ben oui ..autant pousser le bouchon ...)et me lavai les cheveux avec un shampoing lissant , histoire quand même de ne pas ressembler à une sorcière.

Quand j'eus fini , je m'enroulai dans une serviette et parti à la recherche d'un quelconque ensemble à me mettre sur le dos.

Je trouvai enfin mon bonheur. Une fois coiffée et habillée , (hors de question de s'approcher de près ou de loin du maquillage !) , je me regardai dans la glace.

Débardeur blanc , jean tout à fait banal , ballerines blanches , et trench coat blanc .. P-A-R-F-A-I-T . Hors de question que je sorte mon plus beau tailleur !

Une fois parée , je m'engouffrai dans la douceur de l'air new yorkais du mois d'avril et commençai ma routine, qui ne serait bientôt plus une routine, vers le cabinet.

Arrivée devant la porte à 8h15 , je reçus un appel. Identité masquée. Je décrochai , sur mes gardes.

- Allô ?

-_ Ravi de constater que tu n'es pas morte._

Je blêmis d'un coup . Cela faisait près de trois semaines que je ne donnai pas de nouvelles. Il devai m'en vouloir.

- Papa ! Je suis ..contente de t'avoir au téléphone.

- _Ah oui ? Vraiment ?_

- Papa , ne soit pas si sarcastique ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt , je ..

- _J'en suis arrivé au point d'appeller Angéla pour qu'elle me donne de tes nouvelles ! Paraît-il que tu as trouvé un boulot ! Et dans un cabinet d'avocats en plus ! Et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé !_

- Ecoute ,je sais que tu es vexé , mais j'ai eu quelques semaines chargées ,et c'est vrai qu'avec ce boulot je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de ...

_- Bref , passons ! Ce cabinet , c'est Cullen&Hale ? ça ne me plait pas que tu travailles là bas !_

Je n'allai pas dire à mon père , inspecteur de police à Seattle , que j'allai me faire virer !

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa chéri , tout va bien là bas , je m'y plais beaucoup !

_Pieux mensonge._

- _Mouais..Ce Cullen là , est ce que tu le connais bien ? C'est une vraie ordure ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche de près ou de loin !_

Et là , mon extraordinaire esprit de contradiction reprit le dessus. Je ne supportai pas qu'à 24 ans , mon père essaye encore de diriger une partie de ma vie.

- ça risque d'être compliqué , parce que je suis sa secrétaire.

-_ Quoi ? Mais Bella ! T'es-tu au moins penché sur le personnage ?_

_C'est plutôt lui qui a essayé de se pencher sur moi j'ai envie de dire..._

_- Bella ?_

- Ouioui papa désolée .. Ecoute , je sais très bien ce que je fais , ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je dois raccrocher , je suis arrivée au cabinet.

_- Très bien , chérie. Mais s'il te fait quoique ce soit , appelle moi ! Je me chargerai de lui ! Personne ne touche à mon bébé sans en payer le prix fort !_

Je ris. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne , mon père avait toujours été surprotecteur envers moi. Il détestait le fait que j'ai un petit ami , parce que pour lui , l'amour ne signifiait plus rien , et conduisait inévitablement à une souffrance intolérable. Il était comme ça depuis le départ de ma mère , quand j'avais 4ans. Elle m'avait juste emmenée avec elle , en laissant un mot à l'attention de son "mari" sur le frigo , spécifiant que ça n'allait plus , et que les papiers du divorce sur la table n'attendaient que sa signature. Il avait ensuite tout tenté pour avoir ma garde , mais comme dans bien des cas , ma mère obtint gain de cause. Je m'étais révoltée à l'âge de 14ans , quand ma mère était tombée enceinte de son quatrième mari , et qu'elle souhaitait déménager pour le suivre en France. Mon refus de les accompagner ne l'émoustilla même pas , et elle m'envoya vivre chez mon père . Je ne m'en plaignai pas , ç'avait été plus que bénéfique pour moi. Je n'avais pas aimé ma vie à Phoenix avec ma mère , mais j'avais adoré vivre avec mon père . On se ressemblait tellement .

Perdue dans mes souvenirs , je n'avais pas remarqué que mon père m'appellait desespérément dans le téléphone.

- Désolée papa , j'étais ailleurs . Je t'embrasse , et je te promets de t'appeller bientôt !

-_ Très bien . Sache que si tu ne le fais pas , je débarque à New York !_

- C'est une promesse ou une menace ?

_- Fais attention à tes fesses ma fille ! Je t'aime chérie , prends soin de toi !_

- Je t'aime aussi papa , à bientôt !

Je raccrochai en souriant. Cet appel avait presque réussi à me faire oublier...Cullen et son arrogance qui m'attendaient. Je soupirai et grimpai dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois arrivée au bon étage , j'insipirai un grand coup pour me donner du courage , et sorti.

Lauren était comme d'habitude perdue dans la contemplation de son -trop maquillé- visage. J'étais exaspérée. Je passai devant le bureau de Cullen , fermé , et rejoignis le mien. Bizarre. Pas de post-it , pas de lettre de licenciement . Rien.

- Mlle Swan , grinça Lauren , Mr Cullen m'a dit de vous dire de passer dans son bureau dès votre arrivée. Et vous êtes arrivée. Donc passez dans son bureau.

Elle me regarda méchamment , comme si j'aurais du être heureuse d'avoir le privilège d'être convoqué dans son bureau.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête (bonnes manières , quand vous nous tenez !) , et frappai à la porte du bureau de mon futur ex patron.

-_Entrez_

_**Allez , courage , on y va !**_

Je poussai la porte , et entrai dans la pièce. Très impersonnelle comme pièce d'ailleurs , murs gris taupe , fauteuil en cuir noir , et deux chaises toutes simples pour les clients, aucune décoration à proprement parler , et aucun cadre photo sur aucun meuble.

- Mlle Swan , je vous en prie , asseyez- vous.

Je pilai net. Il parlait..gentimment ?

_**Méfie toi , Cullen n'est PAS gentil , il est vicieux , arrogant et prétentieux !**_

_Je sais ,mais avoue quand même que c'est bizarre ! _

Je m'éxecutai et pris place sur une des chaises. J'attendis qu'il prit la parole mais il apposait sa signature au bas d'un document. Je décidai donc de prendre les devants.

- Mr Cullen , je sais que ..

- J'aurais besoin que vous alliez donner ça à Jasper dans la matinée , voire tout de suite , et qu'ensuite vous téléphoniez à la secrétaire du Juge Hanson pour confirmer la date du procès de Mr Mazetti. Ensuite , j'aurais trois lettres à vous faire taper , dont voici les manuscrits. Merci Mlle Swan.

Je pris machinalement les papiers qu'il me tendait , avant de réagir.

- Pardon ?

Il me regarda , surpris.

- Eh bien j'aurais besoin que ...

- Non , pas la peine de répéter mais... Je ne suis pas virée ?

_**Bien joué idiote ! Si ça se trouve , il ne se souvient même pas de ce que tu lui as dit hier !**_

- Virée ?

Il ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi il aurait du me virer..

- Eh bien , je pensais qu'après ce que je vous ai dit hier soir vous..

- Ah oui . Bien j'ose espérer que ce n'était qu'une petite entorse dans nos relations professionnelles , et que cela ne se reproduira plus. Néanmoins , sachez que vous aviez entièrement raison , et c'est l'unique raison, d'ailleurs, qui fait que vous ne serez pas renvoyé.

Je gobai les mouches. J'étais très loin de penser qu'il avait accordé de l'importance à ma jolie petite tirade ! Mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle ai fait son effet ! Il avait un regard plus doux , moins froid , et il ne transpirait pas autant l'arrogance que d'habitude ..

- Et, poursuivit-il , je tenai également à m'excuser pour tout. Je ne vous embêterai plus , je vous le promet. Maintenant , vous avez du travail il me semble , et quelques minutes de retard !

Il sourit à la fin et je..ne savais pas comment réagir .

- ahem..bien..merci..?

Il rit franchement.

- Sortez Isabella , j'ai besoin que vous finissiez ça dans la matinée , que je puisse vous donner d'autres choses à faire cette après midi !

- Très bien , je pars , je pars !

Je partis donc de son bureau , en fermant doucement la porte. Une fois derrière , je restai debout devant à tenter de comprendre ce changement d'humeur et d'attitude radicale sans pour autant y arriver. Je ne sentis que je souriais que lorsque Lauren m'envoya un regard assassin auquel je répondis en élargissant mon sourire.

Peut être que la chance allait enfin me sourire !

**Voilà voilàa !**

**Chapitre un peu court je l'avoue , mais je suis prise par le temps depuis 2 jours !**

**Le teaser sera envoyé ce week end je pense ! **

**Encore merci à toutes , et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Bisous Bisous !**

**Alexx'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou !**

**Il est 20h chez moi , et donc une heure du matin chez vous , donc pour moi il est toujours lundi :DDD (celles a qui j'ai envoyé un teaser comprendront...^^)**

**Tout d'abord..**

**ON EST CHAMPION DU MONDEEEEE !**

**Et oui..Comme vous avez pu le comprendre sur mon profil , je suis fan de handball^^**

**Revenons à nos moutons.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes du chapitre précédent le précédent :**

**BEA () : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui , j'ai aimé également écrire ce passage ,ainsi que le point de vue Rosalie (yen a un encore dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs..) .. J'aime les rembarrer les hommes ! mdrrr**

**Merci également à ****diana**** et ****laure,**** pour votre gentillesse et vos reviews ! Bisous ! **

**Merci également à toutes pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Je crois avoir répondu à toutes !**

**Niveau teaser , également envoyé cette semaine ! Sauf pour ****Aliiice**** , tu as du désactivé la possibilité d'envoyer des messages, parce que ça ne marchait pas :/ ! Alors dis moi quoi faire pour t'envoyer le teaser du prochain :)**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

_Il rit franchement._

_- Sortez Isabella , j'ai besoin que vous finissiez ça dans la matinée , que je puisse vous donner d'autres choses à faire cette après midi !_

_- Très bien , je pars , je pars !_

_Je partis donc de son bureau , en fermant doucement la porte. Une fois derrière , je restai debout devant à tenter de comprendre ce changement d'humeur et d'attitude radicale sans pour autant y arriver. Je ne sentis que je souriais que lorsque Lauren m'envoya un regard assassin auquel je répondis en élargissant mon sourire._

_Peut être que la chance allait enfin me sourire !_

PDV Bella

La matinée défila à une vitesse impressionnante. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure de déjeuner arriver. Vers 13h , alors que je m'apprêtais à aller acheter un sandwich , je vis débarqué le grand baraqué de la soirée au Dancing . Quel était son prénom déjà ?

_**Bah il te l'a pas dit !**_

_Ah oui..je me disais aussi !_

Il s'arrêta pour parler à Lauren , mais quand elle se pencha exagérément pour lui montrer son décolleté et en lui demandant subtilement ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui , il soupira d'exaspération et la planta là , en se dirigeant vers moi.

- Excusez moi , m'aborda-t-il , est ce que Eddy est toujours dans son bureau ?

_Eddy ?_

- Euh.. Pardon ?

- EdWARD , est ce qu'il est là ?

- Eh bien oui , Mr Cullen n'est pas encore parti déjeuner. Je peux le prévenir que vous..

- Vous en faites pas , il est toujours d'accord pour me voir ! Je suis son frère.

- Oh !

Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part , ailleurs qu'au Dancing...

- Bon j'y vais , me dit-il .

- Mais ..mais..balbutiais-je , attendez , je ne crois pas qu'il sera très heureux si vous entrez dans son bureau sans que je ne l'ai prévenu de votre arrivée !

Il me sourit , s'accouda à mon bureau et me lança un regard aguicheur.

- Chérie , faut te décoincer , t'inquiète , je gère !

Et il me claqua un smack sonore sur la bouche . Il entra dans le bureau d'Edward en rigolant comme un ours .

_**Parce que t'as déjà entendu un ours rire toi ?**_

_Maintenant oui.._

L'imbécilité était donc de famille chez les Cullen ? Apparemment , Emmett Cullen avait l'air d'être de la même trempe que son frère !

Quoique son frère avait opéré un changement radical d'attitude..qui n'était d'ailleurs pas pour me déplaire...

J'entendis Edward crier

"_Mais PUTAIN Emmett tu peux pas frapper ?"_

Je n'entendis pas la réponse d'Emmett , et parti retrouver Rosalie dans un café restau à 1 bloc du cabinet. Quand j'entrai , je la vis qui m'attendait , dans toute sa classe , comme d'habitude.

- Hey Rose ! l'interpellais-je en m'asseyant devant elle

- Oh ma Bellinette ! me répondit-elle , un grand sourire aux lèvres

_**ça sent mauvais moi jdis !**_

_Pour une fois , je suis daccord avec toi !_

- Rose , qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Autant y aller franco .

- Mais rien ! se défendit-elle

- Allez Rose , tu sais très bien que je te connais comme si je t'avais fait !

- Errk.. Heureusement pas d'ailleurs..

- Rosalie ! Dis moi !

Elle se mit à rire. Pour peu , j'avais l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de faire la danse de la victoire !

_**Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a !**_

- OkOk , je t'annonce donc que ... tin tin tin tinnnn roulements de tambours !

Ok c'est officiel elle a pété un boulon.

- JE SUIS OFFICIELLEMENT DIVORCEE !

Je rêve ou elle venait de se lever et de hurler ça dans tout le restau ?

_**Beh non tu ne rêves pas..**_

_Oh la honte..._

Des murmures de mécontentement de la part des clients se faisaient déjà entendre. Une petite vieille qui passait à côté de nous réprimanda mon amie.

- Vous savez ma chère , le mariage est un engagement fait à vie , on se marie devant Dieu , et le divorce est une insulte à la religion !

- Eh bien sachez madame , rétorqua Rose , que lorsque vous êtes battue par votre mari et qu'il vous mène la vie impossible , vous êtes contente de dire que vous êtes divorcée ! Alors allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Je ris sous cape. Rosalie était vraiment unique en son genre. Quand le calme reprit à peu près , je la félicitai , car j'étais réellement heureuse pour elle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir revivre.

- C'est un soulagement incroyable tu ne peux même pas savoir !

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle souriait et était heureuse.

- Bella ! On doit absolument fêter ça !

Je gémis.

- Oh non Rose par pitié ! Je suis crevée ! Je bosse jte signale !

- Oh Bella , bouda-t-elle , t'es rabat joie des fois !

Commençant à sentir les prémices de la culpabilité s'insinuer en moi , je soupirais.

- Ok ok.

- Géniiiiiial ! s'écria-t-elle. Je propose qu'on aille en boi...

- Non Non Non , protestais-je , pourquoi on ne ferait pas quelque chose de sympa Angie toi et moi ? Chez moi peut être !

Elle sembla hésiter.

- Allez Rose c'est bon , je ne suis pas si ennuyeuse que ça !

Si ça continuait , j'allai me vexer là !

- D'accord , abdiqua-t-elle enfin , on à qu'à dire 20h chez toi ?

- Ouais , on a qu'à dire..

Nous finissâmes notre déjeuner en se racontant quelques anedoctes croustillantes sur le couple voisin de Rosalie , qui apparemment , était très actif niveau sexe , alors qu'ils avaient déjà 65 ans.

A 13h50 , je me rendis compte que j'allais être en retard si je ne partai pas tout de suite.

- Je t'accompagne , me dit Rose , je passerais faire un petit coucou à Jasper en même temps pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

Nous nous dirigeâmes bras dessus , bras dessous , vers le cabinet .

PDV Rosalie

Je n'étais jamais entrée dans ce bâtiment. Pourtant , mon frère y travaillait. Je "larguai" Bella à son bureau , et me dirigeai vers celui de mon frère , après avoir menacé la nana siliconnée de l'accueil de pendaison par les seins si elle ne m'indiquait pas le chemin.

Arrivée devant la porte , je pris une profonde inspiration , et toquai doucement.

-_ Entrez_

Je passai timidement la porte et fit face à mon jumeau. Il paraissait étonné.

- Rosalie ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? Tu vas bien ? Je peux faire..

- Du calme Jasper , Relax !

Je souris . D'aussi loin que je me souvienne , même si Jasper et moi nous étions éloigné , il avait toujours eu une attitude protectrice avec moi.

- En fait , je suis venue te dire quelque chose. J'ai conscience que toi et moi on a plus la même relation qu'avant , mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait..disons..renouer doucement ?

Il me sourit , s'approcha de moi , me prit par les épaules , et m'embrassa doucement le front.

Oh Jasper..

- Je t'en prie , me dit-il enfin , assieds-toi , et dis moi tout !

Je respirai rapidement maintenant. A mon avis , il ne va pas trop être content de ce qui va suivre.

- Bon . Tu te souviens de cet étudiant , Royce , que j'avais rencontré à la fac en 2ème année ?

Il acquiesa. Il ne l'avait jamais trop aimé , et c'est à partir de là que notre relation avait commencé à capoter.

- Alors voilà . Tu sais certainement par maman et papa que je me suis mariée avec lui... Et bien aujourd'hui , je t'annonce que j'en suis divorcée.

Je pense qu'il était sur le point d'applaudir.

- Oh Rose ! Je pense que c'est la meilleure décision que tu aies prise de ta vie !

- Je crois aussi , souris-je , même si les raisons de ce divorce étaient encore un tantinet douloureuses.

J'attendis la question fatale , qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Et comment t'es tu rendue compte que tu perdais ton temps avec lui ?

- Le jour ou il m'a battu.

Oula. Trop de franchise tue la franchise je crois.. Durant la minute qui suivit , Jasper aurait pu faire de la concurrence à un caméléon. Il était passé du rouge de colère , à vert de rage , et ensuite à bleu d'effroi , pour finir blanc comme un linge.

- Mais..mais... qu..quoi ?

Je soupirai. Allez cocotte , on y va !

- ça a commencé par des réprimandes . Comme quoi je ne savais pas tenir une maison , alors que je n'avais que ça à faire de mes journées. Il refusait catégoriquement que je travaille. Il voulait que je dépende entièrement de lui , et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je le comprends enfin. Il a ensuite commencé à régulièrement m'insulter quand je parlais avec un autre homme . A ses yeux , c'était presque aussi grave que de le tromper. J'ai appris qu'il avait fait tabasser un homme qui m'avait dragué sans savoir que j'étais mariée . Bref. Et un jour ou je n'étais pas à la maison quand il est rentré du boulot , il a disjoncté , m'a fait rechercher dans toute la ville , j'étais simplement dans un café avec une amie. Il m'a fait ramené chez nous , et m'a frappé pour la première fois. Une simple gifle. Mais ça a continué avec des coups dans le ventre , dans le dos , là ou ça ne pouvait pas se voir. Et enfin , quand j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait , je me suis sentie assez humiliée comme ça , et j'ai fui. J'ai contacté un avocat , des certificats médicaux attestant du fait qu'il me battait , et aujourd'hui , après des mois de procès , j'en suis débarassée. Définitivement.

Jasper n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant mon explication. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me sentais triste pour lui. Je suppose que quand vous découvriez tout ce qu'a subi votre soeur et que vous n'étiez pas au courant , ça fait un choc. Mais il devait savoir. Si nous voulions redevenir Jasper&Rosalie Hale , il fallait en passer par là , et je ne prônais pas la langue de bois . Que ce soit mon malheur ou mon bonheur , il devait tout connaître.

Sauf la vie ULTRA privée bien entendu.

- Rose , articula-t-il enfin, je..je ne sais pas quoi te dire.. Oh si tu savais..je regrette tellement ! Je vois à présent quel frère minable j'ai pu être ! Au lieu de rester à tes côtés , je me suis emmurée dans ma frustration et je n'ai pas assez pensé à toi et à cause de moi tu ..

- Arrête Jazz , l'interrompais-je , tu n'y es pour rien , et moi non plus. Il y a longtemps que j'ai dépassé le stade de la culpabilité. C'est la faute de Royce et lui seul. Je n'ai pas demandé à subir ça , je n'ai pas cherché ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Mon frère me scruta pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu es quelqu'un de fort Rosalie. Plus fort que toutes les personnes que je connaît. Plus forte que moi.

J'eus un pauvre sourire.

- J'ai appris à le devenir. Je peux te dire que j'étais une vraie loque avant. Mais des personnes m'ont aidé à surmonter tout ça , et maintenant je suis devant toi , et je te raconte tout ça sans me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Je suis ..fière de toi. Mais.. Rose ! Enfin !Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appellé? J'aurais pu défendre ton dossier , et on l'aurait envoyé au trou pour minimum cinq ans ce pauvre trou du cul !

Oulaaaa ! ça va mal !

- Jasper , répliquais-je amusée de son si beau surnom à l'égard de mon EX mari, on était pas proche-proche , je ne voulais pas être celle qui fait appel à des gens juste parce qu'elle a besoin d'eux !

- QUOI ? Mais je suis ton frère , ton FRERE !

- Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît.

Il soupira fortement , allait dire quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna .

- Oui ?

- ...

- Maintenant ?

-...

- Il attendra.

- ...

- Oh très bien c'est bon. Qu'il vienne . Je l'attends.

Il raccrocha.

- Un problème ? demandais-je.

- Non , soupira-t-il , un client que je dois voir. ça fait déjà vingt minutes qu'il attend...

- Oh d'accord , je vais te laisser alors..

- Non ! Euh..enfin..je veux dire.. peut être qu'on pourrait se voir dans la semaine ? Tu pourrais revoir Alice en même temps !

- Daccord , souriais-je , je te laisse mon numéro de portable. Appelle moi !

Je lui écrivis mon numéro sur une feuille , et lui claqua la bise avant de sortir de son bureau.

Je fis un crochet vers le bureau de Bella , qui était apparemment débordée.

- Bella ? Je pars .

- Oh ! répondit-elle , comment ça s'est passé avec ton frère ? ça fait un bout de temps que tu es là dedans !

- Je lui ai tout dit. Pour Royce et moi..alors forcément ..

Elle sourit , un peu gênée . Elle avait ce regard condescendant que je ne supportai pas quand on parlait de Royce.

- Ecoute Bellinette , on se voit ce soir okay ? je te laisse bosser.

- Dac' ! à ce soir Rosie chérie !

Grrrr la vilaine ! Je détestai qu'on m'appelle Rosie ! Elle m'envoya un sourire victorieux auquel je répondis par mon majeur levé. Pas très féminin je sais..mais bon !

En riant , je pris l'ascenseur qui était vide en cette heure de pointe pour les bosseurs.

- Attendez ! entendis-je alors que les portes se refermaient.

Je stoppai les portes de l'ascenseur afin de permettre à ... QUOI ? LUI ? ICI ?

Il appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussée et se tourna vers moi.

- Merc...

Il se figea en me reconnaissant. Puis il redevint lui même et me sourit.

- Tiens tiens..comme on se retrouve.. Tu m'aimes tellement que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

J'en soupirais d'exaspération.

- Oh aller ! Je plaisantais ! Emmett Cullen. me dit-il en me tendant la main.

J'osai un regard vers lui. Il était grand , des muscles partout , des yeux noisettes rieurs , une petite fossette au menton , et des des cheveux bruns coupés courts mais légèrement bouclés.

- Rosalie Hale , répondis-je en la lui serrant.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait , mais je ne savais pas encore quoi. AAH SI !

- Cullen ? Comme dans EDWARD Cullen ?

- Hale ? m'imita-t-il grossièrement , Comme dans JASPER Hale ?

- Oh c'est bon !

- ça va ça va , gloussa-t-il , oui je suis le frère d'Edward en personne. Enchanté.

- et je suis la soeur de Jasper. Enchantée..je ne sais pas encore !

- Aaaah ! J'aimes les femmes comme toi , poupée !

- M'appelle pas poupée sinon..

- Tu m'émascules je sais . Rhoo détresse un peu ! C'est sympa la relation qu'on a je trouve .

J'ouvrai grand les yeux.

- La _relation ?_ Mais quelle relation ?

- J'en sais rien..jt'aime bien c'est tout !

Il avait un air enfantin en disant ça. Je craquai malgré moi. Il n'avait pas l'air très doué , mais il m'amusait quand même , je devais l'avouer. Le 'dong' familieu de l'ascenseur retentit , et je sortis la première. Au moment de franchir les portes de l'immeuble , il m'interpella.

- Attends , jolie Rosalie , est ce qu'on..pourrait se revoir ?

- Eh bien , bête Emmett , je pense que ça pourrait se faire !

- Nulle ta rime !

- Je sais , je n'avais rien d'autre à dire sur le coup !

Nous nous sourîmes , et j'abdiquais.

- Okay..

Je sortis un stylo de mon sac , et écrivis , pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui , mon numéro sur le dos de sa main.

Je pouvais largement voir qu'il était satisfait. On verra quand il m'aura avec lui pendant deux heures s'il fera toujours le paon !

- A bientôt alors Fleurette !

Fleurette ?C'est quoi encore le délire ?

- Fleurette ?

- Ben oui. Ton diminutif c'est Rose. Et rose c'est aussi une fleur.. d'où le fleurette.

Je le dévisageai , abasourdie .. Celle là , c'est la première fois qu'on me la fait ! Et probablement la dernière. Excédée , je tournai les talons , alors que son rire bruyant se fit entendre. Malgré moi , un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

J'aurais plein de choses à raconter à mes copines ce soir !

**Re ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé , malgré la prédominence du point de vue Rosalie ! Mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite ! Et je avoue que j'ai bien envie de faire une histoire dans l'histoire ! C'est à dire de me concentrer également sur le couple Rosalie/Emmett , mais cette histoire est , et restera un Edward/Bella , pas de panique ! ^^Cela se fera sur quelques chapitres , et des fois également au travers des points de vue Eddy ou Bellinette !**

**(Mais qu'est ce que je parle , Qu'est ce que je parle ! ça ne vous énerve pas ? loooool)**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewez ! (les anonymes aussi hein ! Vous m'avez posé un lapin au chapitre précédent !Loool)**

**Des bisous à toutes !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou !**

**Livraison expresse du chapitre , je suis à la fac , et la connexion est pourrie..**

**Merci à toutes pour vos jolies reviews :)**

**Petite publicité !**

**Allez lire la fiction de DOUMBEA : La mission de Johanna , que vous trouverez dans mes favoris. Ne vous fiez pas au résumé (^^) , elle a un talent immense pour l'écriture , c'est un pur régal ! L'histoire se passe longtemps après BD , et met en scène une jeune femme qui va vivre des choses...palpitantes , drôles , et surprenante ! Je vous la conseille vivement !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

PDV Bella

_Dring Driiiing DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

A tous les coups , elles doivent être arrivées..

Je finissais rapidement d'installer le pop corn et le champagne sur la table basse du salon , et m'empressai d'aller ouvrir.

_**Pop corn et champagne... Pas très compatible ct'histoire !**_

_Mais c'est bon , alors on s'en fiche !_

J'ouvrai la porte et tombai sur mes deux fêlées de copine. Mais qu'est ce que je les aimai quand même !

- Coucou Bellinette , claqua Rose en me fourrant dans les mains ce qui ressemblait à un brownie.

- Bellaaaa !ça fait longtemps , me dit Angela en m'enlaçant.

Oula. Alerte rouge , je répète ALERTE ROUGE !

Embrassade + brownie dans les mains + maladresse habituelle...

- Angie , paniquais-je , le brownie !

Elle s'écarta rapidement , et...on ne put sauver l'assiette qui s'échoua lamentablement sur le sol.

- M'enfin les filles ! s'écria Rose . Si j'emmène du chocolat c'est pas pour refaire le parquet !

Elle continua à baragouiner pendant que j'allai chercher de quoi nettoyer ce bazar.

Une fois les choses remis en ordre , nous nous installâmes sur mon canapé et commençâmes à picorer dans le saladier de pop-corn. Vers 22h , alors que nous étions en train de rire , je décidai de nous verser le champagne , et nous trinquâmes.

- A Rose , la plus heureuse des divorcées , clamais-je.

- A Rose , suivit Angéla .

- A moi, la plus heureuse des blondes divorcées ! rechérit Rosalie .

Nous rigolâmes. Au bout de 20minutes à peine , la bouteille était au 3/4 vide. Je n'en avais bu que 3 coupes , mais Angie et Rose étaient bien...bien quoi !

- Au fa..fait , hoqueta Angela , comment ça se passe avec Cullenitou ?

- Mieux , répondis-je , songeant à son attitude des derniers jours, il était lourd au début , mais après l'avoir remis en place , il est devenu presque normal !

Je vis mes deux amies échanger un regard .

- Quoi ? m'étonnais-je

- Bella Bella Bella , dit Rosalie en secouant la tête , Edward Cullen n'est pas normal !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Rose a raison , rétorqua Angéla , il n'est pas gentil , ni doux , ou affectueux, c'est un connard d'arriviste qui cherche à tout contrôler et à baiser le plus grand nombre de filles possible.

Rose et moi la regardions les yeux grand ouvert , et la mâchoire par terre . Jamais je n'avais vu Angéla être vulgaire. Toujours un modèle de politesse. Bah dis donc..

- Ben quoi , nous dit-elle en voulant se servir le reste de champagne

- Okay Angie , ça va aller , dis-je en lui prenant la bouteille des mains .

- N'empêche , renchérit Rosalie , elle a raison , méfie toi Bella , si ça se trouve , c'est encore une tactique pour que tu couches avec lui !

Je restai dubitative. Non..C'était quand même pas ça hein..

non...

- Et si ça se trouve , il s'est remis en question et ..

Au vu de leur tête , je m'arrêtai de parler. Bon sang , il ne s'est quand même pas fichu de moi hein ?

XOXOXOXOXO

Le lendemain fut un peu compliqué. Rose et Angie s'étaient endormi à même le sol dans mon salon , et je n'avais pas eu la force d'essayer de les réveiller de les porter sur le canapé ou dans la chambre d'amie.

Lorsque je vis la montagne de pop corn qui jonchait mon pauvre tapis qui n'avait rien demandé , je fus découragée. Heureusement qu'on était vendredi et que demain c'était le week end !

Je commençai donc à me préparer pour aller travailler .

Une fois douchée , je m'habillai d'un tailleur pantalon noir et chaussai mes bottes à talons.

_**On fait des efforts vestimentaires ?**_

_Histoire de pas ressembler à une SDF , oui._

_**Ou pour plaire à quelqu'un...?**_

_T'es folle ! Il est peut être devenu subitement gentil , mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais me jetter dans ses bras !_

Je décidai de ne pas réveiller Rosalie et Angéla , étant donné qu'elles ne travaillaient toutes les deux que l'après midi , et leur laissai sur la table basse un mot et un double de mes clés , histoire qu'elles ferment mon appartement . Pas envie de recevoir des visites destinées à me débarasser de mes biens..

Le trajet jusqu'au cabinet fut calme , j'arrivai même en avance !

_**Une première...**_

_Une dernière , je dirais plutôt_

Arrivée au 15ème étage , je me préparai mentalement à sourire hypocritement à Lauren , mais je vis avec bonheur et soulagement que mlle Blondasse-je-me-prends-pour-une-bonnasse n'était pas encore là.

_Chouette_

_**Va falloir trouver un moyen de la faire virer elle... !**_

_On ne va peut être pas aller jusque là mais...j'écoute tes propositions !_

_**Ah Swan... On est faite pour être ensemble toi et moi !**_

- Mlle Swan ?

Je sursautai violemment et perdis l'équilibre en tentant de me retourner. Attendant la chute , je ne compris que je n'embrasserais pas le sol aujourd'hui lorsque je sentis des bras me retenir. Reprenant mes esprits , je levai les yeux vers mon sauveur du jour.

_**Sauveur , sauveur..Tout est relatif. C'est quand même un peu lui qui t'as fait tomber !**_

- ça va , vous n'avez rien ?

_Jasper Hale._

- Oh , Mr Hale ..! Euh non merci ça va .. Désolée ..

- Ce n'est rien , dit-il en riant. J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur quand je vous ai vu planter là devant l'ascenseur avec les yeux hagards ..

Ah. Très bien . Ahem.. Comment lui dire... Hum . "ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Hale , je discutais avec ma conscience d'une stratégie afin d'évincer une blonde.". Non. Définitivement pas !

_Eh toi ! Aide moi ! Trouve quelque chose !_

_***enlève ses écouteurs* . Hein Swan ? Tu m'as parlé ?**_

_Traîtresse !_

Je décidai de tenter une réponse.

- Euh oui je.. réfléchissais ! Oui c'est ça je réfléchissais !

- Ah oui ? me répondit-il avec un sourire . Et si ne c'est pas trop indiscret de ma part , à quoi réfléchissiez-vous ?

Un truc , un truc , un truc ..Trouve un truc vite...

_AHA ! J'ai trouvé !_

- Euh.. Au fait que j'ai laissé votre soeur chez moi alors qu'elle avait un peu bu ?

_**Joli !**_

_Eh oui , je commence à acquérir de l'expérience !_

- Rosalie ? répondit-il , surpris. Pourquoi avait-elle bu ? Elle va bien ?

Oula ! Grand Brother panique !

- Non non , ne vous inquiétez pas , on fêtait juste..son divorce . Il me semble qu'elle vous a raconté d'ailleurs !

- Ah , fit-il soulagé , oui elle me l'a effectivement dit... Et ça va ? Enfin je veux dire.. Vous voulez que je passe là bas voir si tout va bien ? Si vous me donnez votre adresse je pourrais..

- Non non , l'interrompis-je , il n'y a pas de problèmes , j'y pensais c'est tout !

Je ponctuai ma phrase d'un petit sourire.

- D'accord .. Alors , je m'en vais travailler , me sourit-il , au plaisir de vous revoir prochainement , Isabella !

- Bella , corrigeais-je automatiquement

- Bella... Alors ce sera Jasper pour vous !

Je souris tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Sympa . Oui , je l'aimais déjà beaucoup !

_**Beaucoup plus que son associé tu veux dire ?**_

_Eh dis donc , quand on y réfléchit bien , c'est TOI qui fait toujours des allusions à Cullen , pas moi !_

_**C'est pour te rappeller qu'il existe !**_

_T'inquiète , pas besoin d'un rappel..._

Je soupirai et partit m'installer à mon bureau , où je vis une liste de choses à faire en équilibre entre le clavier et l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Bon. Pas de bonjour cullenique aujourd'hui. Pas grave , c'est pas comme si ça allait embellir ma journée . Pas comme l'absence de l'autre pouf..

Oui alors , le problème , c'est que les appels à son bureau étaient redirigés vers le mien . Du coup , je me retrouvai à faire son boulot et le mien. Vers 9H30 , totalement dépassée , je n'avais même pas encore appellé le bureau du procureur , comme le voulait mon patron. Du coup , je le vis pointer son nez en dehors de son bureau.

- Mlle Swan ? m'appella-t-il

Je lui fis signe que je terminai de noter un rendez vous . Il vint devant mon bureau et patienta. Quand je raccrochai enfin , je poussai un long soupir.

- Mlle Swan ? répéta-t-il , qu'est ce qui se passe ? Jasper a été appellé par le procureur en personne parce que nous devions convenir d'une rencontre !

- Désolée Mr Cullen , dis-je , gênée , mais Lauren étant absente , je dois répondre aussi à ..

- Lauren n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-il

- Euh.. Non.. Je pensais que vous auriez été au courant mais ..

- Non , elle n'a pas appellé pour spécifier son absence aujourd'hui.

Il n'étais pas content. Du tout. Et j'en aurais presque rigolé. Fais gaffe Lolo , quand tu arriveras , ça risque de chauffer !

- Je vais lui passer un coup de fil , pour lui faire passer l'envie de prendre un week end rallongé sans m'en toucher un mot avant.

- Euh très bien , mais en ce qui concerne son travail , je ...

- Faites , je me charge du reste. On risque de ne pas voir la pause déjeuner , mais , je suis désolé , nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Il m'adressa un pauvre sourire , et retourna dans son bureau. Je soufflai , dépitée. Je n'étais pas une femme spécialement attentive aux calories que j'ingurgitai , et je rêvai d'une bonne pizza quatre fromages pour ce midi..

_**Tant pis ..On fera sans..**_

Une demi heure plus tard , je vis Lauren débarquée , essouflée comme un écureuil ayant coursé son gland dans une pente ardue . Elle avait l'air furieuse . Je la vis se diriger vers moi en claudiquant . Outch. Un talon en moins...

- Toi ! M'agressa-t-elle

- Oui ? moi ? minaudais-je

- Tu m'as balancé !

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout , rétorquais-je , c'est quand Mr Cullen a vu que je devais me coltiner TON boulot et le mien , qui soit dit en passant , est largement plus important , qu'il a pu remarquer que tu n'étais pas là !

- Et t'aurais pas pu me couvrir ?

_On touche le fond._

_**Garde ton calme..**_

_Si je lui arrache ses implants mammaires avec les dents , ce sera considéré comme une agression ou pas ?_

_**Hmmm.. ça dépend du point de vue je pense !**_

- Désolée , je ne crois pas qu'on soit assez amie pour que je t'invente une excuse !

Son regard me lançait des éclairs . Ok. Moi aussi je peux jouer à ça.

- Pfff Sale pétasse ! Jte jure que ..

- Lauren ? Un problème ? dit une voix derrière nous

L'interpellée se retourna et claqua un sourire sur son visage.

- Non Mr Cullen , aucun problème , j'allais justement me mettre au travail , lorsque Mlle Swan a voulu me faire des reproches. J'étais en train de lui expliquer que mon patron c'est vous , et pas elle mais...

Q_UOI ?_

- Elle a tout à fait le droit de vous faire des reproches, comme vous dites , maintenant , allez asseoir vos fesses sur votre chaise , et faites ce pourquoi vous êtes payé !

_Edward Cullen , veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_**...**_

Lauren souffla tel un majestueux taureau dans une corrida , et s'exécuta.

Pour ma part , je jubilai. Enfin remise à sa place cette idiote ! Et enfin à son poste ! Je pouvai maintenant commencer mon vrai boulot.

De temps en temps , je voyais Lauren me lancer des regards meurtriers , quand Cullen me parlait par téléphone. Après avoir raccroché , je lui lançai des sourires , histoire de la faire enrager.

_**Comment on appelle ça déjà ? Ah oui. Comportement puéril..**_

_Oh ça va ! On a le droit de profiter un peu !_

Notre guéguerre fut néanmoins interrompue par un ..évènement fâcheux

- Lauren ! scanda mon patron . Un café ! Maintenant !

Elle se leva précipitamment et fit claquer son talon jusqu'à la machine à café.

- Mlle Swan , continua-t-il plus doucement et par l'interphone , pourriez vous venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ?

Je répondis affirmativement et me levai. J'arrivai à la porte du bureau en même temps que Mme Pouf. Je sentis un regard mauvais..et n'eus le temps que de sentir un liquide brûlant sur mon décolleté.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurlais-je

- Oups. Désolée , sourit cette ...conne !

- MAIS SA VA PAS ?

- ça va et toi ?

Je stoppai tout mouvement et la regardai , incrédule. Elle jubilait !

_**Elle veut mourir elle !**_

_On dirait bien !_

Alors que je réfléchissai à une façon de lui faire ravaler son sourire qui dévoilait ses dents passées par un détartrage puissant , je fus interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte.

-Mais enfin , pourquoi est ce que vous criez ? s'énerva Cullen

- Je suis désolée Mr Cullen , Mlle Swan a voulu me faire tomber alors que je vous apportai votre café et donc j'ai...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car un objet non identifié atterit sur sa joue et l'avait fait tomber. Renversant sur elle les quelques gouttes de café qu'il restait encore.

_**Objet non identifié ?**_

Ok je vous la refait.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car ma main décida qu'il était temps de rencontrer sa joue d'une manière ..forte , et déterminée.

Elle hurla de douleur et leva un regard implorant vers son patron qui lui , la négligeait et se concentrait sur mon chemisier mouillé.

_Heureusement que je n'ai pas mis de blanc aujourd'hui..._

- Venez , me dit-il enfin , je vais vous emmenez quelque part ou vous pourrez vous changer.

- Mais , protestais-je , je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange

- Ce n'est pas un problème , ma soeur tient un magasin juste en face du cabinet .

- Mais je ..

- Lauren , nous partons. Nous reviendrons...plus tard . Informez Jasper de notre départ.

-...

- Lauren ?

- Bien Mr Cullen , baragouina-t-elle en se relevant.

En partant avec lui , j'adressai à la pimbêche un clin d'oeil victorieux , auquel elle répondit par un joli doigt...Enfin vous savez là , quand on lève son majeur bien droit !

Je souris et pris soudain conscience de ce que j'allai faire.

_**Tu veux dire : passer du temps avec Cullen ?**_

_...Entre autre..._

-Eh bien Mlle Swan , me dit-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur , vous êtres vraiment très mouillée.

Dis donc , c'est moi ou sa phrase est à double sens ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Petit chapitre transitoire !**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)**

**Bisous !**

**(Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiew !^^)**

**Alexx'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

**Nouveau mercredi , nouveau chapitre les filles !**

**Un grand merci à toutes pour vos petites reviews qui me font bien plaisir :)**

**Merci à PatiewSnow : **Effectivement , il est rusé et chanceux ce petit monsieur !^^ La suite tout de suite !^^ Merci pour ta review :)

**On se retrouve en bas ! Petit truc à vous dire ! **

**BizBiz**

* * *

_-Eh bien Mlle Swan , me dit-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur , vous êtes vraiment très mouillée._

_Dis donc , c'est moi ou sa phrase est à double sens ?_

PDV Edward

Lorsque j'avais entendu Isabella hurler à la porte de mon bureau , (et même pas contre moi..!) j'avais su que je devais aller jetter un coup d'oeil. Surtout que s'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas , c'étaient les hurlements de femme ! A part quand c'était moi qui me chargeait de les faire hurler de plaisir bien sûr...

J'étais allé voir ce qui se passait , et quand je l'avais vu, trempé par le café , MON café , j'en aurais presque perdu tous mes moyens.

Le café s'étant répandu sur le haut du chemisier , à hauteur de sa poitrine , je pouvais désormais clairement voir que la nature l'avait bien gâté. P-a-r-f-a-i-t-e. Ce serait un pur régal quand je m'en occuperais personnellement.

Cependant , je me doutai bien qu'elle devrait se changer. Mais j'avais encore envie , et besoin , de la voir comme ça avant . Je décidai donc de l'emmener au magasin d'Alice , elle aurait certainement de quoi contenter Isabella.

Laissant Lauren seule , je conduisis ma future compagne de lit, (_**futur plan cul quoi...)**_ (_ouais, voilà..) _, jusqu'à l'ascenseur , et décidai de tenter une petite remarque , histoire de tester le terrain.

- Eh bien Mlle Swan , lui dis-je en la détaillant , vous êtes vraiment très mouillée .

Elle croisa mon regard et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ouuh , elle a du donc comprendre le double sens de la phrase.. Faire l'innocent , faire l'innocent..

- Oui , me répondit-elle au bout d'un moment , reprenant un masque d'impassibilité , Lauren ne m'a pas raté .

Elle commença à se triturer les doigts , apparemment gênée d'être seule avec moi ...dans un espace aussi restreint...mmmh...le bouton Stop de l'ascenseur m'interpelle...Son appel est irrésistible...tendre les doigts ..tendre les doigts ...la faire mienne ici...ses hurlements dans la jouissance déchirant le silence de..

- Mr Cullen ?

Outch. Pris en flagrant délit de fantasmage..

Elle me regardait , avec un mélange de surprise et de peur. En effet , je comprenais parfaitement que ça ne devait pas être rassurant de voir son patron appuyé au fond d'un ascenseur , le menton relevé , les lèvres entrouvertes et...merde. Début d'érection. Fais chier .

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent subitement et je passai rapidement devant elle , histoire de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps et de faire ressurgir de telles images qui...mmmmmmh... Concentration , concentration... Je soufflai un grand coup , et me retournai vers elle.

- Suivez moi , lui dis-je avec un sourire , son magasin est juste en face .

Nous sortîmes de l'immeuble pour nous engouffrer dans la frénésie quotidienne de Manhattan. Le magasin de ma soeur était juste en face , mais nous mîmes quand même quinze bonnes minutes à y arriver. Le temps de fendre la foule jusqu'au bord du trottoir , de bousculer une petite vieille , de se faire insulter par un chauffeur de taxi lorsqu'on passait devant lui...Bref.

Une fois arrivés devant la devanture , je poussai Isabella à l'intérieur. Aussitôt , ma soeur accouru , guillerette , et sauta littéralement sur moi.

- Mon frèèèèère , clama-t-elle , ses jambes autour de ma taille , et ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Ma soooooooeur , l'imitais-je en persiflant

- Oh Edward , ça va hein ! se renfrogna-t-elle en me lâchant enfin.

Quoi ? Fallait aussi que je fasse semblant d'être gentil avec elle ? Nan parce que je n'allais pas pouvoir y arriver là. Elle inspecta Isabelle de la tête aux pieds , fronça les sourcils , et se tourna vers moi.

- Edward , il va falloir qu'on parle ! me lança-t-elle , sérieuse tout d'un coup.

- Euh...

- Mais pas maintenant , sourit-elle , allez viens Isabella ! Je peux t'appeller Isabella ? Nan parce que..

Et ma soeur continua son babillage incessant. Je soupirais d'exaspération. Qui avait eu l'idée déjà de venir ici ? ffffff.. Pas que je n'aimais pas ma soeur hein , mais je l'aimais..une fois par mois..au téléphone..et pendant deux minutes MAXI. Elle chargea mon assistante de plusieurs tenues et ensembles , alors qu'à la base nous étions venus juste pour un autre chemisier. Mais bon , si tout ça voulait dire "défilé de mode" , je voulais bien rester des heures entières , rien que pour voir Isabella avec différentes tenues. J'avais cru apercevoir dans tout ce tas d'immondices , enfin de vêtements , une robe. Courte apparemment..

Mmmmh..Je m'en léchais déjà les babines !

Alice poussa Isabella dans une cabine d'essayage , et vint vers moi.

Nous y sommes..

- Edward ? me demanda-t-elle

- Alice ?

- C'est qui pour toi Bella ?

- Bella ?

- Oui Bella , elle m'a demandé de l'appeller Bella , elle a horreur qu'on l'appelle Isabella.

Ah. Première nouvelle. Elle ne m'en avait rien dit. En même temps , je l'appellais plus souvent Mlle Swan qu'Isabella. Mais ce serait pas mal de tenter le Bella un jour..

- Alors ? s'impatienta mon tyran de soeur

Je souris. J'avais toujours aimé l'énerver avec ça. Elle n'était pas du tout patiente. Je ne comprenais absolument pas comment Jasper faisait pour suivre le rythme.

- Elle n'est rien pour moi, soupirais-je. Enfin , ajoutais-je en voyant ses sourcils se froncer , elle n'est rien de plus que mon assistante , secrétaire ou ce que tu veux.

- Ah ? s'étonna-t-elle . Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas envisagé comme ton futur joujou ?

Je dévisageai ma soeur . Elle avait tout de suite compris. Elle savait ce que je faisais des femmes ,et elle avait bien compris que je comptais passer mon assistante à la casserole..

- Ecoute Alice , lui répondis-je , déjà d'un , ça ne te regarde absolument pas , de deux , Isabella travaille seulement pour moi , de trois , ce n'est pas mon style de femme.

_Ouf._ J'espérais m'en être tiré avec ce dernier point . Ayant toujours eu un penchant pour les blondes , Alice devrait me croire sur ce point là..

- Mouais..réfléchit-elle. Enfin bref

Elle reparti , guillerette , vers la cabine d'essayage . Cette faculté qu'elle avait de changer d'humeur ou de conversation en l'espace de trois secondes chrono , je n'avais jamais compris.

- ..lla arrête ! Ohlalala ! J'ai jamais vu une fille comme toi c'est dingue !

Ma soeur avait investi la cabine et vociférait contre sa poupée d'un jour. Elle la fit sortir de force et la posta face à moi.

- Alors Edward , qu'en dis-tu ?

Je vis d'adorables rougeurs apparaître sur le visage d'Isabella. Mais je ne m'attardais pas dessus. La vision que j'avais me poussai..légèrement plus bas. Je tentai de me contrôler et de ne pas baver devant le somptueux tableau qu'elle me présentait.

Elle avait revêtu une simple robe droite , sans manche , blanche pour le haut et noire pour la jube. Elle s'arrêtait bien au dessus du genou , sans pour autant dévoiler trop de ses cuisses qui , je le soupçonnais , étaient divines. Cette robe épousait parfaitement toutes ses formes , de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses magnifiques fesses , que j'eus le loisir d'admirer quand Alice fit tourner Isabella. Ses jambes sublimes étaient également dévoilées , et j'en salivais d'avance.

_Oh oui toi , tu vas définitivement être à moi. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux._

Alors que je réfléchissais déjà à un moyen de mettre cette femme dans mon lit (je songeais même à la faire boire pour profiter d'elle , mais bon , je voulais quand même qu'elle se rappelle de tout le lendemain...) , Alice m'interrompit.

- Alors Edward ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

PDV Bella

J'étais carrément gênée.. Alice m'avait traîné de force dans une de ses cabines d'essayage avec tellement de vêtements que j'avais arrêté de compter. A chaque fois que je passais quelque chose , elle agrémentait cela de "_mmh" , "mouais" , "pas top"_.. Mais quand j'avais enfilé (de force...) cette robe , magnifique, je devais l'avouer , et très professionnelle malgré tout , son visage s'était illuminé et elle scandait en sautillant que c'était THE tenue qu'il me fallait .

- Euh mais Alice , protestais-je , je n'avais besoin que d'un ...

- Tututututu ! Quand Alice décide de quelque chose , on l'écoute et on ne proteste pas ! me dit -elle en levant son index vers moi.

- Viens, continua-t-elle , on va demander à mon frère ce qu'il en pense.

- Euh non Alice je ne préfère pas , peut être qu'on peut ..

- Bella arrête ! Ohlalala ! J'ai jamais vu une fille comme toi c'est dingue !

Elle me traîna jusqu'à son frère , et me posta devant lui.

- Alors Edward , qu'en dis-tu ?

Je rougis. J'étais totalement soumise à son regard. Il me dévisagea tout d'abord , puis descendis ses yeux le long de mon corps. Je me sentais comme nue , attendant son jugement..

_**Mais rien à fiche de ce qu'il pense ! Pff si j'étais toi , je remettrais DIRECT le chemisier noir. Même avec du café , il est mieux !**_

Et pendant qu'il me détaillait , Alice recommença à bavasser , décrivant point par point pourquoi cette robe était faite pour moi , me faisant tourner afin que son frère puisse apprécier le profil arrière de la chose..

_**Ah ça ! Pour sûr qu'il doit l'apprécier !**_

_J'ai honte là !_

- Alors Edward ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et plongea ses yeux d'un vert incandescent dans les miens.

Ne pas défaillir , ne pas défaillir , ne pas..

- Vous êtes magnifique Bella . Somptueuse même .

Et je défaillis !

_Attends.. Comment il m'a appellé là ?_

_**Bella je crois...**_

Il dut comprendre ma surprise puisqu'il me demanda si je préférais qu'il continue à m'appeller Isabella.

- Euh non non , Bella c'est bien , répondis-je , comme un automate.

Est ce qu'il avait vraiment dit que j'étais somptueuse ?

_**Apparemment...**_

- Tu vois Bella ! pépia sa soeur , je t'avais bien dit que tu serais époustouflante !

- Ahem , murmurais-je , gênée comme pas possible , eh bien euh..merci ..?

ça sonnait plus comme une question et je vis un adorable sourire se former sur les lèvres de mon patron.

- Bien , dit-il en se levant , ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons encore du boulot , il est grand temps d'y retourner !

Alice me tendit mon trench coat et me sourit.

- Merci , lui murmurais-je , je ne sais pas comment faire pour te remercier. Je viendras te rendre la robe quand..

- Non non non , s'agita-t-elle , c'est cadeau !

- Mais enfin je ne peux...

-Tutututu ! Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit ! On ne conteste pas les ordre de Taty lilice !

Je souris. Elle était attendrissante. Elle avait gardé ce petit grain de folie enfantin qu'on perd généralement lorsqu'on devient adulte. Certes, à trop forte dose je devinai que ça en devenait exaspérant , mais bon. Je ne prévoyai pas non plus de vivre avec elle !

Je la remerciais une nouvelle fois chaleureusement , et pris la suite de mon patron qui me tenait la porte en souriant.

Nous marchâmes rapidement vers le cabinet. Le trajet inverse se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Je voyais bien qu'il me lançait quelques petits coups d'oeil qu'il espérait discret , mais je faisais celle qui ne remarquai rien. Hors de question de commencer à se lancer des petits regards langoureux. OK il est beau , OK il est sexy , mais ça restait mon patron , et je n'étais pas encore totalement certaine qu'il ne se fichait pas de moi.

Arrivés au quinzième étage , il me souhaita un bon travail et s'enferma dans son bureau. Lauren nous dévisagea d'un oeil mauvais , et je repris ma place derrière mon ordinateur.

_C'est reparti._

PDV Lauren

Quelle chienne ! Salope !

Si elle croit qu'elle s'en tirera comme ça ! Non mais ! Je vais lui apprendre moi QUI est Lauren Mallory !

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que je travaillais ici. Je servais également de défouloir au sexy Edward Cullen , mon patron.

Pas que ça me déplaise hein , surtout quand il me prenait sur le bureau comme un chien en rut. Mmmh..

Rien que d'y penser , j'en mouillais mon string !

Seulement il avait fallu que l'innocente et sainte nitouche Isabella Swan fourre son nez dans nos affaires.

Depuis qu'elle était là , j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me voyait plus , il n'en avait que pour elle . Mince alors !

Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Je suis belle , intelligente , sympa , et je suis un bon coup !

Pff de toute façon , j'ai les moyens de la faire partir ! Elle ne sait absolument à qui elle a à faire ! Et lui ! Qu'il essaye un jour de me virer , j'ai un moyen de pression aussi contre lui !Qu'ils me sous-estiment ! Tant pis pour eux !

J'allais finir par déformer mon magnifique visage à force de m'énerver ! Je me replongeai dans mes ongles à vernir , et songeai à un moyen de faire déguerpir la connasse , sans pour autant révéler tout ce que je savais.

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

**Eh oui , Lauren n'a pas fini de nous embêter !**

**MINUTE PUB : Pour celles qui aiment les fictions Jake/Nessie , il y en a une merveilleuse , c'est Wedding , de Tartopom , vous la retrouverez dans mes favoris . Il s'agit du retour de Nessie à la Push après 6ans d'absence ! Bien des choses se sont passées ...**

**L'auteur a effacé sa fiction par une mauvaise manipulation , elle en était au 19ème chapitre , elle reposte petit à petit , allez lire , c'est vraiment un régal !**

**(N'oubliez pas mon petit salaire...^^)**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi ! :)**

**Je suis en avance ! Lundi (enfin toujours dimanche chez moi!) ! :) Et ça c'est grâce à vous et toutes vos jolies reviews qui m'encouragent :)**

**Merci à :**

**BEA : **Je n'ai pas encore décidé comment , mais elle aussi elle va en baver ne t'inquiète pas :) Merci pour ta review :) Réponse à tes interrogations dans les prochains chapitres ! :)

**PatiewSnow : **Oui ! Lauren est bien décidée à mettre son grain de sel dans tout ça ! Edward aussi continue tranquillement ses petites affaires ! Réaction d'Edward dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça va te plaire :) Merci pour ta review !

**Merci à toutes ! :)**

* * *

PDV Bella

Deux semaines. _Deux longues semaines _que je n'en pouvais plus de cette Lauren. Elle faisait tout , TOUT son possible pour me rendre folle. Elle arrivait en retard au travail , elle prenait la moitié de ses appels , l'autre moitié de son temps étant consacré à se regarder le nombril . Elle rallongeait également systématiquement sa pause déjeuner , ce qui fait que je n'avais parfois que dix minutes pour manger avant de retourner bosser. Et je ne disais rien. Pas encore. Mais je commençai sérieusement à craquer là...

- Isabella ? m'appella l'espèce d'andouille

- Quoi ? grognais-je , perdue dans la rédaction d'une lettre , et n'ayant pas envie de parler à cette greluche.

- Je voulais juste te dire que je prends mon après midi , dit-elle en souriant , je suis fatiguée en ce moment , tu comprends j'espère !

_PETASSE !_

_**Zen... !**_

Je la regardai , songeant un instant au boulot monstre qui m'attendait si elle prenait son après-midi..Et ni une , ni deux , je me levai , abandonnai mon bureau , et fonçai dans celui de mon patron. ça ne pouvait plus durer. J'entrai sans frapper , et le trouvai plonger dans un dossier. Il releva la tête en entendant la porte claquer , et je vins me poster devant lui , mains sur les hanches.

- Euh...commença-t-il , apparemment surpris. Un problème mlle Swan ?

- Oh oui j'ai un problème , l'agressais-je , j'en ai plus que marre de la pimbêche qui sert d'assistante pour le cabinet ici . Je n'en peux plus de me farcir son boulot , qu'elle gère ses horaires comme elle le souhaite , qu'elle me bousille mes vêtements , et qu'elle ne fasse pas la moitié de ce pourquoi elle est payée. Je veux qu'elle parte.

_**Euh...A mon avis , c'est pas trop la bonne approche hein...**_

_M'en fiche ! J'en ai marre ! Et quand y'en a marre ..._

_**Ya malabar !**_

_..._

_**Ok ok je me tais...**_

Il me toisa quelques secondes , avant de se passer la main sur le visage d'un air las .

- Ecoutez , je sais que Lauren peut être parfois pénible mais ..

- Pénible ? m'énervais-je , mais c'est facile pour vous ! Vous restez cloîtré dans votre bureau toute la sainte journée et ce n'est pas vous qui vous la tapez !

_**Oh que si il se la tape...**_

_C'est pas le sujet !_

- Voudriez-vous bien vous calmer s'il vous plaît ? rétorqua-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas du tout que j'hausse le ton. Rien à faire. Quand je suis énervée , j'ai du mal à m'arrêter.

- Me calmer ? Mais...Elle ne fait rien ! Je fais tout , et je ne suis pas pour autant payé plus ! Je ne suis pas une esclave Mr Cullen , et j'exige que tout cela cesse !

- Je vais lui en toucher un mot , soupira-t-il avant de se rasseoir.

Il avait l'air fatigué...

- Mr Cullen ? tentais-je d'une voix mal assurée. Est ce que tout va bien ?

- ça va , répondit-il , c'est juste que Jasper et moi avons un procès important demain. L'affaire Mazetti. Et je ne suis pas certain de remporter quoique ce soit..

- Ah...

- Oui. Ah. comme vous dites.. Enfin bon. Je vais rester travailler ici toute la nuit s'il le faut , mais j'arriverais à faire plier les jurés , par n'importe quel moyen . Maintenant , envoyez moi Lauren s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien , souris-je en songeant à ce qui attendrait l'autre inutile.

Je sortis du bureau d'un pas guilleret , sentant la fin proche du régime totalitaire de l'Idiote .

- Lauren ! l'interpellais-je en souriant , Mr Cullen veut te voir !

- Oh ! sourit-elle, il a sûrement besoin de certaines de mes..compétences !

Elle se pourlécha les lèvres et entra dans le bureau.

PDV Edward

J'étais fatigué. Vraiment crevé. L'affaire Mazetti me prenait énormément de temps , même avec Jasper qui bossait en parallèle dessus.. Je ne me préoccupais donc pas de la discipline de mes deux employées , leur faisant confiance pour être à l'heure , et effectuer les petites tâches qui leur incombaient. Cependant , d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre , Lauren se permettait quelques petites libertés et Isabella me l'avait bien fait comprendre. J'aimais son petit air farouche de chaton en colère. Elle n'en était que plus désirable. Mais je m'égare. L'attitude de Lauren ne métonnait pas. C'est pourquoi quand je la vis entrer dans mon bureau , un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres , je décidai de la licencier. Et puis , ça fera comme ça un bon point pour moi dans ma mission "coucher avec Bella".

- Lauren , grinçais-je , assieds-toi.

Elle s'exécuta , et me regarda , telle une prédatrice, tout en croisant ses jambes et en se penchant vers moi , certainement pour que je puisse admirer la profondeur de son décolleté.

- Bon , dis-je en faisant fi de ses vaines tentatives de séduction , je crois qu'il y a un problème.

- Ah oui ? répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

- Lauren , arrête , m'énervais-je . Tu ne fais pas correctement le travail pour lequel tu es payée. J'en ai assez de gaspiller de l'argent pour rien. Je t'écris dès aujourd'hui une lettre de licenciement , comme ça , tu toucheras des indemnités , et moi , je serais tranquille.

- Tranquille pour quoi ? me demanda-t-elle , en colère . Pour essayer de sauter la conne qui te sert de secrétaire ?

- Lauren , menaçais-je , tout en me levant. Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. Tu ne parles pas comme ça d'Isabella. Je te prie maintenant de partir !

Elle sourit . Je ne comprenais pas. Je m'attendais à des hurlements , des larmes , des "ça ne se finira pas comme ça " , bref , les trucs habituels ! Non. Elle, elle souriait et se dirigeait lentement vers la porte. Je crus qu'elle allait enfin sortir , quand elle se retourna vers moi , et mis sa main sur sa hanche.

- Bon , dit-elle , maintenant que je ne suis plus ton employé et ton défouloir sexuel , je peux aller parler avec ton futur plan cul !

- Quoi ? m'étonnais-je.

- Ben oui !

Elle me sourit , mis sa main sur la poignée , et me regarda une dernière fois.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce pari avec Hale ? Hmm coucher avec elle avant un mois c'est ça ?

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Elle commençai à ouvrir la porte , ni une , ni deux , je me précipitai pour la fermer , et je la plaquai contre le mur.

- D'où tu sors ça ? fis-je , mauvais.

PDV Lauren

_**FLASHBACK , **__Deux semaines et demi avant._

Je retins un soupir. C'était aujourd'hui que la nouvelle secrétaire arrivait. Génial. Une concurrente de plus ! Je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'engager une autre fille. Pffff je suffisais parfaitement pour tout ! Niveau boulot comme niveau sexe ! Quel ingrat quand même !

Quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois se diriger vers moi , cette _Isabella_ , j'avais tout de suite vu qu'il fallait que je m'en méfie. Je l'avais vu entrer dans le bureau de MON patron , et en ressortir , furieuse. J'avais espéré que ç'aurait été la dernière fois que je la voyais , mais non. Elle était revenue le lendemain. Quelle plaie !

Bref. Quelques temps après sa sortie , j'avais vu l'autre avocat du cabinet , Jasper Hale , se diriger vers le bureau d'Edward. Pas mon style celui là. Bien foutu mais sans plus. Je préférais mon petit Eddounnet. LUI c'était un homme , un vrai ! Ouuh il est beauuuu , tellement sexyyyy et...hmmmm...je m'égare..

Ayant rendez-vous avec Tanya , je décidai d'interrompre mon patron et l'autre là , pour l'informer de mon départ. Cependant , quand j'entendis les mots "_nouvelle secrétaire" _je décidai d'écouter un peu aux portes.

_- Oui . Un peu plus coriace que les autres d'ailleurs (_Edward)

_- Ah ! J'ai hâte que tu en trouves une qui te résiste et ne finisse pas dans ton lit , ça te ferait bien les pieds tiens ! _(Jasper)

_- Elles tombent toutes , Jasper , elle finira dans mon lit, comme toutes les autres. _(Edward)

_- C'est ce qu'on verra , c'est une amie de Rosalie et pour le peu qu'elle m'en ai dit , cette Isabella c'est une bombe ! Pas au sens ou tu l'entends évidemment , ce que je veux dire c'est : caractère bien trempé , cerveau rempli , et jambes fermées . Tu n'en tireras rien ._

_- Jasper Jasper Jasper. Je ne te dis pas comment sauter ma soeur , donc ne me dis pas qu'Isabella résistera. Elle tombera c'est tout. Je lui laisse au maximum 1 mois avant de sombrer._

_- Très bien . Pari tenu ! Mais si dans un mois , elle n'a pas finit comme toutes les autres truies , tu me laisseras choisir ta cavalière pour mon mariage avec ta soeur , et ta nouvelle secrétaire après qu'Isabella se soit enfuie._

Edward eut une hésitation , avant de confirmer. Je me dirigeai précipitamment vers mon bureau , au moment ou Hale allait sortir de celui d'Edward.

Tiens tiens...intéressant cette histoire de pari... Pourrais peut être m'en servir dans un futur proche...Je souris quand j'entendis mon Eddy m'appeller. Je savais déjà ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'humidifiais mes lèvres ,et partis soulager mon patron.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

PDV Edward

J'étais scotché. Elle avait écouté aux portes cette sale ******* ! Je la toisai , mon visage très proche du sien , elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

Je soupirai , la lâchai , et m'éloignai en lui tournant le dos. Calme Edward , calme ! Le procès certainement le plus important est demain. Calme. Respirer. Doucement. Coup par coup. Voilà. Relâche.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? crachais-je enfin

- Je veux rester, répondit-elle.

- Lauren , soupirais-je , tu ne fais pas ton boulot , tu es trop souvent absente et tu ...

- Je ferais des efforts . Mais je reste . Et je voudrais aussi quelque chose d'autre.

- Dis toujours..

- Quelque chose que toi seul peut me donner . Et me donnera.

Je me tournai vers elle , attendant sa requête qui , je le savais déjà , n'allait pas me plaire.

- Je veux continuer à coucher avec toi , me balança-telle

- Hors de question , rétorquais-je immédiatement.

- Bien , soupira-telle faussement , je pense donc que mon devoir est d'informer Isabella qu'elle fait l'objet d'un pa...

- ça va ! Je ferais ce que tu me demandes , la coupais-je , excédé.

- A la bonne heure ! Peut être pourrions-nous commencer dès maintenant ?

Elle s'approcha de moi , d'une démarche féline , et..très sexy je devais l'avouer. Quoi ? Je suis un homme c'est tout ! Elle approcha son visage du mien , espérant sans doute que je l'embrasse. Je lui souris , et fis dévier ma bouche vers son oreille.

- Saches juste une chose, lui soufflais-je , je suis avocat. Ce que tu es en train de faire s'appelle du chantage. Et crois moi , je réussirais à te faire tomber.

Je la sentis se raidir un moment , puis elle me poussa vers mon bureau , me fis asseoir dessus , et pris place à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

- D'ici là que tu trouves un moyen , mon chéri , j'aurais déjà eu tout ce que je veux !

Et elle m'embrassa.

PDV Bella

J'étais légèrement inquiète. Cela faisait déjà plus de quarante minutes que Lauren se trouvait dans son bureau. Et je n'entendais pas de cris de révolte de sa part !

_**Louche tout ça !**_

_Très louche je dirais même !_

_**Va voir !**_

_Mais attends , ça ne se fait pas !_

_**On s'en fout !**_

J'avais la plus bizarre des consciences... Résignée , je m'aprochais de la porte , quand j'entendis un grand bruit . Je l'ouvris à la volée et le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi me cloua sur place. Cullen et Lauren , nus , sur le fauteuil en cuir dans le coin de la pièce. lui. Des gémissements de plaisir sortaient de leurs bouches. Mon arrivée se fit entendre , et ils tournèrent la tête vers moi. Lauren me fit un grand sourire , et Cullen me regarda , paniqué.

- Bien, dis-je avec tout le sang -froid dont j'étais capable à un moment pareil. Puisqu'apparemment elle ne s'en va pas, c'est moi qui part.

Je claquai violemment la porte du bureau et , dégoûtée , je pris mon trench coat et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. J'entendis vaguement mon futur ex patron m'appeller , mais je n'en avais cure. Mais quel con , quel CON ! Comment avais-je pu croire UN INSTANT qu'il pouvait avoir une once d'intégrité ? Comment avais-je pu penser qu'il pouvait avoir changé ?

Furieuse , j'entrepris mon voyage quotidien jusqu'à mon appartement , et une fois dedans , je me laissai tomber sur le canapé. J'étais choquée , vidée , vexée , humiliée . Bref. Lauren avait gagné , et elle le savait.

_MAIS QUEL CONNARD !_

_**Ben je crois qu'on a compris maintenant ..**_

_Ah non ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pourquoi , POURQUOI il ne peut pas se montrer un peu professionnel ?_

_**Parce que c'est Cullen...!**_

Je ramenai mes genou vers ma poitrine , et posai ma tête sur mes bras. Demain , j'irais lui remettre ma démission , quite à ne pas recevoir d'indemnités de licenciement , je ne voulais plus rien à voir avec lui.

Toujours songeuse , j'entendis quelqu'un frapper. Je soupirai ,et , mécaniquement, me levai pour aller ouvrir.

Je fus stupéfaite. Devant moi se tenait Edward Cullen , au regard paniqué et stressé , et trempé , de la tête aux pieds. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait dehors..

- Isabella .. Bella..

- Taisez- vous , crachais-je , je ne vous permet pas de m'appeller par mon prénom ! Et encore moins par mon diminutif !

Je tentai de lui refermer la porte au nez , mais il la bloqua avec son pied et entra de force dans mon appartement .

- Non mais pour QUI vous prenez-vous , fulminais-je , sortez de chez moi !

Il soupira.

- Mlle Swan , écoutez je vous en p...

- Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Demain je vous apporterais ma lettre de démission ! J'ai cru un moment que vous étiez peut être finalement quelqu'un de bien qui se cache derrière un masque , mais en fait , vous n'êtes rien qu'un connard doublé d'un abruti ! Sortez !

J'avais pratiquement hurlé ce dernier ordre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi toute cette histoire me touchait autant. Certes, c'était immoral , mais ça ne valait pas le coup que je m'énerve comme ça..Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de me sentir profondément blessée ?

Il hésita un instant puis il revint vers moi , enfin vers l'entrée.

- Isa..Mlle Swan je suis..désolé. Sincèrement.

Je ne répondis pas et lui lançai un regard glacial. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vit dans mes yeux , ou ce qu'il cru comprendre , puisque sans je ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment , il attrapa mon visage avec ses deux mains , et plaqua furieusement ses lèvres sur les miennes .

_**J'HALLUCINE !**_

Folle de rage , je me détachai rapidement de lui ,et lui assenai une gifle sonore sur la joue. J'avais mis dans cette claque toute la puissance et la force dont j'étais capable.

Il se recula , décontenancé , mais n'abdiqua pas pour autant. Il se rua vers moi et m'embrassa encore une fois. Et encore une fois , je fis appel à tous mes muscles pour le repousser , et je le regiflai. Il accusa le coup , tenta encore une fois de m'embrasser , mais j'étais préparée. Je mis mes poings entre sa tête et la mienne , et le poussai de toutes mes forces. Il se retint à mes bras et se rapprocha de moi.

Furieuse , limite enragée , je ne pris plus la peine de réfléchir ,et ni une ni deux , lui balançai mon genou dans ses parties.

La douleur le cloua , et il souffla fortement en posant une main sur le mur , et une autre sur l'endroit douloureux.

- CULLEN , hurlais-je , MAIS QUEL EST VOTRE PROBLEME ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi , j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la fin ! hahaha ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :)**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mes bichettes !**

**Je poste maintenant...Encore en avance je sais ! Vous m'en voulez ? **

**Un immense merci à vous toutes pour votre soutien et vos gentilles reviews , ainsi que pour toutes celles qui me mettent en alerte et favoris , mais qui oublient de reviewer ! (grrrr ! :D)**

**Merci aux revieweuses sans compte qui me font énormément plaisir :**

**lori : **Ah oui ! Sacré coup pour sa virilité là ! Merci pour ta review ! :)

**BEA : **Exactement ! Lauren croit que Edward lui ait acquis ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Sandry : **Oh merci beaucoup :) Mais c'est sûr ! Quelle fille normalement constituée aurait envie de passer après Lauren ! Réaction dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

**PatiewSnow : **Eh oui ! Première fois qu'il souffre le petit Edward ! Elle ne se laisse pas faire la petite Bella ! Réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

**Elodie52 : **Ohlalalalalala ! Merciiiii ! Merci infiniment ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire :D ! La suite maintenant ! :) Merci pour ta review !

**Dans la première partie du chapitre , je reprends la fin du chapitre précédant du point de vue d'Edward **(vous avez suivi là ?^^) **histoire de voir ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

PDV Edward

- Bien, dit-elle calmement, même si je la sentais bouillir à l'intérieur. Puisqu'apparemment elle ne s'en va pas, c'est moi qui part.

Je repoussai violemment Lauren , qui protesta , mais je m'en foutais . Rien ne m'importait plus que de clarifier la situation avec Isabella. Autrefois , je n'aurais rien fait . Mais je ne sais pas ... Bella était quelqu'un de bien , et je venais de lui prouver encore une fois quel pauvre con je pouvais être . D'habitude je n'en avais rien à faire , mais là..j'avais le sentiment profond qu'il fallait que je lui explique.

_**" Bonjour Bella , désolé hein ! Si tu m'as vu en train de baiser avec Lauren c'est parce qu'elle me fait du chantage au sujet du pari que Jasper et moi avons fait sur toi ! Oui alors en fait il a parié que je n'arriverais pas à coucher avec toi avant un mois ! Donc tu comprends mieux maintenant j'espère ..!"**_

_... Ok c'est sûr que dit comme ça ... Mais je vais trouver quelque chose !_

- Edward ! s'écria Lauren , je t'interdis de quitter ce bureau !

Je continuais néanmoins de rassembler mes vêtements , sans me préoccuper d'elle.

- Edward , je te jure que..

- Que quoi Lauren ?m'impatientais-je . C'est bon tu as eu ce que tu voulais de moi ! Maintenant permet moi s'il te plaît d'aller récupérer mon assistante ! J'en ai besoin je te signale ! ELLE elle fait du bon boulot !

Elle me lança un regard noir , que je lui rendis. Au bout d'une minute de joute visuelle , elle baissa les yeux et se renfrogna . Je mis donc mes chaussures et m'en allai. Pour avoir à maintes reprises regardé son dossier , je connaissais par coeur son adresse.

Je me rendis donc à ma voiture sous des trombes et des trombes d'eau . On aurait dit que le ciel avait adapté son humeur à la mienne. Je grognai comme un boeuf et m'installai au volant de mon Audi A4 noire (N/A : tellement classe , tellement belle , tellement... *_* ). Je démarrai rapidement et mis le cap vers son domicile. Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps , étant donné la faible circulation , l'heure de pointe n'étant pas arrivée. Je me garai juste devant l'immeuble qui abrittait son appartement , dans un crissement affreux de pneus. Je descendis lentement de la voiture , tentant de me préparer lentement à ce que j'allai trouver en frappant à sa porte...Vu son caractère , j'aurais de la chance si je m'en sortais vivant.. Remarquant que cela faisait déjà dix minutes que je patientais sous la pluie , je m'élançais vers la porte , restée ouverte après le passage d'une vieille femme. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux boites aux lettres , histoire de connaître l'étage et le numéro de l'appartement.

_Isabelle Swan . 3ème étage . Appartement 9A._

Ok , c'est parti .

Je grimpai les escaliers , plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur. Autant retarder au maximum l'échéance.

Arrivé devant la porte de chez elle , je pris une longue inspiration et frappai. Mon coeur s'emballa soudain sans aucune raison . Enfin si..je me rendais compte de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire , et ..j'avais peur. Voilà c'est ça . Moi , Edward Cullen , l'homme qui changeait de femmes plus vite que de caleçon , étais effrayé par une petite brunette.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement , et elle me fit face. Son regard se durcit quand elle me vit . Pour ma part , j'avais déjà perdu tous mes moyens.

- Isabella .. Bella...

- Taisez- vous , cracha-t-elle , je ne vous permet pas de m'appeller par mon prénom ! Et encore moins par mon diminutif !

Elle tenta de me refermer la porte au nez , mais , pris d'un certain courage, je la bloquai avec mon pied et entrai de force dans son appartement .

- Non mais pour QUI vous prenez-vous , fulmina-t-elle , sortez de chez moi !

Je soupirais. Loin d'être gagné cette affaire...

- Mlle Swan , écoutez je vous en p...

- Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Demain je vous apporterais ma lettre de démission ! J'ai cru un moment que vous étiez peut être finalement quelqu'un de bien qui se cache derrière un masque , mais en fait , vous n'êtes rien qu'un connard doublé d'un abruti ! Sortez !

Elle hurlait pratiquement maintenant . Néanmoins , je sentais sous sa colère une profonde déception , et une grande tristesse. Et je m'en voulais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi . Ce que je savais , c'est que j'étais la cause de sa rage , et que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui en vouloir. Bon , mais je reste persuadé que si elle me laisse m'expliquer je pourrais...Non. Au vu de son regard furieux , je n'en tirerais rien de bon ce soir. Je décidai alors de partir.

- Isa..Mlle Swan je suis..désolé. Sincèrement.

Elle me poignarda de son regard. Et soudain , je ne répondis plus de rien. La voir si en colère ...ce tempérament de feu dans ce tout petit corps...Isabella Swan m'excitait , ça , je le savais. Mais là , ce n'était plus de l'excitation . C'était...de l'attirance.. Oui je crois bien que c'était ça.. Quoiqu'il en soit , je ne pus attendre plus longtemps et me saisis de son visage pour plaquer furieusement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pus malheureusement pas profiter de ce baiser puisqu'elle se dégagea rageusement et rapidement et claqua sur ma joue une gifle d'une exceptionnelle puissance. Outch . Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'avait pu ressentir Lauren... Mais , mu par je ne sais quel courage , je retentai l'expérience.. qui se solda également par une gifle. Je commençai à m'énerver . Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas simplement se laisser aller ? Qu'est ce qui clochait chez cette femme ? N'importe laquelle des pimbêches existant sur cette terre aurait voulu être à sa place ! Et celle que je veux me repousse ? Hors de question ! Je n'abandonnai pas , et me ruai à nouveau vers ma tentatrice, mais elle ne me laissa pas le loisir d'approcher. Elle me repoussa si violemment que je perdis l'équilibre et me raccrochai à elle. Et là...Et là...

Douleur. Asphyxie. Mort .

_OH BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE FUCKING MERDE !_

Son genou avait atterit sur mon deuxième cerveau..et elle ne m'avait pas raté.

Soufflant comme un taureau , je m'éloignai d'elle et pris appui sur le mur en me tenant mes bijoux de famille.

_PUTAIN ! Si j'avais su...!_

- CULLEN , l'entendis-je vaguement hurler , MAIS QUEL EST VOTRE PROBLEME ?

PDV Bella

J'avais du y aller sacrément fort , parce qu'il ne put pas décoller du mur pendant la demi heure qui suivit . Sentant les prémices de la culpabilité m'envahir , je m'énervai contre moi même.

_Hors de question que je me sente coupable. C'est LUI le fautif ! Merde !_

_**Oh mais moi je suis à fond derrière toi ! *prend ses pom-pom* Donnez moi un S ! Donnez moi un W ! Donnez moi un A ! Donnez moi un N ! Swwwaaaaan !**_

_Merci de ton soutien ! ça me fait chaud au coeur !_

_**De rien chérie , de rien !**_

Sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il était tout de même chez moi , il claudiqua difficilement jusqu'au canapé , et se laissa tomber dessus , une main toujours placée sur son..sur ses...

_**Tu fais ta prude là ou je rêve ?**_

_L'heure n'est pas aux remontrances !_

_***PAN***_

- ça va ? demandais- froidement.

- ça a l'air d'aller peut être ? rétorqua-t-il sans un regard pour moi.

- Ok , grinçais-je . Premièrement , vous êtes chez moi , alors vous baissez d'un ton . Deuxièmement , vous avez amplement mérité ce qui vous arrive . Et enfin troisièmement , personne ne vous a autorisé à investir mon canapé.

- Swan , vous êtes pénible.

- MAIS JE VOUS EMMERDE !

*_**sans voix***_

C'était parti tout seul. Cet homme faisait ressurgir chez moi le côté vulgaire et insultant que je réprimais tant bien que mal. Il leva son regard surpris vers moi , et explosa de rire.

_Vais le castrer. Jte dis que je vais LE CASTRER !_

_**Vise le visage plutôt ! **_

_Ah oui bien vu !_

_**De rien !**_

_Merci !_

- Excusez-moi , hoqueta-t-il , ma..mais..votre tête !

Je le fusillai du regard , et attendis patiemment que son fou rire se calme.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

Ce qui eut le mérite de le calmer en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Euh ..je .., bafouilla-t-il

- Ah tiens , raillais-je , vous avez perdu votre langue ? Vous l'avez laissé avec Lauren ?

- Isabella ...

- Ah ! Cessez donc ! Dès que vous ouvrez la bouche vous m'énervez ! Dégagez de chez moi !

- Lauren me fait chanter , lâcha-t-il .

_Qu'est ce que c'est encore que c'est histoire ?_

- Quoi ? m'étonnais-je.

Lui , le grand , le beau , le fier , Maître Cullen est victime de chantage ?

- Faire du chantage à un avocat ? continuais-je , c'est gonflé quand même !

- A qui le dîtes-vous , soupira-t-il .

- Sur quoi vous fait-elle chanter ? m'enquis-je , en retrouvant mon calme

- Euh , paniqua-t-il tout d'un coup .. Je ne préfère pas vous dire. ça concerne...le cabinet ! Oui , ça concerne le cabinet . Elle sait certaines ..choses , qui ne doivent pas être révélées... Plus le nombre de personnes au courant est réduit , mieux c'est .

- Et combien y a-t-il de personnes au courant ?

- Jasper , Lauren , et moi même.

- Et vous ne me jugez pas assez digne de confiance pour me mettre au courant ? m'énervais-je

J'éprouvais soudain un sentiment de jalousie envers Lauren.

_**N'importe quoi...**_

_Tais toi !_

- Ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà je vous en prie ...

- Très bien. , abdiquais-je , n'ayant cependant pas renoncé totalement à découvrir le pot aux roses tôt ou tard.

Il se cala au fond de mon canapé et se massa la partie de son anatomie encore sensible.

- Je ne m'excuserais pas , lâchais-je tout à trac.

- Pour ?

- ça , dis-je en désignant sa main occupée à ...à ...bon vous avez compris.

- Oh..

- Franchement , vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il vous a pris ? Quoi ! Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous tomber dans les bras aussi facilement non ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris, répondit-il , penaud . Je sais juste que je vous ai vu en colère contre moi et je ... Enfin je ne suis qu'un homme !

Hein ? C'est quoi cette excuse ? Il ne parle quand même pas de...

- Attendez , repris-je , vous ne voulez quand même pas dire que ma colère vous a ...excité ?

Il leva un regard désolé sur moi.

- Cullen , persiflais-je , vous n'êtes qu'un con doublé d'un pervers , triplé d'une andouille.

- La parfaite définition d'un homme...

- Oh ce n'est en rien une excuse ! Je vous interdis de poser à nouveau vos paluches sur moi ! C'est clair ?

- On ne peut plus clair Mlle Swan.

- Et il ne s'excuse même pas , désespérais-je .

Il eut un petit rire et le silence s'installa à l'intérieur de mon petit appartement. On entendait très clairement le bruit caractéristique de la pluie. Les petites gouttes s'échouant sur ma fenêtre me parurent tout d'un coup un spetacle très intéressant et divertissant.

- Ne partez pas .

Cela ressemblait beaucoup plus à une supplique qu'à un ordre ou une simple demande . Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien , et vis que plusieurs émotions différentes se battaient au fond de ses prunelles.

Je soupirai.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais continuer à travailler pour vous étant donné les circonstances. Je n'aimais déjà pas Lauren , là , je la déteste encore plus .

- S'il vous plaît , gémit-il , sans vous au bureau , je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ! Il me faudra du temps pour trouver un moyen de contourner son chantage , et je vais perdre la tête tout seul avec elle !

Un peu plus et il se mettait à genoux pour me supplier...

_**Profites-en !**_

_Hein ?_

_**Il est en état de faiblesse ! Profites-en je te dis !**_

_Ecoute , je veux juste qu'il parte !_

_**Réfléchis Swan ! Tu es en position de force ! **_

Je réfléchis aux paroles de ma conscience (sans commentaires s'il vous plait...) , et fis un sourire à mon patron. Il en fut décontenancé.

- Vous acceptez ? se réjouit-il

- A une condition.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Doublement de salaire , vous ne vous affichez pas devant moi avec cette pétasse , et je veux une pause déjeuner d'une heure et demi !

Il fit une adorable moue et réfléchis pendant quelques instants.

- Vous êtes dure en affaire , soupira-t-il enfin.

- Non , souris-je , je vous acquitte de votre dette c'est tout !

- Ma dette ? Comment ça ma dette ?

- Vous voulez que je supporte l'autre greluche blonde au boulot , vous avez voulu coucher avec moi , et vous m'avez embrassé deux fois sans ma permission. Une troisième si je ne vous avais pas repoussé. Autre chose ?

Il me toisa , et abdiqua.

- Très bien , vous aurez ce que vous demandez.

- Génial !

Mon humeur s'améliora d'un coup. Ce qui était parti pour devenir un meurtre se terminait finalement en une amélioration des termes de mon contrat.

_**Ben voilà tu as compris toute seule ! Je commence à croire que mon travail sur toi est en train de payer !**_

_Pfff !_

- Bon maintenant que tout est dit , me repris-je , pourriez vous s'il vous plaît partir de chez moi ?

- Je vous dérange ? sourit-il

- Oui.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? se raidit-il

- Oui , souris-je , amusée par sa réaction.

- Un homme ? paniqua-t-il

- Non , rigolais-je . Maintenant sortez de chez moi , j'en ai assez de vous voir !

Il se leva , et quand je le vis commencer à marcher , je fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? grogna-t-il

Je ne pus malheureusement pas lui répondre. Bon , je m'explique . Visualisez la démarche d'un canard. C'est fait ? Ok. Maintenant visualisez la démarche d'une fille le lendemain de sa première fois. C'est fait ? Ok. Maintenant vous mélangez les deux...et ..vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je ris ?

- C'est juste que...

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas repartir dans un éclat de rire.

- Votre démarche est ridicule.

- A qui la faute ? siffla-t-il , apparemment vexé.

- Oh je vous en prie ! On ne va pas redébattre là dessus !

Sans ma répondre , il claudiqua jusqu'à ma porte. Je l'accompagnai , afin de m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas jusque là. Il s'arrêta soudain , et se tourna vers moi.

- Est ce que ..hésita-t-il , vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi demain soir ?

_QUOI ?_

- Euh...hem..je ..

- Ou un autre soir ! A votre guise...

- Je ne mélange pas..

- le travail et la vie privée je sais . S'il vous plaît... Vous serez mon seul soutien dans la galère qui m'attend .

- Jasper est là lui aussi..!

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Isabella , soupira-t-il , ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous contenter de me donner une réponse positive ? Au lieu de tergiverser bêtement alors que vous et moi savons que vous allez accepter ?

- ArrogantMan est de retour , sifflais-je , exaspérée.

- Les super héros ont toujours une belle jeune femme pour les soutenir !

- Vous n'avez rien d'un héros , Cullen.

- Je sais.

Cet aveu net me surpris. J'aurais pensé qu'il se serait lancé dans une argumentation passionnée pour me démontrer Ô combien il était grand...

- Alors , s'impatienta-t-il .

- Si je dis oui , vous me laisserez tranquille après ?

- Oui , rit-il , mais c'est vous après qui ne voudrez pas me lâcher !

- Ah ! Dégagez de chez moi !

Il sortit en rigolant et me cria un _bonne nuit _avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier.

Je fermai la porte et la verrouillait. Mais...Qu'est ce que je venais de faire ?

_**Tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi !**_

_N'exagère pas !_

Soupirant , et n'ayant plus la force de réfléchir correctement , je marchai jusqu'à la salle de bain , pris une douche chaude réparatrice , et me couchai.

_Edward Cullen et moi...dînant dans un restaurant..._

_**...**_

_Non. Définitivement non._

_

* * *

_

**Bon bah pas gagné pour que Bella accepte ! Et vous , vous diriez quoi ? **

**1) Bella accepte**

**2) Bella refuse**

**3) Bella le castre ?**

**Si vous avez un 4) , je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! :D**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

**Nouveau chapitre ! un peu plus long que d'habitude , vous le constaterez ! ( Virginie , sois fière de moi ! :D )**

**Un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews ! Les avis étaient plutôt partagés concernant l'invitation à dîner d'Edward ! J'espère quand même que vous aimerez ce qui vient ! :D**

**Merci aux fidèles revieweuses sans comptes :**

**BEA : **Réponse à ton interrogation dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras malgré tout :) Haha , tu as vu juste pour Lauren ! J'espère que ça te plaira :D Merci pour ta review !

**() revieweuse sans nom ^^ : **Gâter Edward , ce n'est pas pour maintenant , mais j'espère tout de même que ça te plaira :) Merci pour ta review !

**pauline : **Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Mais je n'ai pas prévu les choses comme ça ! :) J'espère néanmoins que ça te plaira comme c'est :) Merci pour ta review et ton avis ! :)

E**lodie52 : **Ah d'accord avec toi ! Personnellement , je n'aurais pas accepté de bosser avec une Lauren moi ! Hors de question ! A moins d'un chèque avec plein de zéro à la fin ! :D Voilà le fameux rendez vous ! Merci pour ta review !

**Sandry : **Réponse 1 validée ! :D merci beaucoup :) et merci pour ta review !

**Pauline : **Merci , merci beaucoup :D Eh oui , une Bella qui ne se laisse pas faire :) Réponse 1 validée :) Réponse 3 euh...! ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**lili.8825 : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de te compter parmi les lectrices ! :D

**Lisez la note de fin ! Petite précision importante !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

PDV Bella

Le bruit . Cacophonie assourdissante . Dérangement . Irritation.

Mais qu'est ce que ...

Arrr...Je tentai d'étouffer l'espèce de bruit qui me parvenait aux oreilles en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller. Ce fut un demi-succès. Demi , parce qu'au moment où j'entendis hurler "_BELLAAAAAAA" , _je sus qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. A moitié réveillée , je regardai mon réveil. _6h. _Génial... Même pas l'heure à laquelle j'avais l'habitude de me lever..

_- BELLA JE TE JURE QUE SI TU N'... QUOI ? JE VOUS AI RIEN DEMANDE A VOUS ! ALLEZ SAUTEZ VOTRE VIEILLE ! MERDE A LA FIN !_

_**HEIN ?**_

Me levant d'un coup , ayant reconnue la voix de Rosalie , je courus ouvrir après avoir trébuché contre le canapé. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle se rua à l'intérieur , comme si elle était poursuivie par un ours. Je distinguai sur le palier le visage fatigué et assassin de Mr Moore , petit papy habitant l'appartement en face du mien. Je marmonnai des excuses en vitesse et fermai la porte.

- Mais enfin Bella! m'agressa l'autre folle. ça fait des heures que je sonne , que je frappe , que je t'appelle !

- Désolée de ne pas être réveillée à 6H DU MATIN !

- Oh ça va Bella ! La joue pas comme ça avec moi !

- Rose , soupirais-je en me passant la main sur le visage , qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- OK . Ne t'énerve pas hein , débita-t-elle à toute vitesse , Alice , tu te souviens d'Alice ? Bref. Elle veut qu'on aille shoppinger avec elle aujourd'hui et...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Rose , aujourd'hui je bosse.

- Oh Bellinette ! Cullen te doit bien un jour de congé non ?

- Rose , pas aujourd'hui , lui et Jasper plaident leur gros dossier , une affaire qu'ils trainent depuis pas mal de temps , le procès commence aujourd'hui par l'audition des témoins et des experts, et il faut que j'y sois..

- Et il n'y a personne pour te remplacer ?

- Non.

- A quelle heure ça commence ?

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je , suspicieuse.

- Rhoo dis le moi c'est tout !

- 15h..lâchais-je.

- Bien bien bien , applaudit-elle , donc ce soir , on peut manger ensemble tu penses ? Parce que je...

Elle s'arrêta , m'ayant soudain vu rougir.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ? marmonnais-je , gênée.

- Ok chérie , qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Mais rien !

- Isabella !

- EdwardCullenm'aiinvitéàdîneraveclui..

- Hein ? Répète , j'ai pas compris !

- Edward Cullen , répétais-je en détachant chaque mot, m'a invité à dîner avec l..

- WAW ! Et tu as dit quoi ? Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as dit non quand même ? Oh Bella s'il te plait réveille toi un coup ! Tu sais je pense que..

- ROSE ! m'énervais-je soudain. Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Désolée , rougit-elle , j'ai bu un café ce matin...

- Ah , compris-je . Tout s'explique..

Depuis qu'elle était adolescente , Rosalie avait une faible tolérance au café. Lorsqu'elle me l'avait dit , j'avais fait l'erreur de ne pas la croire. Résultat , elle but une tasse entière , et toute la journée , elle sautilla , tantôt clamant son amour au monde , tantôt vociférant contre la première personne venue. Je soupirai. J'en avais malheureusement pour la journée...

- Pourquoi en as-tu bu Rose voyons !

- J'en avais besoin pour me réveiller ! pépia-t-elle. Bon . Reprenons. Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Ben je n'ai pas vraiment répondu en fait...

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien moi Rose , m'agitais-je . Refuser ...sans doute...

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Parce que c'est Edward Cullen dont on parle Rosalie ! Je ne veux pas lui laisser faire croire que lui et moi pourrions...

Je rougis à cette idée.

- OHO ! Bella ne me dis pas que...Il te plaît ?

- Non !me défendis-je . Non mais...mais...arrgh ! Ok..Sur le plan physique , c'est vrai qu'il est parfait mais bon...tu vois ...je..

- Oui , je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire , ironisa-t-elle

- Oh ça va ! Bon..je lui dirais que j'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir !

- Pourquoi ne lui proposes-tu pas de déjeuner avec lui ? Au lieu de dîner ? Comme ça , exit le caractère romantique !

- Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on passerait du temps ensemble lui et moi ! continuais-je.

- C'est le but justement !

- Mais je ne veux PAS passer du temps avec lui moi !

- Oh si tu le veux ! Mais tu es trop têtue et bornée pour l'avouer ! Laisse lui une chance ! Toi même tu as dit qu'il avait changé !

- Et toi tu m'as répondu de me méfier !

- Oui oui bon.. Aujourd'hui je te dis de te lancer !

- Pas envie..

- Bella , menaça-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- On va faire un deal toutes les deux. Alice tient absolument à faire du shopping avec nous deux. Et tu as déjà pu en faire les frais , quand elle veut quelque chose , elle l'obtient !

- Oui, soupirais-je, je m'en souviens , malheureusement.

- Bon. Alors , si tu vas déjeuner ce midi avec Cullen , je te dispense de shopping. Si tu refuses , tu passeras une journée entière avec elle et moi , dans les magasins , centre de remise en forme , et tout le toutim.

- Mais Rose , m'effrayais-je , c'est loin d'être équitable !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

- C'est ma vie que je sache ! m'énervais-je. Personne ne décide pour moi !

- Justement ! Ta petite vie tu sais très bien que je vais la pourrir si tu ne vas pas déjeuner avec ton patron !

_**Ouuuh...colérique la Rosalie dis donc !**_

_Elle me ferait presque peur ..._

_A__**voue que tu as peur ...**_

_Laisse moi tranquille !_

_N__**iark Niark Niark !**_

Quelle conscience puérile je pouvais avoir tout de même...mais bon..

- C'est bon ,décidais-je enfin , j'irais déjeuner avec lui . Tu as gagné !

- Géniiiiiiiiiiial , sautilla-t-elle . Je cours te chercher quelque chose à met..

- NON , m'écriais-je . Maintenant , tu dégages de chez moi et je ne veux plus te voir pendant au minimum deux jours !

- Rho Bella !

- Et , insistais-je , promet moi de ne plus boire une goutte de café !

- Promis !

- Maintenant , DEHORS !

Elle rigola et claqua ma porte en sortant. Soupirant d'exaspération , je commençai à me préparer pour le boulot , puisqu'il aurait été complètement stupide de me recoucher pour me relever dans une demi heure. Etant prête alors qu'il n'était que sept heures , je décidai néanmoins de partir tout de suite. Si je pouvais être en avance pour informer mon patron de ma..décision , ce serait parfait .

...

Je toquai doucement à la porte de son bureau. Ayant entendue des bruits étouffés , j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait se passer là dedans.. J'entendis des pas , puis Il vint m'ouvrir avec un air las sur le visage. Néanmoins , quand il me vit , son expression s'illumina.

- Isabella !s'exclama-t-il. Vous tombez à pic ! Vous avez reçu mon message donc ! Entrez, je vous en prie.

Sans comprendre , j'entrai dans le bureau et tombai sur Lauren , une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage.

- Lauren , continua notre patron , peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

La dite Lauren , vêtue aujourd'hui en tout et pour tout d'une courte robe rose lui arrivant à mi cuisse , moulante au possible , et chaussée d'affreuse bottes roses lui couvrant les mollets , m'envoya un coup d'oeil dédaigneux , et sortit en roulant des hanches.

- Ce n'est que partie remise Edward , avertit-elle.

- Oui oui , répondit-il , comme s'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Furieuse de son désintérêt , elle sortir en claquant la porte. Cullen apparemment fatigué , s'affala sur son fauteuil. Il avait du oublier ma présence puisque soudain il se redressa et me dévisagea. J'avais tellement l'impression de passer au rayon X que je rougis. Il m'offrit un petit sourire , et m'invita à m'asseoir.

- Merci, me dit-il . Vous m'avez sauvé la vie . Je vous dois une fière chandelle !

- N'exagérons rien , rétorquais-je .

- Mais si ! Vous êtes arrivée pile au bon moment et... au fait , vous vouliez quelque chose de particulier ?

- Euh je..., bafouillais-je en rougissant.

Arrgh satanés rougissements !

_**T'as qu'à bronzer un peu tiens ! ça t'éviterais tous ces problèmes !**_

_Tu veux que je bronze où à Manhattan en plein mois d'avril ?_

_**U.V Swan , U.V !**_

_Alors là , tu peux toujours courrir !_

_**J'ai pas de jambes !**_

_Alors tais-toi !_

_**Non , j'aime trop parler !**_

- Mlle Swan ?

Ah mince ... Il faudrait que je pense à arrêter de me déconnecter comme ça..

- Désolée, m'excusais-je , je réfléchissais..

- A quoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop impoli de demander..

- A votre invitation à dîner, lâchais-je dans un souffle.

- Ah..répondit-il simplement.

- Et ? s'enquit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- EH bien ..

Je me tortillai nerveusement sur ma chaise. Je détestai Rose de m'avoir mise dans une situation pareille. C'est vraiment la dernière fois ! Il fallait que j'apprenne à lui dire non ! Influence caféteuse ou non !

- Je crois qu'il serait mieux qu'on remplace le dîner par un déjeuner..ce midi..avant le procès ..histoire que vous pensiez à autre chose pendant au moins une heure, débitais-je à toute vitesse.

_**Une heure ? Tu vas tenir aussi longtemps tu penses ?**_

_Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien !_

Je me risquai à le regarder , et vis qu'il arborait une expression pensive. Comme si il pesait le pour et le contre de ma proposition.

- J'accepte , répondit-il enfin. Au moins , continua-t-il en souriant , vous ne m'avez pas dit non !

_Est ce que je lui dis que je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix ?_

_**Non , ça ferait diminuer son égo de mâle...**_

_... ?_

_**Dis lui ! Oublie ce que j'ai dis !**_

_Pff ..._

- Très bien , bredouillais-je . Alors ..euh..on se voit .. ce midi ?

ça sonnait malheureusement plus comme une question .

- Avez-vous une préférence pour le lieu ? me demanda-t-il

- Je vous le dirais une fois qu'on partira !

- Comme vous voulez , sourit-il.

Je lui adressais un dernier sourire timide avant de franchir la porte. Bon dieu ! Cet homme m'énerve ! J'avais la nette impression de ne plus me reconnaître en ce moment ! Force était de contaster que le nouvel Edward Cullen me..plaisait. Et , paradoxalement , ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Du tout. Hors de question que je tombe dans ses bras !

A peine assise que Lauren déboula devant moi. Elle pointe son doigt crochu sur moi et me lança un regard qu'elle voulait menaçant , mais qui ne réussit qu'à me faire sourire.

- Fais gaffe toi ! Je t'ai à l'oeil ! Eddy est une chasse gardée ! Tu as pu t'en apercevoir la dernière fois ! Alors éloigne toi de lui ! Je ne veux plus te voir avec lui ! C'est compris ?

- Dans la mesure où nous travaillons ensemble , rétorquais-je , agacée du ton avec lequel elle s'exprimait, l'éviter toute la journée me semble compliqué. Et rassure toi , je n'en veux pas de ton _Eddy _ , tu peux le garder.

Elle me fixa , puis ramena sa chevelure blonde derrière ses épaules , et me tourna le dos.

_**J'aimerais bien rencontrer ses parents dis donc.. Histoire de voir quelle combinaison génétique a engendré cette gourde..**_

_Elle est aussi douée qu'une cruche !_

_**ça coule de source !**_

_c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !_

_**...**_

_..._

_**Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller se noyer...**_

Qu'est ce qu'on était drôle quand même ! Après ce petit intermède consciensciel , je me mis au travail.

La matinée fut rapide , entrecoupée de plusieurs visites de Jasper , venu revoir quelques points du dossier avec son associé. J'aurais pensé que tous les deux démontreraient des signes de stress manifestes , mais non. L'expérience , sans doute..

Quand arriva onze heure et demie , Cullen passa la porte de son bureau , et s'avança vers moi.

- Désolé , mais il faudrait aller manger maintenant , je dois être au tribunal à treize heures , et vous aussi d'ailleurs.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Pardon de vous prévenir aussi tard , mais j'aurais besoin que vous soyiez là , que vous analysiez les expressions des témoins , celles des jurés aussi. Quoiqu'on en dise , l'expression d'un juré n'est jamais neutre et impassible. A chaque fois , leurs opinions se lisent sur leurs visages. Et j'aurais besoin de savoir si certains nous sont déjà acquis.

- Euh.., hésitais-je, excusez moi mais il a bien été prouvé que Mr Mazetti a tué sa femme ?

- Oui , et ?

- Alors je ne comprends pas que vous puissiez penser que des jurés seront ralliés à votre cause..

- Disons que ..certaines choses se passent..qui sont indépendantes de ma volonté..

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je suis intimement convaincu que certains jurés seront de notre côté, soupira-t-il .

- Vous voulez dire que..

- Oui . Je soupçonne mon client d'en avoir soudoyé quelques uns..

- Mais c'est immonde ! m'écriais-je , attirant par la même occasion le regard meurtrier de Lauren.

- Pardon, soufflais-je. Mais c'est vraiment immoral..

- Il n'y a pas de place pour la morale dans le monde de James Mazetti.. Bon , et si nous allions déjeuner ?

Je souris légèrement et pris mon trench coat. Nous passâmes devant Lauren sans dire un mot .

- Edward ! l'interpella-t-elle . Où vas-tu ?

- Déjeuner , répondit-il, irrité , et au Tribunal ensuite . Tu ne veux quand même pas que je t'envoie un rapport détaillé à chaque minutes non plus ?

- Pourquoi pas..sourit-elle , vicieusement.

- Eh bien c'est dommage pour toi , mais non. A tout à l'heure.

Et il la planta là en m'entraînant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Mouchée, ricanais-je.

- Elle m'exaspère..

- Courage ! Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça ..!

Il me lança un regard étonné , et j'éclatai de rire. Il me suivit , et lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée , nous riions toujours comme deux amis. A cette pensée , mon rire s'étrangla légèrement dans ma gorge.

**D**_**étends toi un peu Swan ! C'est bon ! Tu ne fais pas non plus quelque chose d'illégal !**_

_En présence d'un avocat , ce serait le comble..._

- Au fait , me sourit-il , vous ne m'avez pas dit où vous souhaitez que nous nous rendions !

- Oh ne vous en faites , ce n'est pas loin d'ici !

Il eut l'air surpris , mais ne dit rien. J'avais décidé qu'il était formellement hors de question que nous allions déjeuner dans un restaurant. Un café-bar-fast food conviendrait amplement !

Je l'emmenai dans le bistrot que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter le midi , et il m'arrêta.

- J'avais pensé à quelque chose de plus... , commença-t-il

- De plus ?

- Non rien , laissez tomber , soupira-t-il , je suppose que je n'aurais droit qu'à cela pour l'instant ?

- Je ne ..

- Laissez tomber Bella , rit-il , avant de s'interrompre , songeant au prénom dont il avait usé.

Il allait s'excuser quand je l'arrêtai.

- Va pour Bella..De toute façon , j'en avais marre d'Isabella !

Il me fit un large sourire , et je nous conduisis à une table.

Une fois installés , une serveuse vint prendre nos commandes. Elle lança plusieurs regards langoureux à _Edward _(_**ça t'écorche la langue de l'appeller comme ça?**__Un peu oui..._) qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Frustrée , elle partit en grommelant , me faisant lâcher un rire amusé par la même occasion.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? s'enquit mon compagnon de table du jour.

- La serveuse, ris-je . Elle n'a pas cessé de vous faire de l'oeil et vous n'avez rien vu. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié d'ailleurs !

- Ah ! Si je devais m'arrêter sur toutes les femmes qui me reluquent ...

- Quelle prétention, soufflais-je , ça va les chevilles ?

- En parfait état ! Merci de demander !

Je secouai la tête d'exaspération et il rigola. Quand la serveuse revint pour nous apporter nos plats, un banal steak-frites pour moi, et une grande salade composée pour lui (le monde à l'envers quand même...) , Cullen lui fit un immense sourire qui eut le don de la déstabiliser complètement , et lorsqu'elle voulut repartir en se déhanchant , elle trébucha maladroitement sur ses pieds , et s'écroula de tout son long. Un rire secoua le bistrot tout entier , avant qu'une âme charitable en la personne d'un vieux monsieur se décide à l'aider. Je fixai mon patron d'un air que je voulais accusateur.

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il , l'innocence incarnée.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès !

- Mais pas du tout !

- Menteur ! Vous savez très bien l'effet que vous faites aux femmes !

- Malheureusement , je ne fais pas d'effet à la femme qui me plaît...

Je me figeai . Est ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Est ce qu'il parle de moi ?

_**Mais bien sûr qu'il parle de toi , sombre crétine !**_

_Mais il n'est pas bien ! Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?_

_**Il tente sa chance , le malheureux !**_

Malgré tout , je ressentais au creux de mon ventre comme...un sentiment de ..contentement ? Peut-on dire ça comme ça ?

Comme à mon habitude je rougis maladroitement.

- Désolé , reprit-il , un air gêné sur le visage, je ne voulais pas..

- Ce n'est pas grave , murmurais-je .

Il me fit un sourire timide , et attaqua sa salade. Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant quelques secondes. Il était concentré sur sa salade , alors que je regardai derrière lui. Je vis un couple entrer , puis une femme , bizarrement vêtue. Un foulard multicolore lui recouvrait l'ensemble des cheveux , et la moitié du front , tandis qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil couvrait l'autre partie de ses yeux (le genre de lunettes-mouches, vous saisissez ?). Un long et lourd manteau gris clair complétait le déguisement dont cette pauvre s'était affublée. Elle tiqua légèrement quand elle me vit , puis détourna la tête avant de s'asseoir à une table , qui restait malheureusement dans mon champ de vision.

_Etrange ... Elle me semble..familière..._

PDV Rosalie

Ce soir , c'est pancakes ! Je profitai d'être au centre commercial seule, Alice s'étant finalement desistée, pour trouver un supermarché et m'acheter ce dont j'avais besoin pour me concocter mon repas de fortune.

Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles d'Emmett depuis que je lui avais laissé mon numéro. Et force était de constater que cela m'ennuyait , et me frustrait . Oui bon , il était certes très lourd niveau humour , mais il me plaisait ..plus que ce que je ne voulais bien l'avouer..

Soupirant , je continuais mes courses , et tentai d'attraper le paquet de farine qui se trouvait sur une étagère un peu trop en hauteur pour mon mètre soixante-dix. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds , quand je vis un gigantesque bras s'étirer au dessus de moi et attraper cette farine qui m'embêtait. Je me retournai , et découvris Emmett Cullen , immense sourire aux lèvres , qui me tendait mon paquet.

- Merci , dis-je enfin, hypnotisée par son sourire.

- Ce fut un plaisir Mam'zelle , répondit-il,toujours souriant , j'aime aimer les jeunes demoiselles en détresse !

- Je n'ai rien d'une demoiselle en détresse ! me rebiffais-je

- Comment aurais-tu fait si je n'avais pas été là ?

- J'aurais appeller un vendeur c'est tout !

- Tsss ! Je suis bien plus rapide , plus grand , et plus costaud que la plupart d'entre eux !

- Cause toujours , rétorquais-je , blasée.

Je le contournai et me mis à chercher le sel.

- Dis donc , Rosie chérie ..

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! grondais-je.

- Ouh ! J'aime quand tu sors les griffes ! ça te donne un air sauvage ! J'adore ça !

- Ecoute Emmett , va voir ailleurs si j'y suis , tu me casses les pieds là ! Arrête de me faire chier !

- Tu viens déjeuner avec moi ?

Je pilai net .

- Hein ?

- Oh allez ! Ste plaît !

Il m'offrit un joli sourire , si charmeur , que j'eus soudain peur d'hyperventiler.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appellé ? lâchais-je enfin.

- Manque de temps. Problèmes au boulot . Mais maintenant que c'est réglé , je suis tout à toi ma jolie !

Levant les yeux au ciel , je continuai mon chemin . Il ne l'entendit cependant pas de cet oreille et me rattrapa facilement.

- Allez , Rosalie , dis oui ! Promis je ne sors pas le grand jeu du restaurant chic ! On ira manger où tu veux ! S'il te plaît...ça m'a manqué de ne pas te voir..

Je me retournai pour le regarder , et vis qu'il arborait un air timide. Waw ! ça devait être la première fois qu'il disait ça à une femme ! Pas l'habitude le grand dadet apparemment ! Décidant d'arrêter de le faire languir , je capitulai.

- Bien . Je paye , tu portes mes courses et mes sacs , tu les fourres dans ma voiture et on y va. Et au galop de préférence !

Son visage s'illumina soudainement . Il me claqua une bise sur la joue qui eut le don de faire chauffer mes oreilles , et attrapa tout mes sacs remplis de vêtements , ainsi que ceux avec les courses alimentaires. Doit bien en avoir pour une douzaine de sacs là dedans, songeais-je.. Tant pis ! Qu'il se débrouille !

Je lui ouvris le coffre de ma BMW pour qu'il charge tout le tralala dedans , puis nous partîmes en discutant rejoindre un bistrot que j'aimais bien , celui dans lequel j'avais déjeuné une fois avec Bella.

- J'espère qu'ils servent vite là dedans , me dit Emmett une fois que nous fûmes devant la porte , j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais avaler une éléphante enceinte !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi , mais sa remarque me fit glousser. Apparemment ravi de réussir à me faire rire , il ouvrit la porte , et tel un gentleman , s'effaça pour me laisser passer.

- Merci, dis-je en passant devant lui.

- Mais de rien ma belle , de rien.

Je souris puis me stoppai quand je distinguai Bella , assise en face de ...Edward Cullen ?

Ils semblaient gênés tous les deux , vu qu'Edward chipottait avec sa salade , et que Bella regardait un peu partout autour d'elle.

- Alors ? Où tu veux t'ass... Bordel ! Mais c'est Eddie ! Le ptit Eddie !

Sa voix portait tellement , que tous les yeux présents se braquèrent sur nous. Je mis une claque sur le bras d'Emmett et lui intimai de se taire.

- On a même plus le droit de parler , marmonna-t-il.

- Je m'en vais si tu veux !

- Non ! Reste avec moi ! On va aller leur dire bonjour !

Gaiement , il entoura mes épaules de son bras puissant , et nous entraîna vers la table de nos deux joyeux lurons.

PDV Bella

Je m'attendai à tout , sauf à voir Rosalie en compagnie d'Emmett Cullen. Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite quand je vis l'espèce de grand ours mettre son bras autour des épaules de mon amie. Edward avait l'air aussi surpris que moi.

- Salut la compagnie ! nous interpella Emmett , une fois à notre portée.

- Emmett ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda son frère.

- Je suis venu accompagné par la sublime Rosalie que tu vois là !

La dite Rosalie rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et gratifia Edward d'un sourire timide avant de me saluer en me faisant la bise.

- Ma vieille, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille , tu vas passer à table ! C'est moi qui te le dis !

Elle me sourit puis s'éloigna de moi.

- On peut manger avec vous ? demanda Emmett . Non parce que c'est plein là , et que j'ai franchement la dalle !

- Euh Emmett , répondit Edward , je ne suis pas certain que..

- Parfait ! applaudit le géant.

Sous nos regards ahuris , il partit chercher deux chaises , et les installa de sorte que je me retrouvais à côté de Rosalie et que lui se trouvait à côté de son frère.

Du coin de l'oeil , je vis la femme-clown parler avec la serveuse .

- Dis donc , pouffa Rose en la désignant , elle ne s'est pas regardé dans le miroir ce matin ou quoi ?

- Qui qui qui ? s'enquit Emmett en regardant partout.

- Chut , gros balourd , le réprimanda mon amie . Derrière toi.

Avec la discrétion de deux hippopotames , lui et Edward se retournèrent en même temps vers l'attraction du jour. La femme , surprise de nous voir la regarder , se tassa sur sa chaise et croisa les jambes. Et là..je pus distinguer deux horribles bottes roses qui m'avaient tant dégouter ce matin..

_LA POUFIASSE !_

Je me levai brutalement , les prenant tous les trois de court , et fonçai vers la greluche. Me voyant arriver en plein sur elle , elle se leva vivement , et commença à s'éloigner vers la sortie.

- Oh non ! m'écriais-je en la rattrapant ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Je la tirai par le bras et la mis face à moi .

- Tu nous as suivi espèce d'idiote !

- Lâche moi ! scanda-t-elle en tirant sur son bras .

- Rêve ! Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu as peur que ton cher Eddy et moi fassions des choses qui te déplairaient ?

J'étais en colère et je ne faisais carrément pas attention à ce qui sortait de ma bouche.

Je vis Edward s'approcher , et il vint se poster à côté de moi.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que votre Imbécile de blondasse ne peut pas se passer de vous !

- Laisse moi tranquille , pépia la crétine , ou je te jure que ..

- Que QUOI ? m'énervais-je. On a déjà vu ce que ça donnait tes menaces minables ! Tu t'es retrouvée par terre !

- Eddy , dis à ta ..

- Lauren ? comprit-il enfin .

- Oui c'est elle , m'agaçais-je.

Je lâchai son bras et entrepris de lui arracher son stupide foulard de la tête . J'aggripai quelques cheveux en tentant de l'enlever , mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Plus elle souffrirait , mieux ce serait !

- AÏE ! MAIS TU ES FOLLE ! RENDS MOI IMMEDIATEMENT MON FOULARD , PETASSE !

Rageuse , je la poussai violemment , et elle tomba.

Le propriétaire arrive soudainement pour nous calmer.

- Excusez-moi , mais je ne veux pas de ça ici. Partez si vous voulez vous battre !

Il avait l'air furieux... Certainement pas autant que moi !

- Eddy , pleurnicha Lauren , viens m'aider !

- Lauren , cracha-t-il , tu t'es mise toute seule dans cette situation, tu te débrouilles maintenant !

Furieuse , elle se releva avec la grâce d'un babouin et se planta devant lui.

- Je te jure Edward , que si tu ne viens pas tout de suite avec moi , je raconte tout !

- Je suis déjà au courant espèce d'idiote ! clamais-je , résistant à l'envie de la massacrer.

- QUOI ?

Visiblement , elle ne s'y attendait pas .

- Oui ! Je sais tout ! Alors maintenant , tu prends tes cliques et tes claques , et TU TE BARRES D'ICI !

- Bella , me dit Edward , calmez-vous s'il v..

- NON JE NE ME CALME PAS !

Je sentis Rosalie me prendre la main doucement , tandis qu'Emmett reniflait Lauren. Attends..quoi ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais espèce d'idiot ? le rembarra la pouf.

- Hmm..réfléchit-il .

Il cogna son poing sur sa tête , comme s'il toquait à une porte.

- Mais arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? s'énerva Lauren.

- Ben..je vérifiais c'est tout !

- Tu vérifiais quoi Emmett ? s'enquit Rosalie , l'air aussi surpris que tout le monde.

- La creusitude de sa tête !

- Hein ? dîmes -nous tous les quatre en choeur.

- La creusitude ! ça sonne creux ! ya pas de cerveau là d'dans ! répondit-il , en montrant la tête de Lauren .

Sa pitoyable blague eut le don de nous faire tous rire , même certains autres clients. Même le propriétaire esquissa un sourire.

- PFFF Bande d'imbéciles ! rétorqua la blondasse . Je suis bien plus intelligente que vous tous réunis !

- Permet moi d'en douter espèce de garce !

Ne surtout pas énerver Rosalie..

- On t'as rien demandé , connasse !

Rosalie vit rouge , et s'avança vers Lauren. Cette dernière prit soudain peur , et s'éloigna à reculons vers la porte . Rosalie la rattrapa facilement et lui assena une gifle magistrale qui lui décrocha pratiquement la tête.

- Traite moi encore une fois de connasse , et je te jure que je t'enfonces tes seins siliconés dans ton cul ! C'est clair ?

Lauren leva des yeux implorants vers Edward , qui lui ne broncha pas.

Se sentant seule , elle courut , et sortit du bistrot en pleurant .

- ouf , soufflais-je , ça fait du bien !

- Non mais c'était qui cette poufiasse ? ragea Rosalie.

- Une longue histoire , lui répondis-je en souriant . Merci de ton soutient ! C'était carrément jouissif ce que tu lui as fait !

- Merci , sourit-elle . Mais tu connais ma devise ! Moi les poufs , je m'asseois dessus !

- En tout cas Rosie , j'ai adoré ! houuu j'imagine bien comment tu dois être dans l'intimité toi !

- La ferme homme ! Allons manger , j'ai faim !

Et sur ce , elle se détourna et entraîna Emmett à sa suite. Les clients nous dévisageaient encore , certains riant , d'autres pestant.

Je sentis une petite pression sur mon bras , et tournai la tête vers mon patron qui me souriait.

- Maintenant qu'on est débarassé , me dit-il , allons manger. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un quart d'heure .

Lui souriant , et me sentant soulagée d'un énorme poids , nous repartîmes nous asseoir , afin de finir nos plats , histoire d'avoir l'estomac bien plein en vue de ce qui nous attendait plus tard.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**J'espère ne pas perdre quelques lectrices déçue que Bella n'ait pas (du moins pas encore..) collé son poing dans la figure du cher petit Edward !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**PETITE ANNONCE : Comme certaines le savent déjà , je suis en pseudo vacances , donc je m'accorde un répit aussi côté fictions ! Je ne posterais pas la semaine prochaine ! Donc rendez vous la semaine d'après !**

**J'ai bien fait attention à ne pas vous laisser sur une fin sadique ! Que je suis gentille ! :D**

**Peut être que si vous faites exploser le compteur de review , je posterais avant..qui sait ? :D**

**A dans deux semaines alors ! (ou pas..!)**

**Des bisous à toutes !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà sur cette fiction ! Je vous ai manqué ? Beaucoup j'espère !**

**TOUT D'ABORD , comme j'ai pu le dire à toutes les revieweuses inscrites qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre , ce retard dans le post est dû AU BEUG DE FF ! : Désolée , c'est que ça m'a vraiment énervé... A l'heure où j'écris cette phrase, on est lundi. J'aurais dû poster depuis samedi... -' Bref !**

**Alors ..que dire, que dire..**

**MERCI ! 25 reviews pour le dernier chapitre...Elle s'installe doucement mais sûrement cette petite fiction ! :)**

**Globalement , vous avez apprécié que Lauren en prenne plein les dents ! Mais ne vous faites pas de fausses joies , on en a pas fini avec elle !**

**Merci à :**

**diana : **Non Bella n'est pas au courant du tout du pari justement ! Etant donné qu'Edward lui a menti sur le sujet du chantage fait par Lauren , elle ne sait pas qu'il s'agit en fait d'un pari !Et désolée mais...Lauren n'a pas encore totalement disparue ! Même si elle n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre ! :) Merci pour ta review !

**Mar06Bella: **OOhh ! Je t'engage comme Pom pom girl c'est bon ! Lol Pourquoi tant de haine ? Je l'adore moi Lauren !...Ok je suis pas crédible ...^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

**BEA : **Vacances..qui n'ont pas été des vacances mais je te remercie :) . Tu as tout à fait raison, Lauren ne va pas en rester là ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Tu es là à tous les chapitres et ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

**Elodie52 : **Mais mais...Les bottes roses font partie de la panoplie de toute blonde stupide qui se respecte voyons ! Lool RDV galant ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Mais ça viendra , ça viendra ! :D Oui Vive Rosalie ! Elle est géniale n'est ce pas ? ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme et ta review ! :)

**Sandry : **Merci ! Non effectivement Lauren n'a pas peur du ridicule ! Elle aime ça ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt ! Nous avons appris à la fac que nous aurons un examen blanc mardi ! donc il y a eu rattrapge intensif de cours en prévision de ça :/ ! Merci pour ta review !

**Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous autorise à me baffer ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

PDV Bella

- Je veux simplement que vous notiez ce qui vous paraît important dans ce que vous verrez. Pour la retranscription du procès , nous avons un greffier. Moi ce que je vous demande , c'est de vous attarder sur les expressions des jurés et celles des témoins présents en faveur de l'accusation.

- Et la famille de la défunte sera présente ?

- Oui. Ils seront assis derrière le procureur et son substitut. Il était d'ailleurs prévu que ce soit le substitut du procureur qui s'occupe de la partie pénale , mais ils ont finalement décidé qu'il s'occuperait du procès en affaire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Après le scandale provoqué par Lauren, nous étions partis, Edward Cullen et moi, et étions arrivés devant le palais de justice qui se dressait fièrement . Le drapeau américain flottait majestueusement au rythme du vent et deux balances ainsi que la déesse égyptienne Mâât encadraient la lourde porte.

- Vous savez ce qu'elle représente ?

Je sursautai. Edward me regardait avec un petit sourire.

- La justice je crois ? risquais-je.

- Exactement, me répondit-il. Dans la mythologie égyptienne , les morts étaient soumis au jugement de la déesse Maât. Leur "kâ" , leur esprit si vous préférez , était posé dans la balance avec une plume. Si la plume pesait plus lourd que le kâ, l'âme du défunt pouvait librement accéder au monde des bienheureux.

- Votre âme pèsera-t-elle plus lourd dans la balance Maître Cullen ?

- Sûrement ! rétorqua-t-il en m'adressant un sourire goguenard.

Il passa devant moi et me tint la porte.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas , repris-je , c'est le pourquoi du deuxième procès ! Pour moi tout est relié ! Même si cela met en jeu les compétences de Jasper et les vôtres ...

- Le bureau du procureur s'est très bien débrouillé , grinça-t-il en réponse. Ils savent très bien qu'ils ont autant de chance de gagner que de perdre. Ils ont préféré assurer leurs arrières, et ils se sont montrés très convaincant face au juge.

- Et quand débute le deuxième procès ?

- Après la fin de celui ci.

- ça risque de prendre des mois alors..

- connaissant mon client , je dirais même des années..

Il m'adressa un pauvre sourire et nous continuâmes notre chemin. Je n'étais jamais venu dans un Tribunal. Cet endroit était rempli de personnes en costumes , d'avocates en tailleur qui devait certaine coûter plus cher que le loyer annuel de mon appartement. Je pouvai entendre plusieurs bribes de conversations toutes plus juridiques les unes que les autres.

Mon patron nous fit monter quelques escaliers , et enfin il sembla se diriger vers un groupe de cinq personnes toutes debout , en train de discuter.

Un homme habillé en costume blanc avec une cravatte grise nous remarqua et adressa à mon patron un immense sourire.

Une fois que nous fûmes plus près , je pus l'observer. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel , tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval. Il avait une mâchoire carrée , le nez fin , et des yeux gris , dans lesquels brillaient une lueur qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Instinctivement , je me plaçai en retrait d'Edward.

Il dut sentir ma peur car une fois près de cette homme , il se mit volontairement devant moi , me cachant à moitié.

- Edward ! s'exclama dans un sourire cette homme effrayant.

- Mr Mazetti , répondit Edward en hochant simplement la tête.

Ainsi , c'était donc lui le fameux client ...

_**Pas étonnant...**_

_Mais tu l'as vu ? Rien qu'à le voir , je le déclare coupable !_

_**Tu ferais une piètre avocate ma fille !**_

_Ce n'est de toute façon pas ma vocation alors..._

- Je suis ravi de vous voir Edward ! Et j'espère que ..Oh ! sourit-il en me voyant. Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Vous m'avez caché une telle beauté Edward !

Le dit Edward se crispa et entoura ma taille de son bras d'un geste possessif.

_**Euh... Tu ne réagis pas ?**_

_J'attends de voir ce qu'il va dire..._

- Bella chérie , répondit Edward à ma plus grande surprise , je te présente James Mazetti , protagoniste principal de ce procès. James , voici Bella , ma secrétaire et accessoirement fiancée.

Je manquai sérieusement de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Nous fûmes interrompu par un homme en uniforme policier qui vint à notre rencontre.

- Monsieur James Mazetti , dit-il de sa voix grave , veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

- Je viens , rétorqua Mazetti. On se voit après ! continua-t-il en parlant aux quatre autres personnes présentes, et en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

Je sentis la main d'Edward sur ma hanche se refermer dans un poing. Il salua le petit monde présent , et m'entraîna plus loin.

Aussitôt hors de vu , il retira son bras comme si son contact avec moi l'avait brûlé.

- Vous m'expliquez ? demandais-je , les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Désolé , s'excusa-t-il. Je n'ai pas apprécié le regard qu'il a porté sur vous.

- Et ça vous donnait le droit de me présenter comme votre fiancée ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas James Mazetti Bella , continua-t-il , le visage dur. J'ai vu dans son regard que vous lui plaisiez. Et ce que veut James Mazetti , James Mazetti l'obtient. J'espérais pour vous que vous ne croisiez pas sa route.

- C'était plutôt obligé , rétorquais-je , le visage impassible alors qu'au fond je frissonnais de dégoût et de peur. Vous souhaitiez que je vienne alors maintenant ou plus tard je l'aurais forcément rencontré !

- Non. J'ai voulu essayer d'arriver après son placement dans le box des accusés , mais visiblement , les employés du tribunal ont décidé de ne pas synchroniser leur montre avec la mienne..

- Le box ? L'accusé n'est pas censé être à côté de vous ?

- Il le sera. Mais dans un box. Avec vitres pare balles. C'est une affaire très sérieuse Mlle Swan , une affaire qui défraye la chronique ! Mr Mazetti a énormément d'ennemis , encore plus d'amis , si je puis dire ça comme ça..

- Et vous , hoquetais-je , vous prenez le risque de le défendre ? Mais ça met votre vie en danger !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi , sourit-il. Allons-y.

On nous ouvrit une porte , et nous pénétrâmes dans la cour. J'étais impressionnée. Cet endroit avait un caractère majestueux que je ne saurais définir.

Edward salua le procureur d'un bref mouvement de la tête , et celui ci lui rendit un regard glacial.

_**Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'aimer ceux-là...**_

_Va savoir..._

Nous retrouvâmes Jasper, relisant un dossier, près du box où James Mazetti était assis , les jambes croisés, avec un espèce d'air serein qui m'effrayait.

- Mr Cullen , demandais-je soudain.

- Edward , me corrigea-t-il presque automatiquement.

- Pardon ?

- Je pense que nous pouvons nous appeller par nos prénoms , non ?

- Euh ..oui , certainement , rougis-je.

- Donc ? Que vouliez-vous Bella ?

- Je me demandais, repris-je , pourquoi le procès ne se déroule pas à huit clos ? Il n'y aurait pas eu besoin du box alors !

- C'est là toute la question , soupira-t-il. Tout le monde ici se contrefiche de James Mazetti. Ils le verraient même bien mort...

- C'est tout de même idiot..

- Je vous l'accorde.

Il m'indiqua la place où je devais me mettre , et je sortis mon bloc notes, ainsi qu'un stylo. Je scannai le lieu du regard, et pu voir le procureur en pleine discussion avec une femme vieillissante, et un adolescent de pas plus de quatorze ans qui tremblait nerveusement.

- La mère et le fils de la femme de Mazetti.

Je me retournai , et vis que mon patron s'était assis à mes côtés.

- le fils de sa femme ? Ce n'est pas le sien ?

- Non. Ils n'ont pas eu d'enfants ensemble. Elle , elle a laissé derrière elle ce garçon , et une petite fille de sept ans.

- Et quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle en ce moment ?

Il sembla hésiter avant de me répondre.

- Oui, dit-il enfin. Elle est le principal témoin de l'accusation.

- Quoi ? m'écriais-je.

- Pas si fort Bella.. !

- Pardon..Mais ..

- Nous avons appris son existence il y a seulement deux jours. La petite fille , Cassandra , était apeurée. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle ne parlait plus , et finalement , elle s'est confiée à son frère qui en a informé sa grand-mère.

- Donc vous avait été obligé de plaider coupable ?

- La logique l'aurait voulu , oui. Mais mon client a refusé. Et je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ses désirs.

- Tant mieux , affirmais-je. Au moins , il prendra plus d'années de prison comme ça.

- N'en soyez pas aussi sûre..

Après un dernier regard , il s'installa confortablement sur une table adjacente au box de son client, sortit un dossier de son attaché case , et attendit patiemment.

Au bout de ce qu'il me sembla être des heures , un officier entra.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, la cour , annonça-t-il.

Il se retira , et les jurés entrèrent , ainsi que le juge. Le juge Harrisson , d'après la plaque en bordure .

Et le procès débuta. Après avoir effectué un rappel des faits , elle rappella aux jurés le devoir qu'ils avaient de juger cette affaire en en fait , et non en droit , l'obligation de se montrer impartial , et enfin de s'attacher à prononcer un jugement n'allant pas à l'encontre de la Constitution des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Je les dévisageai un à un, et même si pour la plupart ils affichaient un air impassible, je pus remarquer que deux d'entre eux se trémoussaient nerveusement. L'un triturait ses doigts d'une façon nerveuse, et l'autre avait la jambe droit qui tremblait. Nul doute que les jurés soudoyés , c'était bien eux.

Je mémorisai rapidement leur visage afin de faire un compte rendu à Edward plus tard.

A partir de là , tout s'enchaîna.

Nous pûmes entendre une foultitude de témoins, d'experts, de scientifiques , de policiers qui tous s'exprimaient sur leur ressenti vis-à-vis de James Mazetti.

Sur ses affaires , sur son comportement, au travail et hors travail. Ses relations avec ses collègues , la façon de diriger son affaire , sa relation en public avec sa femme , sa relation en privée , pour ceux qui auraient pu en avoir un aperçu , comme le père de la défunte , qui eut les larmes aux yeux .

Le procureur tentait par tous les moyens, avec ses questions, de montrer à quel point l'accusé était mauvais. Edward quant à lui , posait de simples questions et ramenait toujours tout à un point : aucune plainte, ni au niveau personnel, ni au niveau professionnel, n'avait jamais été signalé. Alors que les policiers présents peignaient Mazetti comme un horrible personnage, Edward les amena à admettre que son client n'avait jamais eu de comportement répréhensible qui aurait nécessité une intervention des forces de police. Je sentai que mon patron les destabilisait par ses questions atypiques, et à chaque fois qu'il partait se rasseoir, le procureur le foudroyait d'un de ses regards.

Au bout de trois heures et demi, le juge déclara la fin de la session d'aujourd'hui, et nous annonça que la suite serait pour demain quinze heures.

Je passai mes mains sur mes yeux , tentant de me requinquer , et rassemblai mes affaires.

Je vis Jasper s'entretenir avec Edward un moment avec Edward, puis ce dernier partit avec son client tandis que Jasper venait vers moi.

- Bonjour Bella , m'interpella-t-il.

- Bonsoir Jasper, souris-je en ayant jeté un coup d'oeil à ma montre.

- Ah oui désolé , on s'amuse tellement qu'on ne voit pas le temps passer !

Je ris. Jasper avait quelque chose de rassurant. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés pas trop courts ni trop longs encadraient son visage fin, ses yeux d'un bleu océan mettait en valeur la paleur de sa peau. Il était grand, musclé, mais plus mince qu'Edward et il avait une posture très droite. Il m'apaisait, en quelque sorte.

- Bella ? Peut-on se tutoyer ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient , répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

- Très bien , sourit-il. Alors Edward me dit de te demander de l'attendre devant la porte , il souhaite te ramener chez toi.

- Ah ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils . Mais je peux rentrer seule ! J'ai l'habitude.

- Alors comme il savait que tu dirais ça, il m'a pratiquement ordonné de t'empêcher de partir.

- Il n'est pas trop extrême là ? fis-je après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

- Non. Je suis d'accord avec lui Bella , on est jamais trop prudent.

- Les hommes.., marmonnais-je.

Jasper sourit , et nous sortîmes ensemble. Nous parlâmes encore pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward arrive. Il avait l'air las.

- Bella ? m'interpella-t-il. Nous partons ?

- Je peux ...

- Donc oui , nous partons.

Je soufflai d'exaspération , mais ne pus néanmoins retenir un petit sourire. Je fis la bise à Jasper , qui me souhaita une bonne nuit , et je partis avec Edward.

Une fois installés au chaud dans sa Volvo (je me demandais combien d'autres voitures il possédait...), je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

- Fatiguée ? me demanda Edward, amusé.

- Courbaturée, grimaçais-je en passant mes mains dans le bas de mon dos.

- Ah ? Je trouve que les chaises du tribunal sont pourtant très confortables !

- Aussi confortables qu'une table à la morgue, grommelais-je.

- Vous avez déjà testé ? sourit-il.

- Il n'est pas sûr que je m'en souviendrais le jour où je testerais...

- Alors j'espère que vous ne le testerais jamais.

Sur cette dernière réplique , il mit le contact et s'engouffra dans la circulation. Je m'apprêtai à lui indiquer la direction quand je me souvins qu'il connaissait le chemin.

- Alors ? reprit-il. Vous avez pu vous faire une idée globale ?

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir , répondis-je en soupirant.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Vous êtes doué. Malheureusement .

- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

- Je ne sais pas trop si s'en est un à vrai dire , souris-je .

- Pas grave ! Je prends quand même !

- Demain matin , continua-t-il , vous pourriez me faire un rapport sur ce début de procès ? Noter vos impressions , vis-à-vis des jurés, des témoins , de l'accusation.

- Pas de problèmes.

Il m'adressa un sourire de remerciement. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence , il se gara devant mon immeuble. Il descendit rapidement et m'ouvrit la porte.

- Gentleman ? m'étonnais-je.

- Merci maman , sourit-il.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Bon et bien..voilà , fis-je , un peu gênée.

- voilà.., souffla-t-il.

- Passez une bonne nuit ! continuais-je en commençant à me retourner.

- Bella , je...

Il m'attrapa doucement la main , et je lui fis face.

Ma raison m'envoya un SOS quand je vis qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi , jusqu'à ce que nos vêtements soient en contact.

_**Alerte Alerte Alerte !**_

Mon cerveau se déconnecta totalement quand je le vis approcher son visage du mien.

_**SWAN ! REAGIS !**_

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes , et lorsqu'elles ne furent séparées que de quelques micros centimètres, j'eus un éclair de lucidité.

_Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

* * *

**Bien Bien Bien...**

**Ecoutez, je me suis siplement dit que puisqu'au dernier chapitre la fin n'était pas sadique pour un poil , autant que la fin de ce chapitre le soit un peu ! Vous comprenez ? Lol**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Qu'envisagez-vous pour la suite ? ça me fait toujours rire de voir vos suggestions..^^**

**alors disons...**

**Taper 1 : Bella le frappe (encore ?)**

**Taper 2 : elle lui crache au visage**

**Taper 3 : elle se laisse embrasser ?**

T**aper 4 pour toute autre option ! Mais j'ai déjà la suite en tête , pas d'inquiétudes !**

**Bonne semaine ! Je pense que je recommencerais à poster le mercredi à partir de maintenant !**

**A bientôt !**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Alex**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour mes petites hirondelles !**

**J'avais dit chapitre mercredi ou avant, ce sera donc mardi :D**

**Comme d'habitude, un immenseeee merci pour vos eviews ! Vous me donner la motivation nécessaire pour continuer, continuer, continuer malgré tous ces cours, devoirs à rendre, exams qui approchent...:D**

**Merci à :**

**BEA : **Bah dis donc ! tu ne l'aimes pas Edward toi ! Lol Merci pour ta review :) réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que malgré tout ça te plaira :)

**Ptitesfrimousses : **Tu postes en anonyme maintenant ? ^^ Ben je voterais bien pour le pipi nerveux tiens..ce serait certainement assez drôle à regarder !:D Merci beaucoup :) La suite maintenant ! :D

**Sandry : **Non le retard ne dépendait pas de moi, mais de FF ! Le gros beug...^^ et oui, paraît-il qu'il y a une vie en dehors des fictions...^^ J'ai bien aimé tes suggestions ! et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! :D Merci pour ta review :)

**manon: **ah tiens ! j'y penserais pour une prochaine fois ! ^^ merci pour ta review :)

**diana : **il va devoir effectivement faire ses preuves ! tu verras dans ce chapitre, que Bella annonce que c'est elle qui mène la danse ! merci pour ta review :)

**k.b.r : **ah ! désolée, ce sera autre chose ! j'espère que ça te plaira quand même :) merci pour ta review !

J**e constate que les revieweuses sans compte préfèrent la Bella boxeuse ! Lol**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes , et lorsqu'elles ne furent séparées que de quelques micros centimètres, j'eus un éclair de lucidité._

_Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

PDV Edward

Aujourd'hui s'était plutôt bien passé. Je ne pensai pas sérieusement que James s'en sortirait, et vu le regard qu'il avait lancé à Bella, j'espérais bien qu'il croupirait en prison, mais mon devoir d'avocat était tout simplement de faire en sorte d'obtenir au minimum une réduction de peine.

Je savais qu'après la session d'aujourd'hui, Bella rentrerait chez elle en métro , et seule. Et je ne le voulai pas. A cette heure ci, on ne savait jamais quel malade pouvait être de sortie. Je décidai donc de la raccompagner chez elle, en faisant fi de ses protestations.

Au moment où nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans l'habitacle confortable de ma Volvo, je me tendis légèrement. Son étrange parfum de freesia emplissait l'air, et j'aimai un peu trop ça. Je choisis donc de faire la conversation, pour oublier la magnifique créature qui se tenait à mes côtés.

Arrivés devant chez elle, je sortis rapidement de la voiture, et lui ouvris la portière.

- Gentleman ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Merci maman , souris-je.

Me souvenant des conseils de ma mère, enfin plutôt de ses ordres, je la raccompagnai jusqu'à sa porte.

Une fois devant, un silence assez gênant s'installa. Mon coeur battait très fort dans ma poitrine, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le calmer . Devais-je prendre la fuite ? Lui sauter dessus ? Ah ! C'était bien la première fois que je me sentai désemparé face à une aussi petite chose...

- Bon et bien..voilà , fit-elle au bout d'un moment, nerveusement.

- Voilà.., soufflais-je , ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir.

- Passez une bonne nuit ! continua-t-elle en commençant à se retourner.

- Bella , je...

A vrai dire, je décidai de laisser ma raison au placard, et de me laisser guider par mon instinct.

Mu par je ne sais quel courage, j'attrapai doucement sa main, et elle me fit face.

A ce moment là , je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose. L'embrasser. Encore. Et encore. Mais une partie de mon cerveau toujours bien présente se souvenait pertinemment de la dernière fois où j'avais essayé de faire les choses selon mon côté primaire.

Je me rapprochais donc d'elle, jusqu'à ce que nos vêtements soient en contact et penchai doucement et lentement mon visage vers le sien. Je fixai ses lèvres tentatrices au possible, et comblai l'espace qui nous séparait encore.

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'enfin rencontrer ses lèvres, je vis qu'un éclair de panique avait traversés ses prunelles, mais je n'en tins pas compte. Je ne pouvai tout simplement plus résister. Alors, enfin, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

PDV Bella

_**WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP !**_

_Deux secondes..._

_**NON ! MAINTENANT !**_

_Mais quelle rabat-joie..._

Ecoutant la partie raisonnable de ma conscience, je repoussai mon patron dont les lèvres venaient juste de fusionner avec les miennes. Malgré l'incroyable douceur dont il avait fait preuve, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

_**Frappe le !**_

_La ferme un peu !_

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, je posai mes mains sur son torse (j'étais certaine d'avoir rougi..) et le poussai légèrement.

Il comprit le message puisqu'il se recula subitement, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, tout en arborant un air coupable sur le visage.

- Je suis désolée.., murmurais-je en regardant partout sauf vers ses yeux.

- Non je..c'est moi. Enfin je veux dire.. Ah c'est pénible ! souffla-t-il.

- La gêne.., souris-je timidement, c'est embêtant n'est ce pas ?

- Très.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, pendant lequel il semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur, tandis que moi je me contentai de me balancer d'une jambe à l'autre.

- Vous ne m'avez pas frappé cette fois là.

Je sursautai légèrement , et le fixai. Il avait un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres, mais une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, répondis-je au bout de quelques secondes.

- Ce qui veut dire que tout n'est pas perdu ?

- Que voulez-dire ? m'enquis-je.

- Peut-être qu'une relation autre qu'une relation de travail serait possible ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Edward Cullen qui hésite..Edward Cullen sans son masque d'arrogance..Edward Cullen qui veut sortir avec moi...

_**Ôte toi ça tout de suite de la tête ! Il n'est pas sain !**_

_Mais tout le monde a droit à une chance !_

_**Pas lui !**_

_Ah tu m'agaces ! _

- Je... Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre..

- Bien sûr avec tout ce que je vous ai fait subir, je comprends votre réaction mais...peut-être aurais-je droit à une seconde chance ? continua-t-il en ponctant sa phrase d'un rire nerveux.

_Oui oui oui !_

_N__**ON NON NON !**_

- Je ..ne sais pas trop.. , répondis-je finalement. Je pense sincèrement que vous allez trop vite !

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui , continuais-je , un brin d'assurance retrouvé. Vous n'avez absolument aucune expérience en matière de femme en fait.

- Euh..., répondit-il, surprit. Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre...

- Réfléchissez Mr Cullen ..

- Edward, lança-t-il automatiquement.

- D'accord..Edward. Vous m'embrassez , alors que c'est ce que vous auriez dû faire après m'avoir emmené dîner !

- Pardon ?

- Ah, soupirais-je. Une relation ne peut fonctionner que si l'on respecte certaines étapes !

- Dîtes moi tout, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

- Et bien pour commencer , il faudrait m'inviter au cinéma , ou dans un musée, bref un endroit où regarder quelque chose ! Ensuite , l'étape du déjeuner ensemble, puis celle du dîner, et à ce moment , vous pourrez m'embrasser ! Pas avant ! Et quand cela sera fait, il y aura l'étape du dîner à domicile...

- Et comment se termine un dîner à domicile , Bella ? me demanda-t-il, très intéressé, soudain.

- D'une façon ou d'une autre, rétorquais-je, sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

- Pourriez-vous développer ?

- Certainement pas, me scandalisais-je faussement. Veuillez à présent partir . Avant que je ne vous colle mon pied au derrière !

- C'est une menace ou une promesse ? sourit-il.

- Aucune des deux ! Allez vous-en !

Il rigola franchement, vint me claquer une bise, et commença à descendre les escaliers. Au moment où il allait disparaître de ma vue , il se tourna vers moi.

- Alors disons..demain 19h ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour le cinéma !

- Ah ..

- Donc ? insista-t-il.

- Comme vous voulez !

- Parfait, sourit-il. A demain Bella !

- A demain..Edward ..!

Il me sourit une dernière fois, de ce sourire si charmeur qui, j'en étais sûre, faisait tomber toutes les femmes, puis s'en alla enfin.

Relâchant un immense soupir de soulagement , je tournai la clé dans la serrure, et entrai dans mon appartement. J'allumai la lumière , et fis glisser mon corps contre la porte.

_Est ce que c'est une bonne idée ?_

_**...**_

_Tu es là ?_

_**..**_

_Tu boudes ?_

_**Non, je sens que je parle dans le vide donc je ne dis plus rien...**_

_Ah ! C'est pas plus mal !_

C'est définitif, j'étais en train de virer schizophrène ! Riant de ma stupidité, je partis prendre une douche, et commençai le rapport que m'avait demandé mon patron.

Je le terminai rapidement au bout d'une demi heure, et , exténuée , je m'endormis à même ma table de travail.

_**Jte raconte pas les courbatures demain...**_

PDV Edward (_N/A : J'alterne un peu...cela vous dérange-t-il ?^^)_

Bon. Au moins , ce n'était pas un non.

Je regagnai ma Volvo, regardai une dernière fois vers sa fenêtre, puis montai. Je démarrai, et en roulant vers mon appartement se trouvant près du cabinet, je me mis à réfléchir.

Je n'avais jamais eu réellement envie de changer pour une femme. Pour moi, c'était à elle de s'adapter. Mais Bella était différente, n'importe qui pouvait le sentir.

Cependant, certaines de mes convictions étaient encore ancrées en moi. Je ne savai pas faire confiance. J'avais très envie d'essayer quelque chose avec Isabella, enfin Bella, mais je ne garantissai absolument pas le résultat. J'étais intimement persuadé que l'un de nous, si ce n'est les deux, souffrira. Et par mon unique faute.

Il me faudra énormément de temps pour me faire à l'idée qu'elle et moi puissions avoir une relation de couple. Une vraie relation je veux dire. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle devienne une simple partenaire de baise.

J'étais conscient qu'il faudrait que je fasse également preuve de bonne volonté, et que je devrai fournir un immense effort de travail sur mon caractère. Et ne pas laisser mes pulsions dicter ma conduite. Ce qui veut dire : éviter de matter ses fesses, ses jambes ou ses seins, à longueur de temps. Je savai que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait d'un homme.

Je soupirai. _Allez du nerf ! Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour ! _Facile à dire.

Je me garai rapidement dans le parking souterrain réservé à l'immeuble abrittant mon appartement. Mon loft, devrais-je dire.

Je quittai le confort de ma voiture, pour monter ensuite vers mon chez moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je jetai les clés de la voiture sur la petite table jouxtant la porte d'entrée, puis me dirigeai vers mon salon. Je l'examinai d'un oeil critique.

_Aucune personnalité. Murs gris taupes, canapé en cuir blanc, tapis datant du XVIIIème siècle, table basse en verre, écran plat.._

En m'affalant sur le dit canapé, je me surpris à songer aux changements que pourraient effectuer Bella si elle vivait ici.

_Pas maintenant Cullen , _me morigénais-je.

Malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je ne pouvai pas m'empêcher de penser à ce stupide pari fait avec Jasper, deux semaines et demi auparavant.

_**"coucher avec Bella avant un mois" . **_

On ne pouvait pas faire plus compliqué.

Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est que si je sortais réellement avec elle, nous risquions probablement, certainement même, de faire l'amour avant la fin du délai exigé par Jasper. Et alors je gagnerai ce pari tout en ayant Bella comme véritable petite-amie.. Ce qui me ferait gagner sur les deux tableaux.

_Et quand elle apprendra pour ce pari, penses-tu qu'elle t'accueillera encore à bras ouverts ?_

Suffit qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas...Non...Elle ne devait en aucun cas être mise au courant...Jamais..

_le lendemain... xoxoxoxoxox_

PDV Tanya (_N/A : tiens ! C'est qui encore celle là ?)_

- Tu es sûre que c'est elle ? demandais-je, craignant d'aller voir la mauvaise personne.

- A 100%, me répondit-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs dans sa direction.

- Bon, et j'ai juste à faire ce que tu m'as demandé ?

- Tanya si tu ne veux pas le faire , je trouverais une autre de mes amies prête à y aller !

- ça va ça va, bougonnais-je. J'y vais.

Je me levai de la terrasse du café à laquelle nous étions installées, et suivi cette fameuse brune tant détestée par mon amie jusque dans cette petite librairie.

J'entrai quelques secondes après elle, et la cherchai du regard. Elle s'était rendue au rayon des romans policiers, et caressai la couverture de certains des livres.

_Beurk..Comment pouvait-on lire ce genre de chose ? Comment pouvait-on lire en général ?_

C'est vrai quoi...Entre le boulot, les hommes, les séances au spa, chez l'esthéticienne, plus le club de gym , il n'y avait pas de temps pour faire autre chose !

- Excusez -moi, me signalais-je auprès d'elle.

Elle sursauta légèrement.

- Désolée, débitais-je rapidement, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle. Vous ..vouliez quelque chose ?

- Oui, en fait...

- je vous écoute .

- Eh bien..., hésitais-je. Vous êtes Isabella Swan ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, certainement surprise que je sache qui elle était.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés à présent.

- J'étais avec une amie dehors, et elle vous a vu passé.. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez la nouvelle secrétaire d'Edward Cullen.

- Euh..c'est exact, répondit-elle, ne voyant pas vraiment où je voulais en venir.

- Je voulais juste vous mettre en garde contre lui, continuais-je, tentant de retrouver un peu d'assurance.

- Et pourquoi ça ? fit-elle, légèrement hostile à présent.

_Ah. Déjà tombée dans ses filets ?_

- Il n'est pas vraiment le gentleman que tout le monde croit..

- Il n'a absolument rien d'un gentleman, sourit-elle.

- Ce que je veux dire, dis-je, c'est qu'il lui est arrivé de faire un pari sur mon amie. Elle ne veut pas que je vous dévoile son identité, mais il faut que vous sachiez que Mr Cullen avait parié qu'il coucherait avec elle au bout d'un certain temps...et il l'a fait..il a gagné..!

- Ah, répondit-elle simplement, les yeux dans le vague.

- Oui. Je voulais juste vous prévenir.

- Merci, dit-elle enfin, mais je pense qu'il est en train de changer. Il n'est plus comme ça.

- Plus du genre à parier sur les femmes, vous voulez dire ?

- Oui. Il s'améliore. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il ne m'aura pas, je l'ai même menacé.

- Ah, rétorquais-je. Donc il a compris , vous pensez?

- Oui, je pense. Mais, merci d'avoir pris le temps de venir me parler, me dit-elle dans un sourire. C'est très gentil de votre part.

- Je vous en prie..

Elle me sourit une dernière fois , et , livre dans la main, partit vers la caisse.

Quant à moi, je sortis de cet endroit, et retournai vers mon amie qui devait s'impatienter.

- Alors ? m'agressa-t-elle carrément.

- Doucement !

- Dis moi, Tanya !

- Elle n'est pas au courant.

- Ah ! sourit-elle grandement. Donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais certainement pas le fait qu'il ait parié sur elle avec l'autre blond..

- La pauvre quand même.., continuais-je. Nouvelle victime d'Edward Cullen.

- Ne t'apitoies pas sur son sort Tanya, rappelle toi ce que cette pétasse m'a fait !

- Mais tu l'avais cherché aussi...

- Tanya enfin ! Mais de quel côté tu es ?

- Du tien, me rebiffais-je , mais j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle soit si méchante que ça..

- Méfie toi !

Nous ne parlâmes plus pendant quelques minutes.

- On doit lancer un plan anti Isabella-connasse-Swan, dit-elle enfin.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Absolument . Je récupérerais Eddy coûte que coûte.

Je soupirais. Quand Lauren avait quelque chose en tête, il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

* * *

**Bien bien bien...**

**Bon alors first thing, interdit de s'énerver contre Tanya ! Elle n'est que l'amie naïve dans l'histoire ! Je n'ai pas voulu faire d'elle une autre blonde totalement dénuée de scrupules ! ^^**

**Alors ?**

**Ai-je droit à une toute petit mini mini review ? :$**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir Bonsoir ! (21H ce mercredi, en Guadeloupe...)**

**Pardonnez moi de ce léger retard (..On est toujours mercredi chez moi !^^), mais n'ayant pas eu cours aujourd'hui, j'ai préféré m'avancer dans mon boulot, j'espère que vous comprenez :)**

**Comme d'habitude, un immense , immense remerciement à vous toutes ! J'adore lire vos reviews !**

**Merci à :**

**elodie53 : **Et oui ça se précise :) merci à toi de prendre le temps de me laisser une review :)

**BEA : **Ah tiens ! Moi aussi j'adore quand il se fait envoyer balader Edward ! Y'en a marre de baver tout le temps dessus ! faut le faire ramer aussi ! Lol Non effectivement, je n'ai pas voulu donner à Tanya le rôle d'une peste à proprement parler. Dans les livres de SM, elle n'est pas du tout méchante.. C'est plutôt Lauren qui déteste Bella sans raison apparente dans les bouquins..^^ Merci pour ta review, comme toujours, contente de voir que tu es toujours au rendez vous :D .

**Sandry : **Eh ben oui ! Edward ne connait pas les fondements d'une bonne relation de couple ! :D Aha..pour Lauren il faudra attendre encore un peu !:D Merci pour ta review !

E**dwardxbella: **Merci beaucoup ! :D

**PatiewSnow : **Eh non Lauren ne se contentera malheureusement pas de ça ! Merci pour ta review :)

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

PDV Bella

_- Et je passe la soirée avec lui ! _

- Génial ! répondis-je, téléphone scotché à l'oreille, tentant d'insérer ma clé pour fermer la porte de mon appartement.

_- Il faudra qu'on fasse un truc chez moi ! Demain ! Je dirais à Alice et Angela de venir ! Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? _

- J'en dis que..mince ! râlais-je, mes clés au sol.

_- Bella ? ça va ?_

- Oui, je viens de faire tomber mes clés par terre, ce n'est rien.

_- Ah effectivement, rien de surprenant là dedans !_

- Merci Rosalie ! grinçais-je en réussissant enfin à faire tourner cette clé.

_- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, rigola-t-elle. Alors ? Pour notre soirée de demain ?_

- Je vais voir.., hésitais-je.

- _Tu as déjà des projets ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse._

- Peut être que oui..peut être que non.., dis-je , consciente d'attiser sa curiosité.

- _Et le bel Edward Cullen en fait partie ?_

- Ca se pourrait..

- _ Bella Swan ! s'écria-t-elle. Raconte moi tout !_

- Si on se voit demain soir, pas besoin que je te raconte quelque chose aujourd'hui, contrais-je en souriant.

- _Bella , menaça-t-elle , je te jure que..._

- Désolée, il y a de la friture sur la ligne, répondis-je en soufflant dans le téléphone, pour être plus crédible. Je te laisse, je n'entends plus rien !

Et je raccrochai.

J'adorai Rose, mais hors de question de raconter quoi que ce soit au téléphone, en pleine rue. Avec la chance qui me caractérisait, quelqu'un qui connaitrait mon patron entendrait toute ma conversation.. _(N/A : Et pour qui cette situation serait du vécu ? :D) _

Je m'apprêtai à traverser au passage piéton lorsqu'une voiture me klaxonna. Je tentai d'examiner le conducteur malgré les vitres et pare brise teinté de la BMW _(N/A : BMW M6 Cabriolet. Magnifique voiture. *_*)_.

S'attirant les foudres des autres conducteurs, la voiture s'arrêta à mon niveau. La vitre se baissa et je pus distinguer la tête du conducteur.

Jasper.

- Montez ! me dit-il en souriant.

Ne voulant pas plus me faire remarquer, je me dépêchai de prendre place sur le siège passager.

_**Et sans protester ! Y'a du progrès !**_

_Comme quoi..._

_**Tout n'est pas perdu !**_

- Vous habitez dans le coin ? demandais-je, une fois que je fus installée.

- Pas vraiment. Je suis passée voir Rosalie, avant de partir pour le cabinet. Et..je vous ai vu, sourit-il.

- Ah très bien. Merci, au fait, lui dis-je.

- Je vous en prie.. Bella, demanda-t-il en changeant de ton. Je me demandais si vous..si tu..enfin, est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se tutoyer ?

- Je risque d'avoir du mal à m'y faire, ris-je.

- Je ne suis pas ton patron direct, ça devrait aller !

- En théorie , oui.

Nous plaisantâmes encore quelques secondes avant que le silence retombe.

J'appréciai la compagnie de Jasper. Il dégageait une espèce d'aura de bien être, qui, j'en étais certaine, contaminait toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui.

J'aimerais bien voir Alice en sa compagnie, un jour. Peut être qu'elle était moins montée sur ressort...

_**M'étonnerait...**_

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu pensé de ton premier procès ? s'enquit-il en garant sa voiture sur la place qui lui était réservée, devant l'immeuble.

- Intéressant, répondis-je, m'efforçant de ne pas penser au regard de ce James, qui avait réussi à me glacer le sang.

- Et c'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai bien peur qu'Edward soit assez doué pour lui éviter quelques années de prison, soupirais-je.

- Edward ? Tu l'appelles par son petit nom maintenant ? se moqua-t-il.

- Il me l'a demandé, marmonnais-je en rougissant.

- Relax Bella, je plaisante.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, et je regardai ma montre.

_07H30... En avance.._

Nous nous apprétions à entrer quand un crissement de pneu attira notre attention.

Une volvo grise se gara juste derrière la voiture de Jasper, et Edward en sorti.

Magnifique, comme toujours.

_**Tu parles de la voiture, bien sûr..**_

_Evidement, cela va de soi !_

Son costume simple gris, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate grise faisait admirablement ressortir le vert profond de ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il nous aperçut, il nous gratifia d'un de ses sourires dont seul lui avait la connaissance, et s'approcha de nous.

Il serra la main de Jasper, et avec une légère hésitation, me fit la bise.

- Eh bien j'ai l'air d'avoir loupé pas mal de choses ! sourit Jasper.

- Si tu crois que je te raconte tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie ! rétorqua Edward.

- Heureusement que non.., répondit son ami en prenant le chemin de l'ascenseur, après avoir passé la porte.

...

- Je suis assez satisfait, ce rapport est très complet. J'espère toutefois que vous n'y avez pas passé la nuit.

Je grimaçai au souvenir de ma courte nuit sur cette table.

J'étais assise dans le bureau d'Edward depuis dix minutes maintenant. Il avait parcouru mon rapport et m'avait montré les différentes faiblesses qu'il comportait. Néanmoins, il était plutôt content.

- Alors Bella ? reprit-il en déposant la feuille sur son bureau. Prête pour cette après-midi ?

- Prête à vous voir une fois de plus vous démener pour faire en sorte qu'un criminel échappe aux rouages de la justice ?

Je regrettai déjà ma phrase . Ma voix avait claqué, sèchement. Et lorsque je vis une pointe de déception dans le regard d'Edward, je me sentis encore plus mal.

- Navrée.., marmonnais-je. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça..

- Mais vous l'avez dit, dit-il simplement. Vous dîtes ce que vous pensez. C'est une qualité que j'apprécie.

- Cela n'empêche pas que j'ai l'impression de vous avoir manqué de respect, répondis-je, toujours gênée.

Je ne savais pas très bien ce qu'il m'avait pris. Je connaissai le métier d'Edward, je savai parfaitement le genre de personne qu'il défendait. Alors pourquoi cet emportement...

_**Moi je vais te le dire pourquoi. Cinéma. 19h. Voilà pourquoi.**_

_Je ne suis pas stressée..._

_**Tu parles ! Tu es aussi stressée qu'une punaise essayant d'échapper à un lézard !**_

_Sympa la comparaison..._

_**A ton service...**_

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.., fit-il. Bella, continua-t-il, je ne sais pas à quelle heure se terminera la session de cette après-midi.. Et je suppose que vous aimeriez passer chez vous avant notre petite sortie de ce soir..

- Ca ne serait pas de refus.., murmurais-je.

- Si vous le voulez bien, je vous raccompagnerais chez vous, et je vous attendrais le temps que vous vous prépariez ..

_Attends..Edward Cullen..chez moi ?_

_**Ca ne serait pas vraiment la première fois..**_

_Ca sera la première fois où ça ne se soldera pas par un coup bien placé !_

_**Qui sait !**_

- Ahem.., hésitais-je en me raclant la gorge, je ne..

- Si cela vous gêne trop, je patienterais dans la voiture, ça ne me dérange pas, me coupa-t-il.

_**A mon avis, il vient de passer en mode 'dragueur'**_

_Ca me plaît déjà plus que le mode 'couillon' (N/A : mot utilisé à toutes les sauces, chez moi en Guadeloupe :D j'adore !^^)_

- Non non , le rassurais-je, ça ne me pose aucun problème !

- Alors je crois qu'il est temps de partir, me sourit-il en se levant.

Je l'imitai et nous rejoignîmes Jasper, accoudé au bureau de...au bureau de personne en fait. Lauren l'avait royalement déserté depuis notre tout petit léger accrochage au bar-restaurant.

- Et qu'en est-il de notre chère Lauren ? demandais-je à mon patron.

- Je n'en sais trop rien, me répondit-il en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Elle n'est pas revenue ? s'enquit Jasper, au courant de toute l'histoire.

- Non. Elle ne m'a pas envoyé de lettre de démission, je ne l'ai pas licencié...

- Pourquoi ça ? demandais-je, énervée au souvenir de cette pimbêche.

- J'essaye d'avoir le moins de contact avec elle. Je ne la rémunère pas tant qu'elle ne viendra pas d'elle même ici.

- Moi, intervint Jasper, je vous conseillerais de vous méfier.

- De quoi ? dit Edward en se tournant vers lui.

- C'est une femme, répondit Jasper. Et que font toutes les femmes lorsqu'elles sont bafouées ?

- Euh..

- Elles se vengent ! dit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Alors là, rigolais-je , aucun souci à se faire ! Lauren est aussi bête qu'un maquereau à la sauce moutarde !

- Mouais, grimaça Jasper, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu en tout cas !

- Merci , Jasper, dit Edward avec un ton assez théâtral, que ferions nous sans toi ?

- Moquez-vous, moquez-vous !

Nous descendîmes les quinze étages en plaisantant comme trois vieux copains. J'adorai ce genre d'ambiance. Jasper créait une sorte de tampon entre Edward et moi, qui faisait que tout les deux nous sentions en quelque sorte plus libérés.

...

- Je crois vraiment qu'il est plus que temps de faire signer une pétition pour qu'ils changent les chaises de ce tribunal, me plaignis-je en me tenant le bas du dos. _(N/A: je peux vous assurer que c'est du vécu... 4 heures dans un tribunal, et vous avez besoin de 10 séances chez le kiné !)._

- Voyons Bella ! rit Edward en m'ouvrant la portière de sa Volvo. Pensez à apporter votre coussin demain !

- Je le ferais, grimaçais-je tandis qu'il prenait à son tour place dans la voiture. Croyez-moi, demain je viens avec mon oreiller et un pouf pour mes jambes !

Il rit et mis le contact.

La suite du procès s'était déroulée à peu près normalement. Le plus dur serait pour demain. L'audition du témoin principal. Cette magnifique petite fille de sept ans, qui avait assisté au meutre de sa mère. Mes entrailles se serraient lorsque je pensai à elle. Elle était devenue officiellement pupille de l'Etat, et pourrait , lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée, se faire adopter par une gentille famille, du moins je l'espérais. Je savais pertinemment que la réalité serait toute autre. Elle se ferait probablement adopter par un couple ayant déjà six enfants, en quête d'une autre bouche à nourrir dans le but de toucher plus d'argent de la part de toutes sortes d'aides mises en place par l'Etat.

Il y aurait sûrement des journalistes demain... Déjà aujourd'hui, il y avait eu une fuite dans le service juridique, et l'heure exacte du procès avait été communiqué à la presse. Suite à l'intervention des forces de l'ordre, Edward et moi avions pu regagner sa voiture tandis que Jasper avait lâché un "_nous ne ferons aucun communiqué officiel avant la fin du procès". _Très pro ce Jasper..

- Nous sommes arrivés Bella.

Je sursautai légèrement.

- Désolée, j'étais partie dans mes pensées..

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, sourit-il.

Il descendit rapidement de sa voiture et vint une nouvelle fois m'ouvrir la porte.

- Faites attention Mr Cullen, dis-je sérieusement, il se pourrait que j'y prenne goût !

- Et il se pourrait que je prenne au goût au fait que vous y preniez goût ! répondit-il dans un sourire.

- Et bien espérons que vous aurez l'occasion de m'y faire prendre goût souvent !

- Je l'espère Bella, je l'espère !

_**Même pas encore allés au ciné que déjà vous faites des plans sur l'avenir ? Bah dis donc !**_

_Ce sont des plaisanteries..._

_**Pas sûr qu'il comprenne ça comme ça lui !**_

_Ffff tu es lourde !_

Je partis nerveusement à la recherche de mes clés, sentant sa présence derrière moi.

Nous gardions tous les deux le silence. Je l'entendais distinctement respirer, et je ne savai pas pourquoi, mais ce son me faisait rougir.

J'étais gênée. Et ç'avait le don de m'agacer.

Quand enfin je mis la main sur ses clés définitivement réticentes, je poussai la porte de mon appartemment, allumai les lumières et fis signe à Edward d'entrer.

Quand il passa l'entrée, je pris la parole.

- Mettez-vous à l'aise sur le canapé, dis-je en désignant celui-ci. Allumez la télé..Faites comme chez vous ! Je reviens vite.

- Prenez votre temps Bella, fit-il, il n'est que 18H09 exactement, nous avons le temps pour arriver à la séance de 19h..

Je lui fis un petit sourire et partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je soufflai un grand coup contre la porte et rejoignis la salle de bain.

Je pris une douche brûlante, et l'eau chaude sur mon corps m'aida à détendre mes muscles.

_Une sacré boule de nerfs.._

_**C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment tous les jours qu'on sort avec son patron !**_

_Son patron qu'on a déjà giflé, émasculé..._

_**Le bon temps ! *_***_

Ecourtant à contrecoeur la douche, je m'enroulai dans une serviette et partis à la recherche d'une tenue à mettre.

_Ok. Je la joue comment ? _

_**Comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose à la mode toi !**_

Pestant contre mon idiote de conscience, je dénichai un jean slim noir, qui selon Rosalie "mettait mes fesses en valeur" et une tunique bleu ciel sans manches qui m'arrivait à mi chemin entre mi-cuisse et genou.

Pour ne pas prendre le risque de mourrir de froid, malgré que le temps soit doux en cette soirée d'avril, je pris mon trench coat noir.

Je transvasai mes affaires dans un sac à main plus approprié pour une sortie au cinéma, et rejoignai mon compagnon de soirée.

Il était simplement assis dans le canapé, et se triturait les doigts.

_Nerveux ?_

- Ah Bella ! dit-il en se retournant, m'ayant entendu fermer la porte de ma chambre. Vous êtes ravissante, continua-t-il.

- Merci, rougis-je légèrement , mais ce n'est pas grand chose vous savez..

- Je vous assure que vous êtes très belle !

- Hum..Certes..euh je..On y va ?

- Pas à l'aise avec les compliments, rigola-t-il.

- Pas vraiment non, confirmais-je dans un léger sourire.

Nous repassâmes la porte d'entrée, et je bataillai une nouvelle fois avec les clés.

- Clés de malheur ! pestais-je, une fois que j'eus réussi à les insérer dans la serrure. Allons-y, continuais-je à l'intention d'Edward.

- Je vous suis, sourit-il.

En marchant vers sa voiture, je me préparai mentalement à cette soirée.

J'espérai qu'en me raccompagnant , il ne tenterait pas de m'embrasser. Je souhaitais vraiment qu'il ait compris que je veuille prendre mon temps.

_**En gros, tu le testes...**_

_En gros , oui..._

* * *

**Eh non pas de RDV pour ce chapitre ! :D**

**Allez, j'ouvre les paris !**

**Comment se passera leur sortie ?**

**Taper 1 : parfaitement bien**

**Taper 2 : pas mal**

**Taper 3 : catastrophique**

**Taper 4 : Edward pelotte Bella pendant le film et celle ci le boxe devant tout le monde ? (hmmm...j'aime celle là ! LOL)**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Après la grosse coupure de courant qu'on vient d'avoir (merci EDF - -'), je viens poster ce chapitre!**

**Encore désolée pour l'attente ! La semaine atroce est finie, j'ai enfin pu souffler un peu ! Encore un chapitre avant la coupure de deux-trois semaines!**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment exceptionnelles ! Merci à :**

**BEA : **Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à leur faire passer une soirée idyllique :D . Oui c'est vrai, il ne faut pas oublier que les hommes doivent d'abord bien ramper avant de pouvoir avoir la femme qu'ils convoitent ^^ Lauren croit effectivement toute sorte de choses complètement stupides, et elle fera tout pour les séparer ! Merci pour ta review !

**PatiewSnow : **Je te laisse le soin avec un mot de décrire leur soirée !^^ Point de vue Edward prévu pour le prochain chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

**Sandry : **Je te laisse découvrir par toi même :D .. Je ne suis pas en mesure de te dire dans combien de chapitres elle découvrira pour le pari ! Merci pour ta review !

**Sahara : **Réponse dans ce chapitre :D Merci pour ta review !

**Et merci à nessa kenzo, l'indétrônable Virginie-de-TN, la folle Robette Robangel, et la gentille Jackye pour vos petits messages sur cette affreuse note que je m'empresse de supprimer !**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_En marchant vers sa voiture, je me préparai mentalement à cette soirée._

_J'espérai qu'en me raccompagnant , il ne tenterait pas de m'embrasser. Je souhaitais vraiment qu'il ait compris que je veuille prendre mon temps._

_**En gros, tu le testes...**_

_En gros , oui.._

PDV Bella

- Un film d'action ? proposa-t-il.

- Ca dépend duquel...

- Une comédie romantique ? grimaça-t-il.

- Non, rigolais-je . Je ne vous déteste pas à ce point !

Le trajet en voiture de chez moi jusqu'au cinéma nous avait pris quelques minutes. Nous étions à présent scotché devant les affiches, à l'entrée du cinéma, en train d'essayer de se mettre d'accord sur le film. Il y a avait un large choix, dans toutes les catégories possibles et inimaginables.

- Pourquoi pas _cross the line _**? dit-il en désignant l'affiche du menton. Un agent du FBI est victime d'un complot lorsqu'il découvre qu'un de ses patrons est mêlé à une sombre affaire de trafic d'organes, lut-il ensuite, action, romance et suspens seront au rendez-vous, et vous plongeront dans une délicieuse histoire palpitante dont on ne voit pas la fin..

- Ca à l'air pas mal ! approuvais-je en me rapprochant. S'ils disent la vérité, on ne va pas s'ennuyer comme dans ces comédies à l'eau de rose !

- Alors vous n'êtes pas du genre fleur bleue ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Pas du tout non, répondis-je en songeant à toutes les fois où j'avais dû me coltiner Angela et Rosalie à la maison, vidant mes réserves de mouchoirs (voire de papier toilette, lorsqu'il n'y en avait plus !) devant des "je t'aime, moi non plus" à mourir de rire. Bien entendu, j'avais à chaque fois droit à des regards noirs si j'osais soupirer d'exaspération..

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit-il , m'arrachant par la même occasion à mes pensées, mais ça ne m'étonne pas du tout !

Je haussai les épaules.

- Mon côté masculin, certainement... On y va ?

- Oui, répondit-il, je vais payer, je reviens.

_What ?_

- Je tiens à payer ma place Edward ! dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le guichet.

- Mais enfin ce n'est pas à vous de décider pour moi ! me rebiffais-je.

- Vous désirez ? nous interrompit le jeune homme derrière la vitre.

- Deux places pour _cross the line _s'il vous plaît, répondit Edward en tendant un billet de vingt dollars.

- Edw.., commençais-je, avant qu'il ne m'interrompe.

- Dans vos conditions posées pour sortir avec moi ce soir, vous n'avez pas mentionné une seule fois que je devrais vous laisser payer quoique ce soit. De plus, vous avez pratiquement avoué aimer mon côté gentleman. Alors on ne discute pas, merci.

J'étais ce qu'on appelle "sur le cul".

_**En même temps, il a raison !**_

_En même temps, on ne t'as rien demandé !_

- Vous avez fini oui ? râla une femme derrière nous. Vous n'êtes pas tout seuls !

- Nous y allons, répondit Edward en exerçant une pression sur mon coude, alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre à cette charmante quadragénaire.

- Vous m'avez empêché de lui rabattre son caquet, me plaignis-je, une fois que nous fûmes à l'intérieur.

- Je me doute que tout cela aurait fini en pugilat , dit-il en souriant.

- Mais pas du tout, me défendis-je. J'allais juste lui dire ma façon de penser...

- Je commence à vous connaître Bella, continua-t-il. Croyez moi, j'ai pris la bonne décision en vous empêchant de répondre !

- Je vois que j'ai une belle réputa.. Où allez-vous ? m'étonnais en le voyant se diriger dans la salle.

- Mais.., répondit-il, surpris, voir le film..!

- Sans pop-corn ? Sans boissons ?

- Euh...

- Ah ! Allez vous asseoir, je vais nous chercher tout ça !

- Non Bella, me retint-il , je ...

- Vous rien du tout, répliquais-je. Je m'en charge, c'est sans négociations possibles.

- Alors je paye ma part, dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

- Hors de question ! protestais-je.

- Mais Bella...

- Ah Edward, le coupais-je, vous être vraiment agaçant quand vous vous y mettez ! J'ai faim, vous aussi certainement vu que nous n'avons pas mangé, vous devez être fatigué, alors allez poser vos fesses sur un siège, et je vous y retrouve !

Ce fut à son tour d'être soufflé.

_Eh ben...C'est du sport d'aller au cinéma avec Edward Cullen.._

- J'y vais alors, marmonna-t-il.

- Je vous rejoins, souris-je.

Il passa la porte de la salle dans laquelle le film allait être projetté. Je soufflai longuement et partis nous acheter deux pots de pop corn, deux canettes de soda, et une grande bouteille d'eau.

A présent, je vous laisse réfléchir deux minutes pour trouver où va se situer mon futur problème.

- Mince, râlais-je en espérant que me poussent subitement deux bras en plus.

- Mademoiselle ? m'interpella un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu comme un groom. Vous avez un problème ?

- Je suis effectivement en manque de bras pour porter tout cela jusqu'à la salle, soufflais-je, énervée contre moi même.

- Pas de problèmes, répondit-il en me foudroyant de son sourire colgate. Je vais vous aider.

- Oh non, je ne veux pas vous déranger, et...

- C'est mon travail, mademoiselle, sourit-il de plus belle en prenant la bouteille d'eau et les deux canettes. Dans quelle salle êtes vous ? continua-t-il.

- La numéro trois, dis-je en la désignant de la tête.

- Très bien, fit-il en se dirigeant vers celle ci tandis que j'attrapai les pots de pop corn.

- Si je puis me permettre, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant tant bien que mal la porte avec deux doigts, vous êtes ravissante ce soir.

- Euh..merci, répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

_**Pas fichue de recevoir un compliment sans rougir...**_

_Désolée, personne n'a pensé à me fournir le mode d'emploi..._

- L'homme qui vous accompagne n'aurait pas dû vous laisser toute seule.. !

_Pfiout ! Envolée la sympathie qu'il m'inspirait !_

- C'est moi qui le lui ait demandé, m'agaçais légèrement, il ne voulait pas, j'ai insisté, point barre.

- Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-il en s'effaçant pour me laisser passer. Je ne voulais pas vous donner l'impression que je critiquais votre ami..

- Ce n'est rien, conclus-je. Tenez, il est assis là bas, ajoutais-je en apercevant Edward dans le fond de la salle.

Les lumières étant toujours allumées, nous n'eumes aucun problème pour rejoindre mon patron.

- Bella, s'exclama Edward en me voyant arriver. J'ai failli aller v..

Il s'interrompit en dévisageant l'homme qui me suivait, boissons au mains.

- Je vous laisse dix minutes et vous me revenez accompagnée ? plaisanta-t-il, alors que je voyais très bien qu'il tentait d'adopter un ton badin qui cachait une réelle...jalousie ?

_**Eh oui , les hommes sont comme ça ...S'ils pouvaient te coller une pancarte sur le front avec marqué "cette grotte est à moi" , crois moi, ils le feraient...**_

- Ce gentil monsieur s'est proposé pour m'aider à porter tout ça, dis-je en montrant nos chargements respectifs.

- J'aurais dû aller avec vous, marmonna-t-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, souris-je en prenant place à sa gauche, tandis qu'il me déchargeait des pots de pop corn.

J'attrapai les boissons que me passaient cet aimable 'ouvreur de porte' et lui soufflai un merci.

- Je vous en prie, répondit-il en souriant. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit , n'hésitez surtout, je suis à votre entière disposition et...

- Nous avons compris, l'interrompit sèchement Edward, c'est très gentil à vous mais nous n'aurons pas besoin de vous.

- Merci...Joe, complétais-je en lisant le prénom écrit sur la petite plaquette accrochée tant bien que mal à sa veste rouge couvrant une chemise d'un blanc parfait.

- Bonne soirée alors, sourit-il faussement.

Il s'éloigna en maugréant et j'éclatai de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? me demanda Edward.

- Le pauvre, répondis-je entre deux rires. Vous l'avez remis à sa place avec classe et sobriété.

- Il vous draguait ouvertement devant moi ! rétorqua-t-il

- Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas très subtil...

- C'était surtout déplacé et gonflé !

- Voyons Edward, me moquais-je, vous avez eu peur que je vous laisse en plan pour passer la soirée avec lui ?

- Non mais je...enfin...je veux dire... Ah ! Vous m'agacez, conclut-il en se renfrognant.

- Je sens que je vais adorer cette soirée, pouffais-je tandis que les lumières s'éteignaient.

L'écran s'anima soudain et des publicités pour toutes sortes de choses commencèrent à l'envahir.

Je grignotai mon pop corn en lançant des regards furtifs à mon voisin.

N'y tenant plus, je me penchai vers lui.

- Vous boudez toujours ? lui demandais-je, taquine.

- Je ne boude pas, rétorqua-t-il.

- Ah pardon, je reformule ma question. Avez vous terminer de manifester par ce silence et cette attitute renfrognée votre mécontentement ?

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et je soutins son regard.

- Vous avez raison, soupira-t-il enfin. C'est complètement puéril et stupide ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Merci ! souris-je.

Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand nous fûmes interrompu par deux hommes bruyants s'installant à notre droite

- Excusez moi ? s'agaça Edward. La salle est à moitié vide ! Pourquoi prenez vous la peine de nous coller de la sorte ?

_C'était clair, concis, et franc._

_**Au moins il ne fait pas dans la demi mesure !**_

- Désolé , rétorqua un des deux hommes en levant la tête vers nous, ce qui me permis de le reconnaître automatiquement. Mais mon compagnon...Bella ? s'exclama-t-il en me dévisageant.

- Mike, grinçais-je en réponse. Quelle surprise !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en passant devant Edward, heurtant ses pieds par la même occasion.

- Mais faîtes un peu attention ! s'énerva ce dernier en se levant.

- Désolé !

Il passa également devant moi et s'installa à ma gauche.

- Alors ma belle ! ça me fait plaisir de te revoir tu sais ! Tu m'avais manqué et..

- Je te demande pardon ? m'exclamais-je, soufflée. Primo, c'est toi qui m'a trompé à l'époque, secundo, le plaisir n'est pas partagé, et tertio, je ne passe pas la soirée toute seule, alors si tu pouvais bien dégager, ça m'arrangerait. Merci.

- Mais Bella, commença-t-il, l'air abasourdie par ma répartie.

- Ecoutez, intervint Edward, son imposante carrure nous dominant tous les deux. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous avez entendu Bella, alors dégagez de notre espace vital !

- Désolé , ajouta Mike, mais mon compagnon est très sensible, il ne faut pas qu'il soit trop près de l'écran, ni trop loin, et au milieu d'une rangée de préférence..

- Et c'est tout ? renchérit Edward. Vous ne voulez pas non plus qu'il se fasse masser pendant le film ?

- Edward, tentais-je, du calme. Ca va...

Il souffla, se rassis, et adressa un regard meurtrier au compagnon de Mike, qui n'avait rien dit depuis tout ce temps. L'obscurité dans laquelle était plongée la salle ne me permettait pas de le distinguer vraiment, mais je pouvai tout de même voir qu'il était assez petit, menu, et visiblement craintif, puisqu'il était assis à côté d'Edward, à un siège de décalage, et tentai par tous les moyens de s'écarter le plus possible de mon patron.

_Il est si effrayant que ça ?_

_**Apparemment !**_

Mike grogna et repassa devant nous avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège juste à côté d'Edward.

- Bella, dit ce dernier en se levant, pourrait-on changer de place ?

- Hors de question , protestais-je. Nous étions là en premier..

J'avais conscience d'être puérile sur ce coup là, mais j'étais tellement têtue qu'il ne m'enlèverait pas du crâne que nous avions choisi cette place et qu'on ne se ferait pas chasser par mon ex et son mec.

- Bella...

- S'il vous plaît Edward, m'entêtais-je.

Il allait répliquer mais ce cher Joe refit soudain son apparition.

- Nous avons eu des plaintes, dit-il en regardant mon patron tout en me lorgnant du coin de l'oeil. Veuillez s'il vous plaît cesser ce rafus sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation d'écourter votre soirée.

- Allez vous faire foutre, lâcha mon boss en se rasseyant.

- Edward ! m'offusquais-je.

- Monsieur, rétorqua Joe, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît..

- Attendez, intervins-je en me levant à mon tour. Joe, continuais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, s'il vous plaît, nous promettons de ne plus faire aucun bruit.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure dans le but de faire cette petite moue à laquelle personne ne résistait jamais.

D'ailleurs, il ne fit pas exception puisqu'il bafouilla lamentablement et se retourna pour partir. Pas très doué, il se prit les pieds dans...dans je ne sais pas trop quoi, et s'étala de tout son long, provoquant chez Edward un rire bref et moqueur. Je me retenais moi même. Sans un regard pour nous, il s'éloigna vivement vers la porte.

Je me rassis en expirant , et croisai mes jambes.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Edward rapprocher ses lèvres de mon oreille. J'eus un bref frisson lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon lobe.

- Allez vous m'expliquer enfin qui est ce Mike ? souffla-t-il doucement.

Reconnectant mes neurones, je cherchai la meilleure façon pour lui présenter la chose...

_**Autant y aller franco !**_

- Un type avec lequel je suis sortie quelques semaines avant qu'il ne me trompe avec un mec.., murmurais-je.

- Ah.., commenta-t-il simplement en reprenant sa position initiale.

- Un problème ? m'enquis-je en le voyant serrer les poings sur les accoudoirs.

- Je ne l'aime déjà pas... , répondit-il.

- Qui ça ? demanda l'autre cruche qui me servait d'ex.

- Mike, intervins-je avant Edward, la ferme.

- Mais..

- La ferme j'ai dis !

Il se renfrogna sur son siège tandis qu'Edward arborait une mine stupéfaite, certainement due au fait que Mike se mêlait de notre conversation sans être gêné pour le moins du monde.

Le film débuta alors. Encore trop énervée par tout les évènements qui s'enchaînaient pour faire en sorte de gâcher ma soirée avec Edward, je ne fis pas trop attention au début. C'est lorsque je sentis la main de l'homme à côté de moi s'emparer de la mienne que mon cerveau refit surface.

Je fixai nos mains jointes et regardai Edward.

- Est ce que ça va ? murmura-t-il, assez fort cependant pour couvrir les bruits occasionés par la course poursuite en voiture du film.

- Très bien, le rassurais-je.

Il ne dit rien , mais conserva ma main dans la sienne.

_Je l'enlève ou... non je la laisse.._

Nous ne parlâmes plus, et je me concentrai sur le film.

Au bout d'un moment, une scène assez sanglante remplit l'écran et je me tendis légèrement. Je n'étais pas dégoûtée, sachant faire la différence entre de la fiction et la réalité, mais je devais avouer que voire ce mec lascérer tranquillement la gorge de sa victime n'était pas exactement une partie de plaisir.

Je sentis le pouce d'Edward faire des cercles rassurant sur le dos de ma main. Certainement sa façon à lui de me rassurer.

_**Et ça marche bien apparemment...**_

Un mouvement sur ma droit m'interpella et je tournai la tête en même temps qu'Edward pour voir Mike baisser la sienne subitement. Il fut secoué d'un spasme et vomit l'intégralité de (je pense..) son déjeuner. Comme pour nous narguer, une partie du vomi atterit sur les chaussures d'Edward. Celui ci se leva d'un coup et lâcha ma main.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il, dégoûté. Vous êtes un gros dégueulasse ! Allez regarder Mickey Mouse si vous ne supportez pas la vue du sang !

- Dé..désolé, hoqueta Mike avant de régurgiter à nouveau.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle se retournèrent toutes vers nous pour nous intimer le silence. Quand ils virent que Mike était en train de vomir, un homme ayant probablement la quarantaine sortit de la scène et revint avec notre bon ami Joe.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir messieurs en désignant tour à tour Mike, son ami et mon patron. Vous pouvez rester Mademoiselle, me sourit-il.

- Non, grognais-je, nous partons.

Sans un regard pour l'autre malade, j'entraînai Edward à ma suite, et lâchai un long soupir agacé lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur de la salle.

- Excusez moi,je vais faire un tour aux toilettes pour nettoyer ça, dit-il en désignant du doigt sa pauvre chaussure droite maculée du contenu des boyaux de mon ex.

- Je vous attends, soupirais-je.

Il prit la direction des toilettes tandis que je commençai à faire les cent pas dans le hall du cinéma.

Pouvait-on imaginer une soirée aussi réussie ?

_**Auf ! ç'aurait pu être pire !**_

_Je ne vois pas comment !_

Quelques minutes après, Edward refit son apparition. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et me fis face. J'avais les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

Après quelques secondes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, nous finimes par éclater de rire.

- Je me souviendrais de cette soirée, dit-il après que nos rires se soient calmer.

- Mémorable , renchéris-je en continuant de sourire.

Il me proposa son bras, et nous sortîmes, moi accrochée à son bras, et lui s'accrochant au mien comme s'il me retenait pour ne pas que je tombe.

- Mais rassurez-moi Bella, me dit-il en m'ouvrant la portière de sa voiture, ça compte quand même pour un rendez vous !

- Oui, répondis-je, bien sûr.. J'espère quand même que les deux prochains se passeront mieux...

- Nous ferons en sorte que ça se passe mieux alors, sourit-il en fermant la portière.

Il prit place côté conducteur.

- Est ce que.., commença-t-il, ce serait déplacé si je vous invitais à dîner maintenant ?

Je me raidis légèrement.

- Je ne voudrais pas aller trop vite, répondis-je doucement, ne voulant pas le froisser. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt...déjeuner ensemble demain midi ?

- Ca me va aussi, sourit-il. Vous avez une préférence pour un restaurant en particulier ?

- Le vendeur de hot dogs sur la cinquième.., lâchais-je.

- ... c'est sérieux ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

- Très, répondis-je. Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé un bon hot dog new yorkais, et avec l'enfer qui nous attendra l'après midi, ça ne sera vraiment pas du luxe..

- Je comprends, fit-il simplement en démarrant.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement. Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence quasi religieux, mais il n'avait pas pour autant été gênant.

Comme à son habitude (ça devenait récurrent maintenant..), il enleva la clé du contact, et sortit pour m'ouvrir la portière.

- Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais, souris-je en sortant.

- Ravi de constater que tout n'aura pas été perdu dans cette soirée, répondit-il en souriant.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble, et monta avec moi jusqu'à mon appartement.

- Je sais qu'il est généralement d'usage de dire "merci j'ai passé une très bonne soirée" , plaisantais-je, mais je crois que..

- Je crois qu'on va se passer des usages courants, termina-t-il pour moi.

- Exactement.

Un silence s'installa, entrecoupé simplement de nos respirations.

- Hem...eh bien..je vais y aller je crois , dit-il enfin en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ses magnifiques cheveux cuivrés toujours en bataille et...

_**Je crois qu'on vient de te perdre...**_

_Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi... !_

- On se voit demain ? continua-t-il avant de faire un pas en arrière.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en me plaquant à la porte de mon chez moi.

Il sembla hésiter puis s'approcha rapidement de moi. Il déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue dans un léger baiser et s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement.

- Passez une bonne nuit, dit-il doucement .

- Vous aussi.., soufflais-je, la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma joue toujours présente.

- A demain Bella...

Il ne me laissa pas le loisir de répondre que déjà il disparaissait.

Soufflant, j'insérai les clés dans la serrure et pénétrai mon appartement.

Je me laissai tomber contre la porte, me maudissant de devenir si réactive à son toucher...

_Demain allait être une longue, longue journée..._

* * *

****cross the line est un film qui n'existe pas ! Pure invention de ma part !^^**

**Voilà voilà !**

**Et non, pas de rendez vous idyllique se terminant par un long baiser langoureux !**

**Mais pas de panique, tout ne sera pas toujours aussi chaotique :D Enfin...j'dis ça...j'dis rien ! ^^**

**En prévision pour le prochain chapitre, un PDV Edward, pour savoir tout ce que notre cher avocat ressent !**

**Alors ? Des pronostics ? Toujours à fond derrière ce pari ou pas le petit Eddy ?**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Désolée pour la fausse joie, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre !**

**Il m'arrive que tout simplement je suis en pleine révisions pour les examens et que je ne trouve plus le temps pour écrire , et que je ne voudrais surtout pas bâcler quoi que ce soit juste pour rester dans les limites de temps !**

**J'écrirais sûrement petit à petit, mais je reprendrais un rythme de post régulier après la fin de mes examens, c'est à dire le 12 mai !**

**Pour celles qui lisent Juste une histoire..., vous êtes déjà au courant ! J'ai juste oublié de le préciser au dernier chapitre... :/**

**J'espère que vous comprenez !**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour !**

**Eh oui me revoilà ! **

**Ce fut dur ces dernières semaines dis donc...révisions..examens...mais fiou maintenant c'est fini :D**

**Un immense merci à toutes pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, ainsi que pour vos encouragements ! Mes examens se sont plutôt bien passés, pour celles qui m'ont souhaité une bonne réussite :) .**

**Paraît-il que nous sommes en crise reviewenne en ce moment ! J'entends par ci par là que beaucoup d'auteures voient leur nombre de review diminuer...**

**Personnellement, je sais que pour la plupart, c'est période de révision en ce moment, donc je ne m'en formaliserais pas :)**

**Merci à :**

**PatiewSnow : **Oui n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas vraiment the soirée idéale...^^ Merci pour ta review !

**BEA : **Merci :) non rassure toi, je prévois quand même de leur faire passer quelques bons moments !^^ Pour ce qui est de Bella apprenant pour le pari..je ne t'en dis pas plus ! :) merci pour ta review !

**Sandry : **Avoue que ce n'est quand même pas tout le monde qui a la chance d'avoir ce genre de RDV ! Lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ne sera pas toujours aussi catastrophique^^. Merci pour ta review !

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture .**

* * *

PDV Edward

Mes lèvres me brûlaient suite au contact qu'elles avaient eu avec la joue de Bella.

Si je me sentais aussi léger après un simple baiser de ce style, je n'osais tout simplement pas imaginer ce que je ressentirais lorsque nous nous embrasserions pour la première fois...

Et puis après le baiser, venait ensuite logiquement...

_Pervers !_

J'assume !

La tête encore retournée après cette soirée qui n'avait pas été comme je l'imaginais, je montais jusqu'à chez moi et m'affalais sur mon canapé. Je desserrai le noeud de ma cravate et posai mes pieds sur ma table basse.

_Le genre de chose possible à faire lorsqu'on est encore célibataire._

Je regardai ma montre et constatai qu'il n'était que 20H45..

_Heure largement décente pour un coup de fil..._

Je tapai rapidement sur mon cellulaire le numéro de la personne à qui j'avais envie de parler.

- _Allô Edward ?_

- Salut ..., je ne te dérange pas ? demandais-je par pure politesse. Dérangement ou pas, je devais lui parler.

- _Si je te réponds "si", tu ne raccrocheras pas alors..._

Je lâchai un petit rire. Il me connaissait si bien !

- _Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?_

- J'ai passé la soirée avec Bella , lâchais-je.

- _..._

- Jasper ? Allô ?

-_ Oui je suis là, _répondit-il au bout d'un moment. _Tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ?_

- Quoi ? rétorquais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- _Eh bien connaissant les sentiments de Bella à ton égard, j'aurais pensé que tout ça aurait fini avec toi à l'hôpital amputé de ton service trois pièces !_

- Mon service trois pièces est intact, bougonnais-je, merci de demander ! Sérieusement Jasper, nous nous sommes rapprochés elle et moi et je...

- _Je t'arrête tout de suite Edward, depuis que j'ai repris contact avec Rosalie, j'ai pu constater à quel point Bella était importante pour elle, et crois moi, cette histoire de pari fait avec toi me bouffe littéralement, alors si en plus tu es sur le point de réussir..._

- Non non, ripostais-je , c'est plus que ça cette fois je...Eh merde, Jasper ?

- _Oui ?_

- Je crois bien qu'elle me plaît...

- _Elle te plaît comment ? Comme une greluche que tu as envie de fourrer ?_

- Jasper ? m'inquiétais-je faussement. Tu es sûr qu'Emmett ne déteint pas sur toi ?

-_ Te fous pas de moi Cullen ! Réponds !_

- Non elle ne me plaît pas comme une greluche que j'aurais envie de fourrer, soupirais-je. C'est plus que ça ..elle..m'attire je crois..

- _En gros, tu l'aimes bien ! _

- Ouais voilà...

- _Mais tu as aussi foutrement envie de coucher avec elle...!_

- Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher ...

- _Eh non...je suis la version masculine d'Alice, pas de répit avec moi !_

- Malheureusement , oui.

-_ Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Edward ? demanda-t-il soudainement. Tu sais ce que j'en pense...Ok on a fait un pari stupide, mais on peut tout annuler, je préfère renoncer à ce pari et te voir heureux avec quelqu'un comme Bella plutôt que de te voir te planter..._

- Tu veux qu'on annule le pari ? m'enquis-je, surpris.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu joues avec ses sentiments Edward, c'est une fille bien, qui ne mérite pas ça !_

- Elle n'est pas obligé d'être au courant pourtant !

- _Tu vois ? C'est bien ça ton problème ! Comment veux-tu essayer de construire une relation sérieuse basée sur un mensonge ?_

- Arrête, tu parles comme ma soeur !

- _Eh bien elle a raison ta soeur ! Enfin Edward...Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagirait si elle découvrait que tu as parié avec moi que tu coucherais avec elle dans moins d'un mois ? Enfin non, réactualisation, dans moins d'une semaine et demi ?_

- Très, très mal, blêmis-je en imagination sa réaction.

- _Alors on laisse tomber , c'est d'accord ?_

- Non, m'entêtais-je, ça va aller ! Au rythme où ça va, on passera le cap dans moins d'une semaine !

- _Donc finalement il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse ? gronda-t-il._

- Essaye pas de me faire peur, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Non bien sûr que non, je pense , et c'est la première fois que je pense comme ça, qu'il me serait possible d'envisager l'hypothétique éventualité possible d'une relation longue durée avec elle..

- _Donc , tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux, soupira-t-il._

- J'en sais rien , dis-je d'un ton las. Elle me plaît, c'est une certitude. Physiquement, et pour son esprit aussi. Elle est intelligente, déterminée, extrêmement caractérielle, elle a ce côté timide et nerveux si attachant mais en même temps c'est une vraie tigresse...

- _Ok ça va j'ai compris...Et je ...Merde, Alice arrive, faut que je raccroche !_

- Tu as peur de te faire prendre par le vilain petit lutin ? le taquinais-je.

- _Techniquement, c'est moi qui vais la prendre..._

- Ok ça va, le coupais-je rapidement, n'ayant aucune envie de m'étendre sur le sujet de la sexualité de ma soeur.

- _A demain Edward, rigola-t-il avant de raccrocher._

Laissant tout de même naître un petit sourire sur mes lèvres , je jettai mon téléphone sur la table et mis ma tête en arrière.

Confortablement installé, je ne me sentis pas dériver...

PDV Bella

- ... si gentil ! si prévoyant ! Eh oh Bella si tu savais...

Je souris. J'avais, en bonne amie que j'étais, appellé Rose de bon matin pour savoir si elle souhaitait prendre un café avec moi avant que l'on ne vaque à nos occupations respectives. Edward m'avait lui même appellé à 7h30 pour me dire que ce n'était pas la peine de venir travailler avant 9h ce matin. Etant déjà prête, je ne voulais pas tourner en rond chez moi , j'avais donc tout naturellement fait appel à Rosalie.

Et voilà une demi heure qu'elle me parlait d'Emmett, à quel point Emmett était gentil, à quel point Emmett était attentif, à quel point Emmett était généreux, drôle...Blablabla.. Et dire qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés encore...

- Bella tu m'écoutes ? me demande soudain Rose en claquant sa main pleine de doigts parfaitement manucurés sur la table du café auquel nous étions installés.

- Oui désolée j'étais...

- Dans la lune je sais, compléta-t-elle avec un sourire. Désolée si je t'embête avec Emmett, mais il est siiii..

- Je crois que j'ai compris Rose, l'interrompis-je en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

- Tu verras Bella, dit-elle en pointant son index dans ma direction, quand tu seras amoureuse , tu comprendras !

- Certainement, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je portai ma tasse de café à mes lèvres et but la dernière gorgée qui en restait.

- Oh mais au fait , s'écria-t-elle soudain, manquant de me faire recracher ma gorgée.

- Oui Rosalie ? grainçais-je en essuyant à l'aide d'une serviette les coins de ma bouche ayant laissés échappé quelques gouttes.

- Ce soir, tu viens chez moi !

- Pardon ?

- Oui Bella ! Soirée entre filles ! Avec Angela et Alice ? Tu te souviens ?

- Vaguement.., marmonnais-je, m'enfonçant sur ma chaise.

- Oh allez Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est si terrible que ça une soirée avec tes deux meilleures amies ?

Elle retroussa sa lèvre inférieure et me fit son fameux regard de chien battu , auquel personne ne résistait. Rosalie avait la faculté de pleurer sur commande, ce qui faisait que lorsqu'elle voulait à tout prix obtenir quelque chose, il suffisait qu'elle laisse ses yeux se remplir d'eau, et généralement tout le monde fondait comme neige au soleil.

- Ca va , ça va, bougonnais-je, pas la peine d'essayer de me soudoyer comme ça !

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donne, Alice et toi réunies..., continuais-je.

- On saura se tenir je te le promets..!

- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant , mais tout à l'heure ..., frissonnais-je.

- A ce propos, on pourra faire ça chez toi plutôt que chez moi maintenant que j'y pense ? J'ai un double de tes clés ! Je pourrais arriver avant que tu reviennes du tribunal et je préparerais tout , comme ça tu n'aurais rien à faire ! C'est d'accord ?

Elle avait débité cela d'un seul coup, ce qui me fit penser qu'elle appréhendait ma réponse.

- Pas de soucis, soupirais-je.

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles illumina son visage .

- Merci ma Bella ! Maintenant, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, tu ferais bien d'y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard !

Je regardai à mon tour ma montre et constatai qu'il était déjà 8h55.

- Zut, râlais-je en me levant.

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir pour payer mais mon amie m'arrêta.

- Laisse, c'est moi qui invite !

- Mais je...

- Tu tu tu , me coupa-t-elle. Tu ne discutes pas !

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec Rosalie Hale.

- Au fait Bella, dit-elle après m'avoir claqué une bise. Comment ça se fait que ton super sexy patron ait ton numéro de portable ?

- Il est dans mon dossier, répondis-je en repensant au moment où j'avais posé cette question à Edward. Il avait paru embarassé, avait bafouillé pour finalement me répondre qu'il s'était permis de regarder dans mon dossier..

_**C'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà fait ça avec ton adresse...**_

_Non , ce n'est pas du tout comme s'il avait débarqué chez moi à l'improviste et essayé de m'embrasser après avoir sauté cette garce de Lauren..._

_**Non , pas du tout...!**_

- Ah... Bon bah si tu vois Jasper, fais lui une grosse bise de ma part !

- J'y penserais, dis-je en souriant.

Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main avant de quitter le café dans lequel nous nous étions arrêtées. Il avait l'avantage de n'être qu'à quelques minutes du cabinet.

Resserant les pans de mon trench coat pour le fermer, je pris la route de mon lieu de travail en tentant de faire abstraction de la foule qui s'amassait sur le trottoir.

De la vie new yorkaise, et plus particulièrement à Manhattan , les trottoirs encombrés et la folle circulation étaient ce que je détestais le plus.

J'étais une fille de la campagne, jamais je n'arriverais à m'habituer à l'effervescence de la ville, malgré le fait que je cotoyais quotidiennement des urbanistes confirmées en la personne d'Angela et Rosalie..

Accelérant le pas, je me retrouvais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire devant mon bureau.

A peine ai-je réussi à me débarrasser de mon manteau que j'entendis mon patron m'appeller.

Soufflant un grand coup, je toquai une simple fois à la porte pour le prévenir de mon entrée.

- Désolée pour le retard, commençais-je, j'étais dans un café avec une amie et je n'ai pas vu l'heure ...

- Le retard ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il regarda sa montre et lâcha un petit rire.

- Bella, il n'est que 9h04 , je ne vais pas vous faire un procès pour ça, pas d'inquiétudes.

- Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit en retour et je le détaillai. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi désirable dans une simple chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon noir ?

Je ne me l'expliquais pas.

- Bella ? m'interrompit-il dans ma contemplation. Vous êtes toujours avec moi ?

- Plus ou moins, marmonnais-je en allant m'asseoir sur la chaise face à son bureau.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien..

- Dans ce cas... Je vous ai appelé pour vous prévenir que la session de cette après midi est reportée à demain, ou après-demain, nous ne savons pas encore très bien.

- Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- La...petite fille, dit-il après une hésitation. C'est elle qui devait témoigner, mais elle a fait une crise d'angoisse plutôt aigüe ce matin, elle est à l'hôpital en ce moment.

- Oh la pauvre, répondis-je, les entrailles nouées par cette petite enfant qui avait vu sa mère se faire tuer. Ils comptent quand même la faire témoigner ?

- Ils n'ont pas le choix..Le ministère public sait très bien que son témoignage est déterminant. Le procureur est tellement borné...je crois qu'il commence à en faire une affaire personnelle.

- Il ne vous aime pas beaucoup, dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Non, en effet, et c'est entièrement réciproque, rétorqua-t-il en fermant son ordinateur portable.

- Est ce que c'est déplacé si je demande la raison de cette mésentente ?

- Oh c'est juste l'histoire d'une vieille rivalité entre un ténor du barreau et un pauvre miséreux du service public, répondit-il sèchement.

_**Aurait-on par hasard loupé un épisode ?**_

_Je n'en sais rien..._

_**Un ténor du barreau...non mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !**_

- Si vous le dîtes, conclus-je en me levant.

- Attendez Bella, dit-il en se levant à son tour. Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, c'est juste un homme que je ne porte pas dans mon coeur.

- J'ai cru le comprendre, en effet, répondis-je.

- Bref, dit-il en se rasseyant. Que diriez-vous de partir vers 11h45 pour aller le manger ce hot dog ?

_Hein ? _

_**Hot dog...avant le procès..souviens toi !**_

_Ah ..._

- Ca me convient, répondis-je dans un petit sourire.

- Parfait. Oh et Bella, m'interpella-t-il alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Pourrait-on..abandonner..le vouvoiement ?

Il avait hésité avant de me poser cette question.

Voir Edward Cullen en plein doute était une chose fassinante à regarder. C'était si différent de l'homme arrogant et prétentieux que j'avais pu découvrir à mon arrivée ici..

Un si grand changement en moins de trois semaines...

- Bella ?

Je sursautai à la mention de mon prénom.

- Désolée, m'excusais-je en me maudissant intérieurement. Euh non...enfin oui..enfin je veux dire ça ne me dérange pas ! dis-je en réponse à sa question.

- Bien,sourit-il, visiblement amusé par mon cafouillage. Alors on se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Parfait, soufflais-je en me retournant.

Sans un autre regard pour lui, je sortis en claquant presque la porte.

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau quand j'entendis un horrible claquement de talon sur le sol.

_Non ça ne peut pas être..._

Mais c'était malheureusement bien elle..

- Isabella ! s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant. Ca faisait longtemps !

- Pas assez visiblement, grinçais-je en détournant mes yeux .

Il faut dire que sa robe jaune canari ultra serrée et ses bottes bleues turquoise me donnaient sérieusement la nausée.

- Oh ne sois pas rabat-joie ! sourit-elle. Eddy est dans son bureau ?

- _Edward _, n'a pas le temps pour te recevoir et je...

- Eddy a toujours du temps pour moi, dit-elle en ne me laissant pas finir de répondre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de s'arrêter que déjà elle s'engouffrait dans son bureau.

_Après le retour du jedi , le retour de la sorcière..._

PDV Edward

J'étais plongé dans mes notes quand j'entendis la porte claquer bruyamment.

Je levais rapidement la tête pour découvrir Lauren, dans toute sa splendeur, qui me souriait.

- Tiens, une revenante, grinçais-je.

- Oh je t'en prie Eddy, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne m'appelle pas Eddy, rétorquais-je en la foudroyant d'un regard noir.

- Je ne suis pas venue me disputer avec toi, fit-elle en s'asseyant à la même place que Bella quelques minutes auparavant.

Il était intéressant de constater la différence notable entre les deux femmes. L'une, d'une beauté naturelle à couper le souffle, vêtements sobres, mais distingués, et l'autre, complètement refaite et siliconnée, habillée comme un clown..

- Pourquoi es-tu venue alors ? demandais-je.

- Je tiens à mes indemnités de licenciement, répondit-elle de but en blanc.

- Ah. Et c'est tout ?

- Oui.

Dire que j'étais surpris était un euphémisme. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Lauren n'avait jamais eu ce comportement là. Habituellement, elle m'aurait fait des avances, se serait frottée comme une chatte en chaleur sur mon bureau, et m'aurait collé son décolleté sous le nez.

Et là, rien. Nada.

- Très bien , répondis-je, dubitatif. Je prépare tout ça , et tu les auras en début de semaine prochaine.

- Super, sourit-elle en se levant.

_Eh ben..._

- Oh et Eddy ?

- Quoi ? baragouinais-je, furieux à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule qu'elle me collait. Quoi ? Sous prétexte qu'on s'appelle Edward il faut automatiquement avoir un surnom ?

- J'espère que tu seras heureux avec Isabella !

Et sur cette dernière phrase, elle sortit de mon bureau.

_Et de ma vie , je l'espérais..._

PDV Lauren

Faire semblant et ne pas lui sauter dessus fut un moment très éprouvant pour moi.

Il était tellement sexy...tellement hot...

J'étais persuadée qu'il me voulait encore, malgré sa colère envers moi. Quand il me parlait, ses yeux verts avaient une lueur particulière que je savais reconnaitre. C'était le regard d'un homme éprouvant du désir pour une femme.

Il fallait juste qu'il soit libéré de son stupide pari avec l'autre blond, et nous pourrions ensuite reprendre nos petites habitudes, et pourquoi pas, devenir un couple !

Je sortis vivement de son bureau, et sans un regard pour la brune cruche qui allait bientôt se mordre les doigts de s'en être pris à moi je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur.

Ce que j'avais appris au lycée avec ces histoires de paris, c'est que ça faisait toujours plus mal après que l'on ait été heureux.

J'allais donc laisser mon Eddyninou baiser cette pétasse, ce qui la mettrait sur un nuage, pour ensuite lui organiser une belle et heureuse descente aux Enfers.

Une vengeance Made In Lauren Mallory.

* * *

**Eh bien voilà...**

**Edward s'attache à son fichu pari hein...**

**Pas de 2e RDV pour cette fois, mais un petit retour express de Laurenita pour vous faire comprendre qu'elle ne compte pas s'arrêter là...**

**Prochain chapitre : Second RDV le plus romantique du monde (hot dog + soda à volonté) + soirée entre filles !**

**Des pronostics ?**

**1 : Bella met trop de moutarde dans son hot dog, bois un soda pour calmer la brûlure, le fait tomber, et glisse dans la flaque.**

**2 : Cette fois ci on tombe sur the second ex, Jacob ?**

**3 : Tout se passe...merveilleusement bien (c'est fou comme ça ne correspond pas du tout à nos deux compères ! Lool)**

**et on repasse en mode un chapitre par semaine :) vu que...JE SUIS EN VACANCES ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ça fait du bien :D**

**Courage à celles qui bossent, qui révisent, ou même qui glandent (c'est un art le glandouillage, à ne pas prendre à la légère ! )**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir !**

**Bon je crois que je confonds les jours là...Pas facile d'être en vacances, on en perd la notion du temps ! On croit qu'on est mercredi et pouf ! On se rend compte que c'est le soir de desperate housewifes !^^**

**Les MP & réponses aux reviews faisant encore de leur sienne, je réponds ici !**

**Enormes remerciements à vous toutes !**

**Sandriine, doudounord, leila (**_Oui Lauren est définitivement au dessus du lot^^) _**, Clemeria (**_Ecoute, ne te gêne pas ! Lol. Courage pour le bac ! je sais ce que c'est...) , _**twilight3513 (**_Merci beaucoup :) _**), tartopom (**_Tiens, t'es là toi ? mdr) , _**bellardtwilight, ORACSTEPH (**_Oui, elles ne font généralement pas dans le sentiment !) , _**littlemissbelly (**_Ravie de voir que ça te plait :) merci beaucoup en tout cas ! _**), DOUMBEA, deby14880 (**_hmmm ce serait trop beau...^^) , _**coco-des-iles (**_j'ai un doute, mais il me semble que je t'avais déjà répondu...je perds la boule, je ne sais plus ce que je fais^^), _**Ptitesfrimousses (**_merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ma catalane préférée !) _**, Celine879, mimi94r, edwardbellaamour (**_pour tes reviews ! ;) :) _**), Zephyroh (**_ hmmm..suis certaine de t'avoir déjà répondu...^^) _**, PatiewSnow ( **_Oui il le sait, mais Edward ne réagit pas comme tout le monde, il a sa propre vision des choses, la défaite pour lui c'est quelque chose d'inconcevable, s'il abandonne ce pari, il aura un goût d'inachevé, et ça il ne peut pas le concevoir ! Il pense qu'il peut gagner tout en étant réglo envers Bella ! _**), marie.L (**_gagné !^^) _**, Krine69, Virginie-de-TN ( **_Paf Lauren ? Lol ! Pas mal^^) _**, Aliiice, Linou2701 (**_pour le ciné, non ça ne m'ait encore jamais arrivé^^ et merci pour toutes tes autres reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil !)_**, Grazie, kinoum, feliciaD **_(un monde ou tout se passe bien ne serait pas un monde^^) _**, Habswifes, elo-didie (**_bah on ne peut pas simplement supprimer les gens qu'on aime pas Lol à moins d'entrer dans la mafia...mais pourquoi est ce que tout le monde pense que je suis incapable d'écrire quelque chose ou tout se passe bien ? mdr..Bon vous avez raison mais...^^) _**, twilight007, Sandry, NanaFreezy, Jackye (**_Merci beaucoup :) Eh oui Edward est du genre, je fonce dans le mur et je compte les fissures après ! _**) , Gaelle-51, Sans-Pseudo (^^) , BEA (**_oui je mesure ma chance d'être vacancière^^ courage courage !) _**, fifer, et Xukette?**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

PDV Rosalie

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je dois venir t'aider alors que ce n'est même pas avec moi que tu passeras la soirée, me dit-il, boudeur, en attrapant le sachet de mais à pop corn.

- Oh allez Emmett, répondis-je en lui mettant une petite claque sur le bras. C'est pour la bonne cause ! Et dis toi que ça te donne des points en plus, ajoutais-je, taquine.

- Ah parce que je ne suis pas déjà au top ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

- Tu en approches, mais ce n'est pas encore ça !

- Bon eh bien qu'attendons nous femme ? Allez ! On a des courses à faire ! chantonna-t-il.

Il me mit à son tour une petite claque, mais sur les fesses, et porta mon panier de courses jusqu'à la caisse.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je fais les courses avec toi, remarqua-t-il lorsque nous sortîmes du supermarché. A croire que tu aimes ça !

- J'aime à penser que tu es mon chevalier servant !

- Un jour c'est toi qui m'apportera ma bière et des petits gâteaux pendant que je regarderais un bon match de baseball !

- Permet moi de te dire que tu peux toujours rêver, répondis-je tranquillement.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, petite femme !

Je secouais la tête d'exaspération en entrant dans la voiture, même si je ne pouvais empêcher un stupide petit sourire de venir fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Quelque part, Emmett était resté un enfant. Il avait gardé cette insouciance qui nous caractérisait lorsque nous étions jeunes. Mais en même temps, il savait réagir en adulte, il était responsable et entièrement autonome (encore heureux, vous me direz..). Cette capacité qu'il avait de toujours voir le verre à moitié plein, et de toujours pouvoir voir le positif en chaque personne, ou chaque chose qui arrivait, me passionnait. Et je sentais que je pourrais tomber profondément amoureux de cette homme là (_N/A : moi aussi... *soupir*). _

- Alors où est ce que je te conduis ? dit-il en m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

- Chez Bella, répondis-je en lui indiquant la droite, lorsqu'il s'arrêta au feu.

- C'est la p'tite secrétaire d'Eddy c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Ah oui je m'en souviens...Je lui ai claqué un beco ya quelques temps, rit-il.

- Quoi ? m'écriais-je, abasourdie.

- Oui elle avait l'air totalement mal à l'aise et coincée, j'ai voulu l'aider un peu !

- Bella ? Coincée ? Tu dois te tromper de personne.., fis-je, pas certaine qu'on parle de la même Bella.

- Si si, répondit-il, sûr de lui. Ca devait être l'effet Cullen ! On fait toujours ça aux femmes, nous.

- Sûrement, rétorquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous arrivâmes (sain et sauf...Et au vu de la conduite scandaleusement scandaleuse d'Emmett, c'était plutôt une bonne chose) devant le bâtiment qui abritait l'appartement de Bella.

Il se gara et vint m'ouvrir galamment la portière.

- Puisqu'il paraît que je dois encore gagner des points, se justifia-t-il après avoir vu mon haussement de sourcils.

- Ah parce que tu ne le ferais plus si je te disais que tu avais réussi toutes les étapes ?

- Non, fit-il sérieusement, je ne te prendrais jamais pour acquis.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je fondis comme neige au soleil en entendant sa dernière phrase.

Royce n'avait jamais manifesté autant d'attention pour moi. Il n'avait jamais eu un mot doux, une phrase simplement gentille...

Il avait toujours considéré que j'étais son objet, et que je devais lui être entièrement dévoué, ne me laissant jamais une minute de répit.

- Merci Emmett, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Merci de quoi ?

- D'être tout simplement toi..d'être aussi..gentil.., murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Hey hey hey, dit-il doucement en me prenant dans ses bras. Si j'avais su qu'être gentil te ferait pleurer, je t'aurais traité autrement.

- Non, soufflais-je, jamais, je ne pourrais pas supporter cela une seconde fois ..

- Seconde ? s'étonna-t-il en me relâchant. Tu veux dire que...qu'un...connard t'as fait du mal ?

- Oui, dis-je avec un sourire sans joie, mais c'est du passé maintenant, je suis divorcée de lui, et j'essaye de ne plus y penser..Et comme tu l'as remarqué, il m'aura au moins permis d'affirmer mon caractère !

- Oh que oui, sourit-il. Ma petite lionne préférée !

Je ris à a sa remarque, et il m'aida à monter les courses jusqu'à l'appartement de Bella.

J'ouvrais ce dernier à l'aide du double des clés que je possédais, et m'engouffrais dans son espace vital.

Nous posâmes tous les sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et je décidai de libérer Emmett.

- Ca va aller maintenant, dis-je en le raccompagnant à la porte.

- Ah c'est donc ça ? répondit-il, faussement boudeur. Dès que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, tu me jettes ?

- Je pense que j'aurais bientôt besoin de toi à titre permanent Emmett, fis-je souriant, et un peu angoissée à l'idée de le faire fuir.

Au lieu de quoi, un immense sourire illumina son beau visage et il me serra contre lui dans une étreinte d'ours.

- Ce que ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça ma petite Fleurette..!

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile Emmett !

- Non, j'aime définitivement ! On l'adopte !

- Arrgh..!

Je me reculai et le poussai à l'extérieur.

- Déguerpis homme, avant que je ne t'assome à coup de rouleau à patisserie !

Il sourit et se rapprocha de moi. Il prit mon visage en coupe et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il n'essaya pas d'approfondir le baiser et cela me rendit quelque peu frustrée.

- Je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir fait ça, chuchota-t-il.

- Je suis ravie que tu ne l'ais pas fait, souris-je.

- Je t'appelle..?

- Fais donc ça.

Il embrassa ma joue et disparut dans la cage d'escalier.

Souriante et totalement sous le charme, je refermai la porte en me disant que peut être enfin, la vie avait choisie de mettre sur mon chemin cette bonne étoile...

PDV Bella

Assise à mon bureau, ma jambe tressautait nerveusement.

En effet, depuis le départ de Lauren, je n'avais eu aucun contact avec mon patron.

Si bien qu'à 11h46, j'étais déjà prête à rentrer chez moi me noyer dans ma baignoire.

_**Toujours rester dans la simplicité ! On angoisse ?**_

_Juste un peu..._

Il sortit finalement de son bureau en lissant sa chemise et vint vers moi.

- Désolé, me dit-il, j'étais au téléphone avec ma mère.

- Oh. Ce n'est rien, ne vous..ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je, essayant de m'habituer à le tutoyer.

- Elle s'inquiétait pour son petit bébé, sourit-il en prenant mon manteau.

Je me levai, et il en profita pour passer derrière et m'aider à l'enfiler.

- Il y a trois semaines, on m'aurait dit que je laisserais un jour Edward Cullen faire ses petits tours de gentleman sur moi, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, dis-je subitement.

- Il y a trois semaines, on m'aurait dit que je tomberais sur une femme telle que Bella Swan, j'aurais ri au nez de cette personne, répondit-il en souriant.

Je lui retournai son sourire, et il me proposa son bras. Je l'acceptai volontiers, et nous nous mîmes en route.

xoxo

- Que va-t-il se passer concrètement pour le cabinet après ce procès ? m'enquis-je tandis que nous étions assis sur un banc, mangeant tranquillement un bon vieux hot dog.

Des fois, revenir à des choses simples était vraiment nécessaire..

- Je pense que nous allons commencer à trier les clients que nous..prendrons, si je puis dire ça comme ça.., répondit-il après avoir essuyé un peu de moutarde sur le coin de sa bouche.

_Sa merveilleuse, merveilleuse bouche..._

_**Swan !**_

_Je contrôle, je contrôle !_

- Comment ça ? répondis-je au bout d'un moment.

- Ch'crois que Chasper en a achez de tout cha , fit-il, la bouche complètement pleine.

- Je vois que tes bonnes manières ne s'appliquent apparemment pas à la nourriture, dis-je en riant.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-il après avoir avalé.

- Y'a pas de mal, c'est agréable de voir que tu es loin d'être parfait !

- Loin ? Tu m'offenses Isabella. Je suis la perfection incarnée ! se défendit-il.

- On ne doit vraiment pas avoir la même définition de la perfection alors ! rigolais-je.

- Très bien, dit-il en levant les mains, j'avoue qu'il m'arrive de ne pas être _tout le temps _parfait, mais ne le dis pas à ma mère, elle risquerait d'être déçue.

- Pourquoi serait-elle déçue par son fils ? Avocat riche et célèbre, célibataire le plus prisé de New York... Tout le monde veut être toi, ou à défaut, être avec toi, répondis-je avec une espèce d'amertume que je ne m'expliquais pas.

- Crois moi, dit-elle en roulant en boule sa serviette, après avoir fini de manger (ou dévorer..) son hot dog, ma vie est loin d'être une partie de plaisir tous les jours...Je suis persuadé que la moitié des hommes qui voudraient être à ma place ne tiendrait pas le coup.

- Eh bien je connais quelqu'un qui n'est pas venu te rendre visite hier ! remarquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Qui ça ?

- Madame Modestie ! Elle a visiblement loupé ta rue !

- Quel humour, constata-t-il en souriant. Je n'aurais peut être pas fait mieux...

- Est-ce là un aveu d'infériorité Mr Cullen ?

- En aucun cas Miss Swan, je reconnais juste que l'adversaire peut parfois se montrer...talentueux !

J'allais répondre lorsqu'un cri strident m'interrompit.

- EDWAAAAARD !

Nous n'eumes pas le temps d'esquisser un quelconque mouvement qu'une espèce de tornade rousse se jetta sur le dit Edward, envoyant valdinguer son soda en plein sur mon pantalon.

- AH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI , hurlais-je lorsque le liquide sucré se répandit sur moi.

- Oups désolée ! s'excusa la nouvelle venue en relâchant enfin mon patron.

L'immense sourire qu'elle afficha m'empêcha de croire à la sincérité de ses excuses.

- Victoria ..., dit Edward, apparemment gêné. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh bien je courrais, pépia l'autre folle à la crinière digne d'un pokémon, et puis je t'ai aperçu au loin ! Tu es vraiment reconnaissable mon bichon, ces cheveux, je les reconnaitrais entre mille !

Je signalai ma présence d'un léger raclement de gorge, et tous les deux se tournèrent vers moi.

- Oh pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs, fit Edward en se levant. Victoria, voici Bella, ma..mon..assistante et ..amie.. Bella , je te présente Victoria..

- Son ex, la coupa-t-il.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonnais-je en me rasseyant.

- Oh Edward et moi ça fait un bail que c'est terminé, dit-elle en souriant, mais j'espère toujours qu'un jour il se rende compte que je suis la femme de sa vie..!

- Ce jour n'est pas près d'arriver Vicky, répondit-il en lui souriant à son tour.

- Ca va ça va, si on a même plus le droit de rêver ! Bon bah c'est pas tout mais je vais vous laisser moi ! Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt mon chou, finit-elle en claquant un bisou sonore sur la joue d'Edward. Bella, me salua-t-elle en suite.

- A bientôt, répondis-je, limite en grinçant des dents.

_**Hmm hmm...**_

_Quoi ?_

_**Serait-on jalouse par hasard ?**_

_Pas le moins du monde !_

_**On y croit Swan , on y croit !**_

Quand elle fut partie, Edward souffla longuement, comme s'il avait retenu longtemps sa respiration , et qu'il expirait l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

- Un problème ? demandais-je, une fois qu'il reprit place à mes côtés.

- Victoria..est un sujet légèrement épineux, répondit-il.

- Encore une écervelée oui.., marmonnais-je.

- Elle est pédiatre, donc non , je peux vraiment t'assurer que ce n'est pas une écervelée, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- Oh pardon, bafouillais-je lamentablement, je l'ignorais, je...

- Oui je sais, mon style de femme est plutôt, tout dans la poitrine et rien dans le crâne...

- C'est à peu près ce que j'avais en tête, oui, répondis-je en souriant pitoyablement.

- Eh bien non. Elle était pour moi ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une relation "en couple". Ca n'aura duré que deux mois, le temps que je me rende compte que jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureux d'elle...

- Et de son côté ?

- Elle disait m'aimer, mais je reste convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un attachement très fort, à défaut d'être de l'amour.

- Elle avait pourtant l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas abandonné l'idée d'avoir une relation avec toi !

- Victoria est très têtue, sourit-il. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça !

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles , dis-je en me renfrognant.

- Allez, fais un petit effort, me taquina-t-il, je suis sûr que tu vas finir par trouver !

- Je ne suis pas têtue, me défendis-je, je suis..déterminée ! C'est totalement différent !

- Totalement oui, répliqua-t-il, amusé. Et si on marchait ?

- Je te suis, dis-je, soulagée que la discussion tourne court.

Nous nous promenâmes quelques instants en silence, après que j'ai abandonné l'idée de pouvoir nettoyer mon pantalon correctement, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Et qu'en est-il de notre troisième rendez vous ?

Je stoppai net.

- Nous n'en sommes qu'au deuxième, répondis-je, pourquoi déjà y penser alors que celui n'est pas fini ?

- Je lançai juste l'idée, c'est tout !

- Oui, et bien nous verrons ça plus tard, je suppose..!

- Je connais un restaurant italien parfait, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'y dîner avec moi demain soir ?

- Edward, souris-je, tu es peut être un tout petit peu trop pompeux là !

- Pardon... Tu m'accompagnerais à une bouffe dans une chaumière 'pasym' ?

- 'Pasym' ? m'étonnais-je. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce mot là ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit 'sympa' en langage jeune ? Le verlan c'est ça ?

Je rigolai franchement et lui répondit.

- Il ne faut pas non plus utiliser tous les mots Edward !

- Mais je n'en sais rien moi, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, bichon, me moquais-je en reprenant le surnom idiot dont l'avait affublé cette Victoria.

- Ah non, protesta-t-il. J'ai dû supporter ça pendant deux mois, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça plutôt pas mal !

- Plutôt mourir asphyxié par les gaz de grand mère Cullen après avoir mangé des flageolets !

- Sympa la comparaison, ris-je.

Il rit à son tour, et c'est dans un état à la limite de l'euphorie que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie du parc. J'allais parler lorsque j'entendis une voix familière que j'aurais préféré ne plus jamais entendre.

- Bella ? me dit cet homme.

- Jacob, dis-je en me retournant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis le petit ami de Victoria.

* * *

**Alors on ne crie pas, je sais que c'est un peu court^^**

**Mais j'avais besoin de couper là...**

**Verdict ?**

**Bon, ça n'était pas non plus une catastrophe hein ? J'ai été gentille non ? NON ? Si ! Ah bon...!**

**Et le point de vue Rosalie ? Inutile ? Horrible ? génial ? Parfait ? A jetter ? (non non je ne suis pas en attente de vos réactions...lol)**

**Prochain chapitre, mercredi prochain, si je n'oublie pas qu'on est mercredi Lol.**

**Courage à celles/ceux qui bossent, ou qui révisent ! Je suis de tout coeur avec vous !**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir...**

***se racle la gorge***

**Bon...je ne sais pas trop si vous avez lu la note sur mon profil, mais il m'est impossible de tenir des délais précis pour le postage des fictions..**

**Ma cousine venant de débarquer fraîchement de France, c'est à moi la vacancière officielle qu'incombe la tâche de sortir avec elle tous les jours lui faire découvrir ma magnifique île... + Roland Garros qui m'a tenu en haleine pendant deux semaines...Je suis charette ! Lool.**

**Néanmoins, un immense merci comme d'habitude, à toutes celles qui prennent à chaque fois le temps de me laisser une review, c'est adorable de votre part, vous n'y êtes pas forcé, et vous le faites, vraiment j'apprécie énormément.**

**Merci, donc, à :**

**Clemeria (**_Oui il ne m'est venu en tête que cette comparaison ^^) _**, licou-val (**_la politesse n'a pas sa place ici ! LOL merci :) _**), ranianada (**_merci infinimment !), _**Celine879, ORACSTEPH, Krine69, deby14880, Habswifes, lili.8825, BEA (**_Bon, finalement leur RDV ne sera pas si terrible que ça...quoi que...Lol merci pour ta review ! _**, lagourmande45, Grazie, feliciaD, Virginie-de-TN (**_Mais pourquoi penses-tu toujours que je suis incapable d'écrire des scènes de bonne entente entre eux ? Bon j'avoue que... Lool.) _**, kinoum (**_Edward..Le chouchou de ces dames ! ^^) _**, amimi31 (**_C'est dans son caractère tout simplement !) _**, Kristykate, elo-didie, Aliiice, bellardtwilight, Sandry (**_Oui bichon, je trouvais que ce n'était pas du tout approprié pour Edward, et que donc c'était parfait :D) _**, Jackye (**_Oui l'histoire de Rose et Emmett est partie sur de meilleures bases que celle d'Edward et Bella, et Rosalie est en quête du bonheur, elle pense qu'Emmett est l'homme qu'il lui faut, et elle n'hésite donc pas, elle prend son temps tout en sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle veut. Merci pour ta review ! _**).**

**J'ai pu constater une baisse de review, donc si pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas 4978 reviews, je ne posterais pas la suite , C'EST CLAIR ?**

**LA BLAGUE ! Lol**

**Allez les filles, courage pour vos bac / boulots / cours / révisions / boulot de maman / ou autre glandouillage ^^**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Il rit à son tour, et c'est dans un état à la limite de l'euphorie que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie du parc. J'allais parler lorsque j'entendis une voix familière que j'aurais préféré ne plus jamais entendre._

_- Bella ? me dit cet homme._

_- Jacob, dis-je en me retournant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je suis le petit ami de Victoria._

PDV Bella

Ok. Disons que je savais plus ou moins que Jacob habitait New York. Mais de là à le croiser en plein Manhattan, il y a quand même des limites ! Cette île est assez grande pour nous deux sans que je sois obligée de le croiser nom d'un chien !

L'histoire entre Jacob et moi remontait à il y a huit ans, à mes seize ans donc. Nous étions amis depuis notre plus tendre enfance, et ceci était dû au fait que nos pères étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, hurlant ensemble devant un match des Mariners, papotant comme deux vieilles grands mères lors de leur partie de pêche le dimanche, et nous engueulant ensemble lorsque Jacob et moi avions séché les cours pour la première à nos treize ans. Âge auquel mes parents avaient d'ailleurs décidé d'un commun accord de se séparer. J'avais longtemps pleurer dans les bras d'Angela, puis finalement, de fil en aiguille, Jacob a commencé à m'être indispensable. Il me changeait les idées et me faisait rire comme personne. C'est donc tout naturellement que lui et moi avions échangé notre premier baiser à l'aube de mes quatorze ans.

Pour certaines personnes, le premier baiser était un fiasco total dont on se souvenait en rigolant..pour ma part, il avait été parfait. Jacob était parfait. Préventif, attentif, attentionné, délicat, me traitant comme si j'étais une délicate petite poupée de porcelaine.

Nous étions restés près de deux ans ensemble. Le jour des mes seize ans, nous avions décidé de passer le cap, et je lui avais offert ma virginité sur un plateau d'argent.

Néanmoins, il avait décidé quelques semaines après de mettre fin à notre relation qui s'_essouflait _selon lui.

Sur l'instant, je l'avais pris comme '_j'ai eu ce que je voulais, maintenant je me casse _' mais au fond de moi, je savais que Jacob n'était pas comme ça. Il avait beaucoup de défauts, mais ce n'était pas un salopard.

_**Pas comme Edward Cullen en gros...**_

_Ce temps est révolu !_

_**Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop..**_

En y songeant, j'avais quelque peu peur que cette phrase vienne un jour me sauter à la figure...

Interrompant mes divagations qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la situation présente, je me reconnectais avec la réalité.

- C'est fou ces coincidences dis donc ! pépia la pédiatre aux cheveux roux en arrivant vers nous !

- De quoi parles-tu Victoria ? s'enquit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es bien la Bella de Jake non ? me demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

- Commença la 'Bella de Jake' ? rétorqua Edward. Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire.

- Wow pas de panique mec ! dit Jacob en levant les mains. C'est une époque révolue depuis longtemps.

- Tu veux dire que... _lui _c'est _encore _un de tes ex ? grogna Edward en réponse.

- J'en ai bien peur, soufflais-je en fusillant du regard les deux idiots qui n'avaient pas l'air gêné pour le moins du monde.

- Et toi qui disait que j'étais un homme à femme, continua Edward d'une voix glaciale.

- Je ne te permets pas ! ripostais-je, légèrement (mais vraiment légèrement) énervée. Jake et moi sommes sortis ensemble il y a de cela huit ans, il y a prescription depuis!

- Et Mike ? rétorqua-t-il. Il y a aussi prescription ? Et demain, ce sera Sam ? Et après demain Tyler c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai eu que deux hommes dans ma vie, espèce d'imbécile arrogant prétentieux ! Tu es content ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?

Furieuse de la tournure que prenait cette conversation, je tournais les talons et m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon bras.

Je tournai la tête et découvrai que cette main appartenait à Jacob.

- Lâche-moi tu veux ? lui dis-je. Je n'ai aucune envie d'exercer mes talents de karaté ka sur ta petite personne aujourd'hui !

- Calme toi ! tenta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas que tu te disputes avec ton petit ami par ma faute..je suis désolé...

Mais mon cerveau buta sur les mots "_petit ami" _.

- Edward est loin, très loin d'être mon petit ami ! A des années lumière même ! dis-je plus fort pour que l'intéressé entende.

Il était d'ailleurs en train de se pincer l'arrête du nez pendant que Victoria semblait hystérique en gesticulant de partout et ne s'arrêtant pas de parler.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? fis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

- Non, là tu as la version soft, dit-il en souriant.

- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

- A un speed dating.

- Quoi ? m'étonnais-je. Jacob Black a besoin d'aller dans un speed dating pour se dégoter une copine ?

- Crois moi, ce ne sont pas les candidates qui manquent, soupira-t-il théâtralement. C'est juste que je ne trouvais pas ...la bonne, dira-t-on.

- Mais je me doute que tu n'as pas fait ceinture toutes ces années !

- Bien sûr que non, sourit-il. Mais je n'avais aucun feeling avec aucune d'entre celles qui..bref. Aucune n'était...Aucune n'était toi, en fait.

- Pardon ?

_Misère... Dites moi qu'il n'allait pas me faire le coup de l'ex repentant qui soit disant ne mesurait pas sa chance à l'époque..._

- Oui, personne ne me faisait vibrer comme toi tu pouvais le faire, répondit-il sérieusement.

- Je te faisais tellement vibrer que tu as jugé bon de me larguer deux semaines après avoir commencé à coucher avec moi, grinçais-je.

- J'étais jeune et stupide ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais la chance de sortir avec la perle rare..!

_Eh ben si ! Il l'a fait le bougre !_

_**Colle lui ton genou où je pense !**_

_Ce serait lui donner trop d'honneur !_

- Je t'en prie Jake, dis-je en roulant des yeux, un peu plus et tu me joues une sérénade c'est ça ?

- Non rassure toi, rit-il. Je suis bien avec Victoria, continua-t-il en la regardant, elle qui s'agitait toujours devant un Edward aux bras croisés. Elle est stimulante, pleine de vie, intelligente, drôle...

- Tout mon contraire en fait, marmonnais-je, mon égo en prenant un coup.

- Arrête de te dévaloriser sans cesse Bella..

- Non mais regarde là ! soufflais-je, dépitée. Comment je suis censée rivaliser avec ça ? Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas en tomber amoureux et la laisser partir ?

- Donc tu craques pour lui, dit-il, un air de pur satisfaction se peignant sur ses traits.

- Absolument pas ! le contrais-je en lui collant une petite baffe sur le bras.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu te sens en concurrence avec Vicky ?

- Tout simplement parce que...mais parce que...eh bien... Oh zut, conclus-je en me renfrognant. Tu m'agaces !

- Pour ne pas changer !

Nous nous sourîmes , et gardâmes le silence quelques temps, alors qu'Edward était toujours aux prises de Victoria.

- Tu sais, dit enfin Jacob, je crois que tu devrais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a eu la réaction que n'importe quel homme aurait eu Bella.

- Tu veux dire que tous les hommes sont des connards arrogants et fiers ?

- Toi et ta manie de toujours tout exagérer, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il était jaloux !

- Edward Cullen ? Jaloux? pouffais-je. Non, je crois bien que tu te trompes de personne.

- Détrompe toi, répondit-il. J'ai bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il avait une furieuse envie de m'étrangler, et ce Mike aussi tiens... Il a fait sa rencontre alors ?

- Nous nous sommes croisés au cinéma, grimaçais-je en me souvenant de cette soirée. Mike m'a quitté pour un homme...

- Ouuh ! siffla Jacob. C'est moche.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire...

- Tu étais si chiante que ça ? Chiante au point qu'il en vienne à détester les femmes pour se tourner vers le hommes ?

- Merci Jacob, raillais-je, tu viens de faire grimper en flèche mon estime de moi même là.

- Oh je plaisantais Bella, souffla-t-il. Où est donc passé ton sens de l'humour ?

- Enterré avec mon dernier poisson rouge.

- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien...

- Va t'excuser.

- Hors de question, m'écriais-je.

- Bella...

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- C'est tout à fait puérile ce que nous sommes en train de faire là, constatais-je en croisant les bras.

- Je vais te dire moi ce qui est puérile. Tu parles de la fierté masculine, mais toi même tu es trop fière pour aller le voir et t'excuser ..!

- Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser , je ...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car une main ferme se saisissa de mon bras pour m'entraîner à sa suite.

Je compris en recevant plusieurs touffes de cheveux pokémonesques dans le visage qu'il s'agissait de Victoria.

- Edward, dit cette dernière en me plantant devant lui. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à Bella ?

- Désolé, grinça-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses si elles ne sont pas sincères Edward, dis-je en retour.

- Elles le sont, répondit-il. Je n'ai juste pas pour habitude de m'excuser, c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

- Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, raillais-je.

- Alors, s'impatienta-t-il, tu acceptes mes excuses ?

- Oui, soupirais-je, et je m'excuse à mon tour, je n'aurais pas dû t'insulter, on aurait dû mettre tout ça au clair dès le début au lieu de s'emporter...

- Eh bien je suppose que nous ne serions pas vraiment Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen si l'on prenait le temps de tout faire correctement, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Non, effectivement, fis-je à mon tour.

- On efface et on recommence ? proposa-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je la lui serrai, et repris la parole.

- On recommence..

- Eh bien voilà ! s'agita Victoria. Je continue à croire que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi mon bichon !

- Vicky je ne pense pas que Mr Cullen apprécie vraiment que tu l'appelles comme ça, intervint Jacob en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Jacobinet ? Edward adore mes petits surnoms !

Je tentai de pouffer discrètement à l'entente de "Jacobinet" mais je dus échouer lamentablement lorsque je vis Jacob me lancer un regard plus noir encore que ses yeux.

- Je les aime autant que ta cuisine Victoria, répliqua Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ce qui veut sûrement dire : pas du tout, pouffa Jacob.

- Je ne vous permet pas tous les deux, cingla-t-elle. Vous n'aviez qu'à vous nourrit tout seul ! Et ne pas simplement, uniquement à cause de vieux clichés totalement débiles, vous asseoir sur le fauteuil en rentrant du boulot et en gueulant après moi "OU EST LA BOUFFE" !

- Ils n'ont pas fait ça quand même ! dis-je en les fusillant du regard tour à tour.

- Oh que si ! Et tous les jours ! répondit Victoria en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Quelle bande de cro-magnons, continuais-je en secouant la tête de dépit.

- Je suis bien d'accord ! Dis Bella, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, ça te dirais d'aller faire un tour avec moi ? Et de laisser ces goujats entre eux ?

- Mais..., protesta Edward.

- Je viens , intervins-je avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une.

Et sur ce, nous repartîmes à l'intérieur du parc bras dessus, bras dessous comme deux vieilles copines de fac.

Quand ils ne furent plus en vue, nous éclatâmes de rire simultanément.

- Je crois qu'on les a bien eu, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux des quelques larmes qui avaient perlés.

- Ils n'ont pas dû tout comprendre, répondis-je, toujours morte de rire.

- N'empêche...Merci Bella, dit-elle en me prenant la main. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je m'entendrais bien avec la petite amie d'Edward.

- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie, grimaçais-je.

- Mais tu en as envie, constata-t-elle

- Est ce qu'on doit vraiment avoir ce genre de discussion ? C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des filles que ...

- Ok Bella j'ai compris, rit-elle. Mais lui, il en crève d'envie je peux te le dire ! Je connais bien Edward, il n'a jamais montré de comportement jaloux, c'est une première pour lui ...!

- En sachant que je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme ce soir, grimaçais-je en y pensant, je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler de ça maintenant...

- Oh allez s'il te plaît !

- C'est qu'on ne se connait pas non plus depuis des lustres..., argumentais-je.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle, déçue.

- Mais..ce soir il y a une petite soirée entre filles chez moi, tu pourrais venir.., proposais-je , mal à l'aise devant son regard déçue.

Cette fille avait le don de me destabiliser. J'avais d'abord été en colère contre elle lorsque mon soda avait atterit sur mon pantalon, puis excédée de constater que c'était une ex d'Edward, un chouïa jalouse pour la même raison, et enfin complètement abasourdie en entendant Jacob me dire qu'elle était sa petite amie.

Mais sa volonté de faire que les choses s'arrangent entre Edward et moi me faisait prendre conscience qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien , avec qui je pouvais être amie...

Et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'elle et Alice s'entendraient merveilleusement bien.

PDV Edward

- Eh bien je crois qu'on vient de se faire planter comme deux vieux cons, dit Jacob en voyant les filles s'éloigner.

Bon. Où est ce que j'avais commencé à perdre le contrôle de toute cette situation ?

Au moment certainement où j'avais vu rouge lorsque j'avais découvert que Jacob et Bella avaient été ensemble il y a quelques années...

Mes paroles avaient alors dépassé mes pensées et je lui avais dit des choses que j'avais bien vite regretté.

Evidemment, Bella étant Bella, elle m'avait insulté et s'apprêtait à s'en aller.. J'avais voulu la rattraper mais Victoria m'avait retenu.

- On s'en charge bichon, m'avait-elle dit. Jacob, au boulot !

Celui ci s'était alors précipité à la suite de son..de sa...de Bella, alors que Victoria se postait en face de moi, mécontente.

- Quel est ton problème Edward ?

- Ah tiens, raillais-je, ce n'est plus bichon ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Cullen à deux balles, m'avait-elle répondu. Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé comme ça ?

- J'ai été surpris c'est tout, m'étais-je défendu.

- Et à chaque fois que tu seras surpris tu lui diras des choses comme ça ?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'immiscer dans ma vie il me semble.

- Mon petit bichon, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, tu sais ! Quand on sortait ensemble, tu n'as jamais manifesté aucun sentiment de jalousie lorsque les autres hommes me draguaient ou me reluquaient, et là, pouf ! Il suffit qu'un de ses ex débarque et tu es déjà au plafond ?

- Je n'ai pas été jaloux, l'avais-je alors contré, totalement de mauvaise foi.

J'étais totalement conscient que le fait de l'imaginer avec un autre homme me rendait furieux, jaloux..

- A d'autres ! Cochonnet, écoute moi bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais essaye de la garder cette nana ! Elle m'a l'air d'être une fille bien ! Ca te changerait de toutes ces poufs avec lesquelles tu me trompais !

- Vic...

- Non , ça va, avait-elle souri, il y a prescription ! Je te dis juste que...Mince ! Réagis ! continua-t-elle en agitant ses bras.

J'avais oublié à quel point elle était exubérante..

Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais Jacob et Bella discuter. Ils semblaient avoir une grande complicité, et je ne m'en trouvais que plus irrité.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez et me forçai à me reconcentrer sur la voix de Victoria.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? lui avais-je demandé.

- Déjà, tu vas t'excuser, ensuite on avisera.

- M'excuser ? Non désolé, c'est au dessus de mes forces ça !

- Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, lapinet..!

- Putain ! avais-je grogné. Comment Jacob fait pour supporter ça ?

- Il n'a pas le choix !

Sur ce, elle m'avait planté et étais partie en direction de son petit ami et de Bella. Elle avait attrapé le bras de cette dernière sans lui demander son avis et l'avais emmené jusque devant moi.

Je m'étais fait violence pour lui sortir un simple désolé, qu'elle avait tout d'abord rejetté, avant d'accepter mes excuses.

Elle m'avait surpris en s'excusant à son tour de m'avoir insulté, et nous avions enterré la hâche de guerre.

Enfin tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Victoria partent bras dessus bras dessous en nous laissant comme deux pauvres grains de maïs oubliés au fond d'une vieille boîte de conserve.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? me demanda Jacob.

- J'en sais rien, grognais-je, énervé de devoir me coltiner l'ex de la fille que je convoitais. On attend, je suppose.

- Elles avaient l'air de se foutre de nous...

- Paraît que c'est le jeu préféré des femmes..

- Prend bien soin d'elle, me dit-il soudain, me prenant au dépourvu.

- Quoi ?

- Bella. Elle a ..été importante pour moi...Non, elle est importante. Ne sois pas un connard avec elle.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

- J'espère bien, sinon, tu feras la connaissance avec Fred et Gilbert, rétorqua-t-il .

- Pardon ?

- Fred, dit-il en me montrant son poing droit, et Gilbert, finit-il en me montrant le gauche.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Je partis m'asseoir sur le banc qui jouxtait l'entrée du parc en attendant le retour de ces dames.

_Putain...que c'est compliqué les nanas.. _

Avais-je vraiment envie de renoncer au célibat finalement ?

Certes, je voulais gagner ce pari stupide fait avec Jasper..

Mais au fil des jours, j'avais appris à apprécier Isabella, à l'apprécier même _un peu trop._

Etais-je cependant prêt à faire une croix sur toutes les barrières que j'avais érigées autour de mon coeur ?

_Etais-je prêt à faire de la place à quelqu'un dans ma vie ?_

* * *

**Bon, un chapitre plus long que le précédent.**

**Edward se pose quelques questions, d'un coup, comme ça.. **

**Commencerait-il à paniquer le bougre ?**

**Qu'avez vous pensé de Victoria ?**

**On en apprendra plus sur son passé avec Edward dans le prochain chapitre avec la soirée entre filles ! **

**Et Jacob ? Il est pustôt pasym non ? (ça y'est je l'ai adopté ce mot^^).**

**Encore, une fois, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre et je m'en excuse d'avance :/**

**On se retrouve avant sur Juste une histoire..!**

**Si vous avez le temps, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Si non...je ne vous en veux pas :) je sais que certaines n'ont tout simplement pas envie de le faire, et je respecte parfaitement cela.**

**Prenez soin de vous, **

**encore une fois, ne mangez pas de concombre venant d'Allemagne, sortez couvert lorsqu'il pleut, et profitez du soleil s'il est là !**

**A bientôt,**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour.**

**Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie mais ce n'est pas un chapitre :/**

**Le chapitre est commencé, il est à la moitié, et je pensais le finir ce soir, mais je pense que vous avez déjà connu les déboires d'un frigo récalcitrant qui décide d'inonder toute la cuisine ..**

**Et j'ai dû me dépatouiller toute seule avec ça , mes parents étant absents, ma cousine et son copain me regardant faire, en mangeant, sans lever leur c*l de la chaise pour venir m'aider. Bref, inutile de dire que je suis de très mauvaise humeur. Ils m'ont gâché mes vacances avec leur manque de savoir vivre, leur égoïsme, et le fait de croire que notre maison est une auberge. Et du coup, ils m'ont empêché d'avancer dans mes fictions comme je l'avais prévu...Grrr **

**Enfin.**

**Je vous annonce également que je pars...en France ! Demain. Chez mes grands parents...qui n'ont pas internet ! et j'y serais jusqu'au 15 juillet, donc..vous comprenez que ça implique que le chapitre se fera attendre ? :/**

**Je suis vraiment désolée.**

**Je le finis vite, et dès que je peux taper l'incruste chez quelqu'un ayant le wifi, je vous le poste !**

**Autre chose : Justement pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de tout ça , j'ai crée un compte Facebook, vous me trouverez sous le nom de Alex Fictions, avec Robert/Kristen en photo de profil. Pour les lectrices sans compte, ce serait donc un moyen d'être prévenue du **

**post du chapitre, ce serait plus simple pour vous je pense :). Il se peut aussi que grâce à la magie de l'iPhone, j'y poste un teaser, un extrait du prochain chapitre, en attendant de pouvoir accéder à Internet sur l'ordinateur..**

**Ouf. Ca m'a fait du bien de vous raconter un peu ma vie..^^**

**Oui on ne connait pas toutes , mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un lien spécial avec chaque personne qui me laisse une review , c'est très bizarre comme sensation... (cherchez pas, j'ai du refouler ma colère toute la soirée, mes glandes lacrymales ont lâché et j'ai pleuré, pleuré , pleuré...C'est mon moment fleur bleue^^).**

**Enfin bref.**

**Vous savez déjà que je vous aime, vous et vos commentaires que j'adorent !**

**Je vous embrasse..!**

**N'oubliez pas de dormir 8h par nuit, de ne pas trop manger mcdo, et de sortir un peu ! ^^**

**A bientôt,**

**Bisous.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello c'est moi!**

**Arrivée chez ma tante, j'ai couru au salon, me suis jetée sur mon sac, et limite fait tomber l'ordi pour vous poster ce chapitre !^^**

**Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous répondre à toutes, il me semble que je l'avait déjà fait, je ne sais plus, je perd la boule lol**

**En tout cas, merci pour vos réactions à la note que j'ai publié, merci de ne pas me hurler dessus, et merci pour vos encouragements, vous êtes vraiment adorables !**

**Merci également pour votre engouement sur mon compte facebook, qui je le rappelle est Alex Fictions, enfin bref, merci pour TOUT !**

**Je répondrais bien évidemment aux reviews pour ce chapitre, je crois bien que ce week end je retourne là ou je suis, donc peut être que vous aurez un autre chapitre de la fiction Juste une histoire..**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

PDV Bella

- Alors on dit 19h à cette adresse ? lui dis-je en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

- Ca marche Bella ! A toute !

Elle me fit son plus beau sourire et entraîna Jacob à sa suite.

Victoria et moi avions décidé de rejoindre Edward et Jacob au bout d'un moment. Victoria avait déclaré qu'ils avaient largement "assez mariné" comme ça et nous étions donc finalement retournés sur nos pas.

J'avais maintenu mon invitation à la petite soirée chez moi organisée par Rosalie. Après tout, si je pouvais calmer Alice et Rosalie en invitant une folle aussi timbrée qu'elles deux..je pourrais éventuellement passer une soirée tranquille..

_**Très gentil ça Swan...**_

_C'est affectueux.._

Je retrouvai Edward assis sur un banc. Il avait posé ses coudes sur ses cuisses, et avais déposé son menton sur ses mains.

Il semblait en pleine réflexion et j'étais presque gênée de l'interrompre comme ça.

- Edward ? l'interpellais-je au bout d'un moment, lorsque je vis qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué.

Il se réanima soudainement, et plongea son magnifique regard vert dans le mien.

Je pus y déceler une foultitude d'émotions, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur celle qui prédominait.

Il semblait être en conflit avec lui même, néanmoins il y avait comme une pointe d'espoir et de gêne lorsqu'il me regardait.

- Est ce que tout va bien ? lui demandais-je finalement après m'être raclé la gorge.

- Je crois, oui..., murmura-t-il, encore à moitié plongé dans ses pensées.

Je commençai légèrement à m'inquiéter lorsqu'il se releva d'un coup, et me tendis son bras.

- Allons-y, me dit-il en souriant. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une petite fête chez toi ce soir...

- Une simple soirée entre amies, répondis-je en m'accrochant à son bras tendu.

- Soirée à laquelle tu as convié Victoria si j'ai bien compris...

- Oui, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Elle m'a l'air très sympathique !

- Elle l'est . Tout comme elle est exubérante, extravagante, et folle à lier.

- Il fut un temps où tout ceci t'as attiré.., continuais-je, mine de rien.

- Oui, je la trouvais différente des autres, son grain de folie m'amusait, on ne risquait pas de tomber dans une routine ennuyeuse avec elle.

- Et qu'est ce qui a changé ?

- J'ai fini par me lasser, répondit-il. Sa tendance à vouloir tout contrôler, à se mêler constamment de la vie des autres, et à ne jamais te laisser une minute de répit.. J'ai fini par craquer.

- Tu l'as donc trompé.., complétais-je.

- Oui, plusieurs fois. Je n'en suis pas fier du tout..Si c'était à refaire, je pense que je lui dirais simplement qu'il est temps de tout arrêter..

- Elle n'a pas l'air de t'en vouloir pourtant.

- Non, Vic est quelqu'un de très compréhensif, elle est très naïve également, j'espère que Jacob ne joue pas avec elle..

- Jacob est quelqu'un de bien, le défendis-je inconsciemment.

- Alors pourquoi tout a capoté entre vous ? dit-il d'un ton quelque peu agressif.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et le dévisageai. Il regardait devant lui en attendant ma réponse.

- Il m'a largué, répondis-je en regardant à mon tour au loin. De toute façon, Jacob n'était le "bon". Nous étions plus amis qu'autre chose, il s'en ai rendu compte avant moi, c'est tout.

- C'est la version officielle pour dire qu'il ne voulait plus de toi, c'est ça ?

Dire que je ne m'y attendais pas était un euphémisme. Vexée, piquée au vif, je m'écartai rapidement et me postai devant lui.

- Edward, je ne sais absolument pas quel est ton foutu problème. Je pensais que tu avais changé, que tu essayais de faire des efforts, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à essayer de décrypter tes sautes d'humeur, si tu n'es pas capable d'être un tant soit peu respectueux, je pense que nos relations vont s'en tenir à du strict professionnel. Salut.

Je le plantai là et me dirigeai d'un pas furieux vers la sortie du parc.

Je l'entendis m'appeller d'un ton désespéré, mais je n'en tins pas compte.

J'en avais plus qu'assez de devoir subir ses remarques déplacées. Lorsque nous avions passé la soirée au cinéma, j'avais bien vu qu'il avait pris sur lui avec Mike et l'autre crétin qui me draguait, mais apparemment, la tête de Jacob ne lui revenait pas.

Pendant que j'attrapai un taxi et indiquai mon adresse au chauffeur, je m'évertuai à faire un petit tas de tout les faux pas d'Edward Cullen à mon égard.

Récapitulons.

Premièrement, il m'avait embauché parce qu'il m'avait trouvé à son goût, plus qu'à son goût d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre.

_Bon..En regardant d'un certain angle, mais vraiment d'un certain angle, cela pouvait paraître quelque peu flatteur._

Deuxièmement, il m'avait fait des avances plutôt osés, cherchant en permanence à me mettre dans son lit comme toutes ses greluches avant.

_Là aussi ça pourrait paraître flatteur...Si seulement il n'était pas arrogant et prétentieux, pensant que le monde et les femmes lui appartenaient. Et puis je ne m'abaisserais pas à une relation uniquement basée sur le sexe. Je n'étais pas non plus désespérée._

Troisièmement, il s'était permis de venir chez moi après avoir sauté la blondasse, et malgré lui avoir fait comprendre que je n'en avais pas envie, il m'avait embrassé plusieurs fois, m'amenant à organiser une petite rencontre sympathique entre mon genou et son service trois pièces bien fourni.

_C'est clair qu'à l'époque, embrasser Edward Cullen me révulsait plus qu'autre chose, mais aujourd'hui, il aurait recommencé , je ne l'aurais certainement pas repoussé avec autant de violence.. Simplement, je détestai que l'on m'impose quelque chose. Certes, s'il me l'avait demandé, j'aurais refusé, mais tout de même.._

Quatrièmement, il m'a pratiquement comparé à une femme de petite vertu, me reprochant d'avoir eu trop d'hommes dans ma vie, et ce de la manière la moins amicale possible.

_Avec deux hommes dans ma vie, je ne crois pas que parler de moi en tant que "femme à hommes" est quelque chose de véridique..Surtout venant d'un type ayant couché avec la moitié de la population féminine de New York._

Cinquièmement, sa dernière phrase "C'est la version officielle pour dire qu'il ne voulait plus de toi, c'est ça " m'avait littéralement refroidi.

_J'ai essayé de lui donner une seconde chance, chacun fait des erreurs, mais chacun peut aussi les réparer, en étant guidé, en y mettant du sien, nous pouvons tous faire ressortir le meilleur côté de nous même._

J'avais bêtement pensé que je pourrais faire changer Edward.

Mais le fait est que c'est impossible. Il ne fait aucun effort, aucun travail sur lui même, et je refusais de servir de défouloir.

Pendant que je ressassais tout ça dans ma tête, le chauffeur m'interpella pour me dire que nous étions arrivés.

Je m'excusai, payai la course, et m'engouffrai dans mon immeuble.

Arrivée devant ma porte, j'allai sortir mes clés lorsque je me rappellai que Rosalie devait certainement être là.

_Une soirée entre filles en perspective..._

PDV Edward

- C'est la version officielle pour dire qu'il ne voulait plus de toi, c'est ça ?

Aussitôt prononcée, je regrettai ce que je venai de dire. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

La jalousie qui me rongeait envers cet..homme me bouffait littéralement le cerveau.

Elle se leva, et j'entrevis clairement toute sa peine, sa colère et sa rancoeur.

- Edward, je ne sais absolument pas quel est ton foutu problème. Je pensais que tu avais changé, que tu essayais de faire des efforts, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à essayer de décrypter tes sautes d'humeur, si tu n'es pas capable d'être un tant soit peu respectueux, je pense que nos relations vont s'en tenir à du strict professionnel. Salut.

Electrisé par ses dernières paroles, je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Une fois que je la vis à la sortie du parc, je l'appellais.

- Bella ! BELLA ! hurlais-je en commençant presque à courir derrière elle.

Elle sembla m'entendre mais s'engouffra dans un taxi avant que je ne puisse la rattraper.

- Et merde, jurais-je en m'arrachant les cheveux.

Typique d'Edward Cullen. Lorsque les choses se passaient trop bien, on pouvait être certain que si je rôdai par là, je faisais tout capoter.

Cet homme qu'elle avait voulu..qu'elle avait désiré...à qui elle avait _cédé.._

La question qui trottait dans mon esprit dérangé était : pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Qu'est ce qu'il avait de plus que moi, bon sang !

Il n'était pas plus beau (_même si je ne pouvais pas réellement avoir un point de vue objectif), _il n'était pas plus intelligent (_j'étais avocat, bordel !) _..

C'était certain qu'il me manquait encore certaines qualités essentielles que Bella devait rechercher chez un homme, mais si elle me laissait du temps, je pouvais certainement être celui qui lui apporterait ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Soudain, je réalisai que j'étais foutu.

En colère contre moi, je pris la route du cabinet d'un pas vif.

Il y a encore quelques semaines, tout ce que je voulai c'était Isabella nue, et étendue sous mon corps, réclamant mes caresses.

Aujourd'hui, je voulais Bella, je voulais ses rires, ses mots, ses émotions, sa joie, sa peine...Je voulais tout..

Je n'étais certes pas parfait, j'en étais même très loin, mais le fait est que je ne désirais plus Isabella comme avant.

Physiquement, elle était toujours aussi attirante, mais pour mon plus grand malheur, elle était aussi extraordinaire intérieurement.

Comment être insensible à autant de qualités réunies en un seul être ? Même moi je ne le pouvais pas.

Ce qui signifiait que j'allais devoir la courtiser, lui montrer que je pouvais être un homme digne d'elle, il était inconcevable que j'échoue. Je ne _pouvais pas _échouer.

C'était elle qui contribuerait à mon bonheur et j'allai faire en sorte de contribuer au sien.

Le plus dur serait certainement de devoir raisonner et penser en fonction de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais réellement fait..

Sur cette pensée, je récupérai mes affaires au cabinet et partis en direction de mon appartement.

_Il serait bientôt temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à Isabella..._

PDV Rosalie

J'étais en train de transvaser les pop corn de la cocotte minute à un saladier lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

Des pas furieux se firent entendre et Bella débarqua dans la cuisine, l'air très en colère.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et les balança dans la pièce, trouvant apparemment normal de prendre pour son placard à chaussure sa cuisine.

Elle prit un verre dans un des placards supérieurs et se servit de l'eau directement au robinet.

Elle prit appui sur le comptoir et pris une poignée de pop corn que je venais de mettre dans le saladier.

- Putain c'est chaud ! s'exclama-t-elle en les laissant tomber par terre.

_Wow..Bella Swan qui jure ?_

- Si tu m'avais adressé la parole en entrant je t'aurais prévenu, gourdasse, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je pris la petite pelle et la balayette qu'elle posait sur le haut du frigo et ramassait les quelques pop corn qui s'étaient fait la malle.

- Bon, dis-je après avoir tout jeté à la poubelle. Crache le morceau, je déteste jouer aux devinettes. C'est encore cet imbécile de Cullen ?

- Bingo, répondit-elle dans un rictus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait, soupirais-je en retirant les canettes de coca du réfrigérateur.

- Il se permet de me juger ! fulmina-t-elle en déposant violemment son verre dans l'évier.

- A quel propos ? demandais-je calmement.

- Eh bien pour commencer il insinue que je suis une pétasse, et ensuite il se permet de me dire que si Jacob m'a largué c'est parce qu'il ne voulait plus de moi, et que nous essayions d'arrondir les angles en clamant que ça n'a pas fonctionné entre nous par manque d'alchimie !

- Quel idiot, commentais-je simplement sur le ton de la conversation.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! continua-t-elle, toujours en colère.

- Bella, dis-je enfin. Il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée qu'il puisse être tout simplement jaloux ?

- Jalousie ou non, il n'a pas à me parler comme ça !

- Je suis d'accord , mais te connaissant tu as dû te braquer et partir avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire pénis !

- Tiens, ça va être ma faute maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Bella, mais laisse lui le temps de gérer tout ça , je ne pense pas qu'Edward ait été très habitué à la gentillesse et au respect envers la gente féminine...

Elle allait répondre lorsque nous entendîmes la sonnette de la porte.

- J'y vais, soupira-t-elle.

PDV Bella

Toujours en colère, j'ouvris la porte et découvris derrière celle ci Alice et Victoria, qui semblaient être en grande conversation.

Ca risque d'être drôle cette soirée, soupirais-je intérieurement.

- Salut Bella, s'exclama Alice en me claquant une bise. J'ai croisé Vic dans les escaliers, elle m'a dit qu'elle était invitée elle aussi..!

- Tu connais Victoria ? m'étonnais-je.

Elle me regardèrent toutes les deux comme si j'étais une demeurée et éclatèrent de rire.

- Enfin Bella, reprit Victoria une fois qu'elles eurent fini de s'amuser à mes dépends. Je suis une ex d'Edward, Alice est la soeur d'Edward, tu fais le rapprochement ?

- Ah.., dis-je simplement.

Oui c'est vrai que vu de ce point de vue là, j'avais été quelque peu stupide de ne pas le deviner tout de suite..

Mais bon, mon humeur de ce soir ne se prêtait pas tellement aux réflexions.

- Angela n'est pas encore là ? s'enquit Alice.

- Non, elle aime se faire désirer, répondis-je en souriant. Mais Rosalie est dans la cuisine, si tu veux la voir.

- J'y cours ! dit-elle en sautillant gaiement vers la dite cuisine.

- Alors ? Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?

Je pris son manteau et le déposais sur le canapé tandis qu'elle s'installait.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? éludais-je.

- Ok, qu'est ce que mon petit cochonnet rose a encore fait ?

- D'où te vient l'idée de ces charmants surnoms, dis moi ?

- Oh ça vient naturellement ! Mais toi, dis moi ce qui se passe avec Edward !

- Il se passe quelque chose avec mon frère ? intervint Alice en venant poser ses fesses cullenesques sur mon tapis.

Elle s'assit en tailleur en face de moi et semblait attendre une réponse.

Rosalie débarqua également avec le saladier de pop corn et quelques bouteilles de bière fraîche.

- Blonde, comme tu les aimes, dit-elle en me tendant une bouteille.

- Merci.

- Alors Bella ? s'impatienta Alice.

Je trouvai plus que gênant de raconter mes déboires avec Edward alors que sa soeur et son ex étaient présentes.

J'essayai de me sauver par une pirouette mais nous entendîmes frapper à la porte.

_Angela.._

Il n'y avait qu'elle de toute façon qui se refusait à sonner.

Je courus presque lui ouvrir.

- Angie ! m'exclamais-je en l'étreignant.

- Quel accueil, rit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte.

- Sauve moi de ces folles soufflais-je à son oreille.

- T'inquiète pas, super Gigie est là !

Elle entra et se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers le salon où mes trois tortionnaires discutaient avec animation.

- Alors ? Qui est ce qu'on passe sur le grill ? claqua Angela en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

- Eh bien on attend que sa majesté Swan daigne nous raconter sa dernière aventure avec le sexy Cullen ! répondit Rosalie, tout en feuilletant un magazine qui trainait par là.

- Tu es déjà au courant de toute façon, toi ! répliquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent en même temps Victoria et Alice.

- Et tu ne nous dis rien ? ajouta Alice.

- Oh c'est pas mon boulot. Demmerdez-vous avec elle ! répondit simplement Rosalie.

Dieu que j'aimais cette femme !

- Ecoute Bella, dit soudainement Victoria avec un ton sérieux. J'ai été en couple avec Edward, je le connais comme si je l'avais fait. Et je sais mieux que quiconque que ce n'est pas facile d'être avec lui, même en tant qu'amie. Mais tu lui plais, et c'est quelque chose qui ne lui ait pas arrivé souvent dans la vie. Je crois que moi j'ai eu cette chance, ce privilège, cet immense honneur, appelle ça comme tu voudras ! Et la vie n'a pas été simple tous les jours. Heureusement que j'ai un tempérament positif, que je vois toujours le verre à moitié plein, et non à moitié vide, sinon je serais depuis longtemps dépressive... Je n'étais pas son type de femme, alors il me traitait aussi mal qu'il le faisait avec la plupart de ses autres pétasses, même s'il était quand même plus agréable. Mais toi, tu as l'air d'être la personne qui pourrait révéler au grand jour le véritable Edward Cullen, celui qui se cache derrière tous ces masques d'arrogance, de vanité et de prétention. Alors quoi qu'il ait fait, je te demande simplement de lui laisser sa chance, et de ne pas te fermer.

_Que dire ..?_

Je me doutai bien qu'il en avait coûté à Victoria de me dire de telles choses. Elle qui ne devait jamais avoir l'habitude de se plaindre des souffrances qu'elle avait pu enduré dans le passé, elle venait de mettre à plat tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant sa relation avec Edward. Et cela m'horrifiait quelque peu.

Il n'avait l'air de me prendre pour une de ces dindes bonnes à fourrer, et pas que pendant Thanksgiving, mais tout de même...

- Je te remercie pour ta franchise Victoria, répondis-je au bout d'un moment. Mais le fait est que je ne sais pas toujours sur quel pied danser quand je suis avec lui. Et lui non plus apparemment. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à encaisser parce que monsieur ne sait pas prendre sur lui !

- Il peut changer Bella, intervint Alice. Je sais qu'il le peut, il lui faut juste la bonne personne, celle qui lui montrera le chemin, et qui lui donnera envie d'être une meilleure personne.

Je leur souriai tour à tour, et bus une gorgée de bière.

Je la déposai sur la table basse lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau dans mon appartement.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- L'une de vous a invité quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elles me répondirent toutes par la négative, et je me décidai donc finalement à aller ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris mon patron sur le palier.

- Puis-je te parler ? s'enquit-il doucement.

J'allai refuser lorsque j'entendis des chuchotements venant du salon.

Je tournai la tête et vis mes quatre invités de la soirée me fait des signes de la main pour que j'accepte.

- Très bien, soupirais-je enfin, sachant que je n'aurais de toute façon pas la paix si je ne m'exécutai pas.

Je fermai la porte derrière et nous restâmes devant celle ci, les bras ballants.

- Je suis terriblement désolé, dit-il enfin. Les mots dépassent souvent mes pensées, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, je te demande de me pardonner.

- Edward, je ne sais plus trop, je ne suis plus sûre de rien.. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Comment dois-je me comporter ? Qu'est ce que tu attends exactement de moi ?

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis se rapprocha vivement de moi.

- Laisse moi te montrer , murmura-t-il.

Il posa ses deux mains sur chacune de mes joues, et approcha ses lèvres des miennes, lentement.

Je compris qu'il me laissait le soin de m'écarter, mais, touchée par cette nouvelle attention, je ne me dérobai pas.

Et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes...

* * *

**Bon, ce n'est pas non plus une fin très très méchante quand même...**

**Si ..?**

**Oups ! :D**

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Petits pronostics ?**

**1 : Bella finit par se jeter à son cou**

**2 : Elle reprend ses esprits et lui colle une droite**

**3 : Elle le viole sur son palier**

**4 : Elle accepte simplement ce baiser , pour une fois ?**

**Je ne sais évidemment pas quand il me sera possible de poster le chapitre suivant, je vous tiens au courant sur facebook de toute façon !**

**En attendant je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine, ensoleillée apparemment (mais nous connaissons toutes les caprices météorologiques) et je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Bisous à toutes/tous.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Le marathon fanfictionnien de Butterfly peut officiellement commencer ! J'ai fait le pari (décidément, c'est une manie!) que d'ici jeudi minuit, j'aurais posté un chapitre de toutes mes fictions ! Et il y en a quatre, aucun n'est encore écrit !**

**Un immense merci à toutes pour vos merveilleuses reviews , bien entendu , le viol sur le palier a eu beaucoup de succès ^^(mais qui s'en étonne?petites perverses que vous êtes ^^). Vous êtes géniales, à chaque fois, et je vous en remercie une nouvelle fois.**

**Merci à :**

**vanina : **Et bien écoute c'est une solution envisageable oui ! ^^ merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**BEA : **Oui Edward a besoin de se remettre en question , mais s'il est à chaque fois repoussé, il y a un moment où sa fierté d'homme entrera en jeu , donc , comme tu pourras le lire, ce n'est finalement peut être pas si mal ce qui lui arrive ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous.

**PatiewSnow : **Effectivement , tu es dans le vrai ! Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Clara : **Oui moi aussi ça m'étonnerait bien qu'Edward voit ce viol comme une punition ^^merci pour ta review , bisous.

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_- Laisse moi te montrer , murmura-t-il._

_Il posa ses deux mains sur chacune de mes joues, et approcha ses lèvres des miennes, lentement._

_Je compris qu'il me laissait le soin de m'écarter, mais, touchée par cette nouvelle attention, je ne me dérobai pas._

_Et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes..._

PDV Bella

C'était un baiser d'une douceur incomparable. Il ne pressait pas violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes, dans l'espoir d'un baiser fougueux, et je l'en remerciais intérieurement pour ça.

Fermant les yeux et me détendant, je me laissai aller, tandis que ses lèvres ne bougeaient plus.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais même à la limite de la frustration. Je voulais..._plus.._

Trop vite, il s'éloigna. Il ôta ses mains de mon visage, alors que j'avais gardé les yeux fermés, voulant profiter au maximum de cette nouvelle sensation. Je songeai que si un jour Edward et moi formions un "nous" , je ne pourrais jamais oublier la première fois où il m'avait embrassé.

_**Techniquement, c'est la seconde fois..**_

_Oui, mais la première ne compte pas, je considère qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un viol buccale !_

Les mains d'Edward glissèrent de mon cou à mes épaules, pour finir par dévaler mes bras, et atteindre mes propres mains, qu'il enferma dans l'étau des siennes.

Je me décidai finalement à ouvrir les yeux, pour les plonger dans son regard émeraude.

Contrairement à moi, il n'avait pas l'air d'être détendu, sur un nuage, heureux.. Non, lui était anxieux, tendu, nerveux.

_Il appréhende ma réaction.._

Puérilement et sadiquement, je le laissai mariner quelques secondes dans son doute. Décidant qu'il avait assez stressé, j'encadrai à mon tour son visage de mes mains, et effleurai sa bouche avec la mienne dans un bref baiser.

Je rougis, et me reculai.

Il arborait à présent un sourire heureux, ses épaules se relachèrent, et il lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu angoissais tant que ça ? Le taquinais-je.

- Tu n'as même pas idée.., répondit-il en secouant la tête.

- Wow, c'est que je dois vraiment faire peur alors !

- Hmm.., dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. C'est plutôt tes genoux qui font peur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..

- Tu l'avais cherché, me défendis-je. Là, je n'avais aucune raison de réitérer la même expérience..aussi jouissive fut-elle !

- Sympa...

Je lui un offris un sourire en retour.

Nous restions là, plantés comme deux idiots, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Finalement je me décidai à parler.

- Est ce..est ce que tu veux..entrer ? Bafouillais-je, nerveuse à mon tour.

- Ce n'était pas censé être une soirée entre filles ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Ah oui c'est vrai..., me souvins-je.

J'avais totalement oublié que quatre filles hystériques, dont l'ex et la sœur de l'homme en face de moi, m'attendaient certainement impatiemment dans le salon.

J'étais également persuadée qu'elles étaient en train de faire des suppositions sur ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment.

Je lâchai un soupir d'exaspération.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-il doucement.

- Il faut que j'y retourne..., grinçais-je en jetant des coups d'oeil furieux vers le pas de ma porte.

- Toutes les filles adorent les soirées qu'elles passent ensemble, normalement..

- Je ne suis pas toutes les filles , arguais-je.

- C'est vrai , dit-il en souriant.

Nous restâmes silencieux encore quelques secondes. Pour ma part, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ses yeux verts.

Ils exprimaient tellement de sentiments, tellement d'émotions que s'en devenait presque fascinant. En plus du fait que ce regard appartenait à l'homme qui venait de m'embrasser, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour les yeux couleur émeraude.

Certaines avaient un penchant pour les yeux bleus , dans lesquels elles pouvaient se noyer (et je sentais qu'en plus, maintenant que je connaissais Alice et son Jasper aux yeux océans, j'allais y avoir droit.), moi j'aimais le vert.

Autant dire que c'était rare. Plus rare encore que ces yeux appartiennent à un homme qui en valent la peine.

J'avais cru qu'Edward Cullen n'en valait pas la peine. Aujourd'hui, force était de constater que j'avais bel et bien changé d'avis. Alors bien entendu, nous ne serons pas dans la minute qui suivait un couple fusionnel aux « je t'aime » toutes les trentes deux secondes, et aux mamours en public. Mais j'avais l'espoir que nous pourrions construire quelque chose.

Est ce que ce quelque chose pourrait être durable ? Seul le temps nous le dirait.

Alors que nous nous dévorions toujours des yeux, une des filles ouvrit brusquement la porte.

- Eh ben alors ? S'écria Alice. Qu'est ce qui te prends autant de te.. Edward ? ajouta-elle, étonnée.

- Alice, la salua-t-il.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle se mit à détailler notre position.

Nos corps étaient rapprochés au maximum, mais nous permettaient tout de même de nous regarder, nous n'étions pas non plus fondus l'un dans l'autre.

_Mais pourquoi pas..plus tard..Hmm ?_

_**Et c'est la même personne qui, il y a à peine trois semaines, souhaitaient engager un tueur à gages pour trouer la tête de son patron...**_

Alice fixa pendant quelques secondes nos mains entrelacées, pour finalement sourire de toutes ses dents, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de mon appartement .

- ROSALIIIIIE, VIIIIIC, ANGELAAAA ! hurla-t-elle en explosant nos tympans. DEVINEZ QUI VIENT DE SE ROULER UNE PELLE DEVANT L'ENTRÉE !

Je ne voulus pas en entendre plus et claquai la porte une fois qu'elle fut partie en direction du salon.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez en expirant fortement.

- Je suis désolé, dit Edward, un brin d'amusement dans la voix. Je ne sais absolument pas de qui elle tient, on me dirait qu'elle a une case en moins que ça ne m'étonnerait pas .

Je m'autorisai un sourire.

- Tu veux entrer quelques minutes, quand même ? Proposais-je.

- Je ne veux pas déranger, dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière inconsciemment.

- Non , ce serait même le contraire.. !

J'avais plutôt envie qu'il reste.

Bon bien sûr , c'était également parce que ça m'éviterait pendant quelques instants un interrogatoire en règle, avec dissection des moindres paroles et gestuelles. Mais ça, je ne risquai pas de lui dire..

_Pas sûr qu'il ne se vexe pas .._

- Je crois que je ferais quand même mieux de rentrer.., dit-il enfin. Je pense qu'Alice va te sauter dessus quand tu entreras, je ne voudrais pas contrarier ses plans..

- Donc tu préfères me laisser me débrouiller toute seule ? M'offusquais-je.

- Tu verras, ça forge le caractère !

_C'est moi où il se fiche de ma petite personne … ?_

- Bien qu'évidemment, tu n'en as pas tellement besoin mais ..

Pour toute réponse, je lui donnai un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Il rit et embrassa doucement ma joue, puis mon front , avant de finir par un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

- Je t'invite à dîner demain soir.. ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu au parc..

Ah oui..Notre fameux troisième rendez vous..

- Italien alors ? Demandais-je, me souvenant qu'il m'avait parlé d'un restaurant italien

- Excellente façon de commencer le week-end.. ! Dit-il en souriant.

Le week-end .. ?

Nous étions effectivement jeudi. Avec tout ces évènements, j'en perdais la notion du temps.

- On se voit demain au cabinet alors ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pas trop le choix, fis-je. Si je ne viens pas, le boss ne paye pas..Et c'est quelqu'un de très irritable , j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe à ce que je fais !

- Je n'aimerais pas le rencontrer ton boss ! Sourit-il.

- Je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais parfaitement avec lui pourtant ! Il est prétentieux, vaniteux, avec un égo de la taille de la muraille de Chine et..

- Je crois que j'ai saisi le personnage...ronchonna-t-il.

Je ris et lui un timide bisous sur la joue pour me pardonner.

Tout de suite, il tendit les lèvres, mais je le repoussais gentimment.

Il devait comprendre que nous ne pouvions pas immédiatement nous comporter comme un couple. De plus , notre relation était spéciale. Nous avions très mal commencé, je l'avais détesté, il avait cherché à me sauter, bon.

Il y avait quand même mieux comme début de relation.

- Tu me repousses encore ? Dit-il, presque tristement.

- Edward, le sermonnais-je malgré moi. Pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas du temps ?

- J'en sais rien.., marmonna-t-il, le regard un peu fuyant tout d'un coup, ce qui m'alarma.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Le questionnais-je.

- Rien , ça..tout va bien .. ! fit-il, clairement mal à l'aise.

S'il y avait une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était bien le mensonge. J'étais capable de devenir follement hystérique pour un rien. Je n'appréciais juste pas que l'on ne dise pas la vérité. Après tout, nos mensonges finissaient toujours par se retourner contre nous, pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas être honnête dès le début ? Ça éviterait bien des conflits et des déchirements..

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Finis-je par dire.

- S'il te plaît Isabella , crois moi quand je te dis que ce n'est rien.. On se voit demain ! Clama-t-il en s'engageant dans la cage d'escalier.

Alors lui..Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça..

J'allais vite poser mes conditions.

Fulminant, j'entrai dans mon appartement et rejoignis les filles, qui étaient en train de regarder la télé , un quelconque reportage sur les filles rondes qui devraient s'assumer, d'après ce que je pus voir.

- Alors Bella ? S'enquit Alice, très calme, à ma plus grande surprise.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. , dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle parut étonnée , et toutes les quatre se tournèrent vers moi d'un mouvement synchrone.

- Vous aviez l'air pourtant proche tout à l'heure ! Ajouta-t-elle.

C'était bien ça qui me dérangeait avec Alice. Je ne la connaissais bien sûr pas depuis aussi longtemps que je connaissais Angela, voire Rosalie, mais je sentais que j'aurais du mal avec cette partie de son caractère. Cette façon de toujours vouloir être au courant de tout, de n'avoir pas de respect pour la vie privée d'autrui, de toujours vouloir tout contrôler, et que tout soit fait à sa manière...Non, forcément, un jour ou l'autre, il y aurait conflit. Autant mettre les choses au clair maintenant.

- Alice, claquais-je. Je sens que toi et moi pouvons être bonnes amies, mais lorsque je dis que je ne veux pas parler de quelque chose, je ne veux pas, point barre. Personne ne me fait faire quelque chose contre ma volonté. Tu as beau être très gentille, survoltée, la sœur d'Edward et être en couple avec Jasper, ma vie, c'est ma vie. Et j'aimerais que tu la respectes.

Elle parut choquée de ma déclaration, pour finalement arborer une expression peinée.

- Bella je..je suis vraiment désolée , je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression de vouloir contrôler ta vie, je..demandais juste..

- Je sais, répondis-je avec un sourire. Je te dis juste ce qu'il en est avec moi, c'est tout , je ne veux pas que tu te braques, ou autre chose..

Voir Alice intimidée était quelque chose de totalement surprenant. À vrai dire, avec ce genre de personnes, d'habitude, c'est nous qui nous faisions tout petit tandis que nous les laissions prendre les choses en main.

Or, là, je venais juste d'inverser les rôles.

- T'inquiète pas Alice, intervint Rose. J'ai bien essayé moi aussi de jouer au petit chef, mais nada. Cette fille que tu vois là, dit-elle en me désignant du doigt, est plus têtue qu'Harry Potter !

- Je confirme , la rassura Angela à son tour. Impossible de lui faire faire quelque chose !

- Ça, c'est une femme, une vraie ! Renchérit Victoria avec un large sourire.

Je leur tirai la langue puérilement et me calai au fond de mon fauteuil.

Nous finîmes par nous endormir alors qu'Alice venait de nous raconter en détail son mariage, comment elle l'avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Jasper avait dit 'oui' ..

J'apprenais à la connaître sous un nouvel angle, qui me plaisait encore plus que la version lutin survoltée. J'étais pratiquement certaine que cette fille claquerait d'un arrêt cardiaque …

_**Charmantes, tes pensées. **_

_On pense à des drôles de choses lorsqu'on est crevées.._

Alors que j'étais en train de sombrer dans les bras de mon cher et tendre Morphée, je me demandais ce qu'Edward était en train de faire.

On dit que l'on rêve de la dernière chose à laquelle on pense avant de s'endormir.

J'espérais que mes rêves seraient doux, et m'entraîneraient dans un autre monde, où Edward Cullen en serait le centre..

_Bien qu'il y a encore un immense fossé avant qu'éventuellement, ça puisse être le cas._

_PDV Edward_

_« Pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas du temps ? »_

Sa phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis l'instant où elle l'avait prononcé, jusqu'à maintenant, alors que j'étais allongé dans mon lit, sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

La vérité, et j'en avais honte, était que la première chose qui m'avait traversé l'esprit était 'non, nous n'avons plus qu'une semaine ' .. et c'était affreux.

Affreux de voir que malgré le fait que Bella me plaisait énormément, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce stupide pari fait avec Jasper.

Il m'avait proposé de l'annuler, mais..je ne pouvais pas.

C'était en moi. Il fallait toujours que j'aille au fond des choses, que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Je ne devais pas faillir. Depuis tout petit, je m'étais promis d'être toujours l'exception dans ce monde. On m'avait dit , seulement un homme sur quinze ayant fait des études de droit devient avocat, les autres entrent dans les entreprises, deviennent professeurs, commerciaux..

J'avais été cet homme.

On m'avait dit qu'un avocat sur douze gagnait réellement bien sa vie, et que ce serait extrêmement compliqué pour moi de faire mon trou..

J'avais été cet homme.

On m'avait dit que je ne pourrais pas séduire chaque femme que je voudrais.

Je l'avais fait.

On m'avait cru incapable de faire l'amour avec Isabella Swan dans le mois qui suivrait.

Je réussirais. Comme toujours.

Mais en prime, j'aurais gagné une femme merveilleuse, qui je le savais, pourrait faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi. Je sentais..

Je le sentais.

Isabella pourrait faire de moi cet homme, à nouveau. L'homme dont mes parents avaient toujours été fiers, et qui s'était un peu perdu en cours de route..

Oui, elle le pouvait.

Et j'allais tout faire pour que tout cela arrive..

_Bonne nuit, Bella., pensais-je, avant de sombrer._

* * *

**J'espère que vous comprenez mieux la façon de penser d'Edward, maintenant , même si c'était bref !**

**00H17 , demain je me lève à 7h, ça va être beau tiens !**

**On se retrouve avant jeudi minuit sur Juste une histoire !**

**Je vous souhaite..une bonne nuit ! Que vos rêves soient peuplés d'hommes aux yeux verts ou de beaux quileutes..(selon vos préférences^^)**

**Pensez à ressortir les anoraks, les écharpes et gros pulls,**

**A bientôt, **

**Bises à toutes/tous.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir Bonsoir..**

**Hmm... On ne relèvera pas cet affreux retard, n'est ce pas ?:D. Je m'en excuse quand même ..Je pourrais vous sortir tout un tas d'excuses véridiques, comme mes responsabilités, le braquage que j'ai subi (et toutes les conséquences derrières bien entendu), la fatigue, mais cela n'excuserait pas le fait qu'au lieu d'écrire je n'ai pas arrêté de lire cette semaine..des livres, des vrais, et croyez moi, ça m'a fait bizarre de lire une histoire sans les prénoms Edward/Bella/Jacob/Nessie dedans, lol.**

**Des immenses, gigantesques remerciements pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, et encouragements, vous êtes merveilleuses ! Vraiment, quel bonheur de vous avoir !**

**Merci à :**

**didi : **Oui Bella ne se montrera certainement pas aussi compréhensive que ça..D'ailleurs si tu fais bien attention, elle parle de la réaction potentielle qu'elle aurait si elle découvre un jour qu'il s'est fichu d'elle..Merci pour ta review. Bises.

**Lagourmande45 : **Merci pour ta review, ravie que ça te plaise:). Bises.

**TARTOPOM : **En attendant je suis tranquille, j'ai bien l'impression que le lemon entre JB et TL n'arrivera jamais, tellement tu dégobilleras en l'écrivant ! LOL. Moi ? Prendre un malin plaisir à torturer mes personnages ? Tu me connais vraiment très...bien, en fait..^^. Bisous ma tarte préférée.

**BEA : **Ah toi aussi tu as du mal avec la tyrannie imposée dans toutes les fictions par Alice ? C'est vraiment quelque chose que je ne supporte plus ^^Oui Edward tombera de haut si jamais Bella apprend la vérité, c'est sûr ! Merci pour ta review, Bises.

**Magalie : **As-tu un don de prémonition ? Lol. Ravie que ça te plaise, la suite donc maintenant.^^

**Kayliane : **Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma petite fiction:). J'ai pris le temps aujourd'hui d'écrire ce chapitre oui:). Merci pour ma mère ! Bises.

**Merci également à Agaicha, flopy, et FliciaD pour vos encouragements et vos mots de soutien, c'est adorable, merci beaucoup.**

**J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde par message , si je ne l'ai pas fait, je vous autorise à me baffer. (mais doucement hein , je suis sensible de la joue droite...)**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

PDV Bella

Je me réveillai, la bouche quelque peu pâteuse.

J'essayai de me relever mais mon dos sembla tirer une sonnette d'alarme invisible. J'avais apparemment dormi toute la nuit dans la même position, qui était à moitié allongée sur mon flanc droit, les jambes pandouillant en dehors du canapé.

Rosalie dormait exactement dans la même position que moi, mais de l'autre côté, nous étions pratiquement symétriques.

Alice dormait carrément par terre, au pied du sofa sur lequel elle s'était assise en cours de soirée. Quant à Victoria..elle n'était pas là !

Je me redressai d'un bond et couinai de douleur en me massant la hanche.

J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine, et supposai que la rouquine y était.

Je me levai et tentai de faire des étirements sommaires, mais c'était peine perdue. J'allai être percluse de courbatures toute la journée. Or, dans l'après-midi avait lieu l'audition et le témoignage d'une petite fille ayant vu mourir sa mère, et dans la soirée je devais dîner avec l'homme avec lequel j'allais probablement entamer une relation amoureuse.

Pas le temps pour la douleur, donc.

Je fis un énorme effort sur moi même pour ne pas grimacer alors que je me dirigeais vers ma petite cuisine.

J'y trouvai Victoria, comme je m'y étais attendue. Elle était en train d'essuyer des verres, et les rangeai dans les placards adéquats. Elle semblait fraîche, douchée, habillée non pas avec les vêtements d'hier mais avec un super tailleur pantalon noir qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure de feu.

Je clignai des yeux, comme si je ne croyais pas à la vision que j'avais devant moi.

Il faut dire que lorsqu'on se réveille après une nuit de trois heures au maximum, courbaturée, empâtée, on ne s'attend pas vraiment à voir quelqu'un aussi en forme que ne l'était Victoria.

-Ah Bella ! Dit-elle en me voyant.

Je n'avais même pas capté qu'elle s'était retournée.

-Je me suis permise de faire un peu de ménage ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop qu'on interfère dans ta vie ou qu'on s'immisce dans ta vie privée mais j'ai aussi pris une douche dans ta salle de bain, j'ai trouvé les serviettes alors j'en ai pris une. J'avais ma brosse à dent avec moi ainsi que des vêtements de rechange pour aller bosser aujourd'hui, donc j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas et que ..

-Wo wo wo.., la coupais-je en mettant mes deux mains devant moi. Va doucement s'il te plaît. Actuellement, je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu me dis.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du matin..

-Toi en revanche..

-C'est ça d'être médecin, à force tu t'habitues à être fraîche et pimpante même après une nuit blanche !

Il m'arrivait d'oublier que Victoria était pédiatre. Elle semblait tellement différente de l'image renvoyée par tout ces médecins devenus froids et taciturnes à force d'exercer ce métier stressant.

Elle au contraire paraissait rayonner de joie en toute circonstance. Il était plus que plaisant de côtoyer une personne comme ça. Personnellement, j'étais incapable de garder un sourire sur mes lèvres tout le temps. Mes zygomatiques ne l'auraient certainement pas supporté, je supposais. Trop de pression pour eux..

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je à mon invitée, en me servant un mug de café.

-7h34 exactement, répondit-elle en passant un dernier coup de torchon sur le plan de travail.

Je réalisai alors que ma cuisine était entièrement propre, et que j'étais en train de boire un café que je n'avais pas fait.

-Tu..tu as tout fait toute seule ? m'étonnais-je en regardant partout autour de moi.

-Oui ! Me dit-elle en souriant. Il y a des pancakes dans ton frigo si tu veux, je me suis permise une nouvelle fois de me servir. J'ai pressé quelques oranges que tu avais, donc vous trouverez aussi un jus frais, j'ai nettoyé notre bazar d'hier soir et je..

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir et lui sautai au cou.

-Merci infinimment ! Lui dis-je sincèrement.

Je sentai les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais ne m'en étonnai cependant pas.

-Eh Bella ! Ne pleure pas ! Fit Victoria en rigolant, alors que je reniflai d'une manière peu gracieuse.

Je me détachai d'elle et essuyai une larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue.

-Désolée, marmonnais-je. Quand je manque de sommeil, mes glandes lacrymales s'affolent et je pleure pour un rien !

-Pas grave, dit-elle en conservant son sourire. Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? Poursuivit-elle en me rendant le mug que j'avais pris la peine de déposer avant de lui sauter dessus.

-Oui, le matin au cabinet et l'après-midi au tribunal.

-Toute une journée et une soirée en compagnie de sexe sur pattes ?

-Encore un autre surnom pour Edward ? Commentais-je avec un sourire.

-Je déteste son prénom, alors je compense !

-Moi je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien ! Ça colle à son visage, dis-je en me représentant ledit visage de mon supérieur dans mon esprit.

Je m'imaginai ses yeux verts clairs qui véhiculaient tant d'émotions, sa mâchoire carrée puissante qui se contractait lorsqu'il était en colère, ses lèvres qui m'avaient donné un délicieux baiser il y a quelques heures..

Je m'arrêtai là avant de commencer à dériver sur autre chose.

-Bella, je ne sais pas où tu es partie, mais tu y es bien en tout cas..Donc je vais te laisser je pense..

La phrase de Victoria m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

-Excuse moi, lui répondis-je avec un sourire désolé. Je pensais à..

-Edward, me coupa-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

-Possible oui.., ronchonnais-je en pensant que ça commençait à devenir une sale habitude.

-T'inquiète pas va , c'est normal au début !

-Ah parce qu'après, ça s'atténue ? Demandais-je.

_Est ce qu'on est vraiment en train de parler de nos pensées concernant Edward ?_

_**On dirait bien oui...**_

-Hmm..pas vraiment, fit-elle après avoir réfléchis quelques secondes. En fait ce mec, une fois que tu le tiens, tu l'as dans la peau après. Pratiquement impossible de l'oublier.. !

Je fus surprise.

-C'est ton cas ? M'enquis-je, un peu plus brusquement que je ne l'avais voulu.

Elle le sentit automatiquement puisqu'elle rigola.

-Pas de soucis Bella, Edward et moi, c'est du passé ! J'ai Jake maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte..

-Mais tu penses encore à lui ? M'entêtais-je.

-Ah ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Mais réponds simplement à la question ! M'agaçais-je.

Je regrettai tout de suite le ton que je venais d'employer puisque son sourire se fana.

-Non je ne pense plus à Edward Cullen , non je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, non je ne compte pas essayer de te faire de la concurrence ou autre chose comme ça..

Je me sentis un peu honteuse.

-Désolée , j'ai tendance à m'emballer quand je suis..

-Jalouse ? Compléta-t-elle pour moi.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe parce que je n'avais réellement pas envie de le reconnaître.

Elle retrouva son sourire en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, et commença à s'agiter.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois aller bosser ! Et puis ce soir , Jake m'emmène au cinéma, puis manger une crêpe, et enfin il m'a promis une nuit torride où un quelconque repos est exclu...ouuuh j'ai hâte !

Elle sautilla sur place tandis que malgré moi, des images d'elle et Jacob en train de... firent irruption dans mon esprit.

_Erk.._

-Chérie on se voit la semaine prochaine ? Me dit-elle en ne me laissant pas le temps d'en placer une.

-Sûrement oui, répondis-je, soulagée de voir qu'elle ne faisait pas non plus les questions-réponses.

-Tu feras un bisous pour moi à ces deux marmottes ? Fit-elle en attrapant son sac.

-Pas de problèmes.

-Alors à plus, Bellard !

-Bellard ? m'étonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Contraction de ton prénom et de celui de ton patron plus sexy qu'Orlando Bloom dans un boxer noir !

Je secouai la tête de dépit, et la poussai à l'extérieur de mon appartement.

J'entendis son rire une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte.

Je décidai de réveiller les deux ronfleuses qui investissaient mon salon. D'une parce qu'aujourd'hui était le premier jour du nouveau travail de Rosalie, et d'autre parce qu'Alice et elle allaient finir par être en retard.

Rosalie avait vraiment eu envie de tout reprendre à zéro après son divorce d'avec Royce.

Alice avait donc décidé de l'engager en tant que vendeuse dans le magasin qu'elle tenait à présent.

Elles grognèrent un peu toutes les deux, gênées d'avoir été tirées de leur sommeil, mais s'activèrent à partir du moment où je leur annonçai qu'il était déjà huit heures du matin.

Alice s'agita dans tout les sens, beaucoup moins bien organisée que Victoria, apparemment.

Rosalie, elle se contentait de traînasser.

Nous partîmes toutes les trois en même temps vers la demie.

C'était le deuxième jour où j'allais au bureau à neuf heures, j'allais sérieusement commencer à me dérégler..

Nous prîmes exactement le même chemin puisque le magasin d'Alice se trouvait juste en face de l'immeuble abritant le cabinet de son frère.

Nous nous fîmes ensuite la bise devant la porte de l'immeuble où je travaillais, et prévoyâmes une autre soirée entre filles, cette fois dans le week end, histoire de ne pas se lever le lendemain en ayant l'air d'un danseur du clip de Thriller.

Je fis comme d'habitude mon petit trajet jusqu'à mon bureau et laissai tomber mon écharpe sur le dessus de ma chaise.

Le temps était doux et clément aujourd'hui, un simple pull noir par dessus mon chemisier blanc m'avait suffit. J'avais également mis un pantalon droit, noir également. Je me demandai là si ce n'était pas la manifestation de mon inconscient qui appréhendait d'aller au tribunal aujourd'hui..

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

_Il reste encore un peu de temps, profitons-en._

Je remarquai alors une affiche format A4 sur mon bureau.

Je passai outre la photo de l'hôpital en grand avec photo du personnel pour m'attarder sur les noms qui m'avaient sautés aux yeux en premier lieu.

_« Monsieur Carlisle Cullen accompagné de son épouse bien aimée Madame Esmé Cullen ont le plaisir de vous inviter.. »_

Je ne lisai pas le reste. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais focalisée sur les noms des parents d'Edward.

_**Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était fait tout seul ! Forcément qu'il a des parents !**_

Je me forçai à me reconnecter à la réalité et étudiai la suite de l'invitation.

... _« ..traditionnel gala annuel de bienfaisance.. »_

… _« ...nous vous attendons nombreux... »_

… _« ...un geste pour toutes ces merveilleuses personnes méritant notre attention »_

-Je compte sur toi pour m'y accompagner.

Sa voix me fit sursauter, tellement j'étais concentrée dans ma lecture.

Je mis une main sur mon cœur, attendant qu'il se calme, et toisai mon patron qui arborait un sourire amusé.

-Pardon, dit-il, pas du tout désolé.

-Et avec un peu plus de conviction, ça donne quoi ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait sursauter.

Il avait dit ça avec une telle sincérité, et ses grands yeux innocents me fixaient avec..

-Argh, tu m'agaces ! M'énervais-je toute seule.

-Hein ? Fit-il , déboussolé .

-C'est Alice qui t'as appris à faire ça hein ? Avoue ! Ou ta mère alors !

-Hmm.., non, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je l'ai appris tout seul, quand j'ai vu que ça marchait plutôt bien !

-N'espère pas m'avoir comme ça, bellâtre à deux cents ! Rétorquais-je en essayant de masquer mon sourire.

-J'ai toujours ce que je veux Bella , voyons !

Je décidai de lui fermer son clapet .

-T'es tu enfin décidé à me parler de ce qui t'as tracassé hier, après que j'ai parlé de nous laisser du temps ? Claquais-je.

Je fus ravie de voir que son foutu petit sourire en coin qui me faisait à présent craquer avait disparu.

-Tu ne lâches jamais rien n'est ce pas ?

-C'est très rare..

-Arrête de te monter le bourrichon avec ça, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir..C'est juste que..j'ai peur que tu finisses par te rendre compte de l'erreur monumentale que tu commets en acceptant d'être avec moi.., avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Je fus scotché.

Edward Cullen qui a peur.

Edward Cullen qui se _dénigre._

J'avais une furieuse envie de déboucher une bouteille de champagne et de trinquer en dansant la lambada sur le bureau, mais je n'étais pas à cent pour cent certaine qu'il le prenne bien.

Au lieu de ça, je m'approchai doucement de lui et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

_S'il faisait un effort, alors moi aussi je le devais._

Je déposai un long baiser sur sa joue et me dégageai de lui, malgré qu'il n'ait pas perdu de temps pour m'enlacer à son tour.

-Tant que tu te comportes bien, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur., soufflais-je.

_Allez Bella, un petit effort.._

-J'aime..l'idée d'être avec toi, continuais-je.

J'avais déployé un effort surhumain pour dire cette dernière phrase. Je ne me livrai que très rarement, et pour peu de personnes, seules celles en qui j'avais une entière confiance. J'espérais qu'Edward Cullen n'abuserait pas de moi, auquel cas il risquait fort de le regretter.

-J'aime également ça aussi. Énormément, ajouta-t-il.

Nous nous sourîmes pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne rompe la petite magie du moment.

-Bon et qu'est ce que c'est exactement que cet événement ? Demandais-je en reprenant l'affiche.

-C'est un gala qu'organisent mes parents tous les ans, pour récolter des fonds pour l'hôpital où mon père dirige le service de chirurgie. Le Lenox Hill.

-Ici ? À Manhattan ?

-Et bien personnellement, je ne connais pas d'autres Lenox Hill, mais si toi oui alors..

Je ne relevai pas son commentaire et préférai lui claquer gentimment le bras.

-C'est pour le 6 juin, poursuivit-il. Ils le font à la même date tout les ans, pratiquement.

-Et concrètement, qu'est ce qu'il s'y passe ?

-Oh plusieurs choses. Il y a la fameuse mise aux enchères de célibataires ou homme non marié , pour celles qui payent le prix le plus élevé, un dîner est organisé avec celui qu'elle a choisi, il y a aussi un mini concert payant, c'est à dire que ceux qui veulent y assister paient, et passent dans une autre salle pour écouter. Il dure généralement un peu moins d'une heure. Au début et à la fin, mon père fait un discours de remerciement, et à celui de fin, il ouvre une urne, et chacun peut faire un don s'il le souhaite.

-Tes parents ont l'air d'être vraiment généreux..., commentais-je en cherchant sur la photo leques de ces hommes pouvait être le père d'Edward.

-C'est celui ci, me montra-t-il en faisant écho à mes pensées.

Il désigna un homme blond, approchant certainement de la cinquantaine, aux yeux verts perçants. Je reconnus quelques traits d'Edward, notamment son nez fin, et ses lèvres minces, mais pleines en même temps. Inconsciemment, je caressai celles-ci de mon doigt.

-Hmm Bella ? Si tu veux je peux te laisser quelques secondes en tête à tête avec la photo de mon père..

-Idiot, le rabrouais-je, en souriant néanmoins.

-Ma mère n'est pas sur la photo, dit-il en anticipant ma prochaine question. Elle considère que puisque mon père pose avec le personnel de l'hôpital, elle n'y a pas sa place. Mon père a tenté de la faire changer d'avis, mais elle est vraiment très têtue.

-Tiens tiens, grinçais-je, on aurait beaucoup pris du caractère de maman, Cullen ?

-Concernant l'entêtement, je suis sûr que tu me bats à plate couture !

J'ouvrai la bouche pour répliquer, mais me ravisai.

-Continuer cette discussion prouverait mon soi disant entêtement, alors que si je te laisse avoir le dernier mot maintenant, c'est moi qui ai finalement raison.

Il sembla surpris de ma réplique, mais eut un grand sourire ensuite.

-Tu ferais une bonne avocate, tu sais ?

-Non merci, répondis-je en m'asseyant derrière mon bureau. Les avocats moi je les mange.

Je réalisai le double sens de cette phrase une micro seconde après l'avoir sorti.

Edward aussi, apparemment, puisque son sourire redoubla.

-Mais je ne suis pas contre, bien au contraire.. !

Puisqu'on en était là, je décidai de continuer.

-J'aime particulièrement la sauce, souvent fournie avec …, déballais-je mine de rien, en allumant l'ordinateur.

J'eus l'immense satisfaction de voir que son sourire avait disparu, et que sa bouche formait un '0' de stupéfaction.

_**Hip hip hip , Hourra !**_

_Vive moi, je sais !_

Je commençai sérieusement à divaguer aujourd'hui, il fallait que je m'arrête avant que mon cerveau ne dégénère pour de bon.

-Vous n'avez pas de travail, maître Cullen ? M'enquis-je doucement en vérifiant son agenda, sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de répondre finalement.

-Bien sûr mademoiselle Swan. Nous nous voyons donc à midi tapante. Interdiction de prendre une pause avant cette heure ci.

Il garda un masque impassible en entrant dans son bureau, même si je crus distinguer un petit sourire lorsqu'il ferma la porte.

…

À 11h59, je sautai sur mes pieds et me plantai devant son bureau.

Je regardai ma montre fixement et suivait la trotteuse des yeux.

_45..44..43..42..41..40..39.._

Au moment où elle termina son tour complet du cadran, je voulus frapper à la porte mais elle s'ouvra soudainement.

Edward fut étonné de me voir là et regarda mon poignet droit auquel était attaché ma montre.

Il loucha sur la sienne quelques secondes après, et nous finîmes par éclater de rire.

-On a l'air vraiment fin tous les deux, dit-il après que nous nous soyons calmés.

-Pour le coup, ça m'énerve que tu aies pensé la même chose que moi ! Répondis-je en souriant.

-Ça prouve bien que nous étions faits pour nous entendre !

Il attrapa mon écharpe toujours posée sur ma chaise pendant que je méditai sur ses derniers mots.

_Tu réfléchis trop ma fille.._

J'approuvai énergiquement les dires de ma conscience.

Nous sortîmes en bavardant et allâmes déjeuner tranquillement dans le même snack bar où nous avions fait dégager Lauren à coup de bonnes petites gifles.

Je fus d'ailleurs prise d'un fou rire lorsque Edward nous emmena à cet endroit. Il fut tout d'abord déconcerté avant de s'esclaffer à son tour en comprenant mon hilarité.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement puisqu'Edward était attendu pour 13h15 au palais de justice.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes finalement devant ce grand édifice, je réprimai un frisson et pris automatiquement la main d'Edward.

Il fut surpris mais compris certainement mon angoisse et me soutint du mieux qu'il ne le pouvait.

Il nous conduisit dans une salle, et lâcha subitement ma main.

Je le regardai avec un air interrogateur.

-Devant cet homme, m'expliqua-t-il, il faudra nous vouvoyer, que tu m'appelles maître, et bien sûr aucune démonstration d'affection. Je refuse qu'il pense que tu es importante pour moi, tu comprends ?

-Je suis importante pour toi ? Relevais-je, occultant par la même occasion le reste de sa requête.

-La question ne se pose même pas, répondit-il. Prête ?

-Pas vraiment, avouais-je, mais puisqu'on a pas le choix..

Nous entrâmes donc, et la première chose que je vis fut la vision rassurante de Jasper le nez plongé dans son dossier.

La deuxième chose que je vis en revanche, fut le sourire pervers et sadique de James Mazetti, qui m'était destiné.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre gentillet avant de partir dans du un peu plus glauque !**

**J'espère que vous avez noté et aimé le début de complicité s'installant entre nos deux compères qui n'ont pas fini d'en baver !**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé, je m'en vais donc dormir en vous souhaitant de passer une bonne journée lundinienne !**

**A bientôt,**

**Bises à toutes.**

**Alex.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Et HOP , Une semaine après, je poste la suite ! Petit challenge personnel que je m'étais fixé.. 4 fictions en une semaine, je suis crevée ! Lol.**

**Un immense merci à vous pour vos reviews merveilleuses ! Je vais répondre aux personnes auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu juste après le post de ce chapitre !**

**Merci également à vanessa (**_je suis ravie que tu aimes:) et le couple c'est Jacob/Victoria, pas tanya:p. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, très gentil d'en laisser une:D. Bises.), _**BEA (**_Lauren, pas pour ce chapitre, non ! Mais oui effectivement, il se passera quelque chose lors de ce gala... Combien de chapitres pour ma fiction ? Aucune idée...Je pense qu'il ne reste actuellement pas plus de dix chapitres ! Grosso modo... Merci pour ta review!)_**&magalie.**

**Petite dédicace à la personne qui a posté la 500ème review de cette fiction, Tartopom, auteure merveilleuse et déjantée, totalement folle, mais adorable comme pas permis.**

**Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un jour 500 reviews pour une fiction..Je ne pensais pas dépasser la centaine pour vous dire.. Mais tout ça, c'est évidemment grâce à vous, qui me donnez l'envie de toujours m'améliorer, de poster chaque fois, même si je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire.. Lire vos reviews c'est juste..merveilleux à chaque fois , ça donne la pêche et mine de rien, je me sens extatique de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris..^^.**

**Après ce petit moment fleur bleue, je vous laisse en paix !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Nous entrâmes donc, et la première chose que je vis fut la vision rassurante de Jasper le nez plongé dans son dossier._

_La deuxième chose que je vis en revanche, fut le sourire pervers et sadique de James Mazetti, qui m'était destiné._

PDV Bella.

Dire que je n'étais pas rassurée était un triple euphémisme. Cet homme, James Mazetti, me donnait froid dans le dos. Pour moi, il n'y avait même pas besoin d'un quelconque procès. Il était coupable, un point c'est tout.

J'espérais pour lui que les jurés n'étaient pas physionomistes dans l'âme, sinon il serait condamné tout de suite.

Mais James Mazetti n'était pas à ce jour ce qui me faisait le plus peur.

Ce qui m'effrayait, c'était le talent d'Edward à la barre, et la possibilité qu'il gagne cette bataille et que Mazetti soit relâché..

Est ce normal de vouloir que l'homme avec lequel on risque fortement de sortir perde ?

Était-ce.._mal_?

Je supposai que dans ces circonstances là, non..

Edward tenta d'ignorer les coups d'oeil et oeillades que m'envoyait régulèrement son client pendant qu'il lui parlait, même si je sentais qu'il était crispé. Il devait même être à la limite de l'explosion. Jasper essayait de faire tampon, et reprenait Edward quand celui ci paraissait trop énervé pour continuer à parler.

Il ne pouvait réellement rien dire, puisqu'il m'avait expliqué que Mazetti avait finalement compris qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas fiancés, comme il avait voulu le lui faire croire la première fois que je l'avais vu.

-Je comprends ce que vous dîtes, je ne suis pas sourd, répondit Mazetti quand Edward lui demanda s'il était bien conscient de tout ce qui se passait. Mais je vous répète que ce procès sera une formalité. Vous n'êtes là que pour sauver les apparences, tout sera réglé aujourd'hui, je ne m'en fais pas. Donc arrêtez de vous angoisser inutilement. Allez donc boire une bière pendant que cette charmante personne et moi même discutons.

Il avait fait cette proposition tout en tendant à Edward un billet de cinq dollars. Il sembla prêt à faire valser la table et à sauter sur lui. Étant assise à côté de lui, je posai discrètement (tout du moins, je l'espérais) ma main sur son genou, dans l'espoir de calmer sa fureur, ou de l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Il inspira profondément et parut relâcher la pression.

-Nous allons essayer de rester professionnel, fit Jasper avec un calme olympien qui m'impressionna.

J'avais juste envie de mettre à genoux devant lui et de lui baiser les pieds.

_Pas sûr qu'Edward apprécie, mais bon.._

-J'espère, dans votre intérêt, qu'il ne sera pas question de pot de vin glissé en douce sous la jupe du juge, ou de menace envers les jurés, vous savez que ça finit toujours par se retourner contre vous ! Continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous gagnerons ce procès, rétorqua son client en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y aura aucune entourloupe, je vous fais confiance pour rétablir la vérité ! Tout ceci n'est qu'un odieux quiproquo... Alors faîtes votre job correctement, et arrêtez de vous prendre pour mes nourrices, merci.

Il se cala au fond de son siège et croisa ses mains sur son ventre. Il me détailla quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Dîtes moi Mademoiselle Swan, avez-vous déjà profité d'un bonus offert par mon avocat ici présent ? Me demanda-t-il en désignant Edward du menton.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fis-je en espérant ne pas avoir compris sa question.

-Oh voyons, ne faîtes votre petite vierge effarouchée, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, dit-il en souriant.

Edward se leva brusquement, et fusilla son client du regard.

-Mlle Swan et moi allons attendre dans le couloir, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois voir avec elle les détails concernant ce que je voudrais qu'elle fasse pour moi pendant que je plaiderais.

-Mais bien sûr, faîtes donc ! Pendant ce temps, maître Hale et moi même allons sympathiquement discuter de sa magnifique femme !

Jasper se tendit, mais nous encouragea à sortir néanmoins. Edward ne se fit pas prier, et quant à moi, je me retenai de courir.

Une fois sorti, il inspira à fond, et écrasa sa main contre le mur d'en face.

-Putain ! Jura-t-il.

D'un côté, j'avais envie d'aller le rassurer, mais de l'autre, je préférais que sa colère s'estompe avant d'aller lui parler. Je ne connaissais que trop bien l'Edward Cullen en colère, et je n'avais pas envie d'en faire les frais aujourd'hui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Je suis un crétin d'avoir poussé Jasper à accepter cette affaire, je suis un crétin de t'entraîner là dedans, et je suis un double crétin de te faire prendre autant de risques..

J'allais démentir quand je tiltai sur sa dernière phrase.

-Comment ça « te faire prendre autant de risques » ? Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

Il m'avait bien prévenu que Mazetti avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, la première fois où je l'avais rencontré, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que cela pouvait être aussi dangereux. En fait, je ne réalisai pas tout court.

-Je pense juste qu'il serait préférable que tu ne rentres pas et ne dormes pas toute seule chez toi jusqu'à la fin du procès, et la condamnation de Mazetti.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en regardant bien autour de lui, et s'était rapproché de moi au maximum, comme deux personnes parlant boulot sans vouloir que quelqu'un entende.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes alors ? M'étonnais-je, légèrement agacée. Que je dorme chez Rosalie ? Que je l'ennuie avec mes problèmes alors qu'elle recommence juste à être heureuse ?

-Non ! Tu pourrais..habiter ..chez moi, quelques temps.., dit-il en hésitant.

_. Mayday. Je réponds QUOI ?_

_**Bella Swan est absente pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip. Si ce message provient d'un certain Edward Cullen ayant des envies de collocation momentanée, tapez # , et raccrochez.**_

-Euh...je ne sais pas Edward.., répondis-je, pas très sûre de moi.

-Je ne te demande pas de vivre avec moi parce que..nous sommes en couple , ou quelque chose comme ça, juste pour ta sécurité.

_Est-il normal de ne penser qu'à la façon dont il avait dit « nous sommes en couple », alors qu'il me parlait tranquillement du fait que je pouvais être en danger ?_

Oui, je supposais que oui..

-Nous..je.., on verra bien ! Finis-je par dire pauvrement, faute de mieux.

-Très bien.., fit-il, légèrement peiné.

-Edward, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, ou nous.., le rassurais-je. C'est juste que je suis quelqu'un de très indépendant, et je ne veux pas te déranger, ou avoir l'air de m'imposer..Et je n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de moi, je peux me débrouiller !

-Il ne s'agit pas de s'_occuper _ de toi Isabella, rétorqua-t-il, agacé. Il s'agit de ta _sécurité. _On ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Si tu veux, je peux même te demander un loyer ! Je m'en fiche ! Du moment que tu ne restes pas chez toi toute seule..

-Nous verrons bien Edward, soupirais-je. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant tu sais... Il y a une petite fille qui va devoir témoigner devant le meurtrier de sa mère, et ça a le don de m'angoisser plus que le sort de ma pauvre petite personne..

-Tu m'en veux ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'en vouloir ? M'exclamais-je, surprise. T'en vouloir à propos de quoi ?

-Que je défende Mazetti ? Que je doive détruire en miette le témoignage de cette enfant ?

_Vu comme ça .._

-C'est ton travail Edward, fis-je , je sais qu'aujourd'hui, si une telle affaire se représentait, tu ne t'en occuperais pas..

-Non, en effet. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'effet Bella Swan je suppose ?

-On dirait, dis-je en souriant.

Nous laissâmes passer quelques secondes, avant de nous asseoir sur les bancs/chaises mis à disposition pour les visiteurs, personnels, et membres du corps judiciaire.

-Bella, reprit-il. Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit « nous sommes en couple », et tu ne m'as pas contredit..Est ce que ça veut vraiment dire que je peux te considérer à l'heure actuelle comme ma petite amie ?

Il paraissait incroyable que nous déblatérions de nos petits soucis personnels d'adultes alors qu'un procès défrayant la chronique nous attendait dans quelques minutes.

Enfin, quand je disais « nous », je voulais dire Edward. Moi, j'allais juste certainement pleurer silencieusement, et discrètement, je l'espérais.

Pensant à mes futures larmes, je soupirais d'exaspération, et vérifiai dans mon sac à main que j'avais bien pris un ou deux paquets de mouchoirs.

-Euh Bella.. ? Fit la voix d'Edward à côté de moi.

_Mince._

-Oh pardon, désolée, je suis partie dans mes pensées.., m'excusais-je , horriblement gênée.

-Tes pensées...Elles me concernaient ? Dit-il, espiègle à nouveau.

-Non, elles concernaient un mec baraqué et très mignon que j'ai rencontré dans ce club de strip-tease où je travaille !

Il me regarda, à nouveau surpris, mais rigola finalement. Je joignis mon rire au sien.

-Ça fait du bien, de décompresser un peu..

J'acquiésai, et nous restâmes là, jusqu'à ce qu'un agent de sécurité fisse son apparition.

Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et sauta sur ses pieds tout en lissant sa cravate.

Un autre agent sorti de la pièce que nous avions fui quelques minutes auparavant en tenant James Mazetti par le bras. Jasper suivait le mouvement. Je regardai derrière moi, étonnée que les portes communiquent entres elles ici, puisque j'étais totalement persuadée que nous étions seuls lorsque nous étions arrivés à l'intérieur.

…..

J'étais à présent assise dans la salle, un rang derrière le procureur, mais de l'autre côté, comme j'allais sûrement en prendre l'habitude maintenant.

Je ne voyai pas le visage d'Edward, puisqu'il le cachait avec ses notes, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il gardait un masque impassible. Le procureur lui, impeccable dans son costume gris anthracite, ne cessait de desserrer et resserrer le nœud de sa cravate.

Il avait l'air extrêmement stressé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que d'une minute à l'autre Mazetti se lève et lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux.

_Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, c'est une possibilité plus que plausible.._

Je m'ôtai cette affreuse image de la tête, et me concentrai sur ce que le juge disait.

Il fit signe aux deux avocats de se rapprocher, et j'admirai pendant quelques secondes mon avocat de patron se lever, et se mouvoir avec grâce jusqu'au juge.

Ils acquiésèrent tout deux aux dires de leur interlocuteur, et le procureur repartit même avec un petit sourire de satisfaction.

_Comment peut-il sourire alors qu'il va devoir être confronté à une petite fille d'ici peu ?_

Il resta debout, alors qu'Edward se rassit. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde sur lui, il prit la parole.

-Votre Honneur, Mesdames et Messieurs les Jurés, mon cher confrère, grinça-t-il pour Edward, avec votre permission j'appelle maintenant à la barre Cassandra Ribanni, fille de la victime et défunte Maria Ribanni.

Alors que, machinalement, toutes les personnes présentes se tournaient vers l'endroit où une porte venait de s'ouvrir, moi, je regardai en direction de la mère de la victime, et de son fils. Il voulait sûrement paraître fort, mais ses poings étaient serrés sur ses genoux, et son regard était noir de haine. De haine envers le meurtrier de sa mère. De haine envers l'homme qui forçait sa petite sœur à raconter la scène telle qu'elle l'avait vu. À replonger dans ce cauchemar sans nom.

Je me sentis soudain haineuse envers cet être humain..inhumain justement.

Mon attention fut distraire par quatre hommes en costume, en formation serrée, semblant protéger quelqu'un. En effet, au milieu, je distinguai un éclair blond. _Sa _chevelure.

Et lorsqu'il la conduisirent à destination, ce qui ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux au début se matérialisa comme par magie devant moi.

En effet, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous n'étions pas dans la même salle d'audience que la dernière fois..

À la place logique du témoin, il y avait un box entouré de vitres, similaire à celui dans lequel se trouvait actuellement James Mazetti.

_Des vitres pare balle, _devinais-je en me faisant l'effet d'une débile profonde.

Sens de l'observation : zéro pointé.

Au moment où ils allèrent ouvrir la porte pour la faire s'installer, tout s'enchaîna si vite que je ne fus pas sûre de comprendre.

Un des agents de sécurité près de la porte où devait sortir l'accusé sortit son arme et tira en direction de Cassandra.

Les quatre hommes assurant sa protection se baissèrent aussitôt, mais l'un d'eux fut touché. La petite hurla et l'un des hommes se précipita avec elle dans le box.

Edward, Jasper et Mazetti s'étaient automatiquement baissés, mais Edward se releva une micro seconde ensuite et darda un regard paniqué sur moi. Je m'étais accroupi aussi vite et aussi bas que je le pouvais, mais non seulement l'assassin ne tirait pas dans ma direction, mais en plus, les chaises n'étaient pas assez hautes pour permettre de ne pas voir dépasser la moitié de son corps.

Plusieurs agents présents également tirèrent en même temps sur l'agresseur, qui mourut rapidement sous les balles.

Le jeune homme derrière le procureur se précipita vers sa sœur bien avant que sa grand mère ne lève la tête.

-Cassandra ! S'écria-t-il en tambourinant sur la porte en verre.

-Elle va bien, lui répondit l'homme qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie.

-On ne peut pas en dire autant de lui, siffla le juge en regardant un autre des protecteurs de Cassandra, celui touché par la balle. Il est mort.

Un murmure d'effroi se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans la salle d'audience.

Le juge semblait ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

-Veuillez conduire l'accusé dans la salle prévue pour ce genre d'incident. Nous aviserons une fois que ..ceci sera terminé.

Mazetti, mâchoire contractée, suivit docilement les deux agents qui se chargeaient de lui.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, le juge fit sortir les jurés, ce qui ne laissa plus que la famille de la Maria Ribanni, le procureur, Edward, Jasper, quatre agents de sécurité, le greffier, les trois hommes s'occupant de la protection de Cassandra, moi, et un cadavre.

Edward se précipita vers moi et me pris dans ses bras, d'une façon qui me fis presque peur pour mes pauvres côtes.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter, rétorquais-je, acide.

Il s'éloigna, surpris.

-Pardon, m'excusais-je, c'est juste que...

-Je comprends, dit-il en lâchant ma main, qu'il avait prise.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Cassandra, et le juge qui semblait sur le point d'égorger les agents de sécurité.

-Comment pouvez-vous être passé à côté de ça ! Tonna-t-il. On ne vous paye pour regarder la tapisserie et faire acte de présence ! Vous devez aussi vous surveiller entre vous ! Regardez le résultat !

Jasper, avec comme toujours sa maîtrise parfaite des émotions, tenta de calmer le juge en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Ils n'étaient pas responsables des agissements de quelqu'un qu'ils considéraient tous comme un collègue et ami.

Le juge sembla se calmer mais paraissait toujours aussi furieux.

-Où Cassandra est-elle hébergée ? Demandais-je, provoquant ainsi le silence dans toute la salle.

-Dans un endroit spécialisé où on emmène les témoins durant ce genre de procès, répondit simplement le juge. Il n'y a que le FBI, le procureur et moi qui connaissions l'emplacement exact. Pourtant, un incident a déjà eu lieu. On a cru à une tentative de cambriolage, mais avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus aucun doute.

-Une tentative de cambriolage ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux tout de même ! S'exclama Edward.

-Aucun commentaire Cullen, ce n'est pas le moment, contra le procureur.

-Il va falloir trouver un autre endroit pour cette gamine, poursuivit le juge. On ne pourrait pas simplement la garder dans les locaux de la police ?

-Vous n'avez pas peur de parler de ça devant les avocats de cette pourriture de Mazetti ? Demanda le procureur, amer.

Edward eut un hoquet indigné, et je lui pinçai légèrement le bras pour qu'il ne réponde pas.

-Messieurs Cullen et Hale sont très intègres, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire pour ça. De plus, ils sont à deux doigts de laisser simplement tomber l'affaire et de partir très loin !

-Euh Bella, intervint Jasper, je ne suis pas sûr que ..

-Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? Le coupa le procureur en me regardant de haut.

-Isabella Swan, répondis-je en le toisant de la même façon.

-Un quelconque lien de parenté avec Charlie Swan ? Demanda le juge, surpris.

-C'est mon père. Vous le connaissez ? M'étonnais-je.

-Bien sûr, c'était mon meilleur ami au lycée. Nous avons fait toutes nos classes ensemble, et...

-Sauf votre respect, nous interrompis la mère de Maria, tandis que les ambuliers arrivaient avec un brancard, tout de suite suivi du médecin légiste, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Ma petite fille a failli être tuée !

-Je vais vous demander de rester ici Madame Ribanni. Je dois m'entretenir avec certaines personnes ici présentes.

Il désigna le procureur et m'incita à le suivre.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda Edward en m'emboîtant le pas inconsciemment.

-Nous revenons tout de suite, monsieur Cullen, pas d'inquiétudes.

Il m'entraîna à sa suite alors que j'entendis Edward marmonner.

Je passai devant Cassandra, qui semblait ..sans vie, dans les bras de son frère. Elle était consciente, certes, mais elle ne parlait pas, ne réagissait pas..Elle était stoïque, et son frère semblait désespérer d'entendre sa voix.

Nous passâmes dans une petite pièce exigüe derrière les bancs des jurés.

Pendant que le procureur fermait la porte, j'eus une idée.

-Pourquoi ne pas me confier Cassandra ?

-Vous plaisantez ! S'écria le proc.

-Non, au contraire ! C'est une petite fille choquée, expliquais-je. Elle risque fort de ne pas déboiser un mot pour témoigner dans votre fichu procès. Elle a besoin d'une présence autre que quatre gorilles qui se contenteront de rester là sans avoir le tact et la patience qu'elle nécessite. Elle a besoin de se sentir protégée, mais aimée aussi. Et comme on ne peut pas la laisser avec sa famille, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Personne ne se douterait qu'elle serait confinée chez la petite assistante de l'avocat de l'accusé !

-C'est justement parce que vous _êtes _l'assistance attachée à ce cabinet que c'est impossible ! Voyons, dîtes quelque chose !

Il avait pratiquement crié cette dernière phrase à l'intention du juge. Mais celui-ci restait focalisé sur moi.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit-il enfin.

* * *

**Comment ça c'est court ?**

**Bon bon...Pas plus que d'habitude me direz-vous!^^**

**Mais j'avais très envie de couper là...**

**Je ne m'éternise pas, il y a Money Drop qui va commencer, (si vous aussi vous êtes accro aux jeux télévisés et n'arrêtez pas de vous dire « un jour, j'irais là ! », cliquer sur la case review ! Lol).**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos petits précieux commentaires !**

**A très bientôt j'espère !**

**Bises à tous/toutes.**

**Alex.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous s'attendait à un chapitre lundi...Mais non ! Désolée..^^. Je séquestrai une amie chez moi, donc pas le temps d'écrire..**

**Je ne sais plus quoi dire, à part vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos reviews et commentaires, c'est vraiment très gentil !**

**Je pense à la review particulière d'Idrill , qui a relevé toutes mes incohérences dans les chapitres..Ce dont j'avais toujours eu peur, elle l'a remarqué, zut alors ! Lol. Promis, je me fais un mémo...J'ai tendance à oublier certains détails au fil des chapitres, c'est vrai ! Merci à toi de me l'avoir fait remarqué !**

**Donc , précisions : Jasper et Alice sont mariés, mais vont renouveler leur vœux, c'est à la base comme ça que je le voulais, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait comme ça...Oui, en fait ça me ressemble tout à fait.. Pour le reste, ce n'est pas vraiment grave dans le déroulement de la suite..donc je passerais dessus..^^.**

**Merci à :**

**Ptitesfrimousses : **Tu veux peut être te dévouer pour l'étrangler ? ^^. Bisous ma belle, et merci pour ta review !

**BEA : **Tu supposes bien …. Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**Vanessa : **Ce n'est pas grave ! ^^. Tu as bien raison de ne pas le sentir ce James...:). Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**Voilà voilà**

**Je laisse la parole à l'illustre Tartopom, qui mériterait bien des tartes effectivement..:D.**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Tartopom aux commandes dans les commentaires en GRAS! :**_

_**Suite à la demande express de Butterfly, je viens ajouter mon grain de sel à ce chapitre, en l'honneur de la 500ème review, mise, donc, par moi. Evidemment!**_

_**Je me suis permis de faire de nombreuses retouches, et de modifier grandement le chapitre, qui se terminera finalement par la mort d'un des personnages. Voilà.**_

_**(Vous ne m'avez pas cru j'espère?)**_

* * *

_-Non, au contraire ! C'est une petite fille choquée, expliquais-je. Elle risque fort de ne pas déboiser un mot pour témoigner dans votre fichu procès. Elle a besoin d'une présence autre que quatre gorilles qui se contenteront de rester là sans avoir le tact et la patience qu'elle nécessite. Elle a besoin de se sentir protégée, mais aimée aussi. Et comme on ne peut pas la laisser avec sa famille, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Personne ne se douterait qu'elle serait confinée chez la petite assistante de l'avocat de l'accusé !_

_-C'est justement parce que vous êtes l'assistance attachée à ce cabinet que c'est impossible ! Voyons, dîtes quelque chose !_

_Il avait pratiquement crié cette dernière phrase à l'intention du juge. Mais celui-ci restait focalisé sur moi._

_-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit-il enfin._

PDV Bella

-Vous plaisantez ! S'offusqua le procureur.

-Je ne sais pas si nous avons vraiment le choix ! Il y sûrement des taupes dans la police ou chez le FBI, je ne prendrais pas une nouvelle fois le risque de compromettre la sécurité de cette enfant !

-C'est..je..Folie !

J'assistai à cet échange comme à un match de tennis. Tête à droite, à gauche, à droite, à gauche. Ah ! Point pour le juge !

Depuis que j'avais soulevé l'idée in**s**ensée (_N/A : merci Tarte à la pomme ! LOL)_ de m'occuper de Cassandra pendant toute la durée du procès, le procureur me regardait comme s'il allait soudainement sortir une kalachnikov de sa chaussure et littéralement me fusiller avec.

-Écoutez, fit le juge en ayant l'air d'en avoir assez, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Que vous soyez d'accord ou non, cette petite a besoin de protection.

-Mais pas..

-Mais pas quoi ? S'énerva-t-il finalement. Vous voulez gagner votre procès oui ou non ?

-Mais je..

-Je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement tous les deux, les coupais-je en reculant. Faîtes moi savoir ce que vous avez décidé !

-Bien Mlle Swan.

Je sortis rapidement et rejoignis la cour où des policiers étaient visiblement en train de prendre les dépositions des différents témoins.

Je me demandai vaguement où étaient passés les jurés et les agents de sécurité.

Edward et Jasper parlaient ensemble alors que la petite Cassandra était à présent dans les bras de sa grand mère qui la tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je me sentais profondément désolée pour cette femme âgée. Reconnue incapable de s'occuper de sa propre petite fille, on lui avait quand même laissé un pré-ado sur les bras, qui semblait également plus que perturbé par cette histoire.

Les enfants ne devraient jamais avoir à subir ce genre de choses.

_Personne _ne devrait avoir à connaître de telles horreurs. J'avais toujours eu foi en la justice, parce que je ne côtoyais pas ce monde là. Alors qu'autrefois je n'aurais eu aucun doute sur le fait que James Mazetti soit condamné à perpétuité, puisque la peine de mort n'était pas applicable dans l'État de New York, à présent, je n'en étais plus aussi certaine.

Rosalie devait avoir raison. J'étais trop naïve. Je croyais vivre dans un monde de bisounours, persuadée que chacun est fondamentalement bon, mais il y a tout simplement des personnes qui dérogent à cette règle. Et ils sont bien plus nombreux que je ne le pensais. Comment pouvait-on accepter de tuer une enfant pour de l'argent ?

J'aurais été à la rue, sans le sou, ou sur le point de tour perdre que je ne l'aurais pas accepté. Alors pourquoi ?

J'avais beau me torturer l'esprit, j'étais parfaitement consciente que je n'aurais probablement jamais la réponse à ma question.

Edward remarqua ma présence et vint tout de suite vers moi, alors que Jasper continuait de lui parler. Ce dernier secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et vint néanmoins nous rejoindre.

-Edward ce n'est pas très poli ce que tu viens de faire ! Le rabrouais-je.

-Jasper s'en remettra, répondit-il rapidement. Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ?

-Je préfère attendre la décision du juge avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit..., dis-je simplement.

-Ah, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Protesta Edward.

Il était tellement impatient de nature, et ses nerfs venaient d'être mis à rude épreuve avec tout ce qui venait de se passer.

J'avais l'impression que dans quelques secondes il se transformerait en une Alice ou Victoria bis, à gesticuler dans tout les sens pour manifester son mécontentement et exiger la vérité, purement et simplement. Sauf qu'il pouvait toujours rêver. **(N/T : et nous aussi!) **_(N/A : pourquoi tant de négativité ? Lol)_

PDV Edward

L'enfoiré avait fait ce que je redoutais qu'il fasse. Je n'avais pas confiance en la nature humaine, comme Bella, mais toutes les fois où Jasper et moi avions expressément demandé à Mazetti de _ne pas _faire de choses stupides..

Lui et moi étions largement assez compétents pour l'acquitter ou ne serait ce que réduire sa peine.

Évidemment, il avait utilisé ses propres méthodes beaucoup plus directes et radicales.

Ce milieu était définitivement plus que pourri. Depuis le temps que mon beau-frère me suppliait de changer le cabinet de chemin, de prendre une autre route, meilleure, plus _saine. _

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'accepte cette affaire ?

Parce que James Mazetti m'avait dit ceci : « je croyais que c'était vous le meilleur avocat de la ville ? » . Et comme un débutant, je m'étais fait prendre. Il était absolument hors de question pour moi de ne pas répondre à ce genre de provocation. Même si je savais parfaitement qu'il avait dit ça dans le but de me manipuler.

Si seulement je n'avais pas écouté mon _putain _d'égo , nous n'en serions pas là désormais...Et Bella ne serait sûrement pas en train d'essayer de faire le boulot des autres.

Un policier l'interpella quelques minutes après qu'elle soit sortie pour lui demander de raconter sa version des faits, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Lorsqu'elle en vint au moment où cet agent avait tiré, une expression de pure haine se peignit sur son visage. Je ne pouvais que comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, même si moi c'était mon client que je haïssais à présent.

L'inspecteur vint ensuite nous demander de quitter les lieux, afin qu'ils puissent procéder à leur examen de routine, et nettoyer ensuite.

Jasper nous précéda et sortit le premier dans le hall.

Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps avant que le procureur et le juge nous rejoignent.

Après m'être secrètement réjoui que la juge Harrison ne puisse plus s'occuper de cette affaire, j'en venais maintenant à la regretter. Certes, le juge Hanson était un homme intègre, de plus il était celui qui avait débuté sur ce cas, mais dans ce genre de procès, un juge féminin est toujours plus sévère. Or, tout ce que je souhaitais maintenant était que James prenne perpétuité. La justice américaine était tout de même quelque chose qui me sciait. J'avais étudié brièvement le droit international. Et dans aucun autre pays l'on aurait pu voir deux juges différents se succéder durant un procès.

Je ne m'étais pas encore renseigné pour savoir si on parlait de cette affaire dans les médias des différents pays, mais j'espérais bien que non. CNN suffisait.

-Isabella, annonça le juge après avoir regardé autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne nous espionnait, nous avons décidé de vous confier la petite. Deux policiers en qui j'ai totalement confiance s'assureront de votre sécurité en restant garé près de chez vous toute la nuit. Il est préférable également que deux des agents de sécurité affectés à la protection directe de Cassandra soient chez vous. Peut-être pourraient-il dormir sur un canapé, un rien les suffit.

Le proc semblait plus que mécontent. Voire même furieux. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser. Juste qu'il était absolument hors de question que je reste à l'écart de Bella dans ces conditions. Je m'imposerais chez elle s'il le fallait, mais elle ne se débarasserait pas de moi comme ça. Hors de question. **(N/T : je le savais que ça allait virer en cohabitation! Et peut être plus si affinité...)** _(N/A:comment ça plus si affinités ? Ils regarderont Winnie L'ourson, et c'est tout..)_

Une autre interrogation titilla alors mon esprit.

_Où allais-je dormir ?_ **(N/T :la question devrait être: avec QUI allais-je dormir?)** _(N/A :tu le sais toi?)_

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça puisque Bella acquiésa vigoureusement lorsque le juge finit de lui donner ses directives. Jasper ne disait rien. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était loin d'être d'accord avec tout, mais il ne se permettait pas de le faire remarquer. J'admirais sa maîtrise de soi. Si j'avais été réfractaire à tout ça autant que lui pouvait l'être, il y aurait déjà eu des morts.

-Et n'oubliez pas, conclus le juge, tout ceci doit rester entre nous. Plus il y a de personnes au courant, et plus cela compromet cette opération. Vous êtes une civile, vous n'avez normalement pas le droit de..Enfin bref. Oubliez. J'en prendrez toute la responsabilité si jamais quelque chose tourne mal.

-Tout ira bien, assura Bella. Quand est ce que je peux récupérer Cassandra ?

-Ses gardes du corps la déposeront chez vous. Pas trop tard. Je préfère qu'il fasse encore jour, et qu'il y ait de la foule sur les trottoirs. Tenez, poursuivit-il en lui tendant son téléphone, tapez votre adresse ici.

Bella s'exécuta. Je remarquai néanmoins que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Je ne m'attardai pas dessus, sinon j'étais persuadé que le procureur le remarquerait également. Et elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle querelle.

….

-Edward, me répéta-t-elle une énième fois, je t'assure que tu peux rentrer chez toi !

Je l'ignorai et posai les deux sacs de course sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je commençai à sortir les différentes choses qu'elle avait acheté en prévision de sa colocation imprévue avec une petite fille. Je les laissai simplement en dehors du sac puisque je ne savais pas où les ranger.

Je mis simplement le pack de lait par terre près de son frigo.

-Edward..., soupira-t-elle.

Bon.

-Bella, il est absolument hors de question que tu restes seule. Je ne le permettrais pas. Et si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne suis pas certain de réussir à m'en remettre. Donc en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi que je reste, mais pour moi. Sois généreuse s'il te plaît !

Je la taquinai un peu mais je sus que j'avais gagné lorsqu'un sourire étira ses jolies lèvres et qu'elle secoua la tête de dépit.

-Bon et bien fais comme tu veux ! Mais le canapé sera déjà investi par les deux gorilles, donc je ne sais pas vraiment où tu pourrais dormir.

-Hmm.., fis-je semblant de réfléchir. Je ne sais pas non plus...Dans la cuisine peut-être ?

-C'est envisageable, répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. Apparemment, l'évier est plutôt confortable lorsqu'on aime se recroqueviller ! **(N/T : c'est plus un évier qu'elle a, c'est une baignoire!)** _(N/A : c'est une expérience à tenter moi je dis!)_

-Oh aller Bella, dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Tu me laisseras bien une petite place dans ton lit, non ?

-Même pas en rêve Cullen, assena-t-elle en s'éloignant.

J'eus soudain peur qu'elle fut sérieuse. Nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis énormément de temps, certes, mais nous n'étions pas obligé de faire des choses réprouvées par la morale pour notre première nuit ensemble non ?

_Si ? _(**N/T : ****SI!) **_(N/A : et c'est moi qu'on traite de perverse?)_

La sonnerie de son portable brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Elle décrocha presque instantanément et pris un air sérieux en découvrant son interlocuteur.

Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois, comme si la personne à l'autre bout du fil était capable de la voir.

Elle finit par couiner un petit « _très bien » _et raccrocha.

-Qui était-ce ? Demandais-je pour la forme.

Je savais pertinemment qui l'avait appellé, mais je préférais qu'elle me le dise elle-même.

-Le juge, me confirma-t-elle. Ils ne peuvent pas emmener Cassandra avant minuit.. Ils pourraient avant mais ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque de la faire venir au début de la nuit. Vers minuit, il n'y aura plus tellement de voitures, alors celles suspectes qui seront stationnées seront vite dégagées par la police qui sera là ..

-Très bien, acquiésais-je. Donc nous sommes seuls jusqu'à minuit ?

-Edward... , prévint-elle.

-Pourquoi ne pas se le faire ce dîner que nous avions prévu ? La coupais-je. Nous avions dit italien n'est ce pas ?

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et pris les spaghettis qui étaient encore sur le comptoir.

-Nous avons la possibilité de faire des spaghettis à la bolognaise, pourquoi ne pas se lancer ?

-Tu sais cuisiner ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Je fis semblant d'être offusqué quelques secondes.

-Je comptais sur toi..., avouais-je au bout d'un moment.

Elle rigola et marcha jusqu'à moi.

-Bon, et bien va pour les spaghettis !

-De toute façon, il ne suffit que de mettre les pâtes dans l'eau, les laisser cuire, faire chauffer la viande hachée et ce serait bon, non ? M'inquiétais-je quand je vis qu'elle sorti un tablier d'un de ses placards.

-C'est ça que tu appelles un repas ? Fit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Tu plaisantes j'espère !

-Mais Bella..., commençais-je , apeuré lorsqu'elle prit des carottes et du céleri.

-Si tu ne veux, tu peux toujours repartir chez toi, la porte est ouverte ! Clama-t-elle.

Elle commença à couper le céleri en petit dé. N'ayant aucune envie de partir, je la regardais faire. Elle avait un petit air très concentré sur le visage, et semblait prendre très à cœur la préparation de ce repas.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Lui demandais-je en soupirant théâtralement.

-Si tu pouvais hacher l'ail et les oignons, ça m'arrangerais ! Dit-elle en abandonnant ses celéris.

Elle prit une casserole et versa de l'huile à l'intérieur. Elle déposa la casserole sur la plaque de cuisson, et commença à couper les carottes.

Pour ma part, je débutais avec les oignons.

Évidemment, la partie pénible et humiliante de cette tâche ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

-Oh mais Edward ! Tu pleures ! Se moqua-t-elle.

Je baragouinais un pitoyable 'laisse moi tranquille' et reprenai mon activité en reniflant. Ne tenant plus, je lâchai tout et courus presque jusqu'à l'évier, pleurant carrément maintenant. Je me lavais consenscieusement les mains, et inondai mon visage avec cette eau salvatrice. Quand j'éteignis le robinet, je me rendis compte que Bella était en train de se tordre de rire derrière moi.

Vexé, je pris un sopalin pour m'essuyer le visage.

-Eddy, le petit Eddynou voyons ! Ne sois pas fâché ! Me taquina-t-elle en versant les oignons dans la casserole.

Elle hâcha rapidement l'ail et le mélangea avec les carottes et le céleri.

-Mais comment fais-tu pour aller aussi vite ? Demandais-je, ébahi, oubliant par la même occasion ma bouderie.

-La pratique mon cher, la pratique. L'expérience, et l'amour de la cuisine.. !

-L'expérience, à _24 ans ?_

-Mon père est aussi bon cuisinier qu'un bouledogue sans pattes, tu comprends ?

-Donc c'est toi qui faisais la cuisine, quand tu étais plus jeune ? Compris-je.

-Hmm oui, confirma-t-elle. Mais j'aimais ça, donc ça ne me dérangeais pas !

Elle remua doucement le contenu de la casserole.

-Peux-tu me donner le sachet de bœuf hâché que j'ai mis dans le congélateur s'il te plaît ?

Je m'exécutai, trop heureux de ne faire que lui passer les aliments.

Elle augmenta le feu, et versa l'intégralité de la viande dans la casserole.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est un petit peu trop ? M'enquis-je.

-C'est pour Cassandra..S'il en reste et qu'elle aime ça, je lui donnerais..., me répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

J'acquiésai silencieusement.

-Edward, m'interpella-t-elle en prenant un autre couteau. Est ce que tu pourrais couper ces tomates s'il te plaît ? Je te promets que ça ne te fera pas pleurer..

-Très drôle, marmonnais-je.

Je pris néanmoins ce qu'elle me donnait et posait le tout sur le comptoir en face.

-Allez hop ! M'encouragea-t-elle en claquant ma fesse droite.

Je m'étonnai de son geste et la regardai. Un immense sourire prit place sur mon visage lorsque je vis qu'elle paraissait sincèrement heureuse ce soir.

Elle passa timidement ses bras autour de ma taille, et embrassa ma joue.

-Je suis contente que tu sois resté, finalement.., murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans mon torse.

-Moi aussi..., répondis-je simplement en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

-Bon allez ! Se reprit-elle. Le repas ne va pas se faire tout seul !

Je coupai les tomates comme elle me l'avait demandé. Elle avait bien précisé que ce n'était pas la peine de faire un travail artistique. Je m'appliquai tout de même.

Pendant ce temps, je l'entendis attraper plusieurs choses, mais ne me retournai pas pour la regarder, j'étais bien trop concentré dans ce que je faisais. Même si ce n'était que des tomates, je tenai à les réussir. Edward Cullen n'échoue jamais, vous vous souvenez ? (**N/T :****ce serait moche d'échouer dans cette mission c'est vrai!)**_(N/A:Je confirme!)_

Je lui tendis la planche à découper avec les tomates dessus lorsque j'eus terminé. Elle les jeta dans la casserole sans même un regard, et je fis semblant de me vexer.

-Ces pauvres tomates avaient-elles si peu d'importance pour que tu les ébouillantes sans un même regard gentil à leur encontre ?

Elle leva la tête vers moi, étonnée.

-Elles étaient très bien coupées, merci Edward ! Dit-elle en secouant la tête, exaspérée.

Elle sourit néanmoins, ce qui me rassura.

-Bon, continua-t-elle. Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, question cuisine. **(N/T :seulement question cuisine, héhé!)**_(N/A:mais oui ! Que crois-tu donc hein ? lol)_ Veux-tu bien mettre le couvert sur la table basse ? Tu trouveras une nappe dans le meuble sous la télévision.

Elle me montra ensuite de la tête les différents placards avec les assiettes, les couverts et les verres.

Je m'exécutai.

-Normalement, l'invité devrait se prélasser sur le divan en attendant que la maîtresse des lieux lui serve un bon repas chaud ! Dis-je pendant que j'installai la nappe.

-La maîtresse des lieux n'est pas une boniche ! Contra-t-elle en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

_Je suis persuadé qu'en tenue de soubrette pourtant..._

Malgré moi, des images d'elle vêtue de cette façon attaquèrent mon esprit et se frayèrent un chemin pour finir directement dans mon pantalon.

-Cullen ! S'exclama Bella, m'interrompant par la même occasion dans mon fantasme. Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de rêver de moi en tenue sexy de femme de ménage !

_Comment.. ?_

-Mais pas du tout ! Protestais-je, de mauvaise foi.

-Tu peux arrêter tout de suite ! Ça n'arrivera jamais ! S'écria-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

-Même si je te supplie ? Tentais-je.

-C'est toi que je vais finir par habiller en bonne si tu continues ! Me menaça-t-elle.

-Et je serais ton esclave ? Minaudais-je en m'approchant d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

-S'il le faut, tu seras même fouetté ! Poursuivit-elle en commençant à faire cuire les pâtes.

-Je suis tout à toi.., chuchotais-je en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Elle sursauta légèrement, sûrement surprise que je sois si près d'elle. Elle se tendit un peu mais relâcha la pression quand je commençai à déposer des petits baisers dans son cou.

-Tu sens bon..., remarquais-je en humant sa peau.

-C'est le repas en train de chauffer, que tu sens ! Répondit-elle en mettant ses mains sur mes avant bras.

-Non , ton parfum est bien meilleur.. **(N/T : c'est vrai que si elle avait eut une odeur d'ail et d'oignon...)** _**(**_N/A:_Non mais tu gâches tout le moment là!)_

Je continuai de délicatement respirer dans ses cheveux. C'était comme si son odeur était ma drogue personnelle. Elle m'enivrait. Tout en elle m'enivrait. Mais je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie qu'elle le sache. Je ne voulais pas lui faire penser qu'elle avait un espèce de pouvoir sur moi.

Je changeais, certes, mais il me fallait encore du temps pour être le petit ami dont elle rêvait, je le savais parfaitement. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit déçue, ou autre.

Une partie de ma conscience me hurlait que Bella n'était pas comme ça, qu'elle aurait été touché plus qu'autre chose si je lui avouais l'ampleur de mon attirance pour elle, et de mes sentiments. Mais l'autre partie, la sournoise, me susurrait qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à me soumettre et à me faire faire des choses que jamais je n'aurais fait en temps normal.

-À quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda Bella avec une voix douce.

En fait, elle avait toujours une voix douce. C'était elle, tout simplement. Forte et sensible, dure et douce..

_C'est toi qui est dur..., _ne put s'empêcher de penser mon moi-sournois et pervers.

-À combien je suis bien avec toi.., lui avouais-je finalement.

Je la sentis sourire.

-Je suis bien, moi aussi.. Mais je serais encore mieux si tu me lâchais pour que j'empêche notre repas de brûler !

-Tout de suite madame !

Elle s'empressa de vérifier la cuisson des pâtes, et les égoutta.

Elle sortit ensuite un plat d'un de ses placards près du frigo. J'en profitai pour honteusement me délecter de la magnifique vue que m'offrait son postérieur.

Oui, je suis un pervers.

Elle transvasa les spaghettis dans le fameux plat, et regarda en direction de la table basse.

-Edward Cullen ! S'offusqua-t-elle en m'adressant un regard noir.

_Mais.._

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? m'étonnais-je.

-Je vous fais déjà l'insigne honneur de préparer votre repas, il faudrait en plus que je dresse la table ?

_Mince, j'avais oublié.._

-Désolé, m'excusais-je en me dépêchant de disposer les couverts, assiettes et verres à leurs places respectives.

Je pris la bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle avait déposé sur le comptoir à mon intention, et la mis sur la table.

J'en versai dans son verre, puis dans le mien.

Elle arriva presque simultanément et déposa le plat sur la table. Je m'en léchai les babines.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être au restaurant. Le persil sur le dessus donnait encore plus de charme à l'ensemble.

-Eh bien, je suis fière de nous ! Assenais-je.

-De moi, tu veux dire, protesta-t-elle en enlevant son tablier.

-Si je n'avais pas coupé les oignons, jamais tu n'aurais pu arriver à ce résultat ! Me vantais-je.

-C'est vrai...Dommage de ne pas avoir eu un appareil photo sous la main, j'aurais beaucoup aimé immortaliser ce moment..

Je me renfrognais inconsciemment. Je n'allais sûrement pas réussir à lui faire oublier cet épisode rapidement.

-Que veux-tu que je te donne ? Lui demandais-je.

-Comment ça ? Rétorqua-t-elle, perdue.

-Je te donne ce que tu veux, et en échange, tu me promets de ne plus parler de ces fichus oignons ! Proposais-je.

Elle rigola, puis s'arrêta subitement, et sembla réfléchir.

Entre temps, je m'asseyai par terre, relevai les jambes et posai mes bras sur celles ci.

Elle paraissait vraiment sérieuse. Elle finit par respirer profondément, et vint vers moi. J'allongeai mes jambes afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir confortablement sur celles-ci. Elle ne s'assit pas à califourchon, ce que je regrettais légèrement.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne te joueras jamais de moi, et que tu me jures que je peux avoir confiance en toi.., me dit-elle d'un ton profond.

_Que répondre, alors que la vérité la ferait sûrement fuir... ?_

* * *

_**N/T :**_

"_**Alors ça, si c'est pas de la fin qui tue!**_

_**ALLEZ tous contre Butterfly, prennez les tomates et les oignons d'Edward! Faites lui bouffer les spaghettis par le nez!**_

_**Bien entendu, avant ça, il est quand même bien vu de mettre une review, histoire de prévenir du nombre de personnes présentes le jour de sa mise à mort (les pastèques sont également autorisées!). **_

_**Bon, je laisse désormais le soin à l'auteure de se défendre avec de piètres arguments, moi je m'en vais lui hurler dessus en privé!**_

_**Encore merci à toi, oui TOI Papillon des îles, pour m'avoir accordé ta confiance (c'est vrai que, dans un moment d'égarement, j'aurais éventuellement pu avoir l'envie de tout effacer!), et ce fut avec un grand plaisir que j'ai commenté ce chapitre!**_

_**Pour les lecteurs perturbés, promis, je ne recommencerais pas avant la 600ème review..."**_

...

**Mais quand on y réfléchit, elle est pas si sadique cette fin quand même, non ?**

**Bon alors, après avoir lu le petit délire personnel de sa majesté la Tarte aux pommes, j'espère que vous apprécié ce chapitre, même si je n'en suis pas très très fière !**

**Petit intermède culinaire pour renforcer un peu leur complicité:). On avance mes amis, on avance ! Lol.**

**Ensuite, je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine (profs absents + tempete tropicale font que cette semaine je n'ai pas eu de rentrée..-') donc j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire..Il y a aussi la coupe du monde de rugby en ce moment, et je suis une fervente supportrice, donc moins de temps également...Jusqu'au 23 octobre ça devrait durer !**

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite de passer un bon week end ! Le mien sera ponctué de vent à 100km/h, de pluie, d'inondation et de confinement chez soi ! Lol.**

**A bientôt !**

**Bises à toutes.**

**Alex.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour ! (Oui, il n'est que 16h chez moi...)**

**Bon et bien je n'arrive vraiment pas à tenir des délais respectables, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte. J'ai le double de boulot en ce moment, étant donné que je suis censée réussir l'équivalent d'une année, en 3 mois (et oui, c'est ça le plus beau lorsqu'on fait n'importe quoi et qu'on rate un semestre...^^).**

**En tout cas, merci pour votre patiente et vos reviews, vous êtes merveilleuses !**

**Merci à :**

**Emilie : **Hey ! Non je n'ai pas lu le livre ! J'ai pas le temps ! LOL. Redis moi ça au moment des vacances, en décembre^^. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fiction:). Ce n'est pas grave pour les reviews, je ne force personne à en mettre:). Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bises.

**BEA : **Moi ? Sadique ? Je suis vexée là ! Lol^^. Et...tu as raison, effectivement ! Il ne lui dira pas maintenant ! Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**Bessy971 : **Oh une compatriote ! ^^. Ravie que tu apprécies ma fiction:). Et je n'habite pas en France non plus ! J'y étais en vacances, seulement:), j'habite à Saint-François^^. Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**Fruit : **Dégage dégage dégage dégage dégage dégage dégage :) . J'aime pas qu'on commente une fiction sans mettre des arguments sur le pourquoi on ne l'aime pas :). Donc salut , Tu ne me manqueras pas :).

**Ce chapitre aura mis du temps à venir néanmoins parce que j'ai totalement changé...tout en fait. Je ne l'avais pas du tout prévu comme ça au départ, donc ...**

**Voilà je vous laisse en compagnie des deux zygotos !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_-Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne te joueras jamais de moi, et que tu me jures que je peux avoir confiance en toi.., me dit-elle d'un ton profond._

_Que répondre, alors que la vérité la ferait sûrement fuir... ?_

PDV Bella

Il fronça les sourcils, et baissa la tête tout en la secouant. J'eus peur de comprendre la signification de ce geste.

À ce moment là, je regrettais presque d'avoir posé la question. La soirée avait si bien commencé, et j'avais peur de l'avoir totalement gâché. Il n'empêche qu'il fallait que je sache. Et le seul moyen était bien de poser directement la question au principal intéressé.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et se lança finalement.

-Bella, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura pas des hauts et des bas dans notre relation.. Au vu de mon passé et de ce que je suis, je ferais forcément des erreurs dans ce..truc qu'on appelle « être en couple »..

Il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts, et je trouverais presque ça mignon s'il n'était pas pratiquement en train de m'avouer qu'il allait me faire souffrir..

-Bref, continua-t-il, je ne suis pas parfait, et dieu seul sait que j'en suis conscient. Mais je tiens à toi, énormément, et ça, c'est quelque chose que tu ne devras pas oublier si un jour tu en viens à penser que tu ne représentes rien pour moi..

-Honnêtement, lui répondis-je après quelques minutes à méditer ses paroles, je préfère que tu me dises ça, plutôt que tu ne me jures tes grands dieux que tu seras le petit ami exemplaire.. .

Et c'était vrai, en quelque sorte. Être en couple impliquait pas mal de choses. Des concessions, des compromis, de la patience, de la compréhension, de la sincérité, et une réelle envie de s'engager. Ça, c'étaient les choses basiques, primaires. L'attachement, les sentiments.., l'_amour _venaient s'y rajouter évidemment, mais ces notions là constituaient le fond, alors que là, nous parlions encore de la forme..

Nous aurons forcément des périodes de doute, si je puis dire. Nous nous disputerons, puis nous réconcilierons...C'était comme ça que c'était censé marché, non ?

_**Avoue que tu penses surtout à la manière de se réconcilier..**_

_Oui, la réconciliation sur l'oreiller fera sûrement partie de notre quotidien.._

Je rougis face aux pensées qui s'incrustaient dans mon esprit sans que je le veuille.

Edward ne disait pas un mot, je repris donc la parole.

-Je ne suis pas parfaite non plus tu sais...

-Tu es bien meilleure que moi.., contra-t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Ce n'est pas une question de qui est le meilleur ou non, Edward. Je veux juste que l'on soit bien certain -tous les deux- de la voie dans laquelle on s'engage. C'est quelque chose de sérieux, on a pas le droit de prendre ça à la légère..

-Rassure-toi, me dit-il en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Je sais dans quoi je m'engage..Et je suis prêt à faire tout les efforts nécessaires pour que ça marche.

-Tant mieux, alors.

-Et de ton côté ? Me questionna-t-il.

-De mon côté ? Répétais-je bêtement.

-Es-tu prête aussi à faire des efforts ?

-De quelle nature ?

-Ne plus me repousser, par exemple..., chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa voix de velours déclencha une série de frissons dans tout mon corps. Edward remarqua la chaire de poule sur mes bras, et s'en amusa.

-Ravi de voir que je te fais un tout petit peu d'effet, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Rêve, protestais-je. C'est parce qu'il fait froid !

-Vraiment ? Murmura-t-il.

Il déposa un doux baiser derrière mon oreille, et commença en parallère de lentes caresses sur ma cuisse droite.

Genou-cuisse-hanche.

Il effectua des petits allers-retour tout en continuant ses baisers.

Je sentis que je n'allais bientôt plus pouvoir me retenir de gémir. Il était tellement doux, tellement précis, tellement..expert..

Comme s'il connaissait _déjà _mon corps et ses réactions.

Il dévia ses lèvres vers mon cou et repris son petit manège. Sa main glissa quant à elle de ma taille jusqu'au haut de ma poitrine. Il effleurait le côté de mon sein sans jamais le toucher.

La partie perverse et obsédée de ma conscience s'était déjà mise à genoux, et priait tout les saints qu'elle connaissait pour que la main d'Edward aille rencontrer mon sein.

La partie plus raisonnsable, souhaitait simplement qu'Edward puisse apprécier comme il se doit la rondeur, la beauté, et le design de mes atouts féminins. Dans un souci purement artistique, me précisait-elle.

N'en pouvant plus, j'unis férocement mes lèvres aux siennes, et le fit basculer sur le dos sans faire exprès. Nous étions à même le sol mais nous nous en fichions.

Nous continuâmes quand même à nous embrasser comme deux adolescents travaillés par les hormones. Bon okay, je SUIS travaillée par mes hormones également. Le manque, certainement..

Edward ne perdit pas de temps et mêla sa langue à la mienne, pour continuer un baiser plus que torride.

Je plaçai mes mains sur son torse et commençai doucement à caresser ses pectoraux, chose dont je rêvais -je me devais de l'avouer- depuis bien longtemps.

Nous nous séparâmes à contrecoeur pour respirer, mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille là. Il nous releva en position assise, de sorte que mes jambes furent enroulées autour de sa taille. Nos intimités n'étaient donc plus séparées que par nos vêtements respectifs. En ce moment, mon cerveau était juste...OFF, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Si j'avais pu lui arracher ses habits en hurlant comme une amazone, les cheveux débraillés et le regard fou, pour finir par le violer, je l'aurais fait.

Mais restons civilisés.

Un feu ardent brûlait au creu de mes reins, si bien que j'avais l'impression que je pourrais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en bougeant.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Edward mit ses mains sur mes hanches et commença à les faire bouger dans un mouvement de rotation qui nous fit gémir tout les deux. Il ferma les yeux. J'embrassai chacune de ses paupières closes, et gardai le rythme.

Au moment où nous allions tout les deux atteindre l'apogée de notre plaisir, la sonnette de ma porte retentit.

-Fais chier ! Jura Edward.

-J'arrive ! Clamais-je en me levant.

Je vacillai légèrement en me mettant debout. Mon désir innassouvi allait probablement me rendre légèrement nymphomane sur les bords, ce soir. Mais je devais me reprendre.

Je filai rapidement dans la cuisine me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, que j'essuyai avec un sopalin. J'essayai tant bien que mal de plaquer mes cheveux dans une coiffure qui ne faisait pas trop « folle à lier sexuellement brimée qui cherche à se libérer », et lissai mes vêtements.

Edward, quant à lui, était parti immédiatement dans la salle de bain. Se calmer sans doute. Je ne voulais même pas penser à la possibilité qu'il puisse se..soulager, dans ma salle de bain, et tout seul.

_Non Bella, ne pense pas à des images de lui en train de … Arrr !_

Avez-vous remarqué que c'est toujours lorsque vous ne voulez pas penser à quelque chose de particulier, que vous y pensez justement ? Et que comme une sangsue, ça s'accroche et ça ne veut pas partir ? Eh bien voilà. C'est à peu près ce que je ressentais maintenant.

Je me rappellais alors qu'il y avait des gens qui attendaient derrière la porte.

Je courus presque pour y arriver, et trébuchai sur mes propres pieds. Je réussis in extremis à me rattraper à la poignée de la porte. Ma demi-chute fit un grand fracas, je rougis tellement j'étais gênée qu'Edward entende ce genre de chose.

-Bella ? S'écria-t-il depuis la salle de bain. Ça va ?

-Tout est sous contrôle ! Lui répondis-je, légèrement essoufflée.

-J'ai entendu du bruit ! Insista-t-il.

-Euh oui ! J'ai fait..tombé mon parapluie !

Je me fustigeai mentalement pour cette excuse nullissime au possible. Ce n'était pas non plus un grand drame, mais j'en avais assez d'exposer ma maladresse au monde entier.

Mes proches directs savaient à quoi s'en tenir, je voulais préserver Edward encore un petit peu.

J'ouvris enfin la porte, et découvris derrière celle-ci deux agents du FBI -d'après leur fameux blouson bleu- qui encadraient la petite Cassandra. Elle portait un sac à dos blanc, et avait un petit ourson dans ses bras, qu'elle serrait très fort contre sa poitrine. Elle était simplement vêtue d'une petite robe blanche, avec des collants, et je me demandais bien quel pouvait être l'imbécile chronique qui l'avait habillée comme ça, les nuits étant encore fraîches.

-Entrez, je vous en prie, dis-je en m'effaçant.

Ils entrèrent, mais Cassandra resta en retrait. Je leur dis d'avancer jusqu'au salon et m'agenouillai devant la petite.

-Bonjour ma chérie, lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta juste de serrer son ourson encore plus fort, si c'était possible.

-C'est ton doudou ? Lui demandais-je en approchant ma main de lui.

Elle recula avant que je n'entre en contact avec.

-Je ne veux pas te le prendre, la rassurais-je. Je voulais juste lui dire bonjour !

Elle sembla se détendre, et se rapprocha.

-Si tu veux, j'ai plein de peluches dans ma chambre, et je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire, puisque je ne joue plus avec...Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider non ?

Elle acquiésa légèrement et accepta enfin de franchir totalement le palier.

Je soufflai discrètement et fermai la porte derrière elle.

-Est ce que tu as mangé , ma puce ? La questionnais-je en m'accroupissant à nouveau.

_Mine de rien, ça fait les cuisses ! _

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Vous ne l'avez pas fait mangé ? Fis-je en me tournant vers ses gardes du corps.

-Elle ne voulait pas, répondit un des deux en haussant les épaules.

-Et vous oui, je suppose ?

-Nous avons très bien mangé, merci de demander.

Je secouai à mon tour la tête, mais d'exaspération cette fois-ci.

-Que dirais-tu d'une bonne assiette de pâtes ? Demandais-je à Cassandra.

Elle hocha timidement la tête. Elle devait avoir faim la pauvre petite.

-Et pourquoi elle n'a pas accepté de manger avec nous ? Fit le deuxième, le plus baraqué.

-Parce que vous devez avoir autant de tact et de patience qu'un éléphant croisé avec un tyrex ! Lui répondis-je, perdant patience. Elle a besoin de se sentir en sécurité, et à mon avis, ce n'est pas tellement cette image là que vous lui renvoyez !

-Eh ma p'tite dame, le baby-sitting ce n'est pas notre boulot !

-Eh bien allez donc dormir dans votre voiture ! Leur dis-je, énervée à présent.

-Ce que la demoiselle voulait dire, intervint Edward en se matérialisant à mes côtés, c'est qu'il faut se montrer un peu compréhensif avec une enfant de cet âge-là qui a vécu de telles choses, alors que vous au même âge deviez certainement vous cacher dans les jupons de votre mère.

Les deux agents de renfrognèrent et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé. Ils étaient tout les deux grands, mais l'un deux faisait carrément gringalet à côté du deuxième. Bruns tout les deux, ils avaient le physique de l'emploi. Enfin ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si vous les croisiez dans la rue, il n'y avait pas de toute possible quant à leur métier.

Je conduisis Cassandra jusqu'à ma chambre et laissai Edward discuter de l'aspect technique de notre cohabitation.

-Elles sont où les peluches ?

Je restai scotchée en entendant sa petite voix pour la première fois. Je devais mettre trop de temps à répondre pour elle puisqu'elle répéta sa question.

-Euh..oui...bien sûr..elles sont là.., réussis-je à dire en me dirigeant vers l'armoire en face de mon lit.

Je pris la chaise à côté, pour pouvoir atteindre la dernière étagère.

-Tu préfères les poupées ou les nounours? Lui demandais-je, bien que j'avais l'impression de déjà connaître la réponse.

J'évitais de me retourner vers elle, de peur de perdre mon équilibre précaire.

-Les nounours.., me répondit-elle timidemet, comme je le supposais.

Je choisis mon préféré, celui qui m'avait accompagné toute mon enfance et dont je n'arrivais pas à me séparer, et descendis avec précaution de la chaise.

-Tiens...

Elle le prit avec une seule main, mais réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas le regarder correctement. Elle posa alors le sien sur mon lit, et étudia la peluche sous toutes les coutures.

-Comment il s'appelle ? Me demanda-t-elle en le mettant bien en face de son visage.

-Charlie..., lui répondis-je. C'est le prénom de mon papa.

-Pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ton papa ?

-Parce que mon papa était la seule personne qui savait me faire rire quand j'étais triste, lui dévoilais-je.

-Comment tu t'appelles toi ? Fit-elle en reprenant son ourson.

Elle en avait désormais un sous chaque bras.

-Bella, lui répondis-je.

-Et moi, tu sais comment je m'appelle ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant au pied de mon lit.

-Bien sûr, confirmais-je en l'imitant. Je crois bien que c'est...Cassoulet , non ?

-Mais non ! Fit-elle en souriant. Essaye encore !

-Casserole alors ? Continuais-je en espérant la faire rire.

-T'es trop nulle ! Dit-elle en rigolant franchement.

J'étais ravie d'arriver à ce résultat. Elle avait plus que besoin de se détendre.

-Moi ? Nulle !

-Trop même ! Approuva-t-elle.

-Alors là...

Je m'approchai d'elle avec un petit sourire, et finit par la chatouiller partout. Elle se tortilla dans mes bras en rigolant, et je la lâchai quand je remarquai qu'elle était à bout de souffle.

-Je suis toujours nulle ? Lui redemandais-je.

-Non , c'est toi la plus forte ! Me dit-elle, essoufflée mais souriante.

-Je préfère !

Je voulus la libérer mais elle s'accrocha à mes bras. Elle se mit devant moi et se blottit contre ma poitrine.

Je fut décontenancée pendant quelques secondes, mais je finis par la serrer dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes comme ci pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne sente son petit corps trembler, et des sanglots s'échapper de sa bouche.

Mes yeux furent vite également baignés de larmes, alors que je la berçais doucement pendant qu'elle pleurait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser libre court à mon émotion également.

-Je..veux..ma maman.., hoqueta-t-elle.

-Je sais..je sais, mon cœur.., réussis-je à lui dire alors que mes larmes coulaient abondamment.

-Ramène moi ma maman ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas chérie..., lui dis-je, mon cœur se brisant.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, mais je n'eus pas la force de regarder qui se tenait là.

Une odeur mentholée parvint à mes narines.

_Edward._

Il ne parla pas, mais s'accroupit à côté de nous, et nous enlaça.

De loin, nous pourrions ressembler à des parents qui consolaient leur petite fille.

De près, nous ressemblions juste à deux adultes, essayant de réconforter et de soutenir une petite fille qui avait perdu sa mère.

Les pleurs de Cassandra finirent par se calmer, et sa respiration devint régulière.

-Elle s'est endormie, chuchota Edward.

-Je vais la coucher dans mon lit, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je commençai à bouger mais il m'arrêta.

-Laisse, je vais la prendre..

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était déjà profondément endormie. Elle devait être épuisée. Aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Je me levai rapidement et enlevai les couvertures pour qu'il puisse la déposer. Je rabattis ensuite le drap et la couverture sur elle. Sa respiration était paisible même si elle reniflait et fronçait les sourcils de temps en temps.

Je pris un vieux tee-shirt dans ma commode pour couvrir la veilleuse que je venais d'allumer. Une lumière tamisée se répandait ainsi dans la pièce. Elle ne serait pas totalement dans le noir, si elle se réveillait.

Edward glissa sa main autour de ma taille, et me força à lui faire face. Il essuya tendrement mes joues qui contenaient encore les traces de mes larmes, et embrassa chacune de mes paupières, comme moi auparavant, sauf que ça n'avait pas du tout la même connotation, à ce moment là.

-Allons-y, murmura-t-il.

J'acquiésai, la gorge trop nouée pour décrocher un mot. Tant pis, Cassandra ne mangerait pas ce soir ...

Il ferma délicatement la porte derrière nous.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse le lit dans ta chambre d'ami ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, c'est bon, c'est fait, répondis-je avec une petite voix.

-Ça va aller, Bella..., fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je calai ma tête contre son torse rassurant, et respirai profondément.

Il caressa mes cheveux de sa main, et déposa çà et là des baisers au sommet de mon crâne.

-Dîtes, si je puis me permettre , où sont vos toilettes ?

Je grimaçai contre le gringalet qui venait de nous interrompre, et lui indiquait du pouce la salle de bain. Il me remercia et se dépêcha de s'y engouffrer.

-Et vous avez plutôt intérêt à relever la lunette, et la baisser dès que vous aurez terminé ! C'est un appart' de femme ici ! Lui dis-je à travers la porte.

J'eus droit à un grognement en réponse.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Des oreillers plus confortables ou.., demandais-je au baraqué qui regardait toujours la télé.

-Non merci madame, nous avons vu certaines choses avec Maître Cullen, vous pouvez aller vous coucher et dormir sereinement. Nous montons la garde.

-Si vous le permettez, nous allons manger avant ! Lui dit Edward en attrapant nos assiettes.

-Allons dans la cuisine, proposais-je.

Il acquiésa et nous déposâmes nos assiettes sur le comptoir.

-On va finalement dormir ensemble, donc ! Me dit joyeusement Edward.

Je savais qu'il disait ça pour me distraire et me changer les idées. Et je devais plutôt dire que ça marchait.

-Je comptais te dire de dormir dans la douche, mais bon..., répondis-je en retrouvant le sourire.

-J'irais là où tu voudras que je sois !

-Dans la chambre d'ami alors.., commençais-je.

-Bien !

-..et je dormirais dans mon lit, avec Cassandra, finis-je.

-Oh.., bouda-t-il.

-Au cas où elle fasse des cauchemars, lui expliquais-je.

-N'hésite pas à venir me réveiller, si ça ne va pas !

-Merci, lui dis-je simplement.

Nous finîmes de manger en silence. Pour ma part, j'étais déjà fatiguée. Pleurer me vidait généralement de mes forces.

Edward avait profité de son passage dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche -monsieur était vraiment sans gêne!-, aussi, j'y allais à mon tour après que Mr sécurité en fut sortit.

L'eau chaude sur mes muscles me fit le plus grand bien, et je me demandais s'il existait une loi qui interdisait à une femme de passer sa vie sous la douche, avant de me rappeller que s'il n'y en avait pas, la facture d'eau ,elle, constituait bien un motif valable pour ne pas gaspiller l'eau.

Après m'être séchée, j'enfilai un pyjama simplement constituer d'un vieux pantalon de survêtement gris, et d'un débardeur blanc.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, et me glissai discrètement dans la chambre d'ami.

J'eus la surprise d'y trouver un Edward vêtu seulement d'un boxer noir qui le moulait d'une façon tellement sexy que je …

_**Mayday, mayday, mayday ! Pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça !**_

_Je peux au moins me rincer l'oeil.. !_

_**NON !**_

Ma conscience pouvait se montrer tellement rabat-joie parfois..

-Bella ?

La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées, et je fus prise en flagrant délit de matage. Je rougis furieusement alors qu'Edward rigolait.

Il vint m'enlacer et posa directement ses mains sur mes fesses.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi..., souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Toujours pas de relation plus poussée pour ce chapitre, évidemment !**

**Comme vous l'aurez deviné, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite.. ! J'ai 4 TD par semaine, ce qui signifie l'équivalent de 4 dissertations à faire, voire + étant donné qu'un de mes professeurs a prévu de nous « faire suer » comme il dit …**

**Je vous souhaite en tout cas une excellente semaine !**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**A bientôt, **

**Bises à tous/toutes.**

**Alex.**


	27. Chapter 27 Joyeuse Note

**Bonjour !**

**Non désolée, pas de nouveaux chapitres encore:/ .**

**Que je m'explique : mis à part le fait que j'ai des semaines impossibles , depuis mercredi j'ai mal aux mains, ça doit être le fait de taper les cours presque 11h par jour...**

**Mais depuis hier, la droite a triplé de volume, et la gauche me fait vraiment très mal...je crois que je vais mettre au moins quinze minutes à écrire cette note, lol.**

**Le chapitre de Quand les opposés s'attirent est déjà commencé , donc dès que mes mains décident d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi , je le posterais !**

**Pour les autres fictions...il faudra patienter un peu plus longtemps...**

**De plus, j'ai deux partiels le 8 novembre, et un autre le 11, MAIS j'ai 3 jours de congés le 31 octobre, le 1, et le 2 novembre, donc j'avancerais sur les fictions à ce moment là:).**

**Mais pas de panique, tout va bien , je ne laisse pas tomber l'écriture !^^.**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine !**

**Alex.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Eh oui me voilà ENFIN de retour... Je viens de finir deux semaines de folie, avec ces partiels atroces, et je prends un peu de temps pour vous librer ce chapitre !**

**Merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements, et vos vœux de rétablissement, ça m'a beaucoup touché !**

**Je reposterais ce chapitre avec toutes les réponses aux reviews, quand je rentrerais chez moi ce soir ! J'ai cours dans une demi-heure donc j'ai préféré vous poster ce chapitre !**

**Concernant mes mains, c'était une grosse inflammation, due au stress selon le médecin... Ça va beaucoup mieux en tout cas !**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus !**

**On se retrouve en bas, **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Il vint m'enlacer et posa directement ses mains sur mes fesses._

_-J'ai tellement envie de toi..., souffla-t-il à mon oreille._

PDV Bella

Quand Edward m'embrassait, j'avais une légère tendance à tout oublier autour de moi. Il me plongeait dans un cocon bienfaiteur, et semblait avoir le même pouvoir sur moi qu'un anesthésiant puissant. Tout ce qui était autour de moi s'effaçait, les bruits devenaient sourds... Bref, tout mes sens étaient concentrés sur l'homme qui me faisait le plus grand bien.

Cependant, je savais pertinemment que nous ne pourrions aller plus loin ce soir, même si j'en mourrais d'envie.

Cassandra était dans la chambre à côté, et deux intrus campaient dans mon salon. Vu leur finesse, je les voyais très bien débarquer sans frapper dans la chambre et nous trouver Edward et moi dans une position plus que compromettante. Adieu la crédibilité ensuite.

C'est pourquoi je me forçais à arrêter notre baiser en posant mes mains à plat sur son torse. Je le repoussais gentimment mais fermement.

-Pourquoi ? Gémit-il de frustration.

-Sois raisonnable Edward.., le sermonnais-je.

-C'est toi qui devrais te décoincer un peu.., bouda-t-il en s'éloignant néanmoins.

-Désolée d'être un peu nerveuse lorsque je ne suis pas toute seule chez moi ! Ripostais-je.

Il souffla et s'assit au bord du lit, en m'attirant avec lui.

-Pardon.., me dit-il en entourant ma taille de ses bras. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir de moment seul avec toi.. En fait, ça n'est jamais vraiment arrivé..

-Mais si !

-Pas en tant que « couple », contra-t-il.

_Couple._

Je devais bien avouer que ça me faisait bizarre de songer à Edward et moi de cette façon. Non que ça ne me plaisait pas, bien au contraire, mais au vu de nos débuts, il était incroyable de penser qu'aujourd'hui nous en étions arrivés là..

-À quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

-À nous.., répondis-je sincèrement.

Il sembla méditer ma réponse, mais ne dit rien.

-Je vais aller me coucher, lui dis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte. Je ne préfère pas que Cassandra reste trop longtemps toute seule dans un environnement étranger, même si elle dort..

Il acquiésa, et se leva pour déposer un long baiser sur mon front, et sur mes lèvres pour finir.

-Passe une bonne nuit, ma Bella..

Un frisson de plaisir parcoura l'intégralité de mon corps après avoir entendu le « ma Bella ».

J'étais _sa _Bella...

La Bella d'Edward Cullen.

Sans lui dire un mot, je rejoignis ma chambre. En m'allongeant aux côtés de cette petite fille endormie, je songeais que j'aimerais faire en sorte que sa vie soit meilleure. Être en couple avec Edward me rendait finalement heureuse comme une collégienne avec son premier petit ami.

Je voulais que Cassandra puisse vivre comme une enfant normale de son âge. Aux côtés d'une famille. Elle n'était pas seule, elle avait un frère, et une grand-mère. Seulement, cette dernière n'était pas apte à s'en occuper. Elle devrait donc probablement aller en famille d'accueil ensuite.

Avais-je envie de la laisser aux mains d'une famille qui ne connaîtrait que la moitié de son histoire et qui n'aurait pas le quart de la patience dont elle avait besoin ?

Tout en m'endormant, je me surpris à songer qu'Edward ferait sûrement un excellent père...

PDV Rosalie

-IL QUOI ? Hurlais-je alors qu'ils sursautèrent tout les deux, ne m'ayant certainement pas entendue arriver.

_Oh putain ! _

Je jure que si je l'avais devant moi ce _putain _de _connard _d'avocat de _merde _, je lui découperais sa face de bouseux en petits dés que je ferais frire !

-Rose, écoute..., tenta mon frère.

-Écoute quoi ? M'écriais-je. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Est ce que ton connard d'associé a parié qu'il pourrait coucher avec ma meilleure amie avant un mois ? Combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? À quelle date ce foutu pari a été fait ? Et avec _toi _? Tu me déçois vraiment Jasper !

Mon frère baissa les yeux, honteux.

Emmett et moi avions été invité par Alice et Jasper à dîner chez eux. Emmett et Jasper, se connaissant par l'intermédiaire d'Edward et Alice, forcément, étaient montés un peu avant le dessert, et Alice et moi avions supposé qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment entre hommes.

Seulement, après une vingtaine de minutes, Alice m'avait demandé d'aller les prévenir que le fondant au chocolat et la tarte aux pommes étaient prêts, et que s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir l'honneur de recevoir son pied en plein dans les parties, ils feraient mieux de descendre maintenant.

J'étais donc montée, et m'étais dirigée au son de leur voix. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Jasper. C'est là que j'avais entendu mon frère dire à mon petit ami :

-_Je ne sais pas quoi faire...J'ai fait ce pari avec Edward sans savoir qu'il allait vraiment lui tenir à cœur..Bella est en train de le transformer, il le sent, mais il a toujours en tête qu'il doit coucher avec elle avant le mois que je lui avais donné..Et je.._

N'ayant pas la force de le laisser continuer, je m'étais donc énervée.

-Tu étais au courant Emmett ? Demandais-je au principal intéressé en le fusillant bien malgré moi du regard.

-Eh ! Non ! Répondit-il en levant les mains devant lui, spécifiant qu'il ne savait rien. On discutait et Jasper vient de m'en parler...

-Et toi, TOI ! Tu cautionnes ce que ce connard de Cullen fait ? M'écriais-je en engueulant mon frère.

-Je ne cautionne rien du tout Rosalie ! Protesta-t-il. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il ne veut rien savoir !

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Je savais que ce type n'était pas net, mais de là à faire..._ça !_ C'est d'un puéril !

-Je te jure qu'il est sincère avec elle, Rose ! Le défendit Jasper. Il essaye juste de faire d'une pierre deux coups, mais il tient réellement à elle !

-Et tu crois que ça changera quelque chose pour Bella quand elle sera au courant ? Tu crois que ça la fera se sentir mieux ?

-Tu..tu ne comptes pas lui dire.., blêmit-il.

-Quoi ? Tu préfèrerais que je me taise ? Alors qu'elle a confiance en ce type ? Et confiance en moi, également ?

-Rosalie.., intervint Emmett, sérieux, je crois que ce n'est pas à toi de lui en parler..Crois-moi, Edward n'a jamais été réellement intéressé par une femme, à part Bella. Elle a l'air de le rendre heureux..Il se rendra sûrement compte de sa connerie et lui avouera toute la vérité..Je connais mon frère, il peut être con oui, mais ce n'est pas un salopard avec les gens qui comptent vraiment pour lui..

Je méditais sa réponse quelques instants, l'envie de meurtre toujours présente. Je n'aimais pas me mêler des affaires de Bella, même si je le faisais fréquemment, c'était toujours avec son consentement et pour son bien. Or, là je savais pertinemment que ça la détruirait. Mais en même temps, lorsqu'elle le découvrirait, parce que oui, je comptais bien faire cracher le morceau à cet avocat de malheur, pas sûre qu'elle se sente mieux pour autant.

_Arrr...Il y a des fois où on préfèrerait carrément n'être au courant de rien..._

-Combien ? Demandais-je finalement.

-Combien quoi ? Fit mon frère en fronçant les sourcils.

-Combien reste-t-il de temps avant la fin ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Quelques jours..Quatre, tout au plus.

_Bien._

-Donc..En espérant que Bella n'ait pas cédé jusque là, non..Sinon elle me l'aurait dit...Bon...Je dois donc essayer de tout faire pour qu'elle ne fasse rien avec lui pendant au moins quatre jours..Et lui...LUI je vais aller me le faire à votre cabinet..Il a certainement connu beaucoup de femmes, mais il ne m'a pas encore connu MOI !

PDV Lauren

-Tanya ! Claquais-je devant mon mirroir.

Elle finit _enfin _par apparaître.

-Que veux-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle timidement.

-La rouge ou la noire ? Fis-je en mettant les deux robes de part et d'autre de mon corps.

Elle me détailla pendant un instant. Son regard passa de l'une à l'autre des robes.

-La rouge, se décida-t-elle finalement. Ça te donne un air plus sexy et plus piquant !

Je méditais sa réponse tout en essayant de m'imaginer avec cette robe.

Oui, il était clair qu'Edward tombera comme une mouche lorsqu'il me verra habillée de cette façon.. _Il regrettera sûrement de m'avoir laissé tomber.._

Et lorsque cette Swan s'en ira, certainement furieuse après lui, et qu'il reviendra comme une fleur vers moi.._Je me ferais un plaisir de le rembarrer comme il l'a fait avec moi !_

Au début, mon plan génial finissait avec Edward Cullen et moi, étroitement enlacés dans un lit, occupés à faire toute sorte de chose réprouvés par la morale. Puis, finalement, sachant parfaitement qu'Edward en pinçait pour moi depuis que je travaillais pour lui, je m'étais dit qu'il serait mieux de le faire souffrir comme il m'avait fait souffrir, en m'humiliant.

Oh oui j'allais l'humilier. Et sa pétasse ne passera pas non plus entre les mailles du filet.

Je comptais bien leur faire comprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de Lauren Mallory sans en subir les conséquences. Ils me croyaient tous bête comme mes pieds, mais j'allais leur montrer que même si je n'avais pas fait les grandes écoles, je restais une adversaire redoutable.

Rendez-vous le 6 juin.

PDV Bella, _le lendemain._

-Écoute, lâchais-je, exaspérée, laisse tomber ! Laisse moi faire et va t'occuper de quelque chose que tu sais faire !

-Non, persista-t-il. Je veux réussir et je réussirais ! J'ai toujours réussi tout ce que j'ai entrepris !

-Mais Bella elle saura mieux faire que toi ! Intervint Cassandra, perchée sur le comptoir.

Edward bougonna dans sa barbe mais n'abdiqua pas. Pour la énième fois, il prit le manche de la poêle et fit sauter la crêpe qu'il y avait dedans...qui finit par tomber sur le sol de ma cuisine. Comme les trois précédentes. Les autres ayant finit dans l'évier, ou carrément sur la plaque de cuisson, ce qui avait faillit nous provoquer un incendie.

-Bon Edward ça suffit maintenant ! Lui intimais-je. Donne moi cette poêle ! J'en ai marre que ma cuisine se transforme en champ de bataille !

-Mais... , commença-t-il à protester.

-Edward …, le menaçais-je en lui lançant un regard à la Ted Bundy.

-Edward.., m'imita Cassandra en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de le menacer.

Je me retins de rire.

-Bien bien..., capitula-t-il. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller quelque part où on aura certainement plus besoin de moi !

Renfrogné, il quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre où il avait dormi.

-Tu crois qu'il boude ? Me demanda Cassandra avant de boire le reste de l'eau que j'avais mis dans son verre.

-Le connaissant, certainement ! Peut-être que tu devrais aller le consoler..., lui dis-je. Comme ça il ne sera plus fâché et il voudra bien venir avec nous prendre le petit déjeuner !

Elle acquiésa, visiblement satisfaite. Je la portais pour l'aider à descendre, et la regardais partir vers la chambre d'ami, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil furtif à ses deux gardes du corps attitrés toujours affalés sur le canapé, en train de dormir.

Eh bien, encore heureux que James Mazetti n'ait pas eu l'idée de venir faire faire un tour par ici à ses gorilles...Ils n'auraient pas rencontré une grande résistance..

Je mis une vingtaine de minutes à finir les crêpes.

Je les disposais dans un plat et les posais sur le comptoir en évitant les résidus de farine et de pâte collante par terre.

-Miséricorde.., gémis-je lorsque je constatais tout le boulot qui m'attendait pour nettoyer ça.

_Cullen , tu vas me le payer !_

Je pris à mon tour la direction de la chambre d'ami. La porte était entrouverte, et ce que je vis me provoqua une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine, côté gauche.

_**Dans le cœur quoi !**_

_Oui, aussi.._

Cassandra était assise sur la cuisse droite d'Edward. Ils étaient au bord du lit, l'air très sérieux.

Elle lisait un petit livre que je reconnaissais comme mon recueil de comtes pour enfant dont je n'avais jamais réussi à me séparer.

Elle lisait, et Edward semblait écouter très sérieusement, et l'aidait lorsqu'elle avait du mal à prononcer certains mots.

Ce tableau était tellement...magnifique, que sans faire du bruit je partis à la recherche de mon téléphone afin de faire une photo.

Une fois réalisée, je mis le téléphone dans ma poche et les rejoignis.

-Eh Bella ! Fit Cassandra de sa petite voix fluette. Edward il dit que je lis super bien !

-C'est chouette ! Lui répondis-je en m'asseyant près d'elle. J'espère que tu lui apprends à lire aussi bien que toi alors..Parce qu'il ne sait pas très bien lire lui...

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-elle en le regardant.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment ma journée..., soupira-t-il.

Souriant, je soulevais son bras qui soutenait la taille de Cassandra pour le passer autour de mes épaules. J'embrassais sa joue et celle de la petite blondinette ici présente, heureuse.

Oui j'étais heureuse.

Et pendant ces quelques minutes de bonheur passager, j'oubliais le fait que dans quelques heures nous nous retrouverions à nouveau dans cette salle glauque qui suinterait l'homme pourri, et qui déterminerait notre avenir à tous, j'en étais persuadée.

…...

-Laisse tes ongles tranquilles Bella, tu vas finir par saigner.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher..., répondis-je, à la limite de la panique incontrôlable.

Il me prit les mains et les posa sur mes cuisses.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas finir par me faire stresser. Entre là-dedans, fit-il en désignant la porte de la salle d'audience, et respire ! Tout va bien se passer.

J'hochais frénétiquement la tête, comme pour me convaincre que ce serait le cas.

Jasper avait certes une espèce de pouvoir apaisant, mais là ce dont j'avais besoin c'était certainement une perfusion d'anti-stress.

Je finis par aller prendre place comme d'habitude près de l'endroit où Edward irait plaider.

Aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour du procès. Témoignage de Cassandra, plaidoirie d'Edward et réquisitoire du procureur. Verdict dans la soirée ou le lendemain, si les jurés ne parvenaient pas à se décider.

Edward m'avait prévenu que ce genre de cas était très difficile. Notamment à cause du fait que certains jurés étaient corrompus, que d'autres doutaient de la culpabilité de l'accusé, et que le reste n'en avait rien à faire, et se rangerait à la décision de la majorité pour en finir au plus vite.

Je tentais de me calmer, me répétant sans cesse que tout se passerait bien, que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire.

_**Ben voyons...**_

Au bout d'à peu près trois quart d'heure, les jurés étaient assis, le juge présidait, Mazetti contemplait l'assistance, et Edward était impassible, comme à son habitude. Jasper était quant à lui simplement assis, les bras croisés, en train d'étudier les possibles futurs bourreaux de son client.

Le juge finit par décréter la séance ouverte, et le procureur ne perdit pas de temps. Comme hier, il appela Cassandra à la barre.

Celle-ci arriva cette fois ci par une porte située derrière le même box aux vitres pare-balles, ce qui lui permis d'atterir directement dedans, en quelque sorte.

James Mazetti avait les lèvres pincées en la regardant. J'avais juste très envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'empêcher de poser un œil sur un être aussi innocent.

Le procureur s'approcha doucement d'elle, mais son ton fut néanmoins très ferme lorsqu'il lui demanda :

-Cassandra, nous jures-tu que tu diras la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

-Oui je le jure.., répondit-elle en rougissant furieusement.

-Bien...Est-ce que tu peux nous en dire un peu plus sur toi ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Là, je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

-Oui, si vous voulez.., fit-elle. Je m'appelle Cassandra Ribanni, et j'ai sept ans. Ma maman, elle s'appellait Maria, et mon papa, je sais plus, maman ne voulait pas me dire qui c'était, donc j'en parlais pas souvent. Je vais à l'école, et la maîtresse dit que je suis très intelligente. J'ai un grand frère, des fois il m'embête mais sinon je l'aime bien. Et ma mamie aussi, que j'aime beaucoup, mais on dit qu'elle peut pas s'occuper de moi, alors que moi je sais qu'elle peut, mais bon. Ce sont toujours les grands qui décident..

Sa voix tremblota sur la fin. Je songeais que le procureur voulait essayer de la mettre en confiance avant de devoir être obligé de lui faire revivre cette terrible nuit.

-Tu semblais beaucoup aimer ta maman, tu peux nous parler d'elle ? La questionna-t-il.

Elle renifla, et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Ma maman, c'était la plus gentille et la plus jolie des mamans. Elle me faisait des pancakes et même des gaufres pour le petit-déjeuner et avant que j'aille à l'école. Elle venait me chercher tout les jours, et des fois on allait manger une glace dans le parc, quand la maîtresse lui disait que je travaillais bien. Le soir, avant de me coucher, elle me lisait toujours des histoires drôles, ou des histoires de princesse, parce que moi j'aime les histoires de princesse.

Il sourit, et se tourna vers les jurés, pour leur montrer à quel point Maria ne méritait pas son sort.

-Et où est ta maman maintenant ? Continua-t-il.

Je retins un hoquet stupéfait. Elle était certes le témoin principal de l'accusation, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il omettait le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une _petite fille _!

-Elle est avec les anges..., répondit-elle néanmoins, sans ciller.

-Et..Peux-tu nous dire qui l'a emmené avec les anges ?

Elle hocha la tête, et ses yeux parcourirent la salle. Elle semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter sur Mazetti, sûrement terrorisée.

Son regard bleu croisa le mien. Je l'encourageais d'un signe de la tête, mis une main sur mon cœur et lui envoyais un baiser. J'avais déjà terriblement envie de pleurer.

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers le meurtrier de sa mère, et là, je pus voir une multitude d'émotions traverser ses traits.

De l'effroi, de l'angoisse, de la peur, de la douleur, mais surtout, une infinie tristesse.

Elle n'avait que sept ans, et pourtant, elle avait déjà beaucoup plus vécu que la plupart d'entre nous.

Elle finit par lever sa main, et désigna du doigt l'accusé.

Un murmure se fit entendre chez les jurés. Certains semblaient dégoûtés, d'autres arrivaient tout de même à ne pas manifester ou montrer leur émotion.

Le juge leur intima le silence, et leur engoignis de garder toute leur capacité de discernement aisi que d'impartialité.

Cassandra tremblait vraiment, à présent. J'étais persuadée qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer, morte de peur, et revoyant sans doutes des images atroces dans sa tête. J'avais juste envie de courir et de la serrer dans mes bras, espérant lui épargner le trop plein de douleur qu'elle devait ressentir.

Le procureur sembla le remarquer aussi.

-Le témoignage de Miss Ribanni ici présente est consigné dans le dossier. Chaque détail, minute par minute, est relaté avec une précision désarmante. C'est en ce sens que je me permets de demander à la cour la permission d'exempter cette jeune enfant de témoignage en tant que tel. Elle vient de reconnaître que la présence de l'accusé ici présent est justifiée, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse en supporter davantage.

Je vis les jurés hocher la tête, en signe d'agrément.

Le procureur se tourna alors vers le juge.

-Cette décision est la vôtre, il s'agit de votre témoin. Mais sachez également que cela peut entraîner des conséquences. Êtes-vous prêt à les assumer ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Absolument, assura le procureur.

_Merci mon dieu._

Bon, je supposais qu'il devait être confiant, s'il consentait à laisser Cassandra s'en aller..

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, clama le juge.

Il fit signe aux agents de sécurité et gardes du corps de Cassandra de l'escorter jusqu'à la sortie.

Le procureur attendit quelques secondes, et commença finalement son réquisitoire.

La suite du procès fut donc à peu près comme ça pendant trois bonnes heures.

Le procureur descendit James Mazetti, le faisant passer pour un monstre à nos yeux. Il était terriblement convaincant et s'axait principalement sur la douleur d'une fille d'avoir perdu sa mère. Il rappella la législation en vigueur dans l'Etat de New York en ce qui concernait les crimes commis de sang froid, avec préméditation.

Il finit ensuite par réclamer la perpétuité, même si je savais que s'il avait pu demander la peine de mort, il l'aurait sans doute fait.

Edward se leva ensuite, et pris le relais.

J'étais secrètement heureuse que Cassandra ne soit pas là pour voir que l'homme qui lui lisait des histoires le matin même était en train de s'efforcer de faire libérer le meurtrier de sa maman.

Il était fort, très fort.

Mais j'avais appris à le connaître. Je sentais son aversion pour lui-même lorsqu'il évoqua le fait que le dossier monté par le ministère public reposait uniquement sur les déclarations d'une jeune fille de sept ans. Il sortit ensuite des documents signés par différents experts et reprit certaines déclarations qu'avaient fait ces mêmes experts lors des jours précédents, revenant ainsi sur la possibilité pour un enfant, lorsqu'il subi un traumatisme et est soumis à une intense pression, de créer une autre réalité dans son cerveau.

Je compris par là qu'il soumettait l'idée aux jurés que Cassandra ait pu transformer la réalité. Qu'on ne pouvait pas être certain qu'elle ait vraiment vu sa mère se faire tuer par James Mazetti.

Il énonça différentes statistiques pour étayer ses propos.

Je blêmis lorsque je vis que les jurés semblaient tout de suite moins convaincus par le témoignage de Cassandra.

_Arrête Edward, je t'en supplie arrête..._

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était engagé auprès de son client, et s'exposait à des poursuites s'il sabotait volontairement la défense du prévenu.

-Oui nous savons pertinemment que Monsieur James Mazetti ici présent n'est pas un enfant de choeur, il a peut être fait certaines choses immorales, mais immoral ne veut pas forcément dire illégal. Et ceci ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier. Allez donc vous condamner un homme pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ? Allez-vous le forcer à passer le restant de sa vie derrière les barreaux, là où personne n'aura de pitié pour lui ?

Il regarda une dernière fois chaque juré tour à tour avant de partir se rasseoir.

Il ne m'adressa aucun regard, et je sus que c'était parce qu'il appréhendait ma réaction.

Le juge adressa ensuite aux jurés une liste de recommandations, et leur demanda de se prononcer de façon impartiale et équitable, en respect de la loi et de la constitution des Etats-Unis. Il leva ensuite la séance.

Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre le verdict...

* * *

**Donc voilà !**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents !**

**Comme dit plus haut, je le reposterais avec les réponses aux reviews sur le dernier chapitre !**

**Ensuite...Deuxième chose : mes examens commencent le 9 décembre et se terminent le 20, je ne sais pas si d'ici là j'aurais le temps de vous poster un autre chapitre...Je verrais bien...**

**Troisième chose... BREAKING DAWN samedi pour moi ! J'espère que Kristen Stewart et Robert joueront mieux que dans les précédents (Oui je les adore, mais pas par rapport aux autres films qu'ils ont fait, je me demande quel est leur problème avec leur jeu d'acteur , dans twilight...), et que le film par rapport au livre ne me décevra pas ! Mais j'ai bon espoir pour celui-là ! Vous l'avez déjà vu ?**

**Et pour finir...Coupable ou pas Mr Mazetti ?:).**

**Un gros Bisous à toutes ! Je vous souhaite de passer un bon week-end, et prenez soin de vous !**

**A bientôt, **

**Bises, **

**Alex.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjouuuur !**

**Bon et bien pour vous nous sommes déjà le 24 donc...Joyeux Noël ! (Quoi ? C'est le 25? M'en fiche!)**

**Je tenais absolument à finir ce chapitre pour cette date parce que..eh bien c'est quand même pas Noël tout les jours:).**

**Un immense merci à toutes pour vos encouragements pour mes examens (je ne me prononcerais pas dessus, j'attends de voir les résultats...^^.), et pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Évidemment, aucune de vois n'a souhaité voir James relâché..Comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs...**

**Les réponses aux reviews sont toujours en dérangement, donc si je vous ai répondu deux fois, désolée !^^.**

**Merci également à :**

**twilight0507 : **Alors ? Comment tu l'as trouvé Breaking Dawn finalement ?:D. Effectivement, coupable pour cette ordure ! Merci pour ta review !:).

**Emilie Bd-love : **Et bien voilà, réponse maintenant..^^. Alors , verdict pour twilight ? Merci pour ta review !

**Miss carlota : **Merci beaucoup:). Oui effectivement twilight était génial !:D. Merci pour ta review !

**Larsand : **Avocat ? Un sale métier ? Mais ..mais...(c'est ce que je serais bientôt...LOL^^), il y a parfois du bon^^. Merci pour ta review !

**Alice0031** : Oui Rosalie ne laissera pas Edward s'en tirer comme ça, c'est une certitude ! Eh bien non..James sera bel et bien coupable...:). Merci pour ta review !:). Concernant BD, effectivement je n'ai pas du tout été déçue, même si certaines scènes manquaient, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Je pense aussi comme toi, que c'est du au réalisateur, qui a du aussi les bouger un peu !^^.

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture..**

* * *

_Il ne m'adressa aucun regard, et je sus que c'était parce qu'il appréhendait ma réaction._

_Le juge adressa ensuite aux jurés une liste de recommandations, et leur demanda de se prononcer de façon impartiale et équitable, en respect de la loi et de la constitution des Etats-Unis. Il leva ensuite la séance._

_Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre le verdict..._

PDV Bella

Horrible. Affreuse. Insupportable.

Trois qualificatifs qui décrivaient parfaitement l'attente dans laquelle nous étions plongés depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures.

Je savais que ça allait être long. Mais entre le savoir et le vivre, il y avait un monde.

Cassandra n'était pas réapparue, et je ne cessais de me demander où elle pouvait se trouver. Elle avait certainement besoin d'un soutien..

_Tu t'engages trop Bella.._

Oui je le savais..Je m'impliquais trop sentimentalement envers cette petite fille. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais _besoin _de la protéger. Et puis, il était fondamentalement impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Même Edward était tombé raide dingue d'elle, et dieu seul sait qu'il n'est pas aisé de pénétrer son petit monde.

_Edward._

Assis à côté de son client, imperturbable, il semblait lire quelques feuilles dans un dossier. Parfois, il restait juste quelques minutes à regarder devant lui, jambes croisées, coude sur la cuisse, menton sur le haut de sa main.

Mais je commençais à le connaître. Sous son masque d'impassibilité, il était plus que nerveux. Certainement qu'il se battait contre ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Premièrement, il souhaitait que James soit condamné, pour des raisons évidentes. Je veillais sur Cassandra, et cela me mettait en danger. Et puis ce Mazetti était une ordure de première qui ne méritait que la prison à perpétuité.

Deuxièmement, une partie de lui souhaitait sûrement gagner ce procès. Edward Cullen perdre quelque chose...Cela devait être inconcevable pour lui.

Je ne savais actuellement pas quelle était l'envie la plus forte pour lui. Mais j'espérais que ce soit la première. Edward avait changé, je le savais.

_Et moi aussi.._

J'avais très envie de pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais pour lui. Était-ce une très forte attirance ? Ou de.._l'amour _?

Bref, je ne savais pas si un tribunal était vraiment le lieu pour penser à ces choses là.

Après une autre heure et demi écoulée, de l'agitation se fit sentir derrière les portes. Le juge revint prendre place, ainsi que Jasper près d'Edward. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Edward acquiésa et se tourna ensuite vers son client, probablement pour lui répéter ces mots, ou autre chose. Mes oreilles n'étant pas bioniques, je ne pouvais qu'essayer de deviner ce qu'ils se disaient.

Après une annonce, les jurés revinrent à leur place à leur tour.

Stressée, je commençais de nouveau à me ronger les ongles. Je sentis un regard sur moi.

C'était celui de James. Il me souriait avec un air sadique. Edward se tendit à côté de lui et serra les poings. Je soutins néanmoins son regard et souris lorsqu'il détourna les yeux.

_Non James, je ne m'écraserais pas devant ta misérable personne._

Misérable personne qui me terrifiait tout de même..

Un des jurés assis en bout de table se leva, avec deux feuilles dans les mains. Le juge somma un des policiers présents d'aller prendre ces papiers.

Une fois entre ses mains, il les lut, avant de les reposer.

-Monsieur le premier juré, dit-il, dans l'affaire qui oppose l'Etat de New York contre James Mazetti, avez-vous rendu votre jugement ?

-Oui Votre Honneur, lui répondit ledit juré.

-Quel est-il ?

-Pour le chef d'accusation de meurtre avec préméditation, nous déclarons l'accusé ici présent...coupable.

_Coupable.._

COUPABLE !

Mon cœur explosa littéralement de bonheur. Si je ne me retenais pas, je me lèverais et applaudirais chaudement les personnes qui venaient de contribuer à enfermer cet individu en prison pour le restant de sa vie.

PDV Edward

-Pour le chef d'accusation de meurtre avec préméditation, nous déclarons l'accusé ici présent...coupable.

_C'est fait._

Je pris une profonde inspiration, avant de me tourner vers mon client, abasourdi par ce jugement, et qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

Je regardais derrière moi en direction de Jasper, et vis qu'il semblait pleinement satisfait, même s'il essayait de le cacher.

Je me penchais vers lui.

-Essaye de gagner le procès au civil.., lui murmurais-je.

-Je ferais mon boulot Edward, répondit-il les sourcils froncés, mais je pense qu'il prendra cher aussi... !

Mon client sembla sur le point de se lever, mais j'exerçai rapidement une pression sur son épaule afin qu'il reste calme.

Le juge prononça la sentence, à savoir l'emprisonnement à perpétuité, ce qui sembla hautement satisfaire le procureur, qui me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant.

_Enfoiré._

Non pas que l'enfermement à vie de James me déplaisait, d'un côté j'en étais heureux, mais de l'autre, j'avais peur que cette affaire ternisse ma réputation, ainsi que celle du cabinet.

Cependant, à choisir entre une réputation, et la sécurité de Bella et Cassandra, le choix était vite fait.

Force était de constater que je m'étais attaché à cette gamine. Tant d'innocence et de souffrance dans une si petite personne m'avait bouleversé, et rappellé que les enfants sont des êtres merveilleux, purs, qu'il ne faut pas bousiller avec la misère et la noirceur de ce monde. Cassandra avait hélas grandi trop vite.

Fini le monde des jolies princesses et des contes de fées pour elle...

Il n'y avait plus que brume et dragon..

-Cullen, pouvez-vous m'expliquer quel est donc ce merdier ? Rugit James avant que des policiers ne viennent lui passer les menottes.

-Nous avons perdu James.., rétorquais-je simplement.

-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'on l'emmenait.

-Enfin débarassés..., soupira Jasper.

Cassandra réapparu par la même porte que tout à l'heure, et couru se jetter dans les bras de sa grand-mère et de son frère.

La grand-mère me paraissait ...malade. J'avais une suffisante connaissance des gens pour savoir qu'elle était probablement en phase terminale d'une quelconque maladie.

Je penchais pour le cancer.

_Et qu'adviendrait-il des gosses ?_

Le jeune homme n'avait que quatorze ans. Aucune possibilité d'émancipation pour lui. Quant à Cassandra...Elle serait sûrement ballotée de famille en famille..

Chose qui m'étonna, elle lâcha sa famille pour sauter dans les bras de Bella, qui la réceptionna et la pris dans ses bras. Cassandra enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et plongea son visage dans le cou de ma belle.

Bella ne resta pas en reste et caressa les cheveux de la petite fille en lui murmurant des mots que je devinais apaisants.

Elle déposa également un doux baiser sur sa joue.

_Merveilleux tableau.., _me souffla ma conscience.

Bella serait probablement exquise en tant que mère...

Mais bon, je n'allais sûrement pas commencer à songer à ses désirs (ou non) de maternité, alors que nous n'étions qu'un jeune couple. Mais tout de même.

Le juge conclut donc le procès, et adressa un dernier signe de tête en direction de Jasper et moi. Le procureur courut pratiquement le rejoindre, non sans m'avoir encore une fois adressé un sourire goguenard.

_Putain._

N'y avait-il donc que cette bataille puérile qui comptait pour lui ?

_Arrête tes simagrées Cullen. Tu es exactement pareil._

Non. J'avais envie de croire que j'_avais été _pareil. Même si cette histoire de pari avec Jasper me prouvait que cette partie de moi était loin d'être complètement éteinte.

Nous finîmes par sortir de la salle d'audience. Je me postais devant l'entrée principale, attendant Bella.

Celle-ci arriva quelques secondes après, et se jetta dans mes bras.

Étonné mais plus que ravi, je lui rendis son étreinte et respirais à plein poumons l'odeur rassurante des ses cheveux.

-Edward.., souffla-t-elle contre ma clavicule. Je dois te dire que je suis ravie que tu aies perdu ce procès..

_Bon._

-Et ça ne fait certainement pas de toi un bon à rien.., continua-t-elle. Cet homme mérite son jugement, et il ne devait certainement pas être remis en liberté à cause de toi. Si tu avais gagné...Je ne sais pas Edward...Peut-être ne t'aurais-je plus vu de la même façon..

Ses paroles firent mouche.

Je l'éloignais de moi. Juste un peu. Histoire de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu m'aurais quitté ? Murmurais-je.

-Je...je n'en sais rien.., répondit-elle, confuse.

La douleur lancinante qui se frayait un chemin dans ma poitrine m'indiqua que cette hypothèse était clairement exclue. Bella me faisait..revivre. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perdre. En si peu de temps, elle avait pris une importance considérable dans ma vie. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, parce que lorsque j'avais du la convaincre de sortir avec moi, c'était au début pour ce pari. Maintenant que j'étais officiellement en couple avec elle, ce n'était plus pour autre chose que ce que je ressentais pour elle, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse partir.

En fait, je l'avais pris pour acquise. C'était une erreur. Une monumentale erreur que de croire que Isabella Swan m'était acquise.

-Et si nous rentrions ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Allons-y... Et Cassandra ? Demandais-je soudain.

-Elle passe la nuit avec sa grand-mère et son frère. Une assistante sociale passera la journée avec eux le lendemain.., me répondit-elle avec un air triste.

-Bella...

-Je sais, je m'implique trop. Allez, rentrons, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

…

PDV Bella

J'introduisis la clé dans la serrure et déverouillais ainsi la porte de chez moi.

_Eh ben ça fait du bien d'être chez soi.._

J'entrais et déposais mes affaires par terre à côté de la porte en même temps que j'enlevais mes chaussures. Je n'avais pas envie de faire des efforts de rangement ce soir.

J'étais vannée.

Je me rendis enfin compte qu'Edward ne me suivait pas.

Je me retournais pour le découvrir encore sur le palier.

-Tu n'entres pas ? M'étonnais-je.

-Hmm..Je ne sais...Tu as peut-être envie de ton intimité ce soir et je..

-Intimité ? Répétais-je.

_Intimité._

En fait...Oui...Je voulais de l'intimité.

Ce mot me faisait repenser à ce que nous avions partagé avant que Cassandra n'arrive ici. À ce souvenir, mon corps fut secoué de délicieux frissons de plaisir.

-Tu as froid ? S'enquit Edward en me rejoignant en trois longues enjambées.

-Non...

-Alors pourquoi tu as la chair de poule ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant mes bras.

-Parce que j'ai très très envie de quelque chose..., lui répondis-je.

Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou et avançais mes lèvres pour l'embrasser. La sonnerie de mon portable nous interrompit cependant.

Râlant, je dénichais le perturbateur et le regardais.

_Un message de Rosalie._

_Vous avez déjà conclu Edward et toi ?_

_**Hein ?**_

Je relisais son message en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un problème ? Me questionna Edward en voyant l'air que j'arborais.

-Oui et non , rétorquais-je.

J'éteignis mon portable en me demandant quelle mouche pouvait bien piquer Rose. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'envoyer ce genre de question par sms, qui plus est alors qu'elle ne se gênait d'habitude pas pour simplement débarquer chez moi et parler ouvertement sexualité.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Là tout de suite ? J'ai envie de faire autre chose que parler..

Je balançais mon téléphone sur le canapé et attrapais la main d'Edward, l'enjoignant à me suivre.

Il ferma d'abord la porte, et la verrouilla.

Il me suivit ensuite.

Je le conduisis jusqu'à ma chambre, et fermais la porte derrière lui.

-Bella..

-Je veux que nous passions la nuit ensemble Edward.., lui dis-je de but en blanc. J'ai besoin de toi, et je sais que je ne pourrais pas rester seule ce soir..Et..J'ai aussi une toute autre envie..Et je sais pertinemment que tu sais de quoi je veux parler..

-Tu n'es pas stable émotionnellement parlant..Les événements d'aujourd'hui t'ont bouleversé, je ne veux pas que ce soit ça qui conditionne …

-Arrête Edward, le coupais-je. Ce n'est absolument pas ça. Tu sais très bien comme moi que nous serions allés plus loin si quelque chose ne nous en avais pas empêché la nuit dernière.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Évidemment...

Je m'approchais à nouveau de lui et pris son visage entre mes mains. Je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, appréciant la chaleur de son contact.

Il déposa ses mains sur ma taille et pris les commandes du baiser. Nos lèvres qui bougeaient à l'unisson s'entrouvrirent pour laisser le soin à nos langues de se rencontrer. Elles tournèrent ensemble pendant un temps, ballet sensuel qui manqua de nous faire oublier que nous devions respirer.

-Cela me fait bizarre.., murmura Edward en se détachant de moi.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'ai l'impression que nous manquons de spontanéité..On dirait que tu as planifié ce que nous allons faire..Alors que ça aurait du se faire naturellement..

-Nous ne sommes pas un couple commun Edward, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Et puis, je préfère que nous soyions sur la même longueur d'onde..

-Crois-moi, je suis branchée sur la tienne de longueur.., me dit-il, fiévreux.

Je souriais et l'embrassais derechef.

Je posais mes mains à plat sur son torse, et commençais à dénouer sa cravate. Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre pour que je puisse la passer au dessus de sa tête, et je la balançais dans un recoin de la chambre.

Tandis qu'il nous fit tourner face au lit tout en m'embrassant, je défis un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Je déviais mes baisers vers son cou, sa clavicule, et le haut de son torse, qui se dévoila entièrement à moi une fois que j'eus fini de m'occuper de son vêtement.

La chemise connut le même sorte que sa compère la cravate, et finit dans un coin de la chambre.

Je passais mes mains sur le torse d'Edward, et me délectais de la fermeté de ses abdos ainsi que de ses pectoraux.

_Mon dieu..cet homme est à moi !_

J'allais m'attaquer à la boucle de son pantalon lorsqu'il m'arrêta.

Il prit mon menton entre deux doigts, le souleva, et lâcha un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il se baissa ensuite, et me porta comme une jeune mariée. Je m'accrochais fermement à son cou, alors qu'il nous plaça délicatement au centre de mon lit.

Il se mit au dessus de moi et déboutonna à son tour mon chemisier blanc, qu'il fit sortir de ma jupe.

Son regard erra ensuite sur mon soutien-gorge bleu nuit en dentelle qu'il sembla fortement apprécier.

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de chaque sein, et me surèleva pour que je puisse me débarasser de mon chemisier.

Il caressa ensuite mes jambes, mes cuisses sous ma juge, laissant une sensation de douce brûlure suite à son toucher magique. Il réitéra le même mouvement plusieurs fois, amplifiant le désir que j'avais de lui.

Sa tendresse était bouleversante. Nous ferions l'amour ce soir. Nous ne baiserions pas.

Il finit par remonter, et s'occupa de ma jupe qu'il fit glisser sur mes jambes, et qu'il balança sans plus de cérémonie.

Je souris en ayant la vision d'une chambre remplie de vêtements éparpillés un peu partout.

-Tu es magnifique..., chuchota-t-il, comme si c'était un secret.

Il balaya mon corps à moitié nu de son regard profond et empli d'émotions diverses. Il le vrilla ensuite au mien, et vint m'embrasser à nouveau.

Il fit dévier ses baisers jusqu'à mon cou, ma gorge, et descendis sur le haut de ma poitrine. Il fit glisser ses mains dans mon dos, et avec mon accord silencieux, dégrafa mon soutien-gorge. Il enleva les bretelles et embrassa chacune de mes clavicules.

Ses mains s'attardèrent ensuite sur mes deux monts, qu'il caressa lentement l'un après l'autre. Ses doigts flattèrent mes tétons, ce qui m'envoya des décharges de plaisir directement dans mon bas-ventre.

Sa bouche se joignit ensuite à la partie. Sa langue joua avec mes pointes, tandis que sa main droite caressait mes flancs, mon ventre, le haut de mes cuisses, sans jamais s'arrêter sur la partie de mon corps qui criait au supplice.

Je haletais doucement alors que sa bouche prit le chemin de mon nombril.

Mes mains atterirent dans sa chevelure soyeuse que je ne me laissais pas de toucher. Je fourrageais dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il remonta mes genoux.

Il s'arrête à la lisière de ma culotte bleue nuit, assortie à mon soutien-gorge.

Rosalie pouvait être fière, je faisais des efforts en matière de lingerie.

_**Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de penser à Rosalie alors que cet homme est sur le point de découvrir le fruit défendu ?**_

_Et bien oui. On ne se refait pas.._

Il ôta mon dernier rempart contre la nudité, et embrassa mes chevilles, mes mollets, le creux de mes genoux, me faisant soupirer de plaisir.

-Parfaite.., murmura-t-il en me détaillant de haut en bas.

Je remarquais que si j'étais nue, il portait encore bien trop de vêtements. J'allais lui signifier lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur mon intimité.

Ce simple baiser provoqua une foultitudes de sensations en moi, qui se déchainèrent et qui semblaient se diffuser par tout mes pores.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mon ventre, ses pouces caressaient la peau qui entouraient mon nombril.

Il embrassa ensuite mon bouton rose, me faisant aggriper les draps.

Sa langue vint s'ajouter à l'équation, et tournoya autour de mes plis, et de mon entrée.

-Oh oui..., gémis-je.

J'avais oublié à quel point il était plaisant d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un.

_Non._

En fait, j'avais oublié les bienfaits de l'amour, et du sexe.

Edward me les faisait redécouvrir de la plus douce des manières.

Il taquina mon entrée d'un de ses doigts, et l'inséra doucement en moi.

-OUI ! Exultais-je, arquant le dos.

-Bella.., me morigéna Edward. Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller les voisins...

-Idiot..., soufflais-je, ayant du mal à parler.

Il rigola et commença un mouvement de va et vient qui me fit perdre la raison.

Il se stoppa au bout de quelques secondes et remonta sur moi, appuyant son sexe gonflé encore recouvert de vêtements sur mon intimité.

Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, si bien que j'eus peur de suffoquer, pendant un moment.

Je profitais de son baiser pour trouver la boucle de sa ceinture, que je détachais avant de m'attaquer au bouton de son pantalon.

Il lâcha mes lèvres pour se débarasser dudit pantalon, et fit glisser son boxer en même temps.

Son pénis se dressa devant moi, magistral. Il était magnifique.

Si tant est qu'on pouvait trouver un pénis magnifique.

En fait, il était magnifique parce qu'il appartenait à Edward. Et tout ce qui appartenait à Edward était sublime.

Je faisais vraiment tâche dans le tableau.

Je me redressais et aggripais sa nuque pour éviter de penser au fait que je faisais pâle figure à côté de sa beauté. Je l'embrassais, et pris son vit en main. J'effectuais quelques va et viens dessus, le faisant soupirer contre ma bouche.

Il me fit lâcher prise, et me réallongea. Ses yeux semblèrent ensuite chercher quelque chose.

Je répondis à sa question silencieuse en lui indiquant le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Il s'y précipita, et dénicha un préservatif qu'il déroula sur son sexe.

Il revint ensuite sur moi, et vrilla ses prunelles couleur émeraude aux miennes.

J'entrelaçais nos doigts ensuite alors qu'il se présenta à mon entrée.

Je respirais plus fort, anticipant son acte.

Il entra ensuite lentement au fond de moi, nous faisant grogner de plaisir. Il se stoppa une fois pleinement enfoncé.

-Bella..., soupira-t-il.

Je me rendis compte que je tremblais lorsque je portais ma main libre à sa joue.

-Ne t'arrêtes pas Edward...

Il commença alors à bouger. D'abord très lentement, puis il accentua ses poussées une fois que je fus totalement habituée à sa présence.

Mon corps suivait le mouvement du sien, en parfaite harmonie.

-Mon dieu..., haletais-je.

Ses vas et viens étaient puissants, mais toujours d'une tendresse infinie, me faisant me sentir comme si j'étais spéciale.

Il plongea son visage dans mon cou, et poussa encore plus profondément en moi.

-Edward...oh Edward...

Une boule de feu grossissait au fond de mon ventre, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle exploserait bientôt.

-Bel..Bella..Oh putain..., jura Edward.

-Plus vite.., quémandais-je, sentant mon orgasme se construire.

Il m'obéit et ses mouvements de bassins accélérèrent, me rendant folle, par la même occasion.

Je posais mes mains sur ses omoplates, le mileu de son dos, jusqu'à les descendre sur ses fesses, où j'enfonçais mes doigts.

Il mordilla mon cou en gémissant de bien-être, et il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que la boule explose en des millions de petites étoiles.

-EDWARD ! Criais-je en m'arque-boutant.

Il poussa trois fois de plus en moi avant de venir à son tour.

-Bella.. ! Exulta-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur moi, avant de rouler sur le côté, rompant par la même occasion notre connexion.

Nous reprenions tout deux notre respiration sans rien dire.

À cet instant précis, je me sentais à ma place. Je me sentais vivante. Choyée. _Aimée..._

Edward m'aimait-il ? Aucune idée. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec cette question maintenant. Seul comptait le moment que nous venions de partager.

Éreintée, je posais ma tête sur son épaule, et ne me sentis même pas partir au pays des songes.

J'étais...heureuse.

PDV Edward

Lorsque je sentis son souffle devenir régulier, je sus qu'elle s'était endormie. Je me dégageais habilement d'elle, et filais vers la salle de bain enlever le préservatif, et faire une toilette sommaire de mon pénis.

Je revins aussi vite que je le pus auprès d'elle, et la pris dans mes bras, respirant à nouveau sa douce odeur, mêlée à celle de nos ébats.

Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher à cet instant de songer à ce pari avec Jasper.

_J'ai gagné._

Mais j'avais également gagné bien plus que ça..

En la regardant dormir, une pensée aussi soudaine qu'inattendue traversa mon cerveau.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

**Voilà voilà...**

**Bon et bien...petit tournant de cette fiction...Lemon enfin fait, ce qui signifie qu'Edward entrera trèèèès bientôt dans les problèmes...^^.**

**Déjà, je vous annonce que dan sle prochain, il frôlera certainement la castration.^^.**

**Bella a par contre du mal à faire face à ses sentiments, elle refuse tout simplement d'y penser..**

**Ce chapitre était plus long que les précédents, il convient de le noter ! Lol.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous l'aurez apprécié !**

**Je vous souhaites à toutes/tous de Joyeuses Fêtes , j'espère que vous profiterez bien -sans faire d'excès bien entendu (toujours boire et manger avec modération, même si on a jamais su qui c'était celui-là...)- et que vous serez heureux, parce que chaque personne mérite d'être heureuse un soir de Noël. Pas de larmes, pas de tristesse, juste des sourires et de la joie:). J'espère sincèrement que vous serez heureux, ce week-end:).**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**À l'année prochaine (ou avant, qui sait ?^^) !**

**Bisous à tous/toutes.**

**Alex.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour, Bonjour !**

**Et non..vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis en vie !^^. J'ai d'ailleurs repris les cours lundi..Donc ma reprise de vie ne risque pas de durer longtemps...**

**Je pense que je vais arrêter de m'excuser pour ces retards à chaque fois, vous avez l'habitude maintenant...malheureusement...LOL. Je devais poster hier mais comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, on ne pouvait plus se connecter.**

**J'avais reçu des messages me demandant quand est-ce que je comptais poster la suite, et j'avais répondu qu'elle serait pour la fin de la semaine dernière, mais le fait est que je n'ai finalement pas eu le temps..Alors désolée, vraiment...:/**

**Merci à vous toutes pour reviews, c'est vraiment gentil de prendre le temps d'en laisser ! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça:).**

**Merci à :**

**Bd-love : **Oui je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! Mon besoin de justice était plus fort que mon sadisme...LOL^^. Effectivement, Edward va avoir des problèmes...Et ça commence un peu ici ! Contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre en tout cas, merci pour ta review:D. Bises.

**Andrea275 : **Coucou, et merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, il était temps qu'ils se laissent un peu aller...^^. Contente que tu aies apprécié:). Bises.

**Larsand : **Coucou ! Bien sûr que non tu ne m'avais pas froissé avec ton commentaire précédent, ne t'inquiète pas:D. Je sais parfaitement que le métier d'avocat n'est pas tout rose...^^. Non je ne défendrais aucun « méchant » moi, du moins pas de plein gré ! Je m'oriente vers le droit des affaires-droit du sport, alors...^^. Bises !

**Anges0112 : **Hey ! Contente que tu apprécies cette fiction:D. Effectivement, ça risque de ne pas être joli-joli lorsque Bella apprendra pour le pari...Bises !

**Kahlan : **Coucou ! Contente que tu aimes cette fiction:D. Oui 29 chapitres ! Mais ça va, ils ne sont pas longs...LOL^^. Oui, je te rassure sur ce point, Edward a couché avec Bella par amour uniquement ! ^^. merci pour ta review, Bises !

**Celine : **Coucou ! Et voilà la suite...^^. Pas de Cassandra pour ce chapitre, mais elle ne disparaît pas de cette fiction pour Edward risque fortement de ramer, pas d'inquiétudes...^^. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous.

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher à cet instant de songer à ce pari avec Jasper._

_J'ai gagné._

_Mais j'avais également gagné bien plus que ça.._

_En la regardant dormir, une pensée aussi soudaine qu'inattendue traversa mon cerveau._

_Je t'aime._

PDV Edward

« _De surcroît, les prétendus actes illégaux commis par James Mazetti n'ont jamais pu être prouvé, si bien que... »_

Soufflant, j'enregistrais le document et fermais mon ordinateur portable. Même s'il ne m'avait pas encore appelé ou fait de courrier pour m'en informer, je savais que Mazetti voudrait faire appel. J'étais déjà en train de préparer les papiers nécessaires, mais je n'avais sûrement pas la tête au travail ce matin. Et savoir que Bella était seulement à quelques mètres de moi me rendait nerveux.

Nerveux dans le sens agité. J'avais très envie de la rejoindre et de la déshabiller sur son bureau. Néanmoins, je doute qu'elle apprécie. De plus, elle était un peu grognon aujourd'hui.

_**Flashback, **quelques heures plus tôt._

La tête dans le sac, j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux et constatais que le soleil était déjà levé. Je jettais un regard au réveil de Bella et pus voir que huit heures n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

_Et merde._

J'avais complètement oublié de prévenir Bella que même si nous étions samedi, le patron que j'étais devait kidnapper sa matinée pour la paperasse post-procès. Je n'étais pas vraiment certain qu'elle allait se prosterner à mes pieds quand elle allait le savoir.

J'étouffais un baillement et me tournais pour voir la position de Bella.

Elle était couchée sur son flanc droit, son bras droit étendu et sa main reposait sur mon épaule. Son bras gauche était au-dessus du drap encombrant qui masquait sa nudité.

La partie perverse de mon cerveau avait très envie de soulever ce maudit drap pour profiter de la vue, mais l'autre partie rationnelle rétorquait que ce n'était ni plus ni moins que du voyeurisme.

Mais si l'on réfléchissait bien, Isabella était à présent ma compagne. Nous avions fait l'amour hier soir, je l'avais vu nue, elle m'avait vu nu. Donc, je n'étais pas considéré comme obsédé si je voulais me délecter de la superbe vision qu'était capable de m'offrir Bella...Si ?

Pestant contre mon imbécillité, je me mis à caresser du bout des doigts le bras gauche de Bella. Son bras...froid. Malgré le chauffage de la chambre, elle paraissait à moitié frigorifiée, même si elle ne laissait rien transparaître.

Je soulevais délicatement son bras afin de le passer sous le drap que je soulevais également. Seulement, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux vagabonder sur le haut de son corps, sa potrine, le debut de son ventre plat. J'eus envie de poursuivre mon regard plus bas, mais elle frissonna.

Je rabattis rapidement le drap sur elle, et elle s'entortilla dedans avant de se retourner brusquement, sans se réveiller.

Elle était à présent dos à moi, et semblait toujours profondément endormie.

Soupirant contre le temps qui allait trop vite, je me collais à elle, mon érection matinale plus qu'évidente calée contre ses fesses.

Je déposais de doux baisers sous son lobe d'oreille, puis son cou, avant de laisser ma main s'aventurer jusqu'à ses seins, recouverts par cette protection encombrante contre le froid.

Je découvris son épaule et l'embrassais de la même manière. Elle commença à remuer doucement, signe qu'elle était actuellement en train de quitter Morphée pour me rejoindre.

Je passais ma main sous le drap et rejoignis son ventre, puis son intimité, qui semblait plus que réceptive.

-Bella...Bella..., susurrais-je à son oreille.

-Hmmm..., gémit-elle en signe de protestation.

J'étouffais un rire contre sa clavicule et commençais doucement à caresser ses lèvres intimes.

-Est-ce qu'il faut que je me fâche ..? murmurais-je en laissant mon pouce rejoindre son clitoris.

-Hmm..Oui..., souffla-t-elle enfin.

-Oui, tu veux que je me fâche ? Répétais-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

-Non.., continue..., fit-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

-Bella..., grognais-je.

Je la poussais sur le dos et m'installais entre ces jambes. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et n'eus même pas le temps de dire un mot que je m'emparais déjà de ses lèvres.

-Wahou ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois que je l'eus autorisé à respirer. J'aime bien ce genre de réveil.

Je lui souris et m'allongeais sur elle en faisant attention néanmoins à ne pas l'écraser. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, et commençais machinalement à compter les pulsations de son pouls.

_Très glamour, Cullen._

-Hum Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu tenais absolument à ce que je me réveille à 8h18 un samedi matin ? Me demanda-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

_Risquais-je la mort en lui annonçant qu'il faudrait aller travailler ?_

À moins que...

_Non._

C'était franchement mesquin mais...

_Tu resterais en vie.. !_

-Bella ! Je t'ai prévenu qu'il faudrait que l'on passe la demi-journée voire la journée au cabinet aujourd'hui ! Lançais-je, un poil honteux quant à ce mensonge.

-QUOI ? S'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

Dans le mouvement, son menton heurta le haut de mon front.

-Aïe ! Gémîmes-nous à l'unisson.

Elle frotta son menton et ramena le drap sur elle, dans un geste de pudeur.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ! Fit-elle avec des gros yeux.

-Bien sûr que si ! L'enfonçais-je. Je t'ai envoyé un mémo avant-hier, et je te l'ai répété hier matin !

Elle secoua la tête plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils, fouillant certainement dans sa mémoire ce que j'aurais pu lui dire -ou en l'occurence ne pas lui dire- à ce sujet.

-Je suis _persuadée _que tu n'en as jamais fait mention !

Elle campait sur ses positions mais je pus voir qu'elle commençait légèrement à paniquer et à se sentir coupable. Ce qui, par la théorie de la réaction en chaîne due à une conscience trop présente provoqua en moi des remords.

_Cette situation est totalement ridicule !_

-Tu as raison..., finis-je par soupirer.

-Hein ?

Elle me fixa, à présent totalement perdue.

Edward Cullen, ou comment provoquer un ascenseur émotionnel chez sa petite-amie.

-J'ai oublié de te prévenir.., expliquais-je simplement.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, si c'était possible.

-Mais...Pourquoi me dire que tu m'avais envoyé un mémo ...et que tu me l'avais dit ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Parce que j'ai eu peur que tu me liquides ... ? tentais-je, pas rassuré pour un sou.

Elle se leva, emportant le drap par la même occasion, exposant mon corps nu à ses yeux chocolats.

-Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? S'énerva-t-elle. J'ai eu peur un moment d'avoir...argh ! Tu m'agaces !

Elle sortit de la chambre, en furie, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, à en juger par le bruit.

Malgré moi, des images d'elle en colère sous la douche apparurent dans mon cerveau, et mon érection se manifesta une fois de plus à moi, vigoureusement.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

_Occupe-toi de moi ! _Semblait me souffler mon pénis.

_Bella n'est pas loin, et je suis dans SON lit ! _Rétorquait ma raison.

_Et alors ? C'est très mauvais pour moi de ne pas expulser les sécretions ! _Argumenta mon second cerveau.

_Bella n'apprécierait pas !_

_Bella, Bella, Bella...Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche ? J'AI besoin d'attention, et d'une main, MAINTENANT ! _Hurla presque furieusement mon vit.

Hors de question ! Décrétais-je finalement en essayant de faire taire cette stupide conversation que mon pauvre cerveau endommagé imaginait.

Au lieu d'écouter la zone inférieure de mon corps, je me levais, nu comme un vers, et allais frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Bella ? Appellais-je doucement.

-_J'ai bientôt fini ! _Répondit-elle presque sèchement.

À quel point était-ce mauvais pour moi ?

Je l'entendis fermer plusieurs placards, avant qu'elle ne ressorte, son corps entourée d'une petite chose blanche ridicule appelée serviette.

-Tu peux y aller, me dit-elle. Je vais aller m'habiller, puisque je dois aller _travailler._

-Bella...

Elle leva une main pour me couper.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ton comportement est ridicule au moins ?

_Sois un homme Cullen ! Ne la laisse pas tordre tes couilles comme ça !_ M'encouragea mon pénis.

_Excuse-toi encore une fois plutôt ! _Contra ma raison.

Je souhaitais faire taire ces insupportables voix dans ma tête, mais imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait me dire quoi faire était plutôt salutaire, dans ma situation. J'étais à moitié effrayé à l'idée de devenir schizophrène, néanmoins.

-Je sais, je suis désolé...Vraiment désolé ! Insistais-je quand elle leva les yeux au ciel. Au début, j'ai oublié et après...

-Après tu t'es tout simplement dit que tu allais profiter d'un moment de faiblesse pour me l'annoncer ! Finit-elle. C'est totalement idiot Edward ! Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu me l'avais juste dit en temps voulu...Mais là...Bref. Je vais m'habiller.

Sans me laisser le temps de protester, elle courut pratiquement jusqu'à sa chambre et en claqua la porte.

Une fois que j'eus pris une douche, je songeais qu'il fallait que passe chez moi afin que je puisse me changer. Il était pratiquement neuf heures moins le quart, ce qui me fis penser que nous serions en retard, et que Jasper n'allait probablement pas apprécier, me reprochant sûrement de mélanger travail et plaisir, blablabla.

Je lui envoyais un rapide message pour anticiper sa réaction. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Très bien, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec ton EMPLOYÉE_

_que tu peux te permettre ces écarts !_

_J._

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

Ce que Jasper avait tendance à oublier, c'est qu'il était loin d'être mon patron. Nous nous imposions des horaires strictes et un rythme de travail organisé afin d'être le plus efficace possible, mais je restais encore maître de mes actes. Un samedi, qui plus est.

Bella ne m'adressa plus la parole, à part pour grogner quand je dus presque lui arracher le bras pour qu'elle me suive dans ma voiture. En coup de vent, je me changeais à mon domicile et fonçais ensuite vers le cabinet.

_Neuf heures et douze minutes. Bien._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Je fus interrompus dans mes souvenirs par de petits coups frappés à ma porte.

Au lieu de crier mon traditionnel _ENTREZ , _j'allais directement à la porte, devinant Bella derrière.

Elle était effectivement là, s'étonnant que je sois allé ouvrir la porte.

-Mon amie Rosalie est là, me dit-elle de but en blanc. Elle souhaite te parler, apparemment..

Elle fronça les sourcils, et lança un coup d'oeil vers son amie que je ne pouvais pas voir de là où j'étais.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souhaite te parler d'ailleurs ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi..., répondis-je, un peu surpris également.

Je connaissais Rosalie seulement par l'intermédiaire de Jasper. Et encore, nous n'étions pas amis elle et moi. Nous n'en étions même pas au stade de connaissance. C'est pourquoi je me demandais bien ce qu'elle voulait de moi.

-Fais-là entrer, veux-tu ? Je serais fixé..., fis-je en m'éloignant de la porte.

Suspicieuse, elle interpella son amie, qui débarqua presque comme une fusée dans mon bureau.

-Merci Bella, assena-t-elle à son amie. Je te vois tout à l'heure !

-Mais...

Elle étouffa la protestation de ma compagne en lui claquant la porte au nez.

-Euh...

-Je vais parler doucement Edward Cullen, me dit-elle, sèchement. Pour que tu comprennes clairement ce que je vais te dire, et pour que Bella n'entende pas. Surtout pour ce dernier point, d'ailleurs.

J'étais perdu.

-Rosalie, je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me lança la gifle la plus magistrale de toute ma vie. Même celles données par Bella il y a quelques temps n'avaient pas eu le même impact. J'étais persuadé d'avoir une marque rouge sur la joue pour le restant de ma vie.

Je reculais, du à la douleur, et me tins la joue, par réflexe.

-Je sais tout..TOUT ! S'écria-t-elle avant de baisser la voix de nouveau. Sur le pari, sur ta connerie, sur...Argh !

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Rosalie était une des meilleures amies de Bella.

_Je suis foutu._

Elle me tourna le dos, semblant en conflit avec elle-même. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Non, non, non, non, non. Cela m'avait pris tellement de temps pour convaincre Isabella que je n'étais pas le sombre crétin qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître. Cela m'avait pris trop de temps de la convaincre que nous pourrions former un couple, elle moi. Et cela m'avait pris bien trop de temps pour comprendre que j'étais maintenant amoureux d'elle.

Je ne pouvais PAS la perdre. C'était inconcevable, impossible, totalement IMPOSSIBLE.

-Je..

-Tais-toi ! Me coupa-t-elle, des larmes de fureur dans les yeux. Elle qui était si … Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Elle sera anéantie quand elle connaîtra la vérité !

-Ne lui dis rien ! La suppliais-je presque. Ce pari est totalement désuet, de toute façon ! Je ..je suis..amoureux.. ?

Ça sonnait presque comme une question.

Rosalie eut une expression de profonde stupéfaction. Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite.

-Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble alors ! Conclut-elle faussement.

Je fermais les yeux, de dépit.

-Bien sûr que si évidemment, cracha-t-elle en comprenant qu'elle faisait fausse route. C'était tellement plus jouissif de se dire que tu gagnais un stupide pari avec mon frère en la baisant ! Ça t'a plu au moins ? Elle est bonne au lit ?

Elle se rapprocha vivement de moi et commença à frapper mon torse avec ses poing.

_Aoutch._

Elle avait de la force.

-Arrête s'il te plaît ! L'enjoignis-je en bloquant ses poings avec mes mains.

Elle secoua les siennes, ce qui me força à la relâcher. Elle fit de nouveau les cents pas devant moi avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

-Quand comptes-tu lui dire ? Me questionna-t-elle enfin.

_Question très intéressante.._

À vrai dire, je n'avais jamais réellement pris le temps de répondre à cette question moi-même. La question que je me posais plutôt était : _Est-ce que je lui dirais un jour ?_

Je n'étais pas un expert dans tout ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses fondées sur autre chose que le sexe, mais j'étais suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'on ne basait pas une relation sur un mensonge. Ce que j'étais _foutrement _en train de faire.

La vérité était que j'étais lâche. J'étais effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse vouloir me quitter quand elle saurait ce que j'avais fait. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à me faire confiance...Et la vérité pourrait tout ruiner en moins de deux minutes.

Je ne le voulais. Oh non je ne le voulais pas.

Ruiner tout nos efforts...Tout ce que nous partagions actuellement...Ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais.

-Alors ? Relança Rosalie, en voyant que je ne répondais pas.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Rétorquais-je.

-Est-ce que tu _comptes _lui dire un jour ? Insista-t-elle.

-Je..

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

-Putain Edward ! Jura-t-elle. Si tu ne le fais, c'est moi qui le ferais. Et tu sais que je ne dis pas ça à la légère.

-Et si tu essayais de te mêler de tes affaires Rosalie ? Qui es-tu pour venir me menacer dans mon bureau et tenter de m'astreindre à faire quelque chose qui ferait souffrir Bella ? C'est ça ta conception de l'amitié ? Bravo !

Je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi j'avais dit ça, mais le fait est que Rosalie commençait sérieusement à me les briser. Je ne voulais pas la laisser avoir le dessus sur moi. Lauren s'y était essayée, elle avait lamentablement échoué.

Elle me fusilla du regard. Toute son attitude et la position de son corps indiquait qu'elle était prête à me sauter dessus pour me faire la peau.

-C'est justement parce qu'elle est mon amie qu'il faut qu'elle sache la vérité ! Je ne la laisserais pas fricoter avec un mec dans ton genre ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Laisse-moi te poser une question, tu veux ? Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu es au courant, hum ?

-Depuis hier ou avant-hier, ça ne fait pas de différence !

-Et tu crois que Bella ne t'en voudras pas quand elle comprendra que tu ne lui as pas dit aussitôt que tu l'as su ? Qu'elle ne t'en voudras pas quand elle saura que tu ne l'as pas empêché de coucher avec moi ? Parce que je suis persuadé que le message qu'elle a reçu hier soir provenait de toi. Ce qui signifie que tu ne lui as rien dit à ce moment-là. Avant qu'on saute le pas.

Sa détermination flancha, je pus le lire dans ses yeux. Je décidais de l'enfoncer.

-Et puis..Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, Bella tient à moi, beaucoup. C'est elle qui a pris les devants hier soir, c'est elle qui a voulu que je reste. Et je ressens la même chose pour elle. Et tu penses sincèrement qu'elle ne t'en voudras pas de gâcher son bonheur ? Pour une chose aussi futile qui n'a pas d'importance ? Certes, elle ne te diras jamais à quel point elle sera blessée par ton attitude. Mais inconsciemment, elle finira par s'éloigner de toi, de celle qui lui a volé sa possibilité d'être heureuse.. !

Ce que je faisais n'était pas fair-play, mais il n'y avait que ça qui pourrait fonctionner sur elle. Quand je vis des larmes envahir ses yeux, je sus que j'avais réussi.

J'entendis toquer à ma porte au même moment, et Bella entra, timidement.

-Est-ce que...tout va bien ? J'ai entendu des éclats de voix...

Je regardais Rosalie, qui n'osait pas tourner la tête vers son amie. Elle me fixait, pleine de rage, de peine, et en pleine réflexion.

-Tout va bien ma Bella, n'est-ce pas Rosalie ?

Celle-ci leva le menton, et après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard de tueuse, quitta mon bureau sans un mot pour Bella.

-Rose ! L'appella cette dernière.

Elle allait lui courir après, mais je vins à temps la retenir par le poignet.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

PDV Rosalie

Quel enfoiré. Quel enfoiré. Quel enfoiré.

Furieuse, j'essuyais les larmes qui commençaient à perler de mes yeux avec le revers de ma main.

J'appuyais frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui me ferait quitter cet enfer. Je n'avais même pas répondu à Bella lorsqu'elle m'avait appellé. Cullen avait réussi à toucher un point sensible. Il avait raison. Consciemment, Bella ne m'en voudrait certainement pas, mais inconsciemment, elle s'éloignerait de moi, parce qu'elle me rendrait en partie responsable de ce fiasco.

Je la connaissais, je savais comment elle fonctionnait. Elle passerait quelques temps toute seule, puis avec moi. Elle pleurerait certainement sur mon épaule.. Puis, au bout d'un certain moment, elle commencerait à préférer rester seule, ou à me donner des excuses pour ne pas que l'on se voit...

Et connaissant le manipulateur éhonté qu'était le frère d'Emmett, il finirait sûrement par lui implanter dans le crâne l'idée que tout était de ma faute.

Bella n'était pas quelqu'un de faible, mais elle avait tellement tendance à ne pas voir le mauvais côté des gens, ou à leur donner trop rapidement une seconde chance.

Quand l'ascenseur se stoppa enfin, je sortis à toute vitesse et percuta quelqu'un dans mon empressement.

-Merde ! Jura une voix désagréable que je connaissais. Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches ?

Elle réarrangea ses cheveux et ses talons claquèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur que je venais de quitter.

La voir me donna une idée.

-Lauren !

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Les blondes ne meurent jamais ! Lol.**

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, néanmoins.**

**Première petite chose : Je sais que c'est une fiction classée M , mais je n'aime pas quand une fiction est seulement basée sur le lemon. Évidemment qu'il y en aura, mais ne vous attendez pas maintenant à ce qu'il y en ait tout les chapitres, je trouve que ça dénature l'histoire après...**

**Deuxième petite chose : Dans les messages que j'ai reçu, pour me demander la suite ou l'avancée des chapitres, le nombre total blabla, j'ai remarqué une petite chose. À chaque fois je trouve un « désolée de t'embêter » , ou « si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprendrais », et dans le ton des messages, on dirait qu'il y a une certaine timidité ou « peur », alors...Pas de ça avec moi les filles ! LOL. Vous pouvez m'envoyer tout les messages que vous voulez, même si c'est pour me dire de bouger mes fesses pour la suite, c'est d'ailleurs ces messages là qui m'ont fait accélérer...^^. Donc promis, je ne mords pas:D. Évidemment, je n'accepte pas les « GROUILLE-TOI BORDEL DE MERDE, CONNASSE ! » et autres insultes, mais vous m'avez comprise:).**

**On se retrouve pour la suite, ou sur Facebook pour papoter → Alex Fictions. Pour les anonymes, ce serait plus simple pour me contacter:).**

**Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et du courage, beaucoup de courage pour affronter ce froid glacial que vous subissez ! Je suis avec vous par la pensée (en débardeur et short, mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ?:D).**

**Bises à toutes/tous.**

**À bientôt,**

**Alex.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir, bonsoir...**

**Oula, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être venue ici depuis l'époque de cro-magnon … Je m'excuse, comme à chaque fois, mais la fac me prend vraiment tout mon temps, je n'ai même plus le temps de lire toutes les fictions qui sont mises à jour ! C'est pour dire...**

**Donc je tiens évidemment à vous remercier pour votre patience, et pour vos commentaires, qui me font sourire à chaque fois ! Merci de prendre le temps de laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.**

**Merci aux revieweuses sans-compte :**

**anges0112** : Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, je suis très contente si tu aimes cette fiction:). Ensuite, concernant Rosalie et Lauren, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on en apprendra plus... !

**BEA : **Coucou ! Désolée de l'attente à chaque fois, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autrement:/. Effectivement, Rosalie essaye de se servir de Lauren pour arriver à ses fins.. ! La vérité éclatera dans deux ou trois chapitres, je pense ! Merci pour ta review !

**Allison : **Effectivement, tu as plutôt bien résumé la situation...^^. Merci pour ta review !

**Celine : **Ravie que tu continues d'aimer:). Rosalie se sens surtout folle de rage contre Edward, et elle risque de lui faire comprendre...^^. Merci pour ta review !

**Chapitre assez léger, bien qu'il y ait un petit rappel à l'ordre, annonciateur de mauvaises choses pour la suite..**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Celle-ci leva le menton, et après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard de tueuse, quitta mon bureau sans un mot pour Bella._

_-Rose ! L'appella cette dernière._

_Elle allait lui courir après, mais je vins à temps la retenir par le poignet._

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive._

PDV Bella

L'expression qu'avait eu Rose en sortant de ce bureau ne laissait présager rien de bon. Depuis qu'elle y était entrée, force était de constater que j'avais été littéralement rongée par la curiosité.

Cependant, je ne me voyais pas m'abaisser à m'aplatir au sol et à coller mon oreille contre le bas de la porte pour tenter d'écouter et de découvrir ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là. Même si Rosalie connaissait Edward, je n'avais pas de souvenirs d'eux deux interagissant ensemble.

Connaissant Edward maintenant, je savais qu'il pouvait être plutôt du genre direct et désagréable parfois. Et connaissant plus que bien Rosalie, je savais également qu'elle n'avait pas non plus sa langue dans sa poche.

Imaginer donc une dispute entre eux deux -parce que je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que ce soit ce qui était arrivé- me donna presque des frissons dans le dos.

J'attendais donc la réponse d'Edward, impatiente de voir s'il allait essayer de nier.

-Elle n'était juste pas d'accord avec notre politique au cabinet.., répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je restais dubitative.

-Mais ça n'est pas censé la regarder ! Rétorquais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, elle avait l'air complètement bouleversé !

-Elle ne veut pas que Jasper s'occupe de Mazetti, elle a peur pour lui...Elle voudrait que je m'en occupe, mais j'ai refusé..

-Ça n'aurait pas du la toucher autant, insistais-je. Tu es certain qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

Il soupira.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer une fois dans ta vie de me témoigner un peu de confiance ? Lâcha-t-il, exaspéré.

Sur le coup, je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Il était vrai que j'avais du mal à accorder du crédit à certaines choses qu'il pouvait dire...Mais c'était compréhensible, selon moi.

-Pas plus tard que ce matin tu as voulu me manipuler, claquais-je sèchement. Alors désolée de ne pas baiser tes pieds à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche.

Je me retournais et sortis de son bureau aussi sec.

Je voulais bien me remettre en question, mais ses actes passés me revenaient en mémoire à chaque fois. C'était impossible à oublier.

Plutôt énervée, je pris place derrière mon bureau au moment même où le téléphone sonna.

-Oui ? Décrochais-je, en omettant la traditionnelle phrase d'accueil de présentation du cabinet.

-_Hmmm..C'est toi la nouvelle ? J'avoue que ta voix est..excitante..., _me répondit une voix avec un fort accent texan.

-Euh...pardon ? M'étonnais-je.

Je ne reconnaissais pas du tout la voix. J'aurais pu penser qu'il s'agissait la d'une blague mais personne de ma connaissance ou de mon entourage n'était capable d'imiter un pareil accent et n'avait ce timbre de voix.

-_Allez bébé...J'ai sorti tout mes nouveaux jouets rien que pour toi...Dis moi ce que je dois en faire.., _continua-t-il en tentant d'adopter un ton suave.

-Euh...

-Bella ? M'interpella Edward en sortant de son bureau.

Consternée, je levais un doigt en l'air pour lui intimer de se taire, puis lui enjoignais de se rapprocher.

Il le fit en fronçant les sourcils alors que je mettais le téléphone sur haut parleur.

-_Bébé ? Tu es toujours là ? _M'appella le cinglé-cow boy du téléphone.

-Oui..., dis-je simplement, faute de mieux.

-_Cool...J'ai sorti ma lotion spéciale pour notre séance...Dis-moi comment m'en servir...Je suis déjà dur pour toi bébé.._

Je réprimais un gigantesque éclat de rire en entendant ses paroles, comprenant qu'il avait sûrement dû confondre cette ligne avec celle du téléphone rose.

Edward avait également les lèvres pincées pour s'empêcher de rire.

J'avais très envie de jouer mais un regard de mon patron me signifia qu'il fallait mettre fin à cette mascarade.

-Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro monsieur..., soupirais-je finalement, me disant qu'il aurait été très divertissant de s'amuser un peu plus de la gêne de ce pervers..

-_Mais..._

-Vous êtes sur la ligne d'un cabinet d'avocats ici, le coupa Edward, on s'occupe d'une toute autre sorte de dureté. Désolé, la petite dame ne pourra rien pour vous aujourd'hui.

-_Et demain ? _Osa mon interlocuteur.

Interlocuteur qui se serait reçu un bon coup dans les parties s'il avait été à portée de pied.

-Demain ? Elle sera occupée à satisfaire son petit-ami, désolée ! Assenais-je avant de raccrocher.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? M'offusquais-je. Qu'il se trompe, je veux bien ! Mais qu'il continue d'essayer de m'attraper au bout de sa ligne...

-Tu comptes me satisfaire demain ? Sourit Edward.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, cet imbécile n'avait retenu qu'une partie de la phrase.

Nous nous toisâmes pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire simultanément.

Il est vrai qu'il était plutôt rare que nous ayons à faire à ce genre de chose..

Une fois nos rires calmés (et les larmes essuyées, pour ma part..), Edward s'asseya sur le bord de mon bureau.

-Je m'excuse Bella, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire, des fois je me comporte stupidement, mais je dois avoir encore du mal avec ce truc de...euh...relation, mima-t-il avec ses doigts.

Je lui souris.

-C'est pas grave...Je suppose qu'on apprendra ensemble ! Moi, à faire confiance, et toi, à mériter cette confiance !

Il sourit véritablement à son tour et se pencha vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit.

Edward me lâcha, et lorsqu'il se redressa, je pus découvrir notre trouble-fête.

Grande, blonde, juchée sur des talons hauts et vêtue de sa sempiternelle robe rose, Lauren nous mitraillait de son regard qu'elle voulait certainement glacial.

-Oui ? Soupira Edward en se levant.

-Nous avons à parler tout les deux, cingla-t-elle. Au sujet de mes indemnités de licenciement.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai..., fit-il, abattu à l'idée de devoir composer avec elle pendant les minutes qui suivraient.

Je lui fis un sourire encourageant, résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser sauvagement pour montrer à Lauren que si elle n'avait pas pu l'avoir, moi j'avais réussi.

_**Très, très mature comme comportement.**_

_Cette fille fait ressurgir mes instincts primaires, ce n'est pas ma faute.. !_

De plus, une vilaine petite voix me rappella très bien la position compromettante dans laquelle je les avais trouvé un jour tout les deux..

_Lauren l'a eu aussi.._

_**Mais pas de la même façon que toi...**_

C'était vrai. Elle n'aura jamais eu que la partie sexuelle, si je pouvais dire cela comme ça.

Alors que moi, je l'avais entièrement. Complètement.

Dans un sens, ça me rassurait.

PDV Edward

J'entrais dans mon bureau à la suite de mon ancienne secrétaire qui ne m'avait pas manqué le moins du monde.

Sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie, je pris l'enveloppe qui se trouvait dans le tiroir scellé de mon bureau, et la lui remis.

-Tiens, voilà le reste qui t'étais dû. Maintenant, tu seras bien gentille de ne plus remettre les pieds ici.

Elle attrapa l'enveloppe en me l'arrachant pratiquement des mains.

-Et j'espère bien que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit, donc pars s'il te plaît.., ajoutais-je.

-_S'il te plaît_ ? Tiqua-t-elle. Depuis quand Sa Majesté Edward Cullen dit _s'il te plaît _?

-Depuis que Sa Majesté a très très envie que tu foutes le camps de son bureau ! Rétorquais-je.

-Oh mais je pars, je pars...Mais ne crois pas que ceci est notre dernière entrevue Edward.. ! On se retrouvera plus tôt que tu ne le penses ! Et ça ne sera pas beau pour toi..., me menaça-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. La dernière fois que Lauren avait tenté de me faire du chantage, cela c'était soldé par une cuisante et mémorable défaite. C'était de toute façon le principe. Je gagnais, les autres perdaient. Et cette fois-là ne ferait pas exception.

De plus, j'étais à des années lumières d'avoir peur d'elle. Elle était superficielle, terriblement égocentrique, et la graine de moutarde qui lui servait de cerveau n'arrangeait pas du tout son affaire.

-Au revoir Lauren, conclus-je simplement.

-Je vois très bien que tu me sous-estimes, mais tu fais une grave erreur ! Toi et ta greluche de bas étage allaient comprendre votre douleur !

J'eus soudain très envie de la frapper. Cependant, j'avais encore quelques principes moraux. Avant que je n'esquisse un geste vers elle, elle sortit de mon bureau en claquant la porte.

Je m'affalais sur le fauteuil en cuir tournant faisant office de chaise de bureau et pris mon téléphone, soudain pris d'une envie particulière.

Je composais le numéro, et on décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

_-Il Punto Ristorante _bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

PDV Bella

Lauren passa devant moi et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Elle pointa son index vers moi et me dit :

-J'espère que tu ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ce qui s'est passé dans ce snack-bar...Crois-moi ma vieille, tu vas payer.

Et elle partit sans se retourner. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de secouer la tête d'un air dépité. Lauren était Lauren. Je supposais qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Si vivre en faisant ses petits plans et en rêvant de vengeance la contentait, tant mieux pour elle.

_**Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort...**_

_En l'occurence, cette phrase ne s'applique pas à cette fille.._

En effet, nous nous souvenions tous de sa pitoyable tentative de chantage envers Edward.

_Tentative qui a marché pendant un temps, il faut le reconnaître._

Simplement, elle n'avait pas du mesurer la personne à qui elle s'en prenait. Edward Cullen n'était certainement pas le genre d'homme qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds, qui plus est par une fille comme cette blonde peroxydée.

Je fus coupée dans mes réflexions par l'arrivée de Jasper. Il portait un dossier dans la main et n'arrêtait pas de se passer l'autre main dans les cheveux.

Il me salua avec un sourire crispé et s'apprêta à entrer dans le bureau de son collègue.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Jasper ? Demandais-je timidement.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je m'immisçais dans sa vie privée ou autre, mais l'expression de son visage faisait peine à voir.

-Tout va bien Bella, répondit-il avec un sourire plus franc cette fois-ci.

Il commença à abaisser la poignée, puis soupira.

-Oh et puis merde.., jura-t-il.

J'en fus d'ailleurs très étonnée. Edward jurait, Jasper était le politiquement correct.

Il prit la chaise repliée sur la droite de mon bureau et l'installa en face de moi. Il déposa le dossier dessus et se pris la tête entre les mains.

Là, il commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

-Jasper, que se passe-t-il ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Alice...

C'était donc en rapport avec le deuxième membre des enfants Cullen.

-Quoi Alice ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Elle est malade ? M'inquiétais-je automatiquement.

-Non, non ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Enfin, on s'est un peu pris la tête, mais elle va très bien...malheureusement, marmonna-t-il ensuite.

-Comment ça « malheureusement » ? m'étonnais-je.

-Bella..., gémit-il.

-Mais enfin Jasper, dis-moi une bonne fois pour toutes ce qui ne va pas !

-Elle veut que je me teigne les cheveux en brun ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas du tout ! S'écria-t-il, désespéré.

_**C'est une blague, c'est ça ?**_

_Apparemment non … ! Moi qui pensais que seules les femmes étaient susceptibles de ce côté-là .._

Je réprimais un gros éclat de rire. Jasper Hale, brillant avocat, était mis au supplice par une petite chose d'un mètre moins vingt, qui souhaitait changer sa couleur de cheveux.

N'y tenant plus, j'éclatais de rire.

-C'est ça, moque-toi va ! Grinça-t-il. On verra ce que tu diras quand Edward te demandera de te teindre en rousse !

Je réussis à me calmer, mais conservais néanmoins un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Et tu as refusé ?

-Bien sûr ! Fit-il. Mais bon...Je pense que tu as pu cerner Alice maintenant...

-Effectivement ! Dis-je. Mais ne te laisse pas faire ! Il faut toujours se battre pour les causes que l'on croit juste !

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que je pouffais encore comme une adolescente.

-Sérieusement Jasper, ne la laisse pas te marcher dessus ! Et puis, tu es avocat, non ? Donc tu sais que personne ne peut t'obliger à faire de ton corps ce que tu ne veux pas ! Et tes cheveux font partie de ton corps, donc dis-lui d'aller se brosser ! Finis-je en souriant.

-Ça n'est pas si simple, quand elle est déterminée à avoir quelque chose...

-Moi je te trouve très bien en blond. Si elle n'aime pas, qu'elle aille voir ailleurs, c'est tout !

C'était clairement le trait de caractère qui m'horripilait le plus chez Alice. Elle était très gentille, adorable, pétillante et toujours souriante, mais ce besoin qu'elle avait de toujours vouloir imposer ses quatres volontés m'énervait profondément. Et tout le monde était à ses pieds, sous prétexte que « Alice était Alice ».

N'importe quoi !

-Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'elle aille voir ailleurs, tu es drôle toi ! Soupira-t-il.

-Allons..., le rassurais-je en lui tapotant la main, elle ne te quittera pas parce que tu as décidé de rester blond, voyons !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et pressa ma main.

-Merci Bella, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il s'engouffra quelques secondes plus tard dans le bureau d'Edward. Je secouais la tête, toujours amusée, et me remis au travail.

Xoxoxoxo

-Mais Edward, ce n'est pas grave !

-Bien sûr que si ! S'énerva-t-il en prenant son manteau. Je vais aller les voir de ce pas et leur expliquer ma façon de penser !

Après avoir fini au cabinet, nous nous étions rendus chez Edward, et n'avions rien fait du reste de la journée, et c'était très, très agréable.

Avec une tasse de café ou un verre de vin, des petites chips et quelques DVD, nous avions redéfini ensemble le sens des mots « rendez-vous romantiques ». J'avais repoussé ce que j'avais appelé le « problème Rosalie » à plus tard. Je voulais profiter d'Edward.

J'avais appris en fin d'après-midi qu'il avait commandé un repas chez un traiteur italien pour nous ce soir, en guise de dîner. Je m'étais enchantée de cette attention. Seulement, un problème d'électricité les avait empêcher d'honorer leur commande, alors qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures passées, si bien qu'Edward était déterminé à foncer dans le tas pour tous les faire virer.

Je le retins par le bras.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient choisi d'avoir un problème Edward, ce n'est pas de leur faute !

-Ce n'est pas de la mienne non plus ! Depuis quand l'électricté est quelque chose de fondamental pour faire la cuisine, hein ? Et pourquoi ces idiots n'ont pas de groupe électrogène ? Tu peux me dire ? Parce que ce sont des incompétents, voilà tout !

Il continua de tempêter contre ces soi-disants amateurs et cuisiniers de bas étage en mettant ses chaussures. Je le connaissais suffisamment à présent pour savoir que ce n'était pas leur panne de courant qui l'affectait autant, mais le fait que quelque chose soit hors de contrôle pour lui.

-Pourquoi ne commanderions-nous pas des pizzas ? Suggérais-je en me plaçant devant la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de sortir.

Il me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième œil.

-Je nous avais commandé un sompteux dîner, et toi tu veux te contenter de pizzas ? Dit-il, dégoûté par cette idée.

-Après tout, c'est italien la pizza, non ? Répondis-je. Et puis je me fiche de ce que nous mangeons, tant que je suis avec toi...

Son regard s'attendrit. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis enleva finalement son manteau.

-D'accord, tu gagnes..., soupira-t-il.

-Redis-moi ça pour voir, que je l'enregistre .., me moquais-je. Edward Cullen qui reconnaît sa défaite, c'est assez rare pour être souligné !

Il bougonna et repris son téléphone.

-Tu connais de bons endroits qui font des pizzas acceptables alors ?

-Edward, m'exclamais-je, effarée. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais mangé de pizzas ici !

-Et bien je ne te le dirais pas...Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne après tout ! Me connaissant...

-C'est vrai que la fois où nous avions mangé un hot-dog était déjà un effort suprême pour toi.., me souvins-je.

-Oui, donc tu comprendras que ce genre de choses ne m'est pas familier.

Il s'affala sur le canapé, et je lui dictais le numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Les meilleures pizzas, selon moi.

Il passa commande, et remis son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Dans une demi-heure, normalement.

-Ça nous laisse largement le temps ! Fis-je en souriant.

-Le temps de quoi ? Me demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Te satisfaire ! Tu sais, ce dont on parlait ce matin ?

Je m'avançais vers lui et grimpais à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

-Une demi-heure, c'est loin d'être assez alors.., affirma-t-il d'un air suffisant en plaçant ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide Cullen ! Tu es à mes ordres ce soir...

* * *

**C'est moi ! (sans blagues...)**

**Bon et bien je suppose que vous avez compris ce qui est prévu pour le prochain chapitre...**

**Selon la longueur de la chose, il se peut que nous fassions un bond dans le temps, nous amenant à une date qui changera tout pour Bella et Edward...Ce que tout le monde attend depuis 30 chapitres en fait ! LOL^^.**

**Bon allez, l'enrhumée que je suis va se mettre sous la couette après avoir programmé son réveil à 4h08 demain matin !^^.**

**Bises à toutes les malades, les personnes en forme, les travailleuses, les vacancières, etc...**

**Je vous bisouilles !**

**À bientôt,**

**Alex.**


End file.
